


Phaselocked

by BlastoffSir



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self-Discovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastoffSir/pseuds/BlastoffSir
Summary: Maya teams up with the Crimson Raiders in order to stop Handsome Jack and his army. She is confident in her abilities as a Siren, but when she meets Lilith, she begins to question everything. Will they be able to stop Handsome Jack? Will Maya figure out these strange feelings?
Relationships: Lilith/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am now uploading this fic to this site, but it can also be found on fanfiction.net under the same username :). It is my first fic, so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1. Remembering

Maya stared out over Sanctuary, silver eyes tinted fire courtesy of the sunset unfolding. Aware of the irony of the beauty before her, she sighed and stood from the windowsill. She and Axton had been through hell the moment that train exploded. Hunted by bullymongs, ambushed by bandits. Not to mention the incessant ramblings of Claptrap. It felt good to finally rest so they could start to formulate a solid plan to killing Handsome Jack once and for all. Thanks to the crimson raiders, they might actually have a chance.

She strapped her Maliwan SMG to her back. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she smirked. She was one badass Siren.

For this mission, she donned her black and grey jumpsuit, along with her monks hood. She wore her long blue hair down, and pulled the hood over her head.

There was a knock at the door, sighing she strode over and opened it, smiling at the familiar face that greeted her.

"Axton", she remarked. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to confess your love?" She batted her eyelashes and made a kiss face.

"In your dreams! I'd sooner confess my love to a skag" he scoffed. They laughed together at the banter that came so easily between the friends, before things turned serious.

"Be careful out there Maya, we don't know exactly what this 'Firehawk' is capable of, and with so many unstable followers that appear ready and willing to kill and die for him, well, let's just say I'd miss you around, I guess" he winked.

Maya smiled, thankful for her friends unwarranted concern. " I'll be fine Axton, but you're right. I'll have to tread this one with caution, according to Roland's echo recorder the area surrounding the firehawk will be teeming with bandits. Shouldn't be anything a Siren cant handle though" she said with conviction.

Axton nodded to her, exiting the room.

"See you when you get back sis"

Maya had been driving a few hours through Three Horns Divide, lost in thoughts that normally she would suppress, however with the long stretch of broken road and the seemingly never ending amount of distance left to her destination, her mind wandered into places she doesn't want to be.

" _Mommy_!"

The road hit a rough patch, gravel kicking up and spitting all around.

" _Don't hurt my mommy, please_!"

The cracking of the pavement filled her ears, a welcome sound to drown out the pleas in her head.

" _Maya no! Just run Maya, RUN NOW!"_

CRACK-CRACK-CRACK

"MOMMY!"

She didn't want to remember, she wanted to be strong. But there were times where they bubbled up, after festering for so long. despite nearly 20 years passing the wound was still so fresh, before she knew it she was lost, back in a time where her pain manifested…

_… She wandered the halls of her home, calling out " mommy, where are you!"_

_"In here Maya dear!" her mother's voice sing songed from the kitchen. She ran down the hall in its direction, skidding to a stop in the entranceway and beaming up at the beautiful angel she called mother._

_"Mommy!" she exclaimed. "I missed you so much today, I went to the pond and there was so many frogs, I bet there was a billion at least!"_

_Her mother chuckled. "I can tell, you are covered in mud and filth Maya! Forever my explorer huh?"_

_Maya nodded her head with great enthusiasm. "one day, I'm going to travel to all of the planets and they will write stories and sing songs about me, just like the great vault hunters!"_

_A look crossed her mother's face, briefly, then in a flash it was gone. "well if you're going to be a great adventurer, then you better eat your lunch so you can grow big and strong!" she placed a plate of meat and potatoes in front of her, and Maya happily dug in, humming a tune with no real melody._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sharp and loud. Maya jumped and looked to the door, then to her mother. "who'd that mommy?"_

_Her mother pursed her lips, eyes never leaving the door. "you just stay here Maya, finish eating."_

_Maya resumed her meal, not thinking much of it. Instead she was looking forward to her afternoon! So many things to do, perhaps she will go back to the pond with a treat for the frogs, or she could go chase the butterfly's in the garden, or read more adventure stories of the great vault hunters! Maybe mommy would read them with her, maybe-_

_"NO no you can't take my Maya, it's not her fault, she is just a girl! PLEASE!"_

_Mommy? MOMMY! What is happening to my mommy?!_

_She ran from her chair, toppling it over as she went, she didn't look back. As she got to the door she saw a cloaked man, eyes sunken and black, his long skeletal fingers wrapped around her mother's throat._

_"No! Don't hurt my mommy, please!"_

_"Maya no! Just run Maya, RUN NOW!"_

_Mayas hands balled into fists at her side. Something was happening to her, she felt strange and warm, like she was burning from the inside out. Her voice trembled, but she looked the intruder straight in the eye. "let her go. Now."_

_The man laughed, it was dark and deep. Mirthless._

_"I don't think so Siren. You see, you have been requested. We can put your powers to great use. Unfortunately, we cant have anyone come looking for you now can we?"_

_And with that, before she could say a word, before she could even open her mouth, there was a loud SNAP!_

_It echoed sickeningly, and the only sound that would proceed it was her mother crumpling to the floor at the assailants feet._

_"NOOOOO!"_

_Maya shot her hand in front of her. Throughout the years, Maya's mother told her she was special. What she had was a gift. "but the world is not so kind" her mother warned. "there are those who would want to take your power, to use it for evil, maybe even steal you away in order to harness that power. You must never use it outside of this house Maya. Never use it in front of anyone but me. Same for your markings, you must cover them if you go outside. Do you understand?" she asked, gripping her shoulders hard. Maya was scared. "I wont mommy!"_

_"PROMISE me Maya! You must promise!"_

_"I promise!"_

_Mayas mother embraced her, stroking her beautiful blue hair. "I'm so sorry my baby, one day you will understand."_

_Maya's powers were a sight to behold indeed. She could capture objects within the air, lifting them, moving them. She would use it to grab her chalk from across the room, or a toy or open a door. Once she tried to capture her glass of water across the room, but as soon as it was in the air the glass flipped and water splashed everywhere. She got a good scolding for that._

_"Do not use your powers for such a trivial task Maya, my goodness! Use your hands and stop making a mess!"_

_Her mother called it Phaselocking. She never asked much more about her powers. Sometimes she wondered if there were others that could move and capture objects like her, with the strange blue markings. Were they too hiding from the world?_

_This time was different. She felt something that she had not felt while phaselocking chalk and glasses of water. No, this was different._

_There was a tremendous pressure in her arm, peaking at the palm of her hand. Her markings felt as though they were burning hot, but not enough to cause pain. Her vision was tunneled, as she locked eyes with her mother's murderer, who she now had strung up in the air._

_The man's eyes were no longer sunken, but bulging and red. Foam burst forth from his mouth, and she could hear his choking through the blood pounding in her ears. She could see the red that dripped from his nose, his ears. Still she held on._

_The pressure in her hand was growing with the pressure of her phaselock, gripping the man's body so tightly until-_

_BOOM!_

_Maya was thrown to the floor, markings no longer burning, the pressure no longer there, leaving nothing but a dull ache. Everything was red. She couldn't even see in front of her anymore. Where was the man!_

_She brought her hands to her face, to find it wet and warm. Wiping whatever it was out of her eyes, she gasped. Hot blood filled the entryway to her home. It dripped from the ceilings, ran from the walls. It coated her from her head to her feet. The man had exploded, pieces of him littered all around her. "oh my god!" she cried. What happened?! Mommy what did I do! MOMMY!"_

_Maya crawled to her mother, frantically attempting to wipe the blood from her face._

_"Mommy please wake up. Please tell me this is just a dream! What am I going to do?!" she sobbed._

_She wasn't sure what to do. What could she? She was merely a child of seven, she has never known anything but this house and her mother. She was never allowed out to see the world, she knows nothing of how to take care of herself._

_She wasn't sure how long she laid there, curled up to her mother, her body wracked with sobs. She cried until her throat was on fire, her eyes dried up, and she could cry no more._

_She barely registered the footsteps coming up the walkway, but really she just didn't care anymore. Take me, I no longer want to live._

_"My child" there was a warm hand resting on her shoulder. " you must get up, and come with me. I understand you are in the torments of grief, but we must hurry. It is no longer safe here. I promise we will come back for her, and lay her to rest as she should."_

_Maya willed herself to roll over, too tired to even attempt to phaselock him first. She saw old an man kneeling behind her, his eyes kind but pleading. He had a bushy white beard which was neatly groomed, and he was wearing long grey robes, complete with a hood framing his face._

_"W-who are you?" she stammered._

_" I promised your mother that if something were to ever happen, that I would take you to safety where you cannot be found, and look after you until you are old enough to look after yourself. To make sure no one finds you to use your powers. I, my child, am Brother Sophis of The Order."_

She brought the runner to an abrupt stop. She was breathing hard, knuckles white on the steering wheel. "No" she told herself. "I came here for a reason, and it is NOT to wallow in misery over things I cannot change. I have a mission to do goddamnit".

She checked her map, she should be able to reach Frostburn Canyon by midday. She drove all through the night since leaving Sanctuary, she was tired but she couldn't stop now. She mustn't let her memories catch up to her.

She started the runner back up and continued on her way. Her thoughts drifted to her mission. Who was this Firehawk? And what did they want? She remembered the distorted voice crackling through the echo.

_Come to Frostburn Canyon or people will die._

She would make this so called Firehawk eat those words. If there's one thing she has experience as of late, it's that all these bandits and creatures have a huge ego in common. Maya is quick to put them in their place shortly after.

She thought of the mysterious Angel too. Where had she come from, and why was she helping Maya and Axton to the extent she was? She had no reason not to trust her, but none to trust her either. It was hard being in a new place for Maya. All she known most of her life was The Order. As much as she hated to admit it, she supposed she could use any help she could get. But Pandora's violence was quickly telling her that she should be weary of anyone giving her a hand, for they could turncoat any second. In Pandora, everyone had a motive. And most were out for blood. Perhaps Angel was too, but right now, she needed to stop Handsome Jack, and she couldn't have made it as far as she did had it not been for Angel.

The sun moved through the sky as Maya moved through the canyon, before she came upon a narrow path with ugly barriers jutting from the ground, rendering driving impossible.

 _Guess I'm walking_ Maya thought to herself. She wasn't bothered, more foot action meant more killing, and she was aching to give these Firehawk followers a taste of her Siren abilities.

The ground sloped down in between the mountains, a deep canyon home to Ashmouth Camp. Time to get her fight on.


	2. Remembering

**Chapter 2: Finding the Firehawk**

Angel's voice came to her, "the Firehawk should be around here somewhere. Stay alert. That's weird, the bloodshot bandit clan seems to be attacking the Firehawk's lair. They probably left landmarks for their reinforcements. They should lead you to the Firehawk. That or just…follow the screaming"

Sure enough, there was a sign ahead, a flayed body nailed to it. Nice touch she thought. She could hear the commotion a little ways down the hill. She quickly went to a nearby ammo machine and purchased some more bullets. She would need all the firepower she could get.

A voice came over her echo,

"Step off vault hunter, this is between the bloodshots and the Firehawk. Once my boys bring his ass back to me, he's gonna pay for every bloodshot he killed! Were gonna string him up from his own fucking intestines!"

"well that was…needlessly graphic" Angel quipped.

"No worries, I got this" Maya vowed.

She rounded the corner and skidded to a crouch behind some empty ammo boxes. Bandits surrounded the area, but she could make short work of them.

She stood and phaselocked the nearest psycho, trapping him in the air.

"STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND!" She heard in the distance. The camp was in an uproar. It was time.

She removed her pistol and put one right between the eyes of the phaselocked psycho. "I love my powers!" she exclaimed. She loved the fight. She was ready.

Whirling behind she shot an incoming psycho, unsheathing her Maliwan SMG and riddled some bloodshots that were firing in the distance. One by one they fell. She slung her SMG and pulled out a sniper. Locking the final targets up in the towers, she blew their heads off with ease. A rumbling came from her left, as a Goliath ducked through a small door. "YOU DIE NOW!" it boomed.

"Ah fuck"

Maya doubled back and crouched for some cover, inserting a new mag into her assault rifle. She took a few deep breaths, and fired off some rounds over the slabs of cover.

*POP*POP*POP*

"Why are you so mean!?" the beast cried, before letting off his own barrage of shots.

She felt ripped flesh, burning hot, searing through her left shoulder. She hissed through clenched teeth. "fuck sakes!" She unclipped a grenade from her belt, lobbing it over her slowly deteriorating cover to the Goliath.

*BOOM*

"OWWWWWW" she dared to peer over her cover, to see the Goliath doubled over, bloody and in pain. Relieved, Maya stepped out from her cover, ready to finish him off, until-

"GONNA FLOSS WITH YOUR SPINE!" The Goliath exploded, growing in size, his head burst forth from his body. Maya was stunned, until the large red goliath started barreling towards her, snapping her from her trance.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" she cried as she turned heel and ran.

Think Maya think! He was hot on her heels. Suddenly she had an idea. Unclipping a grenade as she ran, she dropped it behind her and heard the telltale BOOM. "Arrrrghhh!" the Goliath had slowed, hands flying up to his dangling head. Now was her chance.

She ripped her assault rifle from her back, aimed her hand at the large beast, phaselocking him before emptying her clip.

"I can take it, I CAN TAKE IT ALL!" the goliath bellowed, but it was too late. She hit him with a critical, before slamming him into the ground, abruptly ending his life.

"Holy fucking shit!" she slumped to the ground, catching her breath. She pulled out a health vial, she would need as much strength as she could. She hasn't even crossed the Firehawk yet. She flexed her fingers and stood up shakily. "its okay, I'm okay. I'm a fucking badass. Let's go Maya" she scolded herself. There was no time to waste.

She continued with relative ease, cutting down bandits and spiderants alike. One particularly persistent Badass Psycho gave her a challenge, but she was ready. She would lure him towards her, and he was clumsy. Swinging his club to and fro, she waited for an opening before she emptied her pistol in his head in lightening speed. He offered up some pretty good loot in the end when he was no longer moving. All the while she was passing the bloodshots Firehawk signs, she knew she must be close.

She came to a large entranceway , something that resembled a giant snake-like monster made of jagged rock with fire for eyes. A bandit made Firehawk sign hung next to it. She trudged her feet through the snow, making her way through the entrance.

"This is it" came Angel's voice. " The Firehawk's hideout. Be careful friend, there are bound to be traps everywhere."

She heard the cries of a bloodshot. As she walked through she saw a bandit getting burnt to a crisp by a makeshift flamethrower mounted to the cave wall. Coming through behind him was another Badass Psycho was running towards her. She made short work of him, phaselocking him still and cracking his skull on the cave wall.

"See, traps," said angel. "don't let that happen to you."

"This Firehawk must be a sick fuck" Maya muttered disdainfully. Still, she trudged on, down through the path avoiding the blasting fire coming from different corners of the walkway. She came to an opening, iron stairs leading up to a platform. "this must be the Firehawk's lair" she said to herself. "Let's see what he can do."

She bolted up the platform smack dab into 2 bandits. Stepping back she phaselocked one, when all of a sudden there was a burst of fire in the center of the platform.

The light was blinding, Maya shielded her eyes, squeezing them shut in protection from the sudden brightness. It was tremendous. The light dulled slightly, and squinting she saw that the bandits were turned to ash. And what lay ahead of her, that was..well…not quite what she was expecting.

In the middle of the platform there was a woman, glorious giant wings unfurling from her back, glowing red and orange, as though made of fire. She turned, and Maya's jaw dropped.

Eyes like burning embers, hair as red as blood. Those eyes, Maya thought. She was beautiful. What the fuck Maya? What is this…feeling? Maya was unsettled, yet in awe. Her eyes explored her all over, eyes honing in on the blue tattoos! Another Siren? So there are others? How many? What were her powers? So many questions! This was exactly what I came to Pandora for! She was like a goddess. The mysterious woman smirked, heating up Mayas face, as she just became aware she was staring. The wings on her back disappeared as if they were never there.

"Sup?"


	3. Lilith

**Chapter 3. Lilith**

Without warning, the woman suddenly went pale, and started swaying slightly. " Whoa whoa whoa!" Maya exclaimed, lunging forward and catching the woman in her arms as she started to fall. She slowly kneeled to the floor, cradling the woman.

Seeing her up close, she was even more beautiful. Her skin was flawless, eyes like a deep golden fire, she had to look away for the fear of getting lost in them was too great. The woman was impressive in her skills, but here she looked so small. She was sweating and breathing heavily, and all Maya wanted to do was to hold her until she was okay. W _ait what?_

They looked at each other for a moment. The woman crack a smile despite her situation. "howyadoin? The bandits call me the Firehawk, but the names Lilith. I'm with the raiders, like you. I keep the bandits in line so Roland can focus on taking down Jack. Anyway, long story, lots of internal bleeding. Could you uhhh…" she gestured to Maya, who was still cradling her as if she was about to take her down the aisle.

Maya jumped with a start. "oh..OH yes of course, I uhh…sorry."

She stood up, helping Lilith slowly to her feet. "I'm Maya. I'm from Athenas. A Siren, like you"

Lilith regarded her tattoos, "I must say, its refreshing to meet another siren that isn't trying to kill me and my friends, and unleash a beast capable of destroying Pandora."

Maya stared at her, confused.

"another long story."

"I see…"

Maya had heard about Lilith in the town of Sanctuary. Whispers here and there about the vault hunter, and how she had taken down the destroyer. She was thought to be dead, but here she was. _Don't act like a crazed fan_!

Lilith brushed herself off. "Ugh my head…do me a favor will you? Grab me a hunk of Eridium from one of my strong boxes over there?" gesturing toward the shelves across the platform.

Maya nodded and went to the strong boxes. Pulling out a glowing purple chunk of Eridium, she wondered what Lilith was possibly going to do with it.

She handed it to Lilith, and watched as it melted in her hands, a powerful violet energy creating a glowing aura around Lilith's body. She stood up straighter, the color coming back to her face.

"Ahh, thanks. Bet you're looking for Roland huh? He's not here. The bloodshots grabbed him, made em' cocky too. They've never come at me this hard."

"Why the Eridium? I mean, what does it do?" Maya questioned.

"Ever since the vault open, I don't know, but my Siren powers have been getting kinda..awesome. No idea why. Now, let's talk about rescuing my boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend? Roland is her boyfriend_? Maya felt even more unsettled now. She didn't have a clue why, something about that statement had made her feel slighted. _I just met this other Siren. I must just have this desire to bond with her. Yep, that must be it._

"Well, ex boyfriend." Lilith added as she turned.

Ex. Good. Maya was glad Lilith couldn't see her look of relief. She felt a little bad, she hoped Lilith wasn't too heartbroken over this guy.

"Before the bloodshots grabbed him, Roland was getting Intel on the vault and what Jack plans to do. We have to find him, but first we need to head back to Sanctuary and resupply. One of us will have to remain to keep the city safe while Roland is away. But I figure you and I could both use a meal and a good nights sleep or else we wont be of any use in rescuing Roland. We must regroup with your friend Axton, and figure out a plan to infiltrate the bloodshot stronghold."

Lilith picked up some weapons left behind from the bandits. "come here Maya."

Maya tried to keep her face from reddening. _Be still heart_. _What the fuck is going on with me?_

She approached Lilith slowly. "Come on killer, I don't bite, unless that's your thing," she winked.

"Uhm…I uh, I-"

"Relax Maya. I'm teasing you. Sheesh you must not have gotten out much on Athenas did you?"

This time Mayas face did heat up. _If_ _only you knew_. Lilith either didn't notice, or pretended not to. She took Mayas hand. Maya looked at their hands, then up at Lilith questioningly.

"Hold on tight" Lilith whispered, a devilish smile playing on her face.

A whooshing of air, everything was a blur. She felt like she was moving a thousand miles an hour, but it only lasted a second. Until her feet were suddenly on solid ground.

"Hah! Holy shit!" Maya gasped, clinging on to the body next to her…when she realized that body was Lilith.

She abruptly let her go, shooting Lilith a glare as she laughed. "Sorry Maya, it can be a little..intense the first time."

"first time what? What the fuck was that!?"

Lilith was still grinning. "I phased us out of the lair and back to Sanctuary," she shrugged, as though it was a daily occurrence.

Maya took in her surroundings for the first time in a while, the adrenaline subsiding. Sure as shit, there was the community of Sanctuary about a half a mile in the distance.

"Amazing…" she muttered.

"Gee, I'm flattered"

Fuck I said that out loud. Maya turned and glared at the red-haired Siren. Lilith only laughed that same beautiful laugh, and turned toward the city. "You wanna stay out here killer be my guest, but I'd like to go to a bed!" She called over her shoulder.

Maya snapped herself out of the all too familiar trance that Lilith enraptured her in lately. It's just because she is another Siren. I'm in awe is all. But Maya was completely oblivious to what was happening to her. She was quite inexperienced, so she chalked it up to being somewhat star struck in seeing another Siren. _I'm not sure I like_ _this_.

They walked in silence for the first little while, Sanctuary edging closer as they closed the distance. Lilith spoke first, "I gotta ask. Why on Earth would you come to a place like Pandora?"

Maya thought for a moment. "I felt trapped." She wasn't sure if she should say much more.

"I wanted to see something more, I knew I was different, and I wanted to see if I could use my powers elsewhere. I wanted to be a Vault Hunter, save the world and all that." _Like you_. "I guess it was pretty silly, but where I came from wasn't exactly… _fulfilling_ either." She chose her words carefully.

"How did you find the crimson raiders?"

Maya told her the story of the bullymongs, bandits, and annoying robots. How Handsome Jacked had lured her and Axton with the promise of a job, before trying to blow them up on the train. How she helped sanctuary at the request of Roland and Lt. Davis in bringing them power for the town's shield with a core stolen from the bloodshots. How she came to find the "Firehawk _". No,_ her brain told her. _Lilith._

She could feel Lilith watching her, listening to her every word. When Maya met her eyes, she was greeted with a look she couldn't quite understand. It's like Lilith was looking into her soul, searching for something. Before she could ponder it for long, Liliths calm, cool demeanor was back on display, a witty comment already playing on her lips, "sounds like you've been having all the fun huh?" she said, winking at Maya.

Maya could feel that same strange feeling in her stomach. _i wish it would stop. Or do I?_

 _Before she could say another word, she already found_ herself walking through the gates of Sanctuary.

"you have a room here right?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, in the HQ."

Lilith walked with her to the HQ. Lilith had her own room in the building across the road, above Dr. Zeds. "more privacy" as Lilith described.

"Okay then" Lilith said. It looked like she wanted to say more, but instead, "get some sleep killer. You've kicked ass today. I couldn't thank you more for getting to me when you did. Get some sleep."

And before Maya could even respond, Lilith was already turning away.

"Goodnight" she whispered. _Who are you?_


	4. What is Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Just a warning that this chapter will contain masturbation. I do not own Borderlands or any Borderlands related stuff. You may notice I am using their real convo's from BL2 occasionally for missions. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4. What is real?**

_"I don't want to do this anymore Brother Sophis! It doesn't feel right!"_

_He strode over to her, his large cane in hand, shaking his head and furrowing his brows. "Maya, you are still young. You do not understand. These people have sinned against The Order, against the Gods themselves, and for that they must be punished!"_

_"My mother said to never use my powers to harm others, especially those who are not bringing me harm!" she was frantic. Barely 17 and she could feel it. They were turning her into a weapon, she knew it. She was believing in The Order less and less, Brother Sophis eyes getting less kind. They never hurt her, but they didn't allow her outside either. They isolated her, and only used her when they needed information from one of their prisoners, to punish those who went against The Order. Still, these people raised her, her life wasn't all bad at first. She knew nothing outside of this life, and she was afraid._

_"But I.. I don't want to" she said in a small voice._

_"You must child," he snapped, coldly._

_"You must."_

Maya awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and heart pounding as though she had been in a fight. She regarded her surroundings, the familiarity flooding back, and she realized she was in her bed. Reaching over to the bedside table, she lit the candle, flooding the room with a warm glow. She remembered just a few hours ago, Lilith dropping her off at the HQ. _Lilith_.

She had dreams of The Order most every night, some more gruesome than others. Tonight was mild. Other nights she dreams of the terrible things they made her do, the terribly things she felt, her guilt manifesting into a full blown nightmare. Those were the nights where the screams came, those were the nights where the tears soaked her pillows.

She had to be strong here. That was her past, this is her present. There is far too much to be done to be worry about that now. She needed a clear and level head if she was going to aid the Crimson Raiders in taking down Handsome Jack and his army.

She climbed out of bed and went to the shower. The pipes creaked and groaned before the water sputtered out, filling the stall with a heavy steam as she made it as hot as she could stand. Wash away the guilt, save for another night. As the water ran through her hair, turning it into an inky blue, she let her thoughts wander. It didn't take long before they settled on a particular red-head. She could vividly see her face, the fire in her eyes, the red of her lips. The way she took those lips in her teeth whenever she shot a smirk at Maya. _Gods_.

Her minds eye went to Liliths chest, where her blue Siren tattoo was visible in her cleavage, before disappearing under her clothes _. What is this feeling_?

Her eyes continued downward, to the patch of skin visible above the waist of her tight pants. A _h, this feeling…in my core_ ,

Her toned legs, lean and strong, much like the rest of her body _. I wonder what they really look like…WHAT?_

Mayas eyes snap open. Her stomach was in knots, she had a pressure, almost like butterflies, down there she thought. She was warm, on her outside and inside. She placed a hand on her heart, glancing down she could see her nipples had risen to stiff peaks. _What is happening to me?!_

Thanks to The Order, Maya knew nothing about feelings of arousal or longing. She was beginning to think she was getting sick.

She shook her head, blasting the water to cold, trying to shock herself back to normality. It slowly dulled the strange feelings. She was a little afraid of all of this. Where could she turn? Should she go to Dr. Zed? Maybe she could talk to Axton? She didn't want to look like a fool if something wasn't even wrong with her. She was already self conscious about her naivety to the world. She didn't need to give anyone a reason to laugh at her, if she was going to take down Handsome Jack, she couldn't do it as the laughing stock of Sanctuary.

She dried herself off, wiping the steam from the mirror to look at herself, to ensure whatever was happening wasn't evident on her face. To Mayas relief, she looked like herself, albeit a bit tired. Then again, she cant remember the last time she had a proper nights sleep. In between being plagued by nightmares and awoken by bandit attacks.

She sighed and padded back to her bed, throwing back the covers and collapsing ungracefully. She had maybe 4 hours until it would be morning, she had better try and get some more fitful sleep.

Little did Maya know, that Lilith to was up that night. In fact she had not yet slept at all. Instead, her mind was occupied with that of another siren with blue hair. She was curious as to why Maya would decide to come to Pandora. Sure she said she was up for an adventure, that she felt trapped, that she needed to get away. But Lilith cannot shake the feeling that there was something more to it then that. Something in my has eyes told a story that she had been through something darker than what she had let on. There was something broken in there. Something scared.

Lilith thoughts wandered to Roland. God, was she ever worried. She knew Roland's could handle himself but Handsome Jack was an unpredictable man. And highly mentally unstable. Come the morning the crimson raiders would all hatch a plan to break out her ex-boyfriend. _Pft_ she thought. _I should've known his heart would always lie with his work_

She was not bitter over hers and Roland's breakup. But she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She had grown accustomed to their banter, well, her banter. Roland was more known to be the serious type. Forever the loner before Roland came along, she wasn't used to having a warm body in her bed. Or having to look out for someone other than herself. Was she truly in love with Roland? Was she ever?

Sure, it stung. Sure, it was an adjustment to going back to the cold bed, not having someone to turn to 24/7. She went back to dealing with her problems in private, and she found that it was not so bad. Surely, if she had been in love with him, she would feel more pain?

She remembered his words...

_" Lilith, we have to talk"_

_Roland had come upstairs to the war room of the HQ. She had been poring over the large map, wondering about Jack's next move. About their next move. Her eyes went to him. " I think most people start a conversation with hello."_

_"Right. Sorry. Hello."_

_She rolled her eyes. "what is it Roland, ever the serious?"_

_"We need to break up. We need to stop this."_

_"Uh, wow. Wasn't expecting that. What did I do?"_

_Roland stood. He had barely sat down. "it's not you Lilith, trust me. It's just, with everything going on, we cannot he focused on each other. When I was a lancer many years ago, we did not take wives or girlfriends, for the job comes first. There can be no distractions. And the job will always come first."_

_She scoffed. "so I'm just a distraction, yeah?"_

_"I care for you deeply Lilith. You were my first companion when we arrived in Fyrestone, and I will always see you as someone very dear to me. But my focus has to be on the mission. The longer we stay, involved, like this, the more my mind is taken off of what needs to be done. I'm sorry Lilith, this isnt because I don't love you, but because I am needed elsewhere. As I said, the job will always come first."_

_Lilith was getting pissed. "why the fuck didn't you say that BEFORE asking me to be your girlfriend!? Dumbass!" she tossed the figurines on the map at him, scattering them all to the floor._

_"I'm sorry Lilith_ "

And he was gone.

She definitely just felt more pissed then she did heartbroken. She felt like he had made a fool out of her. Nothing compares to the sting of her ego. Maybe she can let him have it all over again once they take him back from the bloodshots.

She lit a cigarette, and sighed as she exhaled. One last smoke before trying to get some sleep. She looked out the window, over to the vast HQ across the street. At the top of the building, candlelight flickered through the gap in the makeshift curtains. Was it Maya?

She thought of Maya once again. Why did her thoughts always fall back on the Siren? She knew Maya was attractive, she could barely keep her eyes off her. The part Lilith was unsure of was that she also felt this pull to get to know the woman. She wanted to hear her voice. She wanted Maya to open up to her. Daresay, protect her?

She wanted to protect all of the citizens of Sanctuary, but she felt like she had a tender spot for Maya. "She seems so pure," she said aloud. And she did. She was ignorant to all of the dangers and violence of Pandora. Of how cruel the heart of man can be. Lilith wished she could keep her that way.

She turned from the window and put out her smoke. She started undressing, first taking off her weapons, before removing her clothing. Her nipples stood hard as the cold night air hit her. She quickly got into the bed and under the covers, suddenly longing for a warm body. _Not Roland's_ she thought bitterly. No, it was someone different she had in mind. She thought of Maya's long blue hair, how soft it looked, how she wanted to bury her hands in it. The way her grey jumpsuit hugged her body tight, so tight she could make out her abs underneath. Every muscle rippled when she moved. Does she know how stunning she is? _Pft, get it out of your head Lilith. You cant start going soft._

But something was happening. While her mind was scolding her, her hands had been wandering. She took a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, absently mindedly rolling it around while her thoughts remained on the Siren. _I wish it were her hand._

"Oh..." she moaned. She pinched a little harder, enjoying the slight pain and pleasure that shot to her stomach, "Ahhhh…!"

Her hips had started to move. When did her hips start to move? Before she knew it her other hand was moving down her stomach, ever so slowly and lightly. She imagined that too, was Maya's hand. "Mmmmmm…Mayaaah" she cried softly. "Fuck me, please, enter me Maya"

And her hand did, she found her sex soaking wet, her clit hot and swollen. She needed release.

One hand on her breast, the other rubbing the small nub in her wet folds, her chest heaved as she sped up the delicious rhythm. She thought of Maya's intoxicating scent, breathing her in as she held her back at the lair.

"Maya maya mayaaaa…YES please, more!"

She thought of her eyes, a piercing silver, she never wanted to look away,

"Agh, fuck!"

Her hand left her breast, to move down to her wetness, she eased a single digit into her core,

"MmmmAAHH, FUCK, haaaaaah yes, fuck me…"

Her lips, the way they curved into a slight frown in confusion, or pouted when she was thinking. She wanted to bite those lips,

_Maya. Maya. Maya._

She quickened her pace, rubbing her clit frantically, pumping her finger in and out of herself. Harder, faster.

She felt that familiar build, beginning in her core and spreading to the rest of her body. She saw stars, she felt light as a feather, burning hot as the sun, her hands and toes going numb, she could barely breath, and then-

"AaaaaaAAAAAHHHH FUCK! HAAAAAAAH SHIT MAYA YEEEEESSSSS!"

Her juices coated her hand, dripping to the bed, her body wracked with spasms of aftershock.

"Ah, ah, haaaahhh…." She sighed. Slowly she removed her hand from her center, staring at her glistening digits in the moonlight.

_Well fuck. I'm screwed_.


	5. Let's Plan A Rescue

Maya awoke early morning, stretching out all of the kinks and aches that riddled her body from yesterday's events. Almost as if he knew she was awake, there was a knock at her door.

"Maya?" came Axton's voice. "Lilith wants us in the War Room in twenty minutes just so you know."

"Thanks, be right there!" she called. She pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the shower. Even though she had one last night, she figured she might as well have another, since here in Pandora, you never know when your next one might be. She was in and out in record time, and today donned a yellow jumpsuit with grey and black markings, and pinned her hair up in an intricate bun. She hastily put on some makeup and checked her watch. _Eighteen minutes, not bad._

She walked into the war room of the HQ, to find Axton there alone.

"Hey you! How did you sleep?"

"Fine." She lied. "so what's the word?"

Axton scratched at the stubble on his chin. "no idea, waiting on Lilith to see what she wants to do. She should be here any minute."

Maya nodded and took a seat at the table. Axton was watching her.

"She's uh, pretty hot eh?"

Mayas face immediately flared up. "what? No! What makes you say that? I don't think that! Nor have I ever said it." She was mortified. Axton was just staring at her, mouth hanging open as he listened to her rant. He broke out in a grin.

"Maya!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

He snorted. "oh but I think I do, I think somebody's head over heels ever since hearing a certain Sirens Song huh?"

She looked to him, eyes pleading. "please Axton.."

His face softened. "Hey hey, Maya I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you like that, I didn't know. Listen, I know that where you're from, you're sheltered from certain, uhm, things. If you ever want to talk, or ever need help sorting out these feelings, you can come to me. You don't have to be alone in the dark about these things."

She forced her eyes to meet his. "thank you.."

Just then, the door to the war room opened, and there she stood in all her glory; the red haired goddess herself. "morning all" she stated quickly before hurrying to sit down. "sorry I'm late, mornings were never my thing. Anyway, we should probably get straight to business."

While Lilith went on about the location of the bloodshot stronghold, Maya was too busy practically drooling over the Siren. She had on a tight leather jacket, unbuttoned revealing her tattooed chest underneath. Her pants to match left little to the imagination too. She struggled to listen.

"You can't just roll up there in a runner and expect to be let through the gate. You'll have to go to the Dust, speak to Ellie, scooter's sister. She will hook you up with a bandit technical. When you go up to the gate, honk your horn and they should let you in. Its gonna be crawling with bloodshots in there, so once your in I suggest you have your weapons at the ready. They took Roland, he has to be there somewhere. If he's not, find a bloodshot and beat him senseless till he tells you. Got it?"

She and Axton nodded in agreement. "I'll go ready the runner if you want to grab the extra ammo Maya?"

"Yeah…sure…" she trailed off. But she hadn't stood up. She was still staring intently at the map.

Axton looked from Maya to Lilith. "Uhhh okay then! See you outside shortly!" and he disappeared down the stairs.

Lilith looked back to Maya. "You okay killer?"

Maya slowly tore her eyes from the map. "huh what? Sorry uhm, I was just a little err…lost in thought."

Lilith noted that Maya wasn't looking at her. "you can tell me Maya" she said softly.

"NO! _shit_ _-_ " she bumped into the table as she attempted to escape downstairs. "I mean no, no. I'm fine really. Just a little tired I didn't sleep well. But I'll be fine! We will echo you with updates along the way okay? Bye!" Maya rambled before slipping down the stairs.

Lilith sighed. _I hope she didn't hear me last night. Is that why she's acting so weird?_

She didn't dwell on it too long. They were on a mission, and she and Angel needed to be on guard in case any problems arise. _Be safe, Maya._

* * *

Maya and Axton sat in the bandit technical, which Ellie had built for them, discussing last minute plans before they rolled up to the bloodshot gate.

"let's do what we do best buddy" Maya said with conviction.

"No worries on my end, I got your back."

There was a comfortable silence, but for the sound of fresh mags clicking into their guns, grenades being clipped on, and med packs being checked.

"Axton.."

He looked up from his tasks. She was looking at him strangely. Like she was dreading what was coming next.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"uhm, uhh I…I think the boss Big Maw is right on the other side. So uhm..just be careful and keep an eye out. Holler if you see him."

She chickened out. She wanted to tell Axton of the strange feelings she was experiencing, how she couldn't stop thinking of Lilith, how when she did she got all warm. Those feelings in her… _breasts and core_. At the last minute, she heard Brother Sophis voice scolding her…

_She must have been no more than twelve years old. She had went to the bathroom after morning prayer, and it happened._

_"Is that…blood?!" she cried. Her stomach hurt so bad. "what the fuck is happening to me?"_

_She ran from the bathroom crying. "Brother Sophis, HELP!"_

_She found him in his study, a small room off the main chapel. She had burst through the door, tears streaming._

_"B-Brother S-s-sSophis." She whimpered. "I went to the-the bathroom and I'm b-bleeding…"_

_He came around his desk and embraced her. "hush my child, do not cry. You have received the first sin of blood. It happens to every young woman. It is completely natural."_

_She wiped her tears. "what? It…it is?"_

_He nodded gravely. "but with such sin comes many changes child. Your body is now ready to reproduce-"_

_"reproduce?"_

_"Yes child, bear children."_

_"Oh…how?"_

_"Do not ask such questions!" he said sharply. " that is not for you to know! You have a great gift, you are among Gods Maya. You will not waste your time with such things!"_

_She trembled, frightened of his outburst. "o-okay…"_

_"Also, you will not give in to perverted temptations. You are to never touch your breasts, nor your privates, other than for washing. For it is a great sin child. You will suffer for eternity if you do, do I make myself clear? Do not give your body to anyone else, for that is the greatest sin of all. Heed these words, Maya, or you will peril in the after life. That kind of behavior is beneath you, such perverted desires are only among bandits and scum and sinners. Promise me! Vow it to The Order!"_

_Touching her private areas other than for washing? Obviously, what else was she supposed to do with them? Maya was very confused, but she had never seen Brother Sophis so irate. So she agreed, "yes Brother Sophis. I vow to the Order."_

_"Good. Now clean yourself up, go find the handmaiden. And we will never speak of such things again."_

She came back to the present, Axton was looking at her.

"Maya?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you ready?"

She cocked her weapon. "Ready."

Axton honked the horn.

A voice crackled over the Echo "Ehh, looks like one of ours. Let em in while I get Hyperion back on the horn!"

The large door slowly lowered into the ground , leaving the jutted top poking out. There's no way they could get the runner inside.

"Alright, let's go." Maya whispered.

Quietly, they exited the vehicle and made their way on foot. Shortly after stepping over the threshold, they found some cover not too deep in the stronghold. They needed to scope the place out first.

She pulled out her sniper and peered through the scope,

" We have two nomads on the balcony straight ahead, I'm counting…four psychos patrolling, a marauder on the far left. No sign of Bad Maw.."

Axton sighed. "well, you know how these things usually work. Bad Maws probably going to sit on his fat ass until he hears a commotion. So I suppose we just…"

"Go in guns blazin?"

"Exactly."

Maya took aim at one of the Nomads. "here we go,"

Axton smiled. "God I love my job"

Axton stood and threw his turret, in a blast the gun was mowing down enemies left and right. Meanwhile, Maya took her shot, obliterating the Nomads head with a critical. She pulled out her SMG and went to work on the incoming psychos. They came fast but not fast enough; she phaselocked the first, setting him aflame with her elemental weapon.

"ArrRRRRRHHHGGGGGGG!" his screams didn't last long.

She unclipped and lobbed a grenade at the remaining three, setting off a glorious explosion and sending limbs and masks alike shooting in every direction. She looked to Axton to see how he was fairing, just as he blew a nomads chest open with his shotgun.

He turned and waved to her, "having fun sis?!"

She made to reply when a voice, "WE GOT AN INTRUDER! GET EM DEADMAW!"

A huge groan of chains had the pair turning around. Across the camp, a giant drawbridge was slowly being lowered, God it was as big as a building. A huge figure of a man suddenly leapt from the top, a hulking Nomad, complete with a shield with..midget psychos attached?

Liliths voice came over the Echo, "watch out guys, that's a badass up ahead!"

Maya looked to Axton, "QUICK get to that cover over there! Now!"

Bullets rained on them, the hysterical laughter from the psychos eerily close. They skidded behind a dumpster, and Maya breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Bad Maw was quite a distance away. _I'm going to have to phaselock him if we have a chance._

She turned to Axton, "here's what were gonna do. When I say go, I'm going to phaselock him, and you're going to have to use a sniper and hit him in the head as many times as you can. This can only work if you have a weapon with high damage. Are you ready?"

The soldier pulled his sniper over his head, putting it at the ready. He nodded to her.

"GO!"

Maya leapt from the cover and threw Bad Maw into a phaselock. _God is he ever fucking heavy! This is..harder than I thought._

Meanwhile, Axton had his rifle up and he was sending out a steady stream of shots, carefully calculated, straight to the Nomads head. But Maya was running out of time, and his health wasn't going down fast enough.

10…9…8…7…

Her hands were trembling, and she could feel the perspiration break out all over her body,

"AAAAAHHHH AXTON YOU HAVE TO SHOOT FASTER!"

"IM TRYING!"

…6…5…4

"I cant Axton…Agh…I cant hold him…"

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, something warm was running from her nose,

…3…2…1…

Liliths voice, like an angel, "WHAT THE FUCK MAYA! LET GO!"

And she did. She collapsed as did the Nomad, who took one final round to the head from Axton's rifle. It was all it took.

Axton ran to Maya, cradling her in his arms. He assessed her wounds, she had blood coming from her nose, and was unconscious but breathing. Her heart rate was slowed though, and she was pale and clammy.

"She's pushed herself too hard…" he whispered.

"A-Axton" Liliths voice trembled over the echo recorder. She cleared her throat. "Axton is she okay?"

"She's alive. I'm going to give her some med kits, and were going to rest a bit before we continue. I have to make sure she's okay."

Lilith audibly breathed a sigh of relief. "okay…okay please just..let me know when she wakes.

"will do."

Maya came too only a short while later, the med kits having healed her pretty much back to normal. She scrubbed at the dried blood on her upper lip. Axton was crouching a short distance away, studying the map. She shifted to a sitting position, catching the soldiers attention.

"Maya!" he gasped. "you're awake! How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

She looked over herself. "No no, I think I'm okay. What happened? How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour. You phaselocked dead maw until I could get him in the head enough times. You pushed yourself way too hard but I must say, your power was incredible. You should probably message Lilith, she's been worried about you. We can get going whenever, as long as your up for it.

Maya groaned. _How fucking embarrassing! Way to look weak in front on Lilith, you're supposed to be on your way to save her ex boyfriend, and you faint like an idiot. Bet she has real solid trust in you now eh?! Stupid stupid Maya!_

"Yeah, ugh okay. Just let me call Lilith and then we can be on our way, okay?"

"Sure."

Maya walked a little ways away and connected to Lilith via Echo. "Lilith?"

"Maya? Phew, you really know how to give a girl a heart attack killer"

Maya felt tears well up in her eyes. She could not let her voice betray her. "I-I'm sorry."

It cracked anyway.

"Maya…its okay. I'm just relieved you're okay…I don't want to lose you."

Maya rubbed her eyes hard. She couldn't cry to Lilith. She could not let her see her in that light.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm going to continue on with Axton through the stronghold. I will keep you updated. I'm out."

Back at HQ, Lilith groaned and set her echo back down on the desk. Truth be told, she had been terrified of losing her. She was relieved when she heard her voice, her heart slowing back to normal. Before that call, she was about ready to set the place on fire. _Maya, what is going through your head?_


	6. The Stronghold Rescue

**Chapter 6. The Stronghold Rescue**

Maya and Axton cautiously walked through the door of the stronghold, guns ready.

"rooms clear" Axton said in a low voice. "I'm gonna buy some ammo from that machine there. Anything you want to sell?"

Maya shook her head. She continued to look about the room, a set of stairs lay ahead leading to a catwalk with a door leading elsewhere. "Up there" she pointed.

"Right, let's go."

The stronghold was basically the same throughout, different boiler rooms filled with heavy machinery, each containing a handful of bloodshots, nothing the duo couldn't handle. Until they got to a large room, a giant menacing whirlpool lay in the center, with crumbling platforms all around the circular room leading way up to nearly the ceiling.

Axton whistled low. "guess we gotta get up there eh?"

"Mhmm" Maya agreed.

"Same drill as before, let's snipe the ones we can, shred the ones we cant."

Didn't need to tell Maya twice. She aimed her shot at a marauder and got him with a critical, and turned her sights elsewhere. *POP* another marauder. *POP* a Nomad. The enemies were starting to regroup and inch towards their cover. It was time to start spraying.

"Now!" they shouted together, and Axton deployed his turret while Maya phaselocked her enemies, sending them hurling in the whirlpool, disappearing into the water.

After the commotion and the place went sufficiently silent, they slowly climbed up the first platform. After some careful footing and a couple breaks, they made it to the top and through the walkway. Maya wasn't sure what happened, but it was absolutely flooded in the top floor. Wires hung dangerously, crackling and sparking. She prayed none were in the water.

They slowly stepped through the halls, running into enemies along the way. The place was relatively unguarded up here, save for a Badass Psycho that came out of nowhere while Maya was sifting through loot chests. She 1 him at the last second while Axton's turret did most of the work. They had good laugh about the look on Mayas face afterwards.

They had almost reached the cells when the angry voice of Flanksteak, a Bloodshot leader, came over the echo.

"Somebody stop those slaggunds from springing Roland! We lose him, we lose our payday!"

"Payday?" came Liliths voice. "I knew Jack was behind this!"

"don't worry Lilith, were gonna get him" said Axton.

When they reached the cells they cut down the few guards that were inside, before starting their search.

"You check the ones down this hall, I'll move to the back" Maya explained.

"Roger."

She rounded the corner to the back and there he was. Spread out on the bed with his hands behind his head, he regarded her slowly. "Vault hunter, good to finally meet you in person. Hell of a job fighting through those bloodshots-"

*BOOM!*

Mayas ears were ringing, she coughed and sputtered as dust kicked up all around her. "What the _FUCK_!"

As the dust and smoke cleared, a large hole was revealed in the wall of the cell, one of Handsome Jack's gun loaders on it's way through.

"-this will just take a second" said Roland.

He grabbed the loader around the "neck" and body slammed it to the ground. Using his brute strength, he pried the robots head right off, kicking its body away from him. Taking a running start, he hurled the head right into the loaders center, causing another small *BOOM* and the loader lay in pieces on the floor. Just then, another loader blasted through the opening, sending Roland flying to the wall. Maya made to move, thinking he was hurt, but instead he pulled out a huge gun and blasted the loader to pieces.

_I can see why she liked him. Strong, assertive, confident and handsome. Everything I'm not._

Maya willed the thoughts away, biting her lip. Why on Pandora did she care so much about this stupid Siren?!

Just then, Axton came running from down the hall. "Maya, are you okay?! What was that commotion!?"

Roland was rising to his feet, dusting himself off. "Well, that's that. No worries here soldier, just a run in with a loader is all. Now, let's see about getting out of here."

Maya opened her mouth and her eyes shot past him, "ROLAND, LOOK OUT-!"

A blue light of electricity shot into the cell from the outside, wrapping around his ankle and dragging him out the hole in the wall.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, running after them.

It appeared to be some sort of large constructor machine, hurtling through the air dragging Roland along with it. "Fuck!"

Roland's voice came over her echo, "Maya! You have to stop this thing! Let go of me damnit!"

Suddenly his voice was cut out and Handsome Jack himself began to speak,

"And THAT is how Handsome Jack pays ransoms! Long time no see Roland!"

"SOLDIER! THIS WAY!"

She and Axton were out of the cell in a flash, she switched to a corrosive SMG and went to work on the many loaders that swarmed. "Fuck Roland I'm coming!"

"SHIT!" Axton yelled, a barrage of bullets raining on his cover. "MAYA! We have to get out of here!"

 _Fuck what do we do?!_ She sat up and looked out over her cover, she could see the constructor floating away, Roland in tow. "take this you bastards!"

She unslung her sniper and took a calculated aim at the eye of the constructor. The damage was critical, but it wasn't enough. It blasted a hole through the wall and went out of sight.

"Son of a BITCH! They're taking him to the dam, you have to get there quick!" Liliths voice pleaded.

Maya stared at her Echo a moment. She wondered if Lilith would feel the same, had it been her captured instead of Roland..

"Maya, we've got to go!" Axton called, already making his way through the wall.

"Right!" she answered back, and she ran to catch up.

* * *

Axton and Maya entered the Bloodshot Ramparts, taking a moment to purchase more ammo and med kits.

"Axton, you're bleeding. Here."

Maya applied pressure to a nasty gash on his left forearm. "it's not bad, just wrap it up and let's get moving."

He was right, the injury wasn't deep, but to avoid infection she wrapped it well anyway. "there."

"Okay, so it looks like the Constructor took him over that way" Axton said, pointing over the narrow streets of wreckage. "There's going to be a fuck ton of loaders I imagine. You have a corrosive weapon right?"

"I do."

"Good. No time like the present I guess, let's move."

As they made there way through the ramparts, it was total chaos. Bloodshots and Loaders were battling it out, buzzards firing from above, she could barely hear herself as the loaders were shot down from the sky. "fuck Axton, this is a mess!"

"Just keep pushing!"

They moved up, taking down anything in their path. She paused a moment, emptying her spent mag and was about to load another when a hand tightened around her neck

She was whirled around and was face to face with a caustic goliath, lifting her up, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"A-Axton.." she croaked.

"SHIT MAYA!" using a sniper, he shot the Goliath in the head, it was enough for him to drop Maya.

She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping. Before the Goliath could grab her again, she put him in a phaselock and threw him off the side of the railing running the edge of the ramparts.

"Fucking hell!" she cries. "piece of shit!"

"Maya!" Axton exclaimed, running to her and skidding to a halt, he helped her to her feet. "are you good!"

She let out another cough. "yeah, yeah I'm okay. Thank you."

"Anytime sis! Let's get moving, were almost there!"

The place was a battlefield. She was aware of her injuries, looking to Axton, he looked about as bad as she felt.

_Just keep pushing. Almost there._

What seemed like ages of bloody battle, they reached the dam. There was the constructor, holding Roland high in the air.

"Fucking shoot it!"

They emptied their clips into the eye of the constructor, but they were making little progress. Maya tried to phaselock it, but it was much too big. All she could do was take a chunk of its shield out.

"Were going to run out of ammo at this rate!" Maya shouted.

She noted there were some ammo boxes littered around the perimeter of the area they were in. She had to try. She ran for one, skidding to a crouch behind it, but she was too slow.

Electricity engulfed her body, burning her from the inside out. _Fuck Maya! You know better than that. Just ride it out…_

_"AHHHRRRGHHHH!"_

Slowly the electricity subsided, and she reached for the ammo, putting a new mag in her gun. Fuck that hurt.

"The drop barge is coming in, kill the constructor and get Roland outta there!" Lilith cried over the Echo.

It was no use, the constructor's shield was too strong. No matter how many bullets, no matter what guns they used, not even Axton's turret combined with Mayas phasewalk could stop it now. There was not nearly enough ammunition. She looked to Axton, who glanced back at her with a look she was sure mirrored her own. _Defeat_ , she thought to herself. _Were all totally fucked. Axton, if I was going to get caught up In a mess such as this, I'm glad it was with a soldier like you. Roland, I'm so, so sorry. We did our best, we really did. And Lilith, God Lilith what I wouldn't do to see your face. To get to know you more, to say the things I never could…I will miss you._

Maya leaned against the empty ammo box, wiping away her tears of frustration. Might as well go down fighting. "Fuck it."

She cocked her rifle, and flew up from her cover, spraying lead in every direction. Loaders coming in on the left, the surveyors overhead, that damned constructor!

She heard a clanging sound coming from her right, and she sidestepped an EXP with inches to spare. Before it could self destruct, she threw it in a phaselock and shot it to pieces. That's when she noticed the shimmer of light just beyond.

It was on top of a watch tower at the corner of the dam. _Is that what I think it is?_

It was! In all its glory, a weapons chest, resting at the top like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. It was a long shot, but she had to try.

She threw herself over the ammo box, ducking and weaving between bullets and EXP loaders trying to slow her down as she reach the tower she tried to find a way up, a ladder or a foothold, anything! She rounded the tower and found an iron door. She phaselocked the handle and burst it open. Inside was a ladder, she never climbed so fast in her life. She emerged at the top, and took a second to look down at the bloodshed below.

"Maya what the fuck are you doing?!" Lilith yelled. _Did she sound worried?_

Maya didn't answer, instead she twisted the knobs atop of the weapons chest, willing the gears to move faster. She could feel the shrapnel in the air biting her skin, but she paid no mind. As the chest open, she couldn't help but smile; A Torque Quadomizer rocket launcher. There was hope, but if this didn't work, nothing will.

She shouldered the launcher, took aim at the constructor, and released the breath she was holding.

"Here goes nothing!"

She fired the rocket, it sailed through the air as if in slow motion, before striking the constructor dead center.

There was a stunning flash before being slammed by an indescribable force; Maya could taste dirt and blood, and felt the roughness of the pavement on her cheek before realizing she must have been knocked to the ground from the tower. God, she couldn't hear anything. The ringing was so loud. She turned her head to see the fireball rolling into the sky, the heat nearly burning her face.

"Maya, MAYA!"

_What is that? Is someone calling my name?_

" _Ahh_!" she hissed as a health injector was shot in her leg. Slowly the ringing stopped, and her eyes started to focus. Axton's big dumb grin came into view.

"MAYA! Holy shit you did it! That was fucking incredible!"

She pushed off the ground onto her feet, swaying slightly. She looked around. "Where's Roland?"

"Over here vault hunter."

She turned around to see a bloodied but alive Roland. "the constructor had me held in an electric field. Ironically enough, I think it's what might have saved me from that blast. Thanks, both of you. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. Come on, we need to get back to Sanctuary and regroup with Lilith. I got a plan to stop Jack, but I cant do it without you two."

The adrenaline of the battle wearing off, Mayas heart started racing for a different reason.


	7. The Return

**Chapter 7. The Return**

The drive to Sanctuary was quiet, all the vault hunters were much too fatigued to make conversation. All Maya could think about was her bed, and seeing Lilith again.

_Was she worried about me? Is she going to be relieved to see me again? Is she thinking about this as much as i am?!_

Who was she kidding? Lilith will be more relieved to see Roland she was sure. And for that she couldn't even be mad. How could she? She barely knew Lilith, this guy was her ex boyfriend. They probably know everything about each other.

They pulled up to the barrier just outside Sanctuary and hopped out. Axton practically ran to the HQ, dragging Maya with him. Roland made his way much slower, hanging a few meters back. "Axton what the hell?"

He continued to drag her up the stairs, before bursting into the door of the War room startling a very shocked, very beautiful Lilith.

"May I present to you the fucking badass of the evening! Miss Maya the Siren! Holy hell Lilith you should've seen it, we'd all be toast if it wasn't for her."

Maya felt her face heat up. She wasn't sure she liked being the center of attention, and said nothing.

Lilith was looking at her intently, but Maya was having trouble maintaining eye contact. If she didn't know any better, it looked as though Lilith was bothered. Something angry was behind that cocky demeanor, and Maya did not want to provoke it.

Lilith cleared her throat, before replacing the look with her signature cocky smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes, "Damn Maya. You sure proved your stuff today. It has been a victory for the Crimson Raiders, and I can't thank you both enough. I also cant tell you how relieved I am that you're all okay, despite pulling some seriously risky shit."

_Ah. There it is. That's what's bothering her. I nearly got myself and everyone else killed with that launcher. Sure, it worked out, but it could've easily went south. Hell I didn't even think of the constructor shielding Roland, he could've been killed and it would've all been my fault._

As if on cue, there was a cough behind her. All the eyes in the room went to Roland in the doorway.

"Lilith."

"Roland. I'm glad you're safe. I knew it would take more than a gang of bloodshots to take you down. You should probably go get cleaned up and see Dr. Zed and get some rest. All of you. Especially because I'm going to be waking you all up tonight for a celebration at Moxxi's. I think this day calls for a drink or ten."

"WOOOOOO!" Axton shouted with glee before heading down the stairs. Roland's eyes lingered on Lilith for a moment, they seemed impassive, perhaps a little cold, before he too stepped out of the doorway and ducked down the stairs. _Their breakup must make things kinda awkward for them still._

"Maya…"

She turned to see Lilith had crossed the room and now stood an arms length away. _When did she get so close?_

Maya gulped, her mouth feeling dryer than ever. Maya had limited experience with beauty. When she was younger, she found the flowers in her mother's garden beautiful, with the rainbow of colors and life it bloomed in the spring. She found sunsets and sunrises beautiful, the pinkish gold hue seemingly stretching for infinity, with endless possibilities. Even with all the bad memories which lingered within, she found the temple of Athenas beautiful, its walkways told a thousand stories, the stain glass windows letting in beams of colors and light that could not be found anywhere else. To say that Lilith was beautiful was not enough, for she made all of those things pale in comparison to her. Her eyes alone put those sunsets to shame. She knew she was staring, but she had no control.

Lilith just stared back, before her eyes travelled downward, and back up. Maya suddenly felt vulnerable, and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I was worried for you Maya…I don't think I could live with myself if you hadn't come back. It would've been all my fault. And you were so _reckless_ …I wanted to strangle you myself. But you're here," Lilith's hand went to Mayas forearm, her touch was like fire. "…and that's all that matters."

She removed her hand and Maya immediately missed its presence. The strange feelings had started to come back, she could feel the heat in her cheeks and her loins.

"I'm.. I'm glad to be back too." She whispered shyly.

Lilith just smiled. "good, now you need to get some rest. I fully intend to buy you your first drink tonight. Deal?"

Maya felt her own smile form. Lilith was infectious. "Deal."

* * *

Maya unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside. It was about mid afternoon, so she knew that she had ample time for a nap until the evenings festivities. She shrugged off her gear, padding over to the body mirror to assess her injuries. She had ugly purple bruising littering most of her body, a few red welts here and there. There was a slight cut on her cheek from what she guessed was either shrapnel, or when she was thrown from the tower during the explosion. She actually looked pretty good considering the circumstances they walked out of.

The shower pipes made the familiar groan before spouting out deliciously hot water. God I cant wait to get clean! The hot water felt good on her aching muscles, she merely stood for a while, letting it run through her long hair and down her body, washing away all the blood and grime from the battlefield. A moan escaped her. _I could live in here._

But alas she couldn't, her eyes were growing too weary, she knew she needed some kind of sleep if she were to make it to the party tonight. And she really wanted to see Lilith. That woman seemed to spend a lot of time in her mind lately, she could almost see her everywhere she went. _Why am I so drawn to her?_ Maya was terrified of blurting out something stupid tonight, she desperately wanted the other Sirens approval. She wanted her to like her. The feelings remained confusing as ever, _what was this feeling? Why the fuck do I care so much? I'm a Siren! I'm Maya of Athenas! I have more to worry about than the opinion of some woman! A very beautiful, mysterious woman…_

She shook her head as if to shake off the weird thoughts and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her toned body, drying herself off as she made her way to the bed before unceremoniously floppy down onto it. She didn't realize just how tired she was until her head hit the pillow, and she was out like a light.

* * *

Lilith sat back in her chair in the war room, letting out a deep sigh. _I'm gonna have to fucking talk to Roland._ She really didn't want to. Obviously, if they were going to take down Handsome Jack, they had to put all this bullshit aside and work together, but the fact of the matter was that Lilith was still pissed. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to look at him. _I wish I could just move to a different Sanctuary and work from there_! With that being said, Lilith was never the one to run from her problems. She would confront this head on, and maybe she and Roland could salvage their friendship when all was said and done. She had to admit, she missed the days even before they were lovers, discovering the vault and taking down the destroyer, with Brick and Mordecai in tow. They were inseparable, the family she never had.

She glanced to the clock. _4 pm. I have plenty of time, so I guess it's now or never._

She eased out of her chair and made her way to the door and down the stairs. She could faintly hear the street noise outside, as well as Patricia Tannis muttering to herself in the lab in the front foyer. She turned left down a hall that held Axton and Patricia's bedrooms, and heard only silence. Axton was probably still sleeping off their fight hangovers. She knew one person that would still be up though…

Continuing down the hall, she came to the rusty elevator that led to the basement. The thing was a death trap, but hey, this was Pandora. Out here anything can kill you. She pressed the green button hanging haphazardly on the wall, and the pulleys above groaned with the weight of the elevator, slowly screeching it's way up from the basement. She stepped in the iron box and tapped the inside button to head down. God what am I even going to fucking

The elevator slowed to a stop, all the noises from upstairs now muffled. She walked out into a dimly lit hallway with a single door at the end. She debated turning back, but she was no coward. The air needed to be cleared, and they both knew it.

* _Knock knock*_

She chewed on her lip as she waited for the door to open. She heard the heavy footsteps, moving purposely toward the door.

It opened and there stood Roland. "Lilith, please come in."

She awkwardly stepped over the threshold, into his small dark room. A radio broadcast played quietly in the corner, the only light was a small lamp on the bedside table. She chose a seat on the chair near the door. Easy means for a quick escape if needed.

They sat in silence until Lilith spoke first,

"Roland, I'm so glad you're back. The crimson raiders need you, I don't think we would be able to stop Jack alone if something happened to you. And I would just…miss you!" she said throwing her hands up. "you were my best friend in this world, we've been through so much together. I know that the job comes first, I've always known. I guess I just felt _used_. I felt like you made me out to be a fool…almost like I was betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust in wholeheartedly."

She didn't know what else to say. "I just don't want to lose that friendship…'

Roland watched her intently as she spoke. He looked sad. " Lilith, I never, EVER meant for you to feel any of those things. I only wanted what was best for Pandora. I wanted to give all of myself to this mission. It was the only way. But I was so wrong to put you through this. I was selfish in thinking I could have both…" he looked away and visibly swallowed. " I still love you Lilith, that will never change. Maybe one day things will be different but for now.. I don't want to lose that friendship either."

Lilith didn't want to be angry anymore, but she couldn't allow him false hope that she would wait at his beck and call to simply pick up where they left off. It didn't work like that with Lilith. She already knew the love was gone, despite her anger for how he made her feel, she was mad for all the wrong reasons. She wasn't made because she lost him, she was mad because she felt used. "Roland, let me make one thing clear. You will always be my dearest friend, but there is no us anymore. There never will be. Not that way."

He looked a little taken aback. "Excuse me? Lilith, I told you from the beginning that this wasn't because the love wasn't there, it's because we _both_ need to focus on the mission! I will still never love another like I do you. I still want you by my side when this is all over! You told me you loved me too, I'm not trying to make you…you wait for me! This us what's best for both of us for the time being!"

The anger was back, hot and red. "you don't get to fucking tell me what's best for me. You never cared before did you? Its what's best for the mission, right? I thought you knew me Roland but it's clear you were never paying attention. I'm moving on. I don't need a lover to be fulfilled. And I do not need to be told what to do by you. That will never change!"

Roland laughed darkly. "that's rich Lilith, you say you're moving on, that you don't need another lover, yes? Then maybe you can tell me why the fuck you were looking at that blue haired Siren like she was the only one in the room? Huh? How you seemed completely caught up in the state of her well being, over myself who was fucking kidnapped?"

Lilith was shocked. _I was NOT looking at her in any sort of way_! "T-that's not true Roland. I care about the team equally, I was just as concerned for your well being as I was hers."

He shook his head. "who are you trying to convince? You, or me?"

She had nothing to say to that. She bit her tongue until she was sure she could taste blood, and turned on her heel and stormed out of the door, slamming it on her way out. She entered the elevator and smashed on the button multiple times before it finally started to bring her up. "FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!" she cried angrily, repeatedly punching the wall of the lift until she saw blood. "I don't give a fuck anymore." She hissed to herself. The lift stopped and she stormed out, eyes aglow with fire. She continued her warpath through the front foyer, determined to get back to her room and light a cigarette and start burning anything and everything that had even a slight semblance to Roland.

Patricia Tannis popped up from behind a counter, covered in various goo and dirt. And probably blood.

"OH Lilith there you are! I wanted to ask you-"

"NOT NOW TANNIS!"

"Oh my, well that was quite rude. These vault hunters have no respect for the science until they need something!.."

She could hear Patricia's rant continue but she didn't care. She stopped as she got to the front door, and turned to look up at the stairwell leading to the top floor. "Fuck it" she said.

She took the stairs two at a time until she came to Mayas door. Without hesitating she knocked sharply, not really caring if she was waking the Siren or not.

What she wasn't prepared for was for Mayas appearance when she opened the door. Lilith's cool, commanding mask had started to slip, every word she wanted to say long forgotten.

Maya stood in nothing but a baggy shirt that stopped just before _the top of her knee. Does she even have pants on?! Cool it Lilith, don't stare and scare her off!_ Her long, soft blue hair fell in waves around her shoulders and past her breast, which did not appear to have a bra on. Kill me now. Her face was clean of makeup, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. If anything, this was probably her favorite version of the Siren. Maya looked tired and was rubbing her eyes, and Lilith suddenly felt a little bad for waking her up.

Maya yawned. "Lilith? Is everything okay? What happened?"

"I-I uhm…I just…"

Maya, now more awake since she first opened the door, looked down to remember her barely-there attire. She blushed and crossed her arms in front of her.

Lilith cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if tonight, maybe…I mean if you want to. If you don't it's totally okay…but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the party. With me. At, uhm, Moxxi's? I can stop here and pick you up and we can head over there together…if you want?" she stammered. _What the fuck Lilith. She's gonna think you're slow._

Maya however, was overjoyed though she did her best not to show it. But she couldn't help the big grin that broke on her face. She really enjoyed spending time with Lilith, and with all of the shit going on they haven't had much time to get to know each other. Maybe tonight they could talk, and maybe get to the root if the strange feelings she's been having as of late. "I would like that," she said quietly, trying to contain her excitement.

Lilith returned the smile, looking slightly relieved. "Great! I mean uh, cool. I'll pick you up here around 8 pm killer. See you then," she said with a wink. Before Maya could say anything else, before she could perhaps change her mind, Lilith turned and walked back down the stairs. She was suddenly feeling much better.

She got to the bottom, hesitating at the front door. "Hey Tannis? Sorry bout' snapping earlier. I'm really going through it today. What was it you needed?"

Tannis looked a little startled at Lilith's sudden change in attitude. "Yes, well, I do not have the time to waste energy on frivolous human emotions. Some people, who are not me, might consider slang experimentation immoral. Some people would not be willing to pay you a great deal of money for bringing me the experiment results from the Hyperion Reserve. Some people are stupid."

It was Lilith's turn to be taken aback. "Uhh, yeah sure no worries. We will get on it as soon as we can. I'll uhmm keep you posted."

"Please see that you do."

Weirdo. With that Lilith exited the HQ and entered the busy streets of Sanctuary. She actually appreciated this little town very much. Though relatively small, it was a maze of streets, something or someone different around every corner. They all found their place here. It was safety for the people, they were free to roam the streets and interact, you could hear Marcus advertising his wares and the base pumping from Moxxi's bar, it was like a beat that let you know the city was alive. So the buildings were a little misshapen, with little enthusiasm for color and architecture, it was the people within that mattered. The reason why the Crimson Raiders got out of bed everyday.

She had went from being angry and defensive to being light as air, donning a smile and hopefully for the future. And all it took was one person to help her see the beauty around her.


	8. The Confrontation

**Chapter 8. The Confrontation**

8 pm was drawing near, and Maya was a mess. She must have tried on four different outfits, body suits, leather jacket and pants, t-shirts and shorts, she had no idea what look was most appropriate for a bar because she had never really been to one. There were no bars on Athenas, except for the breweries where only the Brothers could drink. Brother Sophis always told her "you must not cloud your mind with alcohol! It is prohibited, you are meant for great things Maya, you mustn't lose focus!"

And she didn't. Not until the day that the _incident_ happened. Sure, she came to Pandora because she wanted more from life, and no longer wanted to follow The Order. But at the same time, after what happened, she didn't really have a choice. After that day she went to the brewery and got into the brothers stash just because she _could_. She stopped giving a fuck after that.

But never a party, never a bar, never for _fun_. She sighed and looked over the outfits again, when her eyes went to her closet. She saw the grey and black jumpsuit with the large hood. The outfit she first met Lilith in. She was definitely over thinking this, she should just go with her signature look. It just radiated everything she was. It was her. She pulled on the jumpsuit, zipping it in the back and putting on her hood. The material was like a black leather that hugged her whole body, with silver markings accenting her shoulders, waist, and up the sides of her thigh. Her one arm was covered in the black leather leading all the way up to a gloved hand, while her other arm was bare, to show her Siren tattoos. Her large hood was a bright yellow on the inside, as well as the sweeping cape that hung loosely down her back. Her blue hair flowed down her shoulders to rest around an ample amount of cleavage. She had done her makeup, her deep blue lips and dark eyeliner and mascara, creating a smoky effect to compliment her silver eyes. Maya knew she was beautiful, she just hoped Lilith approved of it.

 _Ugh why? Why do I care?! Probably just cause she always looks so awesome_ …

As though on cue, there was a knock at the door and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Oh my god she's here! Fuck! Suddenly Maya was very nervous, but one look in the mirror gave her her confidence back, and she opened the door.

There stood Lilith in all her cocky glory, leaning in the doorway. To Mayas relief, Lilith too had gone with her signature outfit. A red tank top- _that shows off her hips_ …-with her brown leather shoulder vest, with brown leather pants with one leg leaving a space to show off the Siren tattoos that ran up her body. _She's so beautiful…I kind of want to reach out and touch her?_

But Maya had the better sense to not do such a thing. She didn't need Lilith thinking she was crazy. She hadn't realized she had been day dreaming and noticed Lilith had been speaking.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?" she said, shaking her head.

Lilith chuckled. "I said, you look beautiful tonight."

"Oh… _ohhh_ ," Maya said in a daze, her cheeks flushed. "thank you, I just threw this on hehe, I'm really nothing special."

"I think you are."

 _God what is she DOING to me? My face is melting_! She tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear and simply smiled at Lilith.

Lilith pushed herself from the doorway. "Shall we go?"

Maya nodded and tried to calm her heart as she followed Lilith outside. Between these strange feelings and her excitement, she was unsure what to expect for the night, or how long she could last like this.

* * *

Moxxi's was bumping when they arrived shortly after eight. Maya could feel the base pumping deep within her chest. There was pink neon signs displaying "MOXXXIS" all around, matching the red décor. There were the slot machines to the left by the entrance, with tables places all around the room. In back was where Moxxi stayed along with certain suitors she took with her most nights. The place was pretty crowded, word had spread through Sanctuary of the crimson raiders victory against the bloodshots and Hyperion, as well as the heroic rescue of Roland.

"There she is!"

"She blew it up with a rocket launcher, how bad ass is that?"

"I heard she faced Jack himself, and here she is still alive!"

Lilith smiled at Maya. "looks like you're pretty popular. Going to have to keep an eye on you"

Maya just shrugged and looked to her feet. "I was just doing my job, it's really nothing to go crazy over. It is sweet for everyone to say though."

Lilith nodded and looked to Moxxi, polishing a glass behind the bar talking animatedly with her patrons. The people of Sanctuary loved Moxxi's bar, but most of them came here for Moxxi herself. Lilith could honestly see the appeal, she wore tight skimpy outfits, showing off her large breasts marked with a distinct heart, her makeup always done to perfect with hair to match. She was also a bonafide badass, known for her lust for violence, bloodshed and sex. In no particular order. She herself was quite a skilled fighter years back, and she is still famous for her Underdome fight rings. All of that aside, she was also a very reliable, compassionate friend. Moxxi had even tried to take that further with Lilith, but the Siren was never interested in her that way. Moxxi could barely fathom why, and still bugged her from time to time.

"I'm going to go get us drinks. I can see Axton and the gang back there," she said, pointing to a table at the back of the bar. Lilith said close to her ear, so she could hear her over the music.

"Thank you!" Maya yelled back, and went to find their friends.

Lilith sauntered over to the bar, slapping her hand down on the polished wood. Moxxi turned from her conversation. "Well hello there sugar," she spoke in her ever-sultry voice. "Congratulations on the big win today. Shame you cant let a girl give you a reward though. You're missing out."

"Sorry Moxxi, perhaps a different time, different place. You and I are too alike, it would never work out."

"Its just sex sweetheart, sex _always_ works out. But I digress, it looks like you need a drink. Isnt much of a party without a little lubricant, right?"

Lilith chuckled. Moxxi was always right. "Two whiskeys, no ice, and keep em coming"

"Hmmmm I wonder who this second drink might belong to. Why don't I take a wild guess? It couldn't possibly be that super sexy Siren you had on your arm coming in here is it? The one with the piercing silver eyes, incredibly long, beautiful locks of hair, full lips and tight curves?" Moxxi practically moaned. "give her my number will you sugar?" she added with a laugh.

Lilith looked to Maya, she couldn't help but smile at her and Axton laughing heartily, Maya waving her arms around dramatically as she told the funny story, her expression so carefree. "I do like her Mox, but I don't know if she's really interested. Besides I wouldn't want to push things. If she wasn't into it, it could make for pretty awkward work conversation."

Moxxi thought for a moment. "Well, what do you know about her now? I'm sure there must be something you can work to your advantage." She drawled. Lilith looked to her with mock horror, "Moxxi! I don't want to take advantage of the girl. I want her to like me all on her own accord, unable to resist my infamous charm!" She joked.

"it is quite charming if I do say so myself," said Moxxi, eyeing her up and down.

Lilith waved her hand, "alright alright, anyway, I don't know very much about her to be honest. She's from that planet, Athenas? You know, the one that's ran by those religious monks, The Order if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"I just couldn't imagine living a life like those folk in The Order, I mean it's just awful! They aren't allowed to even have sex, the thought! No violence, no partying, no cute outfits. It's all quiet and dull and dead."

Liliths jaw dropped, looking back at Maya who flashed her a smile, then back at Moxxi. "Wait, so she's a virgin you think?"

Moxxi shrugged. "if she was with The Order, I can only assume?"

Lilith suddenly felt kind of like a shitty friend for not bothering to ask more about where Maya came from and what her life was like. Here she was, so caught up checking Maya out like a piece of meat, she failed to stop and think of Mayas feelings and how her actions may affect her. Thankfully, Maya didn't appear to notice Liliths flirting, or at least it didn't seem it bother her. Lilith hoped that Maya wasn't carrying around some sort of secret resentment towards her.

"I wouldn't worry," came Moxxi's voice snapping her out if her thoughts, "virgins can be a TON of fun. Just think of the things you could show her _vault hunter."_

That statement made Lilith feel kind of uneasy. She didn't want to see Maya as some sort of conquest, they were friends. Maya has done a lot for the crimson raiders, herself included, and she cared for her.

"I'd rather take this slow and help her sort through her…feelings in the proper way. Besides I don't even know if there _are_ feelings to be sorted! I'm just gonna leave her be."

"Suit yourself, but can't promise I wont get to her first!" said Moxxi, and with that she handed Lilith the two drinks. Lilith put money on the bar and said her thanks, before heading back to their table. The group had pushed a few tables together to accommodate the numbers of crimson raiders that night, and the large group let out a cheer as Lilith approached the table. "Now now guys," she said with a smile. "The real superstar of the day was Maya, her quick thinking saved the mission from turning into a real shit show. I'll drink to that!"

There was a loud cheer of agreement, before everyone started slamming their mugs and bottles together, smiles and laughter spreading all up and down the table. Tonight was going to be a good night. She took an empty space next to Maya, handing her the drink.

"Thanks Lil" she said, flashing her another dazzling smile. God she felt weak. She quickly downed it in one gulp. "Moxxi? Another please!"

* * *

"I'm going to go get us drinks. I can see Axton and the gang back there," Lilith said, pointing to a table at the back. Maya followed in the direction she was pointing and saw a smiling Axton waving her over. "Thank you!" she shouted back and made her way over to the table.

"There's the killer herself in all her glory!" Axton boomed, clapping her on the back. "Hey, guys! This is the badass Siren I was telling you about. Tell the story tell the story!"

The rest of the crimson raiders seated at the table all turned to her, their faces eager. She felt a little put on the spot, but hey, if they wanted to hear it, might as well!

"Okay, okay. So there we were…"

She continued her story, speaking animatedly with her peers about the thrill of the fight. She loved battle, it felt good targeting those who deserve it, knowing she was keeping others safe who desperately needed protection.

"And I swear, the fucking explosion that thing gave off just threw me off the building!" she exclaimed, gesturing with her hands. "let me tell you, it fucking killed!"

Everyone let out a cheer and a laugh, a couple crimson raiders clapping her on the back and raising their glasses. She looked to the bar, suddenly aware of how long Lilith had been gone. She spotted her red hair through the crowd, she was at the bar and was leaning in close to Moxxi; the two seemed to be having an intimate conversation.

Maya was suddenly overcome with a strange sense of loss, and she was hoping Lilith hadn't forgotten about her and their drinks. _Get over it, Maya_. She looked back to Axton briefly, but was drawn back to Lilith, who was now looking in her direction with a strange face. Maya just smiled back nervously, and she swore she saw a blush dusting the Sirens cheeks before she turned back to Moxxi. Once again, there was that creeping sense of loss.

"Maya, have you been feeling alright? I just uh, noticed that you've been looking at Lilith an awful lot," came Axton's voice. She turned to him, opening her mouth to say something, but she was at a loss for words.

He sighed, "listen Maya, I know that on Athenas you never…uhm…experienced a romantic connection with anyone before. Correct?"

Maya nodded, looking away.

"Uhm, and you're sure you've never had even a crush on anyone else that lived there? Ever?"

Maya bit her lip. "Well, I cant be _sure_ sure I guess…but I've never felt what I'm currently feeling when it comes to her. I don't even know how to describe it. But honestly, I think it just has something to do with her powers. I-I mean that makes way more sense to me." She stammered.

"Maya, it's okay, I know this might be confusing but you don't have to be afraid-"

Brother Sophis' voice came to her, probing and ugly, " _You must never act on such urges! Never "involve" yourself in such a perverted way. You must remain pure, or your powers will be stripped by the God, and you will perish for eternity! The cost is too great!"_

"I-I'm not afraid! It's nothing I swear! It must be our powers reflecting off of each other. That's why there is never more than six Sirens at any given time! Yeah, the power would just be too great, it could be destructive o-or something."

Axton saw right through her, she was sure of it, but to her relief he dropped it. He smiled, not quite genuine.

"I could see that, I mean fuck it's hard enough just dealing with you!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, just as a loud cheer shouted down the table, turning her attention to who just arrived.

"Now now guys, the real superstar of the day was Maya, her quick thinking saved the mission from turning into a real shit show. I'll drink to that!"

Maya blushed at Liliths praise, keeping her eyes on the table as she felt Lilith sidle up beside her.

Lilith handed her the drink, a brown liquid she could only assume was whiskey _. At least it's what I'm used to._ She looked to Lilith and smiled, God above is she ever something-"thanks Lil."

Mayas eyes widened as Lilith suddenly downed her entire drink in one go. Without so much as a face, she slapped her hand on the table, "Moxxi? Another please!"

Lilith then turned to Maya, "your turn killer. Send it down the hatch and get ready for another!"

Maya, wanting to keep up with Lilith, raised her eyebrow and slammed the drink back, never breaking eye contact. Lilith whistled lowly, "that's what I'm talking about," she said quietly, eyeing Maya up and down.

 _She thinks she can do better than me?_ "You haven't seen nothing yet."

To her success, Lilith looked impressed, "then let's go Siren, show me what you're made of!"

Together they downed another, Maya waving down a waitress before it was even gone.

* * *

The night was quickly becoming a blur, but Maya couldn't remember a time where she had more fun. Despite the chaos that surrounded them, despite the loss and the tragedies, they had come together as a true family in celebration of their victories. These were the people she could lean on no matter what, that she could literally trust with her life. Right now in this moment, Maya wouldn't have it any other way.

They had played countless games of pool and darts, Maya was now at one of Moxxi's slot machines, seeing if she could win some cool loot but having fun regardless if she did or not. She heard Axton in the background, "MARCUS you fat fuck, one more game! I'll kick your ass!"

Maya chuckled drunkenly to herself, putting money into the slots and was about to pull when she heard an angelic voice over her shoulder, "Win anything yet killer?"

She smiled over her shoulder at Lilith, "not yet, hoping you could maybe be my good luck charm?"

Lilith just smiled and put her hand over top Mayas, resting on the lever. "We'll see."

Lilith applied pressure and the slots started to crank and spin, but all Maya could focus on was Liliths warm hand on hers. Her face felt equally warm, though she was hoping it was just the alcohol. A loud * _ding ding ding_!* rang in her ears, and out popped a rare handgun. "YEAH! I guess I am luckier with you after all," she said to Lilith, smiling. Lilith shook her head and laughed, "I think it's safe to say I'm the lucky one."

Mayas face grew ever warmer with that comment, but the alcohol was suddenly making her feel bold. She leaned in closer to Lilith, turning her head to say something in her ear, "Lilith, I-"

The sound of a door slamming cut her off, and she looked to the front door. There stood Roland, scanning the bar before his eyes finally settled on Lilith. His eyes narrowed slightly, then he looked to Maya with his jaw set. Maya gulped, _what the fuck did I do?_

He stared a moment longer, before walking up to her and Lilith. "Excuse me Maya, Lilith can I please speak with you outside?"

"No."

The whole bar had turned to stare at them, the music was still pumping but no one said a word. Even Moxxi stopped her flirtatious conversation she was having with a rather muscly crimson raider to watch the situation unfold. Roland looked uncomfortable. "Lilith, please don't do this…"

Lilith scoffed. " _I_ am trying to have a good time. This is a night for celebration. I'm not here to discuss our drama in front of everyone."

Now Maya was the one feeling uncomfortable. She slowly tried to back away, back to the safety of their table, but Lilith rested her hand on Maya's forearm, turning to her and mouthing _it's okay._

Roland looked from Maya to Lilith with contempt, before sauntering off to the table where Axton and the rest of the group sat. Slowly, the life returned to the bar, and the buzz of conversation filled their ears once again.

Lilith turned to Maya, "did you want to step outside? I could use some fresh air after that encounter."

After seeing how pissed Roland looked at Lilith for not wanting to go outside with _him_ , Maya felt a bit nervous agreeing to go outside with her, but the alcohol in her system didn't have a care. She felt herself nodding and following Lilith outside into the cool night.

Lilith sighed as she leaned against the wall in the side alley of the bar, lighting a smoke. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Things have been… _tense_ , between us ever since the breakup. But honestly, he broke up with me and I've moved on, apparently the same cant be said for him."

"If he broke up with you, why is he so upset about all of this?"

Lilith took a long drag of her cigarette. "that's just it, he shouldn't be. Guess he expected me to wait around for him…"

Maya could see the pain in Lilith's eyes. She saw how hard Lilith tried to make sure everyone was okay, keeping sanctuary safe and nearly killing herself in the process. Lilith was a good friend, with a kind soul, and Maya was beginning to think that no one ever really took the time to make sure _she_ was okay.

Maya cleared her throat. "you deserve happiness too Lil, probably more than anyone else here."

Lilith smiled at that, "we all deserve happiness, including you. I'm already happy just having met you, you make me feel rejuvenated in a sense I suppose. I cant explain it."

Maya felt those familiar feelings bubbling up inside her again, _I cant explain it either_.

Maya watched Lilith closely, the effects of the alcohol still pumping through her veins, "what are you doing to me?" she asked.

Lilith laughed, turning to Maya only to see that Maya wasn't smiling.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked again.

Liliths smile disappeared. "Maya-"

"Every time I look at you, I get these strange feelings… _In here_ ," she said, placing a hand on her abdomen. "and every time I think of you, I find myself unable to stop. I feel like I know you, or rather, I _want_ to know you. It's like you plague my mind, and my body starts to buzz. I feel hot, and flustered, and I can't seem to think straight. I've never had trouble maintaining focus, until you."

Lilith said nothing, unsure of what to say.

Maya gulped. "I-I told Axton that, it must just be your Siren powers ha

ving an effect on me. Right? He said that I'm…I'm attracted to you…but I don't even know what that means. Is he wrong or… _Am I?"_

Lilith was again silent. "Lilith," Maya pleaded, " _please…"_

Before she knew it, Liliths strong arms had wrapped around her middle, one of her hands pressing gently into Maya's lower back, the other snaking around the back of her neck. She leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "Maya…"

Maya's head was swimming, the hot flashes were back with a vengeance, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest with the strength of a thousand badass Psycho's. Her stomach was in knots, and there was a hot pressure building in her core, filling her with a need she couldn't describe. If the blood weren't pumping in her ears, she _might_ have heard Brother Sophis' disapproving voice.

She stared into Liliths eyes, which were nearly black with dilated pupils, except for the orange she could see was blazing like fire. Liliths breath was hot on Maya's lips, and suddenly Maya wondered what they would taste like, how they would feel if they would just come a little closer and press onto her hot skin.

Luckily, she didn't have to wonder for long. Lilith leaned in, ghosting her lips on Maya's own trembling ones, before closing the distance and taking Maya's lips into her own.


	9. Felt like Fire

**Chapter 9. Felt like Fire**

It was a soft kiss, warm and delicate. She could faintly taste the liquor mixed in with Lilith's lipstick, and it made it all the more intoxicating. It had begun to ignite something within Maya, Sanctuary could be burning for all she cared. All that was here was Lilith. Lilith was kissing her. _Lilith is kissing me…Oh my God, Lilith is KISSING ME?!_

Then came the panic, sharp and unwelcome. The fear of the unknown flooded through her, and she felt her chest seize and her body break out in a cold sweat. She stepped back, placing a hand on Liliths chest and immediately removing it as though she had been burned.

"Lilith, I-I'm so sorry, but I don't…I have no idea-I just- I'm sorry!" she stammered, tears welling in her eyes as she turned away, with every intention to run back to the HQ, up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom and pray to the almighty she would never run into Lilith again-but a strong grip help her back before she could move.

"Maya wait! You don't have to be afraid. Not with me. I would never judge you, nor think any less of you. I want to be with you, I mean, get to know you. You make me better Maya, and I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry if I took this too fast, I should have asked and I will never ever put you in a situation that makes you uncomfortable again. Please, don't go. Let's talk about this, I want to be there for you, in any way you need me." Lilith pleaded. Maya forced herself to look in her eyes and they looked as sincere as her voice had sounded. She bit her lip and broke her gaze. "I-I really liked it. I don't know exactly what those feelings were but I wanted more. I'm just afraid because…this is all so new to me. I've never kissed anyone before, I've never felt… _attraction_ before…I'm probably so bad at all of this. You shouldn't waste your time with me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

This damn near broke Liliths heart. "Hey," she said, tucking a strand of blue hair behind Maya's ear, "You're not bad at anything. At one point in everyone's lives, everyone experiences their first kiss and not know what the hell they're doing. Their first kiss, their first feelings, being intimate and being in love. All these things were new to all of us before. You're just a little later, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. If anything…I kind of admire it. It's a beautiful thing, getting to experience these things for the first time. And you haven't just given yourself away like some of us do, you have a chance to make it count. To make it really special."

Lilith's words really struck a chord with Maya, and she actually felt a little better. Lilith really did make her feel safe, and unjudged. "I think you're really special," she said, surprising herself.

Lilith just smiled. "it's pretty late killer, can I walk you home?"

Maya smiled at the kind gesture, _she really is something special._ "I'd like that."

"let's just go and let the guys know-*CRASH!*-where we're going," said Lilith, palming her face. As she spoke Axton came crashing through the front door of the bar.

"MAYA! LILITH! You see that shit!?" he said laughing, clearly quite drunk. Moxxi stuck her head through the now doorless entrance, "You're paying for that Vault Hunter! You may be cute but you can't just be busting down my doors now. I swear you crimson raiders are all wild, God it gets me hot," she tsked as she ducked back inside.

"SORRY MOX! I'll get it tomorrow I swear!" Axton boomed, before turning toward the two Sirens. "You guys heading home?" he said, swaying slightly.

"Yeah it's been a long day with a hell of a lot of alcohol, I gotta try and minimize the inevitable hangover that's coming tomorrow," said Maya.

Axton hiccupped, "okay, im-*hic*-gonna stay here a bit longer, gonna see if-*hic*-I can pay Moxxi back another way!" he winked, laughing like a hyena. Maya couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What about Roland?" Lilith asked, hoping to avoid awkward encounters with him back at the HQ.

"He said he's staying-*hic*-here. Said smthin' about uhhhh…'needing more alcohol to -*hic*- get through this night,'" he said holding up quotation marks.

Lilith let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, make sure you get home safe will ya?"

Axton raised his glass in affirmation before stepping back through the destroyed door into the bar. Lilith turned to Maya, "let's go killer."

Maya started walking alongside Lilith through the streets of Sanctuary back to the HQ. She felt a little unsteady on her feet, and Lilith must have noticed. She looped her arm through Maya's, and Maya felt that rush of heat to her face once again. Lilith was so very kind to her, and she found herself not wanting the night to end.

They walked in comfortable silence, before Maya spoke, "Lilith?"

Lilith looked to Maya, a smile dawning on her, "yes?"

Maya bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze for a second. "Do you want to maybe…do this again? Go out somewhere, and uh…talk? Get to know each other?"

A light brush dusted Lilith's beautiful face, "I would love to," she said quietly.

Maya smiled, though inside she was screaming. She wouldn't let Lilith know that though. She cleared her throat, "so, what's next with Handsome Jack, do we have a plan?"

"I believe Roland is going to brief us tomorrow night on what the next step is, but so far the plan is to go to Tundra Express and find our friends Mordecai and Tiny Tina. Tina is an explosive genius but she's stark raving mad. She's been through some shit as a child before she joined up with us. She is a good person to have on your team, but definitely not good for Jack and his army. Once we link up with her, she can help us destroy the train tracks. If all goes to plan it can derail the Hyperion Train and hopefully it will contain the Vault Key. Roland thinks that it's in one of the armored cars."

"How can we be sure it's there?"

"We can't," Lilith admitted, "but we don't have a choice. It's the only lead we have, we have to try."

Maya pondered for a moment, "whose gonna go?"

"Unfortunately that's yet another thing that will probably be decided by Roland. But I'd like to go together to be honest, see what our Siren powers can do together," she winked.

_Was there another meaning behind that!?_ Poor Maya's face was heating up once again, thankfully it was hidden by the nights darkness.

To her dismay, they had reached the HQ. This was where they would depart. Maya turned to Lilith, "thank you for walking me home. I had a really good time with you tonight," she said shyly.

Lilith smiled and took her hands, "if you need anything tonight, or anytime, don't hesitate to Echo me or come to my place, alright?"

Maya was slightly taken aback by the offer, but she felt warmth spread through her at the kind gesture. "thank you, I will keep that in mind."

Lilith slowly wrapped her arms around Maya, and Maya's body responded in kind. She breathed in Liliths scent, almost getting lost in her. She felt Liliths warm lips press to her temple and she nearly swooned. _She's definitely gonna see my red face now._

Lilith pulled back, "Goodnight killer," she stepped back letting their hands fall, before turning and walking across the street towards Dr. Zed's. Maya felt her grin grow larger, "Goodnight," she whispered, watching the red head go.

* * *

" _NO! Please, no!"_

_Maya approached the temple of the Order, she could hear the anguished screams from outside the door. She burst through the large oak doors to see what was happening on the other side. She saw down the aisles of the pews a man was down on his knees at the front, his face red and streaked with tears, as brother Sophis and other members of The Order gathered around the trembling man._

_"What is going on? What is this?!" Maya demanded._

_Brother Sophis clapped his hands together at her arrival. "Ah, Maya! Today is a great day. Today, your training is finally put to use."_

_Maya looked once again to the broken man still kneeling on the old stone floor. "Who is this man?"_

_Brother Sophis spat at the man. "He is a terrorist, a criminal! He is as evil as they come. You must destroy him, it is your duty. This is what you have trained for!"_

_"What, to execute unarmed men!?"_

_Brother Sophis' face twisted into anger, "do not question me, child! This man is dangerous! Brother Harker, bring this sinner forward."_

_"Yes, Brother Sophis."_

_Brother Harker grabbed the man roughly under his arms, before throwing him down at Maya's feet._

_"OH GOD NOT HER! PLEASE MAYA PLEASE! THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT WHO YOU THINK THEY ARE!"_

_"BE QUIET, HEATHEN!"_

_Maya's eyes narrowed in confusion. She turned to Brother Sophis, "Brother Sophis, who is this man? What is he talking about?"_

_"He is merely a sinner and a LIAR my child! Do not listen to this nonsense, he is not in the right state of mind!"_

_Maya looked to the prisoner. "Speak, what is this you're talking about?" she demanded._

_"Maya, please, it was them-"_

_*WHACK!*_

_The man doubled over after Brother Sophis' scepter made contact with his back, hard._

_"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK!" Brother Sophis spat, winding up to deliver another blow._

_"Ah, to hell with it."_

_She phaselocked Brother Sophis high into the air, enjoying the look of shock and horror as she hoisted him up._

_"What are you doing to me, child!? PUT ME DOWN!" Brother Sophis shouted frantically._

_"I want to hear him speak!" replied Maya. She looked to the man still cowering on the ground, along with all the other people in the temple. "Now, tell me what you're talking about."_

_The man gulped, "it-it was them, Maya. Don't you see? They did it to guarantee you came with them, to use your powers-"_

_"Who? Did what!?" Maya demanded._

_"T-The Order," he sputtered. "They organized the assassination of your mother Maya!"_

_There was an eerie silence that fell upon the temple, except there was a buzzing in Maya's ears that was steadily growing louder. Her mouth hung open, and she looked up to Brother Sophis._

_"HE LIES MY CHILD!"_

_"I SPEAK THE TRUTH!" the prisoner bellowed. "Maya, you MUST hear me! Word spread that a powerful being had been born, but was hidden from the world. The Order believed you to be their prophecy. They knew of the Siren tattoos, and you were spotted by The Order when you were very young. I was there Maya, but I had no idea they were going to kill her, I SWEAR! It was Brother Sophis who ordered the whole thing!"_

_Maya suddenly felt very sick, whirling around and placing her hands on her trembling knees, the ground turned blurry and she began to dry heave._

_"Maya, PLEASE!" Brother Sophis pleaded. "He doesn't know what he's saying, p-please just let me down, let me explain!"_

_She took a few deep breaths, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and looked up at him slowly. "It makes so much sense…"_

_She pointed a trembling finger at him, "my mother warned me of people just like you! And I fucking TRUSTED YOU! Not only did you murder my mother, but you've used me as a weapon to murder innocent people myself! God I'm going to be sick," she cried, turning away and placing her head in her hands, the rage reaching a boiling point._

_"M-Maya, please…" Brother Sophis choked out. Maya's phaselock was growing tighter around him as the rage inside her grew. He began to cough out blood, his eyes bulging and red out of his head._

_The tears started to fall, and she took one last look at him, the man who caused her a life of pain, the man who took away the only love she had ever known._

_"Fuck you."_

_She exploded the monk into a million little pieces of flesh, splattering him all over the walls and everyone else inside. It felt good._

_Chaos ensued. People ran screaming left and right, many slipping in the pools of blood littering the floor. Maya couldn't hear anything though. She simply stood as people rushed out of the temple, monks and citizens alike. No one dared reach out for her. The buzzing was loud in her ears, making her dizzy, and she let herself fall to her knees._

_She had no idea how long she had been there, the temple had filled with a silence but for the occasional drop of blood falling from the ceiling. She looked around breathing heavily, and willed herself to stand. She observed all of the blood and gore that she had caused, but she couldn't find the will to care. She turned and slowly walked out of the temple, her feet squelching in the puddles of flesh and blood._

_Outside it was deathly quiet. Everyone had ran into the safety of their homes, safe from the mad Siren who just exploded a man in the sacred temple of The Order. Safe from the monster._

_She walked in a daze through the streets, but her body knew where it was taking her. She found herself out of the town and into the countryside, up the windy path leading to the top of a small rocky mountain. At the top was the cemetery, where the tombs of the many high prophets of The Order could be found._

_She walked through the rows upon rows, staring at the graves but not registering any names. She felt nothing for those of The Order who lay here now. She stopped upon a large stone tomb, overgrown with vine and moss. She had not been here in awhile. She phaselocked the green door, pulling it free of the thick weeds that entangled it, moving it to the side and making her way down the steps._

_It was here where The Order had laid her mother's body to rest. She sank to her knees, Mother, I am so sorry. I've failed you. All of this was my fault, and now I don't know where to go. I don't know who to trust. I need you back here, I cant do this on my own!_

_Tears had started to fall once again, which turned into sobs, so hard they wracked her entire body. She gasped for air, she felt as though her lungs were about to tear their_ _way out of her chest. She placed a bloodied hand on her mother's coffin and began to scream._

* * *

Maya shot up in her bed screaming. Her head was filled with gruesome images, sharp and painful. She made sense of where she was and went silent, her throat raw from the fear ridden cries that tore out of her. Her sweaty clothes clung to her frame, and she shivered as the night air swept over her, giving her goosebumps. She pulled the covers up to her chin as she sat up, embarrassed for the way she had screamed. _Dear God please no one come up here, I hope to hell no one heard me._

She felt a sting in her forearm and looked down, seeing bloody cuts peppering her arms and hands. She must've lashed out during her nightmare and ended up clawing at herself. It wasn't the first time.

She put her head in her knees and sobbed quietly, her tears slowly soaking the blanket. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered _, I came here to be a vault hunter. I have a purpose now. Why can't I leave my past behind me where it belongs? This is going to kill me one day, I don't want to feel this pain anymore._

And it was true. She was absolutely exhausted from the nightmares, the flashbacks, the constant nagging guilt that consumed her as soon as the sun went down. How could she possibly go on like this forever?

* _Meanwhile_ *

Lilith was up in her room, polishing off one of her sniper rifles. She knew she should sleep, but she felt restless. As amazing as the night has been, she knew tomorrow was another day. They had to think about their next move to strike at Handsome Jack and recover the vault key, and she had to be ready.

She eyed the rifle carefully, scrubbing at a slight smear on the scope. She blew on it and leaned back, satisfied with her work.

She placed the rifle back in its case, and placed it with the other weapons she planned on taking with her on the next mission. She glanced to the clock, _shortly after 3. Still got plenty of time for sleep._ She knew they didn't have any briefings till tomorrow evening, no doubt Roland would be using the day to go over the plan himself a hundred times before presenting it to the group. She stood up, cracking her back with a satisfied groan. She began to shrug off her clothes when she heard the blood curdling scream.

"What the fuck!?"

She ran to the window, and looked to the HQ. She had a bad feeling that she knew where that scream came from.

"Maya? MAYA!" She grabbed an SMG, throwing it on her back before bolting out the door.

* _Back at HQ*_

Maya took in a shuddering breath, rubbing her eyes angrily _. I am so fucking stupid. I need to get my head in the game. There's more important things at stake, and besides, I cant change the past_.

This thought just made her lip tremble and tears form anew. _I'm so damn weak…_

She suddenly heard rapid footsteps pounding up the stairs. _Fuck, I did wake someone up._ She was fully prepared to see Axton burst through her door, but what she wasn't prepared for was _Lilith_.

Lilith had come bursting through the door, her weapon at the ready as she darted her eyes around the room. "Maya? Are you okay, are you hurt?!" She lowered her gun upon noticing the state Maya was in, sniffling with her knees drawn to her chest, her hair in a beautiful mess.

"Maya…" she whispered, slowly approaching the trembling woman. She sat next to her on the bed and touched her shoulder gingerly. She took note of the scratches up Maya's arms. "What happened to you?"

Maya shied away from Lilith's touch. She felt ashamed and humiliated to be seen like this. "I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream. Don't worry about it…it happens sometimes," she said meekly.

Lilith said nothing, instead she stood from the bed and began to leave. Maya thought she was turning to leave through the front door, but instead she went for the bathroom, and soon the sound of running water and the opening of cabinets could be heard.

She returned soon after with a towel, rubbing alcohol, and a roll of gauze. She sat back down next to Maya, opening the rubbing alcohol and pouring some onto the cloth. She gently took Maya's right arm and began dabbing at her wounds, cleaning them. It stung but Maya wouldn't show it.

Lilith worked quietly and carefully, once she had cleaned the blood from her arm she tenderly wrapped the gauze around her forearm. She went to work on the other arm, again without saying a word.

This was one of the things Maya adored about Lilith. She didn't question or scold her, she didn't make her feel small or self conscious. She just let Maya be in her anguish, unquestioning and without judgement. Maya couldn't help but feel more sorry for herself, though. Lilith deserved better than this, she was probably exhausted yet here she was dealing with Maya's trauma. _I'm sorry…_

"Don't be sorry Maya. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. She let her head hang as Lilith finished bandaging her other arm.

She felt herself gently being pushed down, the soft bed was welcoming to her skin as the warmth protected her from the chill in the air. What was even more welcoming was the feeling of the warm body pressing against her, pulling her into a protective embrace, shielding her from all that was dark and dangerous. Every frightening thought that plagued Maya's mind that night, chased away so easily by the hero that was her Siren. The blankets were pulled up over them, and Liliths arm wrapped around Maya's middle, pulling her towards the red head until her back was pressed to her. The heat was delicious and addictive, it felt like everything Maya had missed in her life. It felt like the safe haven she never had, the protection she thought she didn't need. It felt like fire, and she was happy to burn.


	10. Finding Friends

**Chapter 10: Finding Friends**

Waking is usually a blessing for Maya, especially when being awake meant she was safe from the nights cruel tortures. However, today she would be facing the embarrassment that hit her like a bucket of cold water as soon as she had opened her eyes and realized what she had done.

She had shown Lilith a side of herself that she had kept private for so long, a side that Maya was sure to drive her away. Lilith, who helps lead the crimson raiders to victory, who allowed Maya to join because she believed she could be of aid to stop Handsome Jack, had seen Maya weak and vulnerable. So very un-siren like. Even with her powers, she always managed to be that scared little girl, cowering in her mother's kitchen.

There was a flare of rage that tore at Maya's heart, and she summoned a small phaselock sphere in her hand. She looked to the mirror, where she still saw that scared little girl, eyes red and puffy from tears of anger that flowed when she had awoken. With a cry she threw the small sphere into the mirror with all of her strength, shattering it into dust while breaking clear-through the wall into the bathroom. "FUCK!"

She dropped down defeated onto her mattress, the sound of crinkling paper filling her ears. She sat up slightly, reaching for the paper she had fallen on. Lilith's note. Maya had awoken with it gently laid on her pillow, and Lilith had been gone. For this Maya was grateful. She wasn't sure if maybe Lilith could tell that Maya would want to be alone when she woke up, or if the other Siren simply had things to do, but she was glad for her solitude.

_Get some breakfast when you're up and ready killer. We have a brief in the War Room at 4PM. -Lilith_

She had signed her name with a goddamn heart. _That's a good sign, right?_

She thought back to last night, when Lilith had held her until she fell into what was the most peaceful sleep she could remember having. If she hadn't been so exhausted, she probably would have been terrible nervous, and maybe even excited. It saddened her to know that her and Lilith sharing such an intimate moment had to happen on such disastrous terms. _I wish I could get a second chance…_

She hoped Lilith would remain discreet today as she did last night. She asked no questions then, she shouldn't ask any questions now. Something told Maya that Lilith understood her without her ever having to say anything.

 _But maybe I should say something?_ Maya thought to herself. _Don't I owe her at least that? Screaming my head off, worrying her so much. Maybe not a full explanation…but maybe I shouldn't leave her hanging either._

Maya sighed and pushed herself off the bed, looking to the mess she made. _Ugh, later._ She went to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the day. When she was done showering she went to her closet, opting for her bright yellow jumpsuit, and then fixed her hair into an intricate bun.

Once she finished affixing her many weapons to herself, she took a deep breath. She was Maya, Siren of Athenas, and she would not hide from her anxieties.

She stepped out of the HQ into the sunny streets of Sanctuary, the hum of the usual activity pleasant in her ears. Anything to drown out her worry. Her stomach rumbled, and she checked her watch. 2:30 pm, plenty of time to grab a bite. She hung a left through the alleyways, heading in the direction of Moxxi. One might think she should be sick of pizza by now, but it was the first time she had ever had such food. On Athenas, the food was as dry as the people who resided there.

She walked through the door of Moxxi's and (surprise surprise), it was still as lively and packed as it had been the night before.

"MAYA! OVER HERE!"

She turned and saw Axton sitting at a small table in the corner, a box of pizza lay open in front of him. He waved her over, a smile spreading across his face. She grinned back, sauntering over to the table and pulled up a chair. "Well well well, I must say, you look better than I thought you would, considering how absolutely obliterated you were last night."

"Don't let the good looks fool you," Axton chuckled, "I feel like a bag of shit."

Maya laughed, "So, did you get lucky last night with Miss Moxxi?"

"Of course I did."

This made Maya laugh harder. "God, Axton, I love you."

"Love you too sis'" he said with a mouth full of pizza. "Want some?"

"Fuck yes, thank you," God was she ever hungry. She grabbed a slice and took a bite, "wanna beer?"

Axton nodded and Maya flagged down a waitress, ordering the drinks.

"Nothing cures a hangover like the hair of the skag," she said.

"Amen!"

"So," Maya started, "we have the briefing at four right?"

Axton took a large gulp of his beer, nodding. "that's right, guess it's time to find Mordecai and Tiny Tina. We're gonna need their help if we're gonna get that vault piece."

"Do you know whose going?"

"Well to be honest Maya, I'm pretty sure Lilith wants you and her to go. But after last night, Roland probably won't like that. Although, if Lilith really wants something a certain way, I don't see how Roland can stop her. She will do it anyway ya know? Especially after she's the one who arranged his rescue, and-"

Maya held up her hands, only hearing one part of what he said, "what do you mean 'after last night'?"

Axton sighed, rolling his eyes, "Maya, it's okay! It was pretty obvious to everyone last night the mad amount of chemistry between you and Lilith-no, hold on," he said, holding up a finger when she opened her mouth to object. "I'm your best friend Maya. I know you don't want to talk about it, and we don't have to. But I know this is new to you, and you don't have to be afraid. Besides, she definitely likes you too."

Maya's face was burning red, but she didn't reply. She supposed the only explanation for these new feelings are due to her being attracted to Lilith. This is what it was, what a crush felt like. She felt doomed.

Ever the friend he was, he didn't push further. "Anyway, you know how tense things are between her and Roland right now,"

Maya looked sad. "I didn't mean to make things worse…"

"No! You definitely didn't make things worse. What they are going through isnt your problem. It's not like you owe Roland anything, you barely know each other and you chose to help him. Lilith is a grown woman and she can do what she wants, aaaaand he broke up with her," he said with finality, "he will get over it. He's gonna have to if he wants this mission to work, which is more important than all of this bullshit."

Maya nodded, and she truly agreed. If they didn't stop Handsome Jack, none of this will matter. They need to focus on the task at hand. Axton let out a loud burp, "right, we should get going to the war room, it's nearly four."

Maya downed the rest of her beer, "after you."

* * *

They stood around the map of Tundra Express in the war room. Lilith had smiled when she walked in, which was a good sign. She was looking as gorgeous as ever, wearing a chestnut brown leather jacket with a fur collar, her red hair done perfectly. Her lips were a deep blood red, and her eyes burned hotter than hell itself. Maya tried not to stare.

Roland cleared his throat "Handsome Jack is gonna kill us all unless we can stop him," he started.

"He means hi, that's his way of saying hi," Lilith said annoyed.

"Right. Sorry. Hi." He sighed. "I'll be honest soldiers, we're losing this war. We've been trying to stop Jack for years. We've taken out his men, raided his Eridium mines, but it hasn't been enough. The two of you met Jack and lived," he said, looking to Axton and Maya. "You fought off the Rippers, and the Bloodshots. You saved my ass and Lilith's.

"Thanks by the way," she said, her eyes lingering on Maya.

"If we're gonna survive this we need your guys' help. Now we thought Jack wanted to open a vault and use it's power to wipe us off Pandora, but, thanks to some Intel I stole from a Hyperion convoy, I found out we were wrong."

"What?" Lilith demanded.

"He's not going to open a vault, he's going to control it."

Lilith scoffed, getting pissed, "I'll just go ahead and repeat myself, _what_?"

"The vault Jack is looking for isn't an alien prison or a cache of weapons, it's a living thing. An ancient, Eridian warrior, powerful enough to destroy all life on Pandora. Whoever awakens it, gets to control it.

"That sounds…bad," said Lilith.

"Yeah this is starting to sound pretty fucked up," said Axton, staring at the map.

Maya remained silent. _An Eridian warrior? This sounds very bad for Pandora. We have to get to it first._

"If Jack wakes the warrior, yeah, but if we control the warrior first-"

"We can use it to wipe Hyperion off the map…" Lilith said quietly.

Roland looked to Lilith with understanding, though you could still feel the tension in the air. Maya chewed her lip, the sudden realization just how serious the situation was hitting everyone like a train.

"There's a problem," Roland said grimly, "we need the vault key to wake the warrior And Jack's already got it. But according to Tannis, the key needs to be charged with Eridium. We're in a race against time, every ounce of that stuff that Jack mines from the ground puts him closer to taking control of that warrior, and wiping us out. We got to get our hands on that vault key. If anybody knows where that key's being kept, it's my spy Mordecai out in Tundra Express. He's as good at gathering Intel as he is at drinking, so I'm sure he's sleeping off last nights booze right now. You're going to need a fire weapon to wake him up. Maya, you and Axton-"

"I'm going."

Every head turned in the room turned to Lilith. Roland set his jaw, "Lilith-"

"No, Roland. Thanks to Eridium my powers have far surpassed anything Pandora has ever seen. Combined with Maya's siren powers, we should be an unstoppable force. There's a good chance that Jack himself will be around if we try and take back the vault key, and if I'm not there, who knows what could happen. No offense, Axton."

"None taken, I doubt my turret could stop Jack as easily as your powers could."

"I wouldn't say easily, but I feel like we would have a better chance. Besides, if shit hits the fan, at least I could phase us out of there if need be."

Roland looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew she had a point. He also knew, however, that Lilith mainly wanted to go to ensure Maya's safety. Something that should make him happy, was somehow twisting a knife in his heart. "Fine," he relented. "Axton, you and I will stay here in Sanctuary and monitor the mission, while making sure no attacks occur."

"Got it boss," chirped Axton.

Roland turned to Maya, "I'll echo you guys and explain more when you get out there. You better get going."

Lilith looked to Maya, "let's go, we'll stop at Scooter's and get a set of wheels."

"Lead the way," she replied. She was trying to push down the panic at the thought of doing a mission with Lilith. She wanted desperately to impress her. Her entire life, everyone marveled at the sight of her powers, many saw them and trembled and fled, and those that couldn't get away, well, they felt her true wrath. Either way there was no denying her strength, but this was the fucking _Firehawk_. She had to do better than she ever had before.

It was dusk when they went to get a vehicle. They usually traveled to their destinations at night, the darkness was good cover from bandit camps and wandering wildlife. Lilith climbed in the driver's seat, Maya taking passenger, then she started up the engine and they were off.

Lilith was a very good driver. They were going fast even with the headlights off, and Lilith could handle every curve and every obstacle as though she knew it was coming. It caused an ache in Maya's core.

"Are you gonna say something killer? Or are you just gonna stare at me till we get there?" Lilith smirked.

Maya's face burned and she looked away quickly. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what got into me. It was just…night terrors, that's all."

Liliths hand went to Maya's and she began rubbing soothing circles into her palm. "You don't have to tell me until you're ready, if that time ever comes. If it doesn't, that's okay too. But I'm here for you, I would gladly do what I did last night again and again."

Maya couldn't believe her ears. Lilith sounded so genuine, she found her worries noticeably eased. They rode in silence for the next while, but Lilith never stopped holding Maya's hand. She could feel her body responding. Her heart was racing and her stomach clenched, her lower body beginning to match her face's heat. She knew what she wanted to ask, and she was sure Lilith would oblige, but she found herself filled with nerves once again. _Just say it you coward!_

She turned to Lilith, and once Lilith glanced at her that was all it took to chase away her fears. She was the most beautiful being that Maya had ever laid eyes on, and with the impending doom they were about to face, Maya didn't want to die the afraid little girl she was all her life. She was going to take steps to learn more about these feelings, to try and explore them, to experience them as most people do, before it's too late.

"I want to kiss you again," she breathed.

Lilith hit the brakes suddenly, veering off the road to the right just outside the entrance to Tundra Express. It was late into the night at this point, all that could be heard was the breeze around them. Maya could suddenly hear her heartbeat as well, and she knew her breath was heavy.

Lilith turned to Maya, taking the hand she was holding and placing it on her own face, kissing her palm. Electricity shot through Maya, increasing the strange need that was building inside her. She couldn't look away.

Suddenly, Liliths lips were on hers, slowly relishing and needy yet gentle, as to not scare Maya away. But Maya responded, mimicking Liliths actions with her own lips, just hoping to God she was doing it right. She needed more. More what she wasn't sure, and she didn't care.

She wrapped her hands around Liliths neck and pulled her closer to her, they just couldn't get close enough in this stupid runner. Lilith widened her mouth, and Maya felt her tongue begging for entrance. _Oh my God OH MY GOD!_ Maya wasn't sure where this was going, but it felt good and it felt right, so she opened her mouth slightly to grant Lilith access. Her tongue threaded softly into her mouth, lighting Maya on fire during the process. Maya was losing herself in Lilith, she was absolutely enraptured. Only when an involuntary moan slipped through her lips did she snap out of the spell Lilith had cast on her unknowingly.

She backed away slightly, both of them panting, their cheeks equally flushed. "I-I'm sorry, if I took this too fast. It's like…I'm having a hard time controlling myself. You drive me crazy," Lilith gushed.

Maya put one hand on her chest, and one on her pelvis discreetly. She was thankful for the dark. Maya was confused, she thought that the feelings that were building in her center, the dampness in her underwear, were because she wanted to kiss Lilith again. But kissing her only seemed to amplify those feelings tenfold. She could feel her heartbeat in her groin, and she desperately wanted to ask Lilith what the hell was happening to her and if she felt it too, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about her parts like that. Brother Sophis' harsh lessons still rang through her head.

"No don't be sorry…it was… _amazing_." she said. "I've never felt that way before."

"I feel it too."

Maya hoped she meant it, that she wasn't alone in this. She was jerked out of her daze by Lilith starting the car. "We should get going killer, but...we can talk more once we get through this. We have to find that vault key."

"Right," Maya said. They were almost there, Maya pulled an incendiary pistol from her hip. "We should stop up here, we can buy some ammo and get in contact with Roland."

"Sounds good to me."

They went through the entrance to Tundra Express, pulling off beside one of Marcus' machines. Maya stepped out and stretched, soothing her aching muscles. She looked to the horizon. They stood upon a large snowy slope that went down into the heart of Tundra Express. The skeleton of a very large, very scary animal lay to the right, its massive head hanging over the path slightly. Maya could see a large mountain peak a ways in the distance, and many smaller mounds littering the ground all around the peak. She knew those little peaks were home to dozens of varkids which, thankfully, were relatively easy to kill, as long as you weren't overwhelmed by the swarm. She gazed to the peak, taking in the snowy wonder around her. She hasn't seen much of it in her lifetime. "Cold killer?" came the sultry voice from over her shoulder. Maya smirked, "Not at all. You?"

Lilith scoffed, "you're talking to the Firehawk."

 _Yes I am,_ Maya thought. They smiled at each other for a moment, taking each other in before the inevitable slaughter started. As much as they both loved the fight, Maya was beginning to think there was something she liked more.

They were interrupted by the crackle of the Echo, "you'll have to signal our man, I'll bet anything he's sleeping off a hangover so you'll have to wake him up. The sound of some varkid's burning alive oughta do it."

Lilith groaned. "Hi Roland, yes we did make it here safe, thank you for asking, how are you?"

"Right. Sorry." and he signed off.

Lilith let out another huff of frustration. "God I cant fucking stand him sometimes! It's like he has no idea how to be human. Fuck sakes."

Maya laughed, rubbing Lilith's back. "it's just who he is. One of those 'I'm too tough to feel' guys. I don't think those kind of guys are right for you," she said quietly. That was awfully bold of her to say, and she hoped she wasn't overstepping. But a huge grin broke out on Lilith's face. "I don't think so either."

Maya, against every instinct in her body, leaned in and kissed Lilith softly on the cheek. This was the first time she was the one to lean in, and it may have just been the cheek, but it was still a big deal for Maya. She loved watching the Firehawk's face turn the most adorable shade of red, _if only everyone knew about their tough Firehawk_ , she thought humorously. "We should get going," she whispered to Lilith.

Lilith let out a sigh, "with our Siren powers combined , we shouldn't have any problems. I'm also really looking forward to fighting alongside you," she said, looking to Maya with admiration. "but please, be careful out there."

Maya laughed, inserting a clip into her gun, "don't you worry about me, but you as well."

"I will always worry about you."

Maya's heart nearly stopped at the confession. Lilith had said it with nonchalance, but it meant a lot to her nonetheless. She was so sweet and considerate, a side that only Maya saw. Lilith was already walking down the slope, looking back at her with her signature cocky smirk.

Maya just shook her head and followed.

* * *

They huddled behind a stack of ammo boxes, a short distance from a large mud mound housing a varkid colony. "Okay here's what we do," whispered Lilith. "You're gonna pop up and fire off some shots on the mud mound and draw them out. Keep shooting and see if you can light a couple on fire. My phasewalk has an incendiary element, so when they get close enough to us I'll jump into the swarm and phasewalk, which should light a bunch at once. Ready?"

"Always," Maya replied, taking aim at the mound. Now this is what comes naturally to her. She was finally feeling like herself, despite Lilith being in such near proximity. She was only focused on the fight.

"Now!"

Maya squeezed the trigger, lighting up the varkid mound in a dazzling display of incendiary power. The shrieks of the varkids sounded immediately, and they started flooding out of the mound. They looked almost like giant grasshoppers, with long powerful legs to lunge at its prey, and large buzzing wings. These little monsters could also evolve into larger and more capable versions, so you had to watch for them turning into pods. As they rushed at them, she began shooting them in the legs, lighting a few ablaze. She didn't want to hit them head on, as it would probably just kill them, and they needed them to burn.

"Okay I'm going for it, cover me!"

"I got you!"

Lilith leapt over the ammo boxes, and began running toward the swarm. Any that got too close Maya immediately shot down. They made a pretty good team.

Once Lilith was surrounded by a good 5 or so, she went into her phasewalk, the radiating blast of her elemental powers lighting up the entire group of varkids. The screams were ear piercing, but she kept shooting. _I'll probably be deaf after this._

Lilith had phased back beside her, "THAT SHOULD DO KILLER, WE'LL KILL OFF THE REST OF THEM!" she shouted over the screams of the varkids. She too pulled out a handgun and they picked off the remaining creatures. The screams slowly died out as they burned to death.

The only sound that could be heard was that off the cranking machinery in the distance, until a loud creaky yawn came over the Echo. "Hey Lilith, hey whoever you are, welcome to the Crimson Raiders. Sorry you had to wake me up, I might've celebrated a little too hard after Bloodwing and I invaded a Hyperion convoy," came Mordecai's voice, laughing. The shriek of a bird filled their ears, and Mordecai chuckled again, "Easy girl. So, the Hyperion train is coming through Tundra Express. If my intel's good, the vault key itself might be on board. Advice, what I'd do is steal the key, get drunk, and pass out!" He laughed.

Roland's voice came through next, "without the vault key Jack can't control the Warrior. You guys gotta hijack that train. Our old friend Tina could help, go talk to her."

The sound of Mordecai's sniper rifle echoed through the Tundra as they began walking. "Mordecai's a wicked shot, he will give us good cover," said Lilith. "Tina lives in the mountains here, she built herself a nice little workshop to work on her bombs. She's only a young girl, but deadly as hell. And as I said before, a little batshit crazy. Follow me."

They walked down the dirt road leading away from the peak tower that was Mordecai's home. There was a small mountain laid out in front of them, large glowing red bombs lining the base.

"She make those?" Maya asked.

"She sure did. She can pretty much make an explosive out of anything. It's fun for her." She looked to Maya, " You did awesome back there by the way, you're quite the sharpshooter for a Siren."

Maya smiled at the compliment, "I've had lots of practice."

They reach the base of the mountain. There was a large steel door embedded into the wall of the mountain. "Come on iiiiiiiinnn you're missing the fuuuun!" came the shrill voice of a young girl over the Echo. The large door slowly creaked up, revealing an icy path leading inside. They looked to each other briefly before carrying on into Tina's lair.


	11. Tina and the Train

**Chapter 11: Tina and the Train**

Maya and Lilith walked down the path into Tina's hidden workshop, which oddly enough looked quite cheery. There was a large barn like garage painted bright red, with bunny decals stamped all over it, with a small matching red house on its left.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" came the cry of a psycho, who was tied to a post in the center of the room. A small blonde girl came skipping from the garage, singing as she went.

"All around the stactus plant, the stalker chased the bandit, the stalker thought twas'all in fun POP!-"

She pressed down on a plunger, and the psycho was exploded into hundreds of pieces, dust and guts painting the surrounding floor and Tina herself. "-goes the bandit!"

Maya gave Lilith a confused look, and she gave one back that said "never mind".

"Oh HIIIIIIIII!" Tina waved, bouncing up and down. "Roland told me you were comin'! I still owe him for all that butt crap with General Rancid. So you gotta hijack a train huh? CHIIILDS PLAAAY! Lemme introduce you to my ladies," she babbled before turning to run to her shop. Lilith and Maya followed her inside the dimly lit shop, admiring all the explosives and gadgets that lined the shelves and tables. Two large pink and white bunny rabbits sat on a steel table straight ahead. "This here's Mushy Snugglebutts and this is Felicia Sex-o-pants. These fine ass womens can stop that train for ya, but Imma need their badonkadonks first, and they got stolen by the bandits a few days ago. GO GET EM!" Tina shouted and without warning she ran to her bed. "NAP TIME!" she flopped on her face onto the mattress and began to snore.

Maya and Lilith exchanged strange looks and shrugging, before slowly backing out of the workshop, heading in the direction of the exit. "Is she always like that?" Maya asked.

"Tina? Oh yeah, she's lived a bit of a rough life, seen some shit that could drive any child crazy. Her parents were killed, and a child growing up alone on Pandora should be a recipe for disaster. Thankfully, despite her craziness, she _is_ one of the good guys. If we do what she asks, she'll help us stop that train."

"So she said the bandits took the explosives…ass I guess," Maya started, only to be interrupted by Lilith laughing her ass off. "Shut up!" Maya smiled, laughing too. "Any ideas where they could be?"

Lilith calmed down and rubbed her eyes. "Heh, yeah, there's a gang of bandits nearby in an area called Buzzard Academy. I would imagine they could be there."

"Let's fucking do iiiiiit," Maya said, first bumping Lilith. Lilith made her feel so confident and happy, being with her helped her soften her hardened self, and tear down walls she spent years building up. Lilith laughed, her fiery eyes twinkling. "let's go fuck up some bandits' day."

* * *

They arrived to the Buzzard Academy after a short walk through the Tundra. They followed the train tracks that led in behind and hid behind a wall to formulate a plan.

"Shall we do this quietly?" Lilith asked. She was usually a leader, but she definitely wanted to see Maya's decision making and let her have the input. She already proved she can do some pretty crazy shit back when she rescued Roland, but Lilith wanted to see her in action.

"Yeah," said Maya. "Use your sniper, we'll go after the nomads first, then…we…" she trailed off, then held a finger to her lips. There was a humming of an engine, steadily growing louder.

"Oh fuck," said Maya. "This is not good."

"Well," said Lilith, "it is called _Buzzard_ Academy after all."

The buzzard came from over the wall, flying high above them before swooping down and coming straight for them.

"Scratch that, just fucking shoot everything!" Maya cried. She stood tall facing the buzzard and attempted to phaselock it, but the machine was far too heavy. However, the blast from her phaselock blew out both of the engines and it spun to the ground, exploding on impact in a fiery blaze so close they could feel the heat from it. Everything was silent for a moment, and Lilith was fucking turned on. Maya was so destructive, and she wanted to see more. "Come on killer, let's light em' up!"

Bullets cut through the cold air like hail, the tiny projectiles landing all around them. Lilith immediately phased and went to the top of a nearby shack, pulling out a scoped assault rifle and shooting down enemies. Maya ran for cover, sliding to a crouch behind a small barricade. She looked over and phaselocked a Nomad, riddling him with bullets. He was dead before he hit the ground.

A killer marauder jumped from a window at her, and she threw herself backwards back behind the barricade. She waited until he was on his reload and sprung up, putting one through his eye making a satisfy splat.

There was a sudden voice behind her, "IT'S TIME FOR THREE POUNDS OF FLESH!"

She turned to see psycho running full tilt at her and then he was already in the air, when Lilith suddenly phased between them and burnt the psycho to a crisp.

"I REGRET EVERYTHING!" he shrieked as he burned, until he was nothing but a black charred skeleton.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," Lilith said smugly. "I think that's the last of them killer. Let's find those rabbit butts and get the hell back to Tina."

"Look!"

Over where they just walked in, one of the rockets or "badonkadonks" was sitting on a nearby table. Maya ran over and grabbed it, securing it to her back. "One down, one to go!"

"Let's go through there," said Lilith, pointing up a set of stairs across the clearing. It led up to multiple catwalks jutting from the sides of the ugly metal housing, crude planks used to bridge one side to the other. Bandit communities all looked the same.

They sprinted up the stairs to a landing, spotting the other rocket sitting on a barrel under a canopy. Lilith started to approach, but was thrown back by a door busting out from a house, a large goliath stepping through it, trembling the ground as he walked.

"GET READY FOR HURT!"

But Lilith was quicker, drawing per pistol she aimed for the head and blew off his helmet, unleashing his ugly little head causing him to mutate.

"Fuck I thought that would kill him!"

Lilith phased behind him as he exploded and turned red, but as though he was anticipating the move, he whirled around grabbing her by the throat.

"NO!" Maya yelled, phaselocking the Goliath causing him to drop Lilith. She went on one knee trying to catch her breath. Maya took out her Torque assault rifle and started spraying at the phaselocked Goliath, rage burning inside her as she emptied her magazine. The Goliath was definitely dead, but she loaded another mag anyway, and was about to shoot until she felt a warm hand touch her arm.

She immediately broke the phaselock and the Goliath fell into a pile of mush. She turned to see Lilith still holding onto her arm.

"Maya, you're incredible, you know that?"

A warmth spread through the blue haired woman, effectively dissipating the anger that once filled her. She couldn't wait for this war to be over so she could spend time with the Siren without world ending distractions and disasters.

"Thank you," Lilith said genuinely. "you really have my back out there, I'm honored to fight beside you."

"You have no idea how much that means coming from you," Maya breathed, "I had heard all the stories of all the things you accomplished here on Pandora, I could only dream of such adventures."

"So you're a fan eh?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "God shut _up_!" she said laughing, giving Lilith a playful shove.

Lilith grabbed her hand, pulling it toward her and pressing a kiss to her palm. Maya nearly swooned, "Fuck you're really a big sweetie under that hard exterior eh?"

"Don't tell anyone killer," she warned in jest. They started walking out of the Buzzard Academy, down the snowy slopes back towards Tina's workshop.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume we are basically just blowing this train up?" Maya inquired as they walked through the snow.

"Mmm yup pretty much," replied Lilith, "something along those lines at least."

"That's…very effective I suppose."

"Well it should kill a good chunk of loaders or whatever he has guarding that train."

Maya wondered just what was on that train. "If the train is carrying the vault key…it can't be good." They were most likely going to have to face some kind of badass together at some point today. Maya was in a prime state to fight though, she had Lilith. She knew together there was no way anything could stop them.

"You scared or somethin' killer?" she said jokingly.

"Hah, you wish." There was little Maya was scared of, one could argue she was afraid of her past, but it was the feelings as of late that's had her on edge the most. She needed to get ahold of herself. She tried to tell herself this was normal and she needed to stop freaking out, but she couldn't shake the nerves. She pushed the feelings away and changed the conversation.

"Wanna see the pistol I got from a wicked badass?"

"Fuck yeah let's see!"

They talked and laughed all the way back to Tina's. Maya loved how Lilith marveled at her guns, test firing a couple at some varkids skittering near the path. It was amazing to find someone just like her, who enjoyed the same things she did. Where she didn't have to hide her powers or hide who she was. She wondered if Lilith had a similar upbringing to her own, where she was forced to hide what she was, only to sought after for her powers. Was she too, escaping a past? Something she would have to file away for later.

They arrived to Tina's workshop, the girl was already bouncing on the spot waiting their return.

"AWESOME!" she said in a high pitched voice. "Just a sec-o, this gon' be gooood. Now get your butts out my workshop, I gots to be alone for dis." She shooed them out of the garage and closed the door. Blue and gold light could be seen flashing through the bottom, the sound of buzz saws and torches echoing through the cave. And of course, Tina's crazy singing.

There was a small explosion and a flash of bright light, and smoke began billowing through the cracks. Lilith shot Maya a look of exasperation. "Whoops." Came Tina's voice, before she continued to hammer away.

"Are you sure she's not gonna blow the whole place up?" Maya muttered.

"To be honest…no."

"DAAAAAYUUUM you lookin' good ladies! Alright let's get to work."

The garage door opened back up, and there stood a charred Tina with her bunny rabbit bombs. They were actually kind of cute mounted on the rockets. Cutest bomb ever. "Take em'. Take em take em' take em' TAKE EM'" She said wildly.

Both Siren's rushed forward to take the bombs before Tina blew up too. They helped one another strap them to their backs for the carry. Tina jumped up with glee, "just put my damsels near the choo choo tracks and SET EM' OFF!" Good plan? Great plan." They stood for as moment, staring at Tina. She looked at them expectantly, "uh, GO!"

They quickly turned around and damn near ran out of Tina's workshop, back into the cold of the Tundra. "Goddamn, that girl is scary," Maya observed.

"I agree, let's get going before she gets too eager to set off these bombs. Come on, we'll head east to the meltwater crossing. There should be a spot to set up the bombs with a good aim at the tracks.'

They started off toward the tracks, their feet crunching lightly in the fresh snow. Maya knew that this was it, time to take down whatever was in that train and get that vault key. This was their only shot, if they failed then Handsome Jack would most certainly destroy Pandora. Maya wanted to say something sentimental, but she couldn't find the words. She knew there was something she should say, but doing so went against every instinct in her body. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Lilith?" Her voice was small and laced with uncertainty, exactly what she didn't want. Lilith noticed right away, snapping her head in her direction with a look of worry etched on her face, "Yes? What is it?" she said softly, touching Maya's arm ever so lightly.

_She's always so considerate,_ Maya thought. It was true, Lilith's selflessness knew no bounds. She took a deep breath, "I just wanted to thank you. What you saw last night, despite all appearances to the contrary, you still trusted me strong enough to fight beside you. You didn't question or judge me, you were just _there_. I have had these nightmares ever since I was young. Some worse than the others," she swallowed hard, and pressed on, "sometimes…they get really bad. Like last night. But I never let it affect my focus on what needs to be done, and I'm glad you saw that. I guess it's just a part of me I will always carry. It's my huge fucking weakness, when night falls and all is quiet and I'm left alone with my thoughts. No one has ever seen me like that, and if it were up to me no one ever would have. But you did…and you made it a lot easier than I ever thought it could be. You made me feel comfortable. So just…thank you." She was bright red at this point, chewing on her lip awaiting Lilith's response.

"I could never truly understand what you've gone through Maya, no one will. But everyone carries their burdens, some may have the ability to hide it better than others, but it doesn't invalidate any of their suffering. You are _allowed_ to feel your pain Maya. You have a right to it, and express it how you see fit. It isnt a sign of weakness, it's a sign of strength, facing it head on. This "too tough for feelings" gig doesn't work forever. Trust me. I tried that for years myself. Roland is still trying it too. Your feelings are your own, you have every right to feel the anger, the sadness, the guilt and loss and whatever else it is you feel. You don't have to hide it as though it's an ugly disease, embrace it. It's part of your resilience, which is part of what makes you beautiful."

Lilith's words brought tears to Maya's eyes, and she could feel the dam breaking. "Lilith-we c-can't do this now. No-not here…" she stammered, looking away and wiping her eyes. She had to stay in her battle mindset. It was far from over.

"I know," Lilith said sadly. They walked in silence until they reached the tracks. There was a small abandoned cluster of buildings just below, a few hundred meters from the tracks.

"Let's get on a roof," said Lilith, gesturing to a ladder that ran up the side of a taller building. They reached the top and started setting up the rockets, aiming them at the track. Tina's voice came over the Echo, "just poke their bellies when you went me to set the 'splosives off. I gotta do it remotely."

Lilith looked to Maya, "when this is over, I'm making you dinner," she said simply and suddenly. Maya was slightly thrown off, not expecting that, but she felt herself smiling nonetheless. "I would love that."

A train horn sounded in the distance. "Right on time," said Lilith. "go ahead and press the bombs."

Maya went to work activating the rockets, the sound of the train growing nearer. "Oh SNAP son! I think I hear the train comiiiiiin," Tina squealed. "COUNTING DOWN TEN, NINE, EIGHT-!" And the rockets suddenly took off through the air, rumbling up towards the bridge until they met their mark.

A series of grand explosions flashed before them, causing them to duck from the barrier of heat and light. There was the crunching sound of metal being torn apart and there was a loud groan as the bridge caved into itself in a pile of flames and rubble.

They stood up slowly to inspect the damage. It was hard to see through the large black plumes of smoke billowing into the air.

"I got bored," Tina quipped. Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"Look!" Maya exclaimed, pointing up towards the ice shelf at the bridge. The burning train had come to a stop just before the track ended. "Looks like it avoided a steep drop. We gotta get up there."

Roland joined in over the Echo, "well that's one way to hijack a train. The vault key's still up on that ice shelf, you'll have to climb that wreckage to get to it."

They ran through the shallow, icy water below the bridge. The collapse had left a long steel catwalk sloping to the ground, providing a ramp up towards the train. They carefully climbed up to the top of the ice shelf where the wreckage of the train lay before them. Train cars had scattered all around the area, god knows how far.

"You'll have to search the train cars, the vault key will probably be in the most fortified one." Said Roland.

A large icy canyon lay before them, Maya could see smoke rising into the sky throughout the path, presumably destroyed train cars. "Let's search through the canyon, they explosion couldn't have carried an armored train car that far," she said.

They started through the canyon, weapons drawn. It looked as though nothing should've survived a blast like that, but they couldn't be too careful. If the vault key was indeed on this train, theres no way it would come without protection. Their breaths puffed in the cold, still air, only the sound of their feet crunching through the snow could be heard. They passed all kinds of flaming trouble, a few smoldering train cars but there was nothing to be found in those. They came to a slight drop off, the map notifying them that they were in an area called Terminus Plateau. It was a large clearing, with a sleek icy ground. A smoking train car, though less damaged than the others, lay in the center.

"That must be it," said Lilith.

Suddenly, Angel's voice came over the echo. Maya hadn't spoken to her since her last mission, but it was good to know she was always watching. Maybe she was there to help them after all.

"Don't worry, if Jack really wanted to protect the vault key it wouldn't be on a train, he'd have Wilhelm protecting it."

There was a loud groan of weighted metal, creaking and scraping in their ears. The ground shook slightly causing them to stop in their tracks. The armored train car began to rise from the snow as though it were levitating.

"Oh dear," Angel said with worry.

Maya looked to Lilith, "what the fuck is happening? Whose Wilhelm?"

Lilith swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on the rising train car, "I knew him once, during my time on Elpis. And let's just say he's not good news."


	12. Wilhelm

**Chapter 12: Wilhelm**

_Elpis? When did Lilith go there?_ Maya had no time to feel bad about her not asking about Lilith's past, for the trembling train car suddenly launched in their direction.

Maya dove to the right into the dirt, while Lilith phased away before the train car could crush them. It landed with a loud crash, kicking up dust and rocks that began hailing on them. Maya squinted through the cloud of dirt that hung over them, there was something over there where the train car had once sat. Something huge. She spotted some small ice hills ahead of where she lay and she ran for cover. "Lilith!" she shouted, and the red head phased back beside her.

"It's a trap! The vault key's not on the train, abort the mission. Lilith you know what happened, you can't beat Wilhelm!" Roland's voice crackled frantically.

"Wilhelm nearly killed us all back in New Haven without taking a scratch. If things get bad here Maya, we need to run!" Lilith instructed.

But Maya wasn't going to run. She was filled with a fiery determination she hadn't felt in a long time. Her powers were coursing through her and she felt her energy renew. She didn't even feel the bitter cold. Too long had she felt like that scared little girl, always on the run, always on the defense. She was ready to be the offense, and Wilhelm was her lucky victim.

She stood from the cover, Lilith attempting to grab at her but missing as Maya had already started to walk into the clearing. " _Maya_!" she hissed. " _Get the fuck back here!"_ Lilith let out a frustrated grunt and phased, presumably to the clearing but Maya didn't see her.

She could tell Wilhelm would be a challenge He appeared to be some sort of large cyborg, standing nearly 15 feet tall. She could see he still had a human face, and his arms were somehow built into extended mechanical ones. The robot was a dirty yellow color except for the crimson turret that sat upon his massive shoulder. His face was scarred and ugly, a black and white shaggy beard covering the lower half of his face with hair to match. His eye was either missing or replaced with some sort of glowing red device. The red eyeball swiveled round flashing, before honing in on her. With a puff of steam he took off in a full sprint towards her, his giant metal feet slamming into the snow.

She put him in a powerful phaselock, and unsheathed a corrosive shotgun. She knew the elemental effects would do a good deal of damage on the machine. Her blue tattoos glowing, her eyes a hardened steel, she began firing the shotgun. Slugs pelted him all through his metal body and the acid began eating at the metal, causing an audibly sizzle. Lilith had phased in behind him and she too began shooting him. She seemed to be shooting him with a shock weapon, aiming for his head to cause some critical damage. She could see Maya was fighting to hold up her phaselock, so she yelled to her. "MAYA! LET HIM GO AND TAKE COVER!" Maya looked unsure, she continued holding him up with a trembling hand, the other struggling to aim the shotgun. Sweat starting to break out over her body.

"TRUST ME I HAVE A PLAN!"

Maya knew she didn't have a choice, she had held him as long as she could. She ran for the cover behind a wall of ice while simultaneously ending her phaselock. She would need to take cover and recharge her strength, but she kept her eyes on Lilith.

Wilhelm came crashing to the ground, He groaned and rolled over, slowly pushing himself up to a standing position. Shockingly, he began to laugh. "IVE FOUGHT VAULT HUNTERS BEFORE!" He boomed.

He turned to face Lilith, "I remember you, you little shit!"

He suddenly leapt through the air, landing to the ground in front if Lilith with a tremendous slam. The earth kicked up and trembled, a large crack breaking it's way up to Lilith's feet and sending her in the air. Maya's heart nearly stopped, but Lilith phased mid air to reappear at Wilhelm's back. She unclipped a sticky grenade, hurling it at him. It landed directly in the middle of his back, letting out a loud beepbeepbeepbeep before it exploded, sending him face first into an Ice shelf lining the perimeter.

"AAAAAGHHHHH!" he screamed. He was now smoking and had less than half his health remaining, Maya was sure. As he struggled to get up, Maya jumped from her cover and began shooting the shotgun at him once more, hitting him with a few criticals causing him to collapse to the ground again. Lilith too was spraying him down with her SMG, aiming as many headshots as she could. _We're gonna do this!_

On all fours he pushed himself off the ground, once again leaping through the air. Lilith phased again just before he landed to her, narrowly dodging his large metal feet. There was fury etched on his face as he whirled around searching for her. She once again appeared behind him, attempting to shoot him in the head from behind. As he turned to face her, Maya jumped from her cover ready to phaselock him-

But his turret. The fucking eyesore of a turret mounted to his shoulder, he hadn't used it the whole fight. She fucked up and didn't pay attention to it. Neither if them did. A bloody great turret just forgotten.

And Lilith couldn't phase fast enough.

Maya watched with horror as one of the large projectiles ripped a hole in Liliths abdomen. There was a look of shock on Lilith's face, before it twisted into pain and blood began to pulse from her midsection and out of her mouth. She crumpled, writhing around in the dirt which was slowly turning nearly black with thick blood.

"NO! LILITH!" Maya screamed. She had to get to her, but she couldn't. She had to stop Wilhelm somehow first, or they would both be dead. It was up to her.

_Think Maya think!_ Wilhelm had turned from Lilith now, and was starting in Maya's direction. She phaselocked him before he could start his turret, and unclipped 2 of her grenades, lobbing them in his direction.

"AAAAARERRGGGH FUCK!" He bellowed. The grenades had a corrosive element, and they began to eat most of his body away. The blast of the grenades broke the phaselock, and he lay face first in the dirt, coughing and sputtering. She knew he must be near death by now. He tried to stand up, but his metallic arm gave way and broke off. There was the hiss of metal being eaten away as she approached him. The turret too had melted, and was now just the vague shape of a gun full of holes and sludge.

She kicked off the remains of the turret when she got to him. She then kicked him till he rolled over to his back. His face was a ghastly sight, the acid had eaten most of it away, all that remained was an ugly smoking skull, his good eye was bulging and frantic.

She put her foot on his throat and pressed, causing fresh acidic foam to spew from his mouth. He garbled and choked out , "Hyperion…agh…will win in the end… _ahhhgggh_ -youre all fucked!"

Maya pulled out of her shotgun, placing it directly to his forehead. "Looks like you picked the wrong side Wilhelm," and she pulled the trigger.

His head exploded with a satisfying splat, brain matter and blood painted the dirt below him. There was now nothing recognizable of the great Wilhelm.

She had no time to revel in such victories. "LILITH!" she screamed, her breathing frantic as she sprinted towards the red haired Siren who now lay motionless in the dirt. She skidded to a stop and went to her knees assessing the damage. Lilith's breathing was shallow, and she was sputtering up dark blood from her mouth. " _M-Maya_ …" she said softly.

"Shhh Lilith, hold on!" _What the fuck do I do?_ She had an idea, she never tried it but Lilith was steadily losing a great amount of blood and she knew she had to act fast.

She held her hands over the large wound in her abdomen, and began to create a phaselock on the isolated area.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Lilith shrieked in pain, as Maya began constricting her organs and muscle tissue in the area, effectively holding the wound closed and stopping the bleeding momentarily. "I know Lilith, I'm so sorry, it will be over soon! Just stay with me, I'm going to get you out of here!" Maya's eyes shone with unshed tears at the pain of her Siren. While her one hand was used to maintain the phaselock holding together Lilith's stomach, the other went to her backpack pulling out a health booster.

"FUCK IT HURTS SO BAD MAYAAA!" Lilith screamed. She was pale as a ghost and a cold sweat had broken over her.

"I know baby hold on," she jammed the health booster into her leg followed by a second one. She looked to the wound, which was slowly closing over, her skin slowly rebuilding itself before her eyes. She released the phaselock once she was sure the bleeding had stopped. Lilith let out a grunt of pain and began to take a few deep breaths. She looked sickly, the color still had not returned. Maya needed to get her to Dr. Zed, she had lost too much blood and wouldn't survive if she didn't get a transfusion. " _Maya, I don't think-"_

"Don't say anything Lilith, I'm taking you home, Come on, there we go, it's okay," Maya hushed soothingly, hoisting her over her shoulders. Lilith didn't respond, and Maya could only hope that she had just passed out. She ran to the Fast Travel station nearby and punched in Sanctuary's location.

"Wait!" came Angel's voice. "Wilhelm dropped a power core, and my sensors tell me it's one of a kind. Bring it back to Roland." Maya spotted it a few feet away and dashed for it, tucking it safe in her bag.

"Maya!" shouted Roland on the Echo. "Is Lilith okay? What's her condition?"

Maya swallowed a lump in her throat, "I-Im not sure. I have to get her to Zeds Roland. Like now."

"Okay I'll go to Dr. Zed and let him know and Axton's on his way to meet you at the fast travel here in Sanctuary. Hurry!"

She was already sprinting for the fast travel network, her heart in her throat.

_Hold on Lilith._

* * *

They were reconstructed back in Sanctuary, Maya all but fell into Axton's arms. He helped her hoist Lilith off her shoulders, taking her into his arms so Maya could rest. She was bloodied and bruised, and sure she must've had a few cracked ribs, but the adrenaline pumping in her veins wouldn't allow her to slow.

"Come on! We gotta get to Dr. Zed NOW!"

Together they ran through the streets until they reach Dr. Zed's/Lilith's building where Axton kicked the door open and rushed inside. The doctor and Roland were already awaiting there arrival. Inside Dr. Zeds clinic there were four beds, two of them bloody. The lights were dim and flickering creating an ominous atmosphere, but appearances aside Dr. Zed was damn good at what he did.

He was already scrubbed up standing by a bed, his dark eyes hard. He had salt and pepper hair slicked back, and was slipping on a pair of gloves as they entered. "Alright now go ahead and lay her here," he said in his calm, smooth voice.

Axton placed her gently on the bed and Dr. Zed began looking her over. He pulled the tattered remains of her shirt up revealing the now small wound. "She get shot?"

"Yes," Maya said quickly. "I was able to stop the bleeding and heal the wound but it was too late, she lost a lot of blood." _God Lilith please be okay!_

She could barely keep from pacing as Dr. Zed felt her pulse. "she's alive but barely," he stated matter of factly. "pulse is weaker than a skag pup, she needs blood that's for sure." He turned to Maya, "You're a Siren ain't ya? Best be your blood, see if we give her blood from someone who isnt a Siren she would probably lose a good amount of her power, maybe even entirely."

Maya was already nodding furiously, "YES let's do it now, please!"

"Okay then, hop up here. She's gonna need a decent amount, you'll probably be a little woozy and tired afterwards but no worries, you'll be fine in a day. She will probably need a good week maybe before she recovers completely."

He hooked her up to an IV, and began filling a bag with her blood. She watched as the red liquid filled it quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. She didn't know what she would do without Lilith. Now that she has her, she never really pictured life without her. The fight wasn't over, this couldn't be the end.

Dr. Zed withdrew the IV once satisfied and detached the bag, quickly hooking Lilith up and feeding her veins the Siren blood. The room was silent for a moment. "That's all we can do for now." Dr. Zed stated. "Let's keep her here overnight so I can monitor her, then she can probably go back up to her room sometime tomorrow since it's just upstairs."

Maya went to Lilith's bedside, taking one of her cold hands into both her own and pressing her lips to it. It was like ice, it was unusual because Lilith was always so warm. The cold didn't suit her.

She let a single tear fall before wiping her eyes furiously. She felt a hand on her should and turned around to face Axton. He engulfed her in a tight embrace. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, whispering in her ear "Its going to be alright Maya. Lilith will be fine I know it, and it's all thanks to you. You did awesome out there."

She nodded into his chest and stepped back. "I guess I should fill you guys in on what happened," she said.

Roland nodded. "Yes, were gonna need to take a look at that power core as well. It might be of some use in the future. And Maya, I gotta say, well done on defeating Wilhelm. That was something none of us could ever achieve, your power really knows no bounds. Thank you."

Maya blushed at his words. "Let's go to the war room," she said standing up. The sooner she got this brief over the sooner she could return to Lilith's side. There was no way she was going to leave her alone tonight.

They reached the war room. Mordecai had already arrived and was sitting at the table with a beer. Everyone else grabbed a seat as well. Maya began to explain the events that happened on Tundra Express, leading up to the near-death of Lilith and the discovery of the power core.

Roland studied it carefully. "Well, we may not have found the vault key, but at least Sanctuary will be safe a little longer. The one you got from Reese only has a week left, tops."

Suddenly, Roland's echo started to crackle. He picked it up, adjusting the volume and held a finger to his lips. A dark voice came through, "wooooow bravo, champagne, cheers, high five! Slooooow clap. You got the damn power core didn't ya? You've been warned, the kid gloves are coming off, tighten up the big boy pants cause things are gonna get really REALLY bad for you vault hunters," came the sarcastic voice of Handsome Jack. The echo went silent.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Axton remarked.

Mordecai sighed, "Sorry about the bad Intel everybody, I really thought the vault key would be on that train. I'll make it all up to you later, and tonight beers on me."

Maya felt a flare of anger. It was true, if it hadn't been for Mordecai's bad Intel they never would have been put in this situation and Lilith never would have been so gravely injured. She knew he had good intentions, but she was bitter regardless.

"I'm not drinking tonight " she said shortly. "Are we through here?"

Roland nodded. "Take tonight and tomorrow to rest, we can regroup the day after that and come up with a plan."

Maya started for the door, fully intending to return to Lilith's side, shower and sleep be damned, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. She whirled around to face Roland.

"Maya, I…I can't thank you enough. Your quick thinking back there saved Lilith's life, and not that long ago you saved mine as well. I'm sure this whole mess wasn't what you had in mind when you came to Pandora, and you and Axton choosing to help a group of strangers…not a lot of people would have done the same. I can tell you care about Lilith deeply, and she for you. It was wrong of me, the way I acted. Lilith was just the first thing I experienced that wasn't tied to work, and it was a good feeling. I guess I just didn't want to let go of that...but I see now that I was wrong. Lilith and I were never meant to be. After seeing the two of you together, it was always meant to be you. I will be apologizing to Lilith once she's well of course, but for now I want to apologize to you."

It was the most human she had ever seen of the soldier as of yet. She was stunned, but thankful. Roland was a good guy and a wicked good ally despite his minor shortcomings. Besides, everyone has their flaws. Roland had come forward and admitted his, and expressed his remorse, and for that he had Maya's respect.

"Wow, thank you Roland, you have no idea how much that means to me. I always want what's best for us, for all of us. Axton and I are more than willing to help any way we can. And…as for Lilith…I do care deeply for her. I will always look out of her best interests."

Roland nodded, smiling. "Then you better go to her, vault hunter."

Maya smiled back before turning and heading through the door, his words followed her to Dr. Zeds.

_It was always meant to be you._


	13. Shared Guilt

**Chapter 13. Shared Guilt**

Her hands clasped Lilith's which were now feeling much warmer than they had earlier. Her face looked peaceful, now that Maya had cleaned the copious amounts of dried blood from it. Now she looked almost as though nothing happened, but for the bags under her eyes. Maya couldn't help but think about how close they had come to actually losing her, and she had just walked into her life. She felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked them away quickly. She had to be strong for the both of them now, but the more she tried to force her strength the quicker the tears fell. She hung her head and let them, too tired to fake it anymore. She was scared, scared for Lilith and for Axton and all of the crimson raiders. Today made it all real, the very real possibility of failure hanging over her like a storm cloud.

She was so tired.

She looked back to the sleeping Siren. "There are so many things I want to ask," she said quietly. "that I should've asked…"

"You can ask me anything baby," Lilith croaked, nearly giving Maya a heart attack.

"Lilith!" Maya cried, her voice breaking. She tightened her hold around Lilith's hand, _"oh my god…_ thank God. I was so scared Lilith…I-I just-" she was cut off by her own wracking sobs. " _fuck_ …"

Liliths hand squeezed hers back, "I-I'm here killer…I'm here…"

 _Water!_ Maya thought suddenly, grabbing the glass by the bedside and holding the straw up to Lilith's mouth.

"Here, I have water for you," she said quietly. Lilith still had not opened her eyes, it was a wonder that she was even speaking at this point.

Lilith opened her mouth and began drinking greedily, as though she never would again. She stopped to intake a gulp of air, "th-thank you," she whispered hoarsely.

"Shhhh, just rest. I'm not going anywhere Lilith, I promise "

Lilith just squeezed her hand once more, before falling back into her slumber. Maya was just relieved she had spoken, hearing her voice reassured her that she was indeed getting better and not worse. Now that she could stop worrying as much, her fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks. She let herself fall back in her chair, doing her best to get comfy. She could feel her eyelids beginning to droop, visions of her Siren was the last thing she saw.

_Maya was back on Athenas, she knew by the misty air and the smell of cherry blossoms that engulfed her senses.. But she wasn't the Maya she was when she had left, no, she was her current self. How did I get here? She wondered. She knew she must be dreaming, but her dreams had never occurred like this before._

_It was eerily silent as she walked through the cobblestone streets, past all of the old buildings and arches. Everything looked just as she remembered, yet it was somehow different. She knew where her feet were taking her._

_She stopped short of the great Temple. The doors were open, which was strange because she saw no monks or civilians filing in or out. The wind blew at her back, almost as though it were pushing her inside. She didn't want to go, but something told her she must._

_With a deep breath she willed her legs to move, slowly step by step making her way up the concrete steps leading inside the Temple that harbored her most suppressed feelings and memories. She always hated this place, but it took on a whole new form after what had happened just a few months prior._

_A few months, that's all the time that had passed since she murdered Brother Sophis and fled to Pandora. It was strange how much she had changed in such a short amount of time, how long it had seemed when it really wasn't. Everything occupying her mind as of late pulls her further and further from her old life. For that she was thankful, but when night falls she always finds herself back._

_She squinted through the darkness of the Temple, when all of a sudden all the candles sprung to life with light, seemingly by magic. At the head of the Temple at the altar stood the seemingly impossible form of Brother Sophis himself, his hand resting on a child's head. The child was on their knees and appeared to be weeping. Maya opened her mouth to speak, to make her presence known, but Brother Sophis spoke first._

_"Ah, Maya my child, I have been expecting you. Come closer."_

_She knew this wasn't real, she knew Brother Sophis was a monster she had rid the world of. He was dead, this wasn't real, but she found herself moving forward nonetheless._

_"That's it," he said softly. "Do you remember this young man?"_

_She looked to the boy, who was still on his knees crying quietly. He had a mop of black hair and barely any muscle to him. He couldn't have been a day over sixteen. She slowly shook her head, looking back to Brother Sophis._

_"You killed him. For he was a thieving little sinner." he spat with a small grin on his face._

_Maya was horrified. Had she really killed that many people in the name of The Order that they all just meshed together? "I-" she cried, turning to the boy, "I-I didn't know, I swear! Please I was wrong, I never meant for any of this to happen!" she sobbed. She looked to Brother Sophis, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

_He wasn't looking at her; his gaze was locked on the boy behind her, his smile growing large. Confused, she spun back to the young man and felt her heart catch in her throat._

_It was Lilith kneeling in front of her, the same gaping abdomen wound reopened causing blood to gush forth onto her feet. Lilith simply looked at her, gone was the fiery orange of her eyes, replaced with a cold dead grey. Brother Sophis began to cackle, a maniacal dark laugh that she had never heard from him before. She turned back to him, only he wasn't him anymore. He stood as a decrepit skeleton with scarce bits of flesh hanging from various bones, his eyes and most of his teeth missing. Worms crawled through the holes that were once his orifices, the awoken undead. Perhaps what unnerved her most was that when he spoke it was not his voice. It was the voice of Handsome Jack._

_"Well Maya, I guess you can't save everyone!"_

_She tried to scream but couldn't, she couldn't even breathe. She was being suffocated, she tried and tried again to gasp for air, but to no avail._

_This isnt real. This isnt real._

She awoke gasping for air, clutching the arms of the seat she fell asleep in. She looked hurriedly to Lilith, relieved to find her still asleep. _Still alive._ She breathed a huge sigh of relief and glanced at her watch. It only read 2:00 AM, so she had been sleeping roughly a few hours. She shivered realizing she had broken out in a cold sweat during the nightmare. She decided it was a good a time as any to go shower and wash off all of the blood and grime that coated her from yesterday. Her hair wasn't that blue at this point.

She ran across the road back to the HQ, tip toeing up the stairs as to not wake Tannis and her wrath. She got to her room and stripped down the blood stained clothing. On her way to the bathroom, she paused at her used to be mirror. _Oh yeah, I broke that,_ she thought sullenly. She went inside the bathroom, turning on the water and inspected herself in the mirror there.

She was covered in some angry bruises which were barely visible under all of the dried blood and filth. She touched her fingers to the blood on her neck, Liliths blood.

_You can't save everyone._

She shook the thoughts from her head. She _did_ save Lilith, and Roland, and she would again and again. It was just a dream, right?

She sighed turning from the mirror and stepped into the now steamy shower. Rust colored water started swirling down the drain as she cleansed herself. Her mind kept analyzing the strange dream.

It hadn't been like her usual ones, where she would be back in the past. This time she was conscious of where she was, and stranger still, Lilith had been there. As far as Maya knew Lilith had never been to Athenas. Was this just her fears of Lilith's near death manifesting itself into a terrifying nightmare? Or was her conscious trying to warn her of something? Jack's voice chilled her to the bone, his appearance in her dream was more than troubling.

She finished showering and stepped out, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. She felt much better now that she had washed the filth from herself, glancing in the mirror her hair was back to the beautiful blue it was meant to be. She kept her hair down and changed into some loose fitting black pants and a tight white t-shirt. Slinging a rifle over her shoulder, (cause' you can never be too careful), she started back down the stairs and out of the HQ to go back to Dr. Zeds. She wanted to be there when Lilith woke up.

To her relief the Siren appeared to still be sleeping when she walked in. She shut the door quietly behind her. All that could be heard was Dr. Zed's snores a room over. She lowered herself back into the arm chair, sighing at the slight pain still pulsing in her muscles. Suddenly, Lilith began to stir, and she opened those gorgeous fire eyes of hers. Orange, as they should be, not the cold dead grey she saw in her dreams. Her eyes rested on Maya's and she smiled, "You're still here," she said happily.

Maya took Lilith's hand into her own, squeezing gently. "Of course I am," she said softly.

Lilith shifted slightly, wincing in pain. "Do you think you could take me up to my room? I can't listen to that snoring anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Maya carefully slid her arms under the red head, picking her up with ease. She didn't weigh much, but she could feel the defined muscles in her legs and back. For a small woman she knew she packed a punch. Lilith wrapped her arms around Maya's neck, the close proximity causing her face to heat up. Maya quietly carried her through the back room which housed the flight of stairs that led to the upper level of the building. It was dim and quiet up the staircase, the sound of her feet echoed as she climbed them. Lilith buried her face in Maya's neck, breathing deep. "You smell so good," she cooed.

Maya's face went a little warmer, "I went and had a shower while you were sleeping."

Lilith just sighed contently. They reached the top of the stairs, Maya nudged open Lilith's door and stepped over the threshold. The room was so _Lilith_ , there was various gadgets and trophies she had collected on her adventures. The room seemed to have a red theme to it, Maya could already guess it was Lilith's favorite color. The bed sat in the corner, warm and inviting. Maya slowly lowered her to the mattress, pulling the blankets up and over her. "My Hero," Lilith smirked.

Maya chuckled at that, "I'll be your hero any day."

Liliths face turned serious. "Maya…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You really did save my life. It could've ended so differently. I don't know what to say," she choked on the last words, her eyes shining with tears.

Maya's began to shine with her own unshed tears. "I couldn't lose you," she said quietly. "I was so scared, I had no idea if it would work or not."

"I'm glad it did," Lilith replied. "Hurt like hell though," she said in jest.

Maya smiled wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry about that. How does it feel now?"

"Like hell," she lifted her shirt, there was the darkest black/blue bruise Maya had ever laid eyes on covering the majority of her abdomen. Probably left from how hard she had to constrict her organs and muscles to stop the bleeding. It made Maya's heart hurt.

"Hey," Lilith said gently, taking her hand, "you did what you had to do, and this outcome is a hell of a lot better than the other option."

Maya tried to take her words to heart, though she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt knowing she caused Liliths bruising. Perhaps she could have ended up making it worse, or possibly even killing her in the attempt to save her life. She still surprised herself with her own strength.

She gazed back into Lilith's eyes, "I want to know you."

"Know me?"

Maya nodded, looking at their still intertwined hands. "When the very real possibility of losing you was staring me in the face, I couldn't help but think of all of the things I don't know. That I want to know. I don't even know if it was something you ever wanted to talk about, and that's fine, but I just wished I asked. You're so…intriguing, and I guess I felt as though I _should_ have asked. That night you saw me at such a low point, I couldn't help but wish I could be as strong as you. Then when you told me that I had a right to my pain, that everyone does, I realized that includes you. You carry your own pain and no one seems to ask. You're the backbone to the Crimson Raiders, and you always make sure everyone else is okay, but does anyone ask if you are?"

Lilith seemed slightly taken aback by Maya's words, before she gave a small smile. "Despite this war with Handsome Jack, I _am_ okay, I think. Some days are harder than others, but I've come to terms with everything that has happened in my past."

They sat quietly for a moment. "I'll tell you everything, but first, do you mind going to the bathroom and getting a basin and sponge from under the sink? Fill it with warm water and soap, I just _have_ to scrub some of this mess off myself. I can't stand the smell," said Lilith, a playful smile on her lips.

"Yes! Of course!" Maya was more than happy to oblige her. She started for the bathroom when the realization hit her. _Oh my God, is she going to undress in front of me? Should I leave? What do I do?_

She quietly freaked out to herself while filling the basin, she made the water extra hot for she knew the Firehawk would not mind.

With trembling hands she brought the steaming basin and sponge back to Lilith's bed. Lilith tried to sit up, grabbing at the hem of her shirt, but collapsed back into the pillows with pain etched on her face. " _AH fuck_!" she hissed. Maya stood quickly, unsure of what to do. Against her every instinct, and despite her nerves, she found the words tumbling from her lips regardless, "Do…Do you want me to help you?" she said in a small voice.

Lilith stared at her a moment, her mouth slightly open. "Are you sure? Maya, I would never ask you to do something that you're not comfortable with."

"I know," Maya said, and she did. "I want to help you," she whispered.

Lilith smiled the most gorgeous smile Maya had ever seen. Her knees felt weak, and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest. Her hands shook as she took Liliths shirt in her hand. It's _just Lilith Maya, she would never judge you. You're safe with her. She needs you._

She slowly pulled the shirt over the other Siren's head, her eyes immediately going to the angry bruise that covered her stomach. Then they went to her _breasts_. She was wearing a simple black bra, it too was covered in dirt and blood. Lilith leaned forward as much as her body would let her, "do you mind unhooking this?"

She could see Maya's hesitation. "Maya, please don't worry about it. I'm sure I can manage myself. I know this is hard for you, I don't want to put you somewhere you aren't ready to be."

Maya's jaw set in determination. "Thanks to The Order, I've been sheltered and put behind way further than I should be. I don't want to be that girl anymore." And with that, she reached her arms behind Lilith, unclasping the bra and letting it fall away.

She was beautiful, and breathtakingly so. Even spattered with blood, dirt and bruises, she could see the milky skin that shone through. Her blue tattoos ran up her left arm and down the right side of her chest and to a very toned stomach. Her breasts were small but perfect, her little pink nipples stood hard against the night air. Maya immediately blushed and looked away, realizing she was staring.

"It's okay," Lilith said softly, taking Maya's hand once again. "You can look," she said encouragingly.

Maya's gaze went back to Lilith's chest, then to her eyes, "you're beautiful."

And she meant it. She saw more beauty in her blood stained Siren than any mountainside, temple, or garden in Athenas.

Lilith smiled at the compliment, "have you ever seen breasts other than your own?"

Maya shook her head, embarrassed by her admission. Lilith rubbed comforting circles with her thumb on Maya's hand, the action saying more than words ever could.

Suddenly remembering the task at hand, she let go of Lilith and dipped the sponge into the basin. She squeezed out some of the excess water and went to work cleaning Liliths right hand, getting the dirt and blood out from under her fingernails and in between. There was a comfortable silence, though Maya's heart was still hammering in her chest.

Lilith kept her eyes on Maya's busy hands meticulously scrubbing her hand gently, then dipping back into the bowl. Dip, scrub, dip, scrub.

Lilith began to speak, "I was born on a planet called Honus 4651. I don't remember much from it, nor have I ever known my mother. My father was shot and killed by someone trying to rob us when I was five years old."

Maya couldn't believe what she just heard, _she lost a parent too? I never knew my father, I had no idea we shared such a tragedy in common._

"I was found by an elderly woman. She had Siren markings of her own. She's actually the one who gave me mine, she was at the end of her life so she passed her powers along to me."

 _So Siren abilities can be given? I thought I was born with mine, maybe they too were given_. Maya hung on Lilith's every word, absorbing as much information about her as she could. She was now scrubbing her forearm carefully.

"I grew up reading of vault hunters and Pandora, and now that I was alone, I decided that's what I wanted to do. I also heard whispers of another Siren on Pandora, Commandant Steele-she wasn't a peach though. I was on the bus heading to Fyrestone which was when I met the gang. That's when me and Roland hit it off, but looking back I know I was just feeling impulsive. Anyway," she said flippantly, waving her hand, "the Atlas corporation had come to Pandora in hopes to find more Eridian technology, but left as they didn't find anything at the time. That was when the Dahl corporation took control of the planet in order to harvest its resources, all the while they too were looking for the Vault. That's where Tannis first comes in, she was head of their research team. Her entire team died and she went slightly insane, but she still managed to find proof that there was indeed a Vault on Pandora. The Atlas corporation caught wind of her discovery, and they sent the Crimson Lance to kidnap her. Dahl never stood a chance which resulted in them fleeing, leaving behind the bandits we so gladly see today. Us four heard of all the fun going on here, so here we are. We met Angel when we got to Fyrestone, she helped us when we arrived too just as she helped you."

Maya was now working her way past Liliths shoulder, washing her beautiful neck and chest. She hovered above her breasts a moment and decided to wash her other arm instead. She crossed her chest and began to massage her shoulder with the suds.

"Tannis made contact with us confirming the existence of the Vault. She said it could only be opened up every 200 years and the next time it opened was fast approaching. We needed three Vault key pieces, but Commandant Steele, who was leading the crimson Lance, was after them too."

"Hold on," Maya said. "I'm just going to get some fresh water."

Lilith nodded and watched her go. She didn't have to wait long for her return, thankfully.

Maya resumed her task and looked to Lilith, "so what happened?"

"Tannis betrayed us."

" _What_?"

"Mhmm. She told us there was a final piece held by Baron Flynt, but it was a deathtrap. We already had three pieces, and that was all we needed all along. To make matters worse, Commandant Steele cut off the echo network, ending our communication with Angel. We went to hit the crimson Lance hard at their headquarters, and we found Tannis there. She was forced into the betrayal and she told us we needed to restart the echo network. When we did and we finally got us in touch with Angel, she led us to the Vault and Commandant Steele. We were too late, and when she opened the Vault the monster was unleashed, killing her instantly. Thankfully, by some miracle, we were able to kill it and get some pretty sweet loot in the process."

"Lilith!" Maya said smiling, "you're fucking badass!"

Lilith laughed, but then turned serious. "Yeah, it was good while it lasted, before it all went to shit."

Maya's smile disappeared, and she began washing her other hand. She looked back to Lilith expectantly.

"On Elpis, there was a ex Atlas assassin named Athena. She and Wilhelm had gone to the Hyperion station Helios to help Jack when he was invaded by the Lost Legion, a force led by Dahl. They went to Elpis at Jack's request to stop a jamming signal in order to retake Helios. They also helped him build his robot army."

Maya was finally hearing the story to all of Handsome Jack's tyranny. Was Lilith somehow involved with this?

"Roland and I were on vacation in Elpis and…and they asked for our help."

Maya tried to not let her shock show, instead opting to focus on scrubbing Liliths arm some more. She couldn't believe her ears, Lilith and Roland were once helping this madman?

As though reading her mind, Lilith rushed forward, "We realized pretty quickly how mentally unstable he was, how evil he was. He murdered a team of scientists in cold blood, and was trying to harness the power of the Destroyers eye, which we all thought was just a powerful laser. We destroyed the Eye to avoid him gaining all that power, him being so dangerous and all. All he had left was the Vault. We raced to get there before him but he got to it first, with the help of Athena and Wilhelm. Inside there was a mysterious symbol, it showed a vision of a great beast known as The Warrior. I phased in behind him and punched that vault symbol right into his fucking face. Hence his disfigurement, and the mask he wears now. And then I got the fuck out of there, figuring he couldn't do much harm now. I heard him swear vengeance on us as I left…I should have fucking killed him." She swallowed hard. "I fucked up bad that day, Maya. And that is the guilt I have to carry with me now."

Maya's heart broke for her. She knew Lilith would only ever do things with the best of intentions, she didn't deserve the torment she was feeling.

"Lilith, you can't blame yourself for something you didn't know. There was no way you could've known this would happen."

Lilith just kept talking, "in a fit of rage I ordered Athena to be executed. Wilhelm already got away, presumably to aid Jack. Athena knew once she saw Jack in the Vault, how mad he went with power and revenge, that he was dangerous as well and that she regretted her actions, but I didn't care. I wanted her dead for helping him get to that Vault, but all the while I knew that I had helped too. I was just as much to blame, and I was taking it out on her. Thankfully, an Eridian guardian stopped me, warning all of us about an imminent war. This war. The one that we had a hand in creating. I don't know where Athena is now, but I presume she just got the fuck out of here."

Maya finished Liliths other arm, and was now lifting the covers to retrieve her legs. "Uhm, do you.. "

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, yes that's fine." said Lilith, allowing Maya to remove her pants.

Maya prayed Lilith didn't notice her shaking hands as she grabbed the waist of her pants, giving them a gentle tug until the fabric came down. She slid the pants down her legs and tossed them to the floor. She was thankful Lilith had a pair of modest briefs on, or else she might surely burn up. God her legs were magnificent too. Strong and toned yet soft. She began with her feet, getting a delightful squeal from Lilith. She then moved to her muscled calf, rubbing the warm water gently into her skin. "Lilith, you never started this war. One way or another, Jack would have still got his army, and would still be pursuing this Vault even if you didn't help him. He's determined and mad with power, nothing would've stopped him from taking this path. No one blames you for this," Maya said in earnest.

Lilith gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know they don't, I guess it just makes me kind of sick knowing I fell for his façade, and that I associated with him in any way." She was quiet for a moment, watching as Maya dipped the sponge once again and was washing Liliths stomach. Her muscles tightened slightly as the sponge ran over them, no matter how gentle Maya was, the pain still throbbed in places. " _Uhn_ …" she grunted quietly.

"I'm sorry," Maya whispered.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I want to hear about you."

Maya stopped what she was doing a thought a moment. She had never spoken of her past with anyone yet, not even Axton. She knew it was time to open up. She wanted to be close with Lilith and build that trust with her. She showed a tremendous amount of trust in Maya when she told her story, her guilt. She wanted to do the same. She cleared her throat, and dipped the sponge back in the basin and resumed cleansing her Siren.

"As you know, I was born on Athenas. I'm…not entirely sure where I got my abilities from. I've had them as long as I can remember. I never knew my father, and my mother…she was killed when I was seven."

Lilith didn't say a word, she just continued to watch her intently.

"I was found by a monk named Brother Sophis. He was one of the high priests of a religious cult called The Order. They raised me to be obedient and respectful. I could not partake in the same activities as most children did because it was beneath me. The Order was a very powerful organization. Looking back, they were just like Atlas and Dahl and everyone else, they just hid under the guise of religion. For most of the years of my life, they showed me off to the townsfolk so donations to the church would come in, threatening them with my wrath if they didn't comply. Brother Sophis convinced me all of these people were perverted sinners looking to disobey our God and cause the downfall of humanity, therefore, they must be corrected. They had to have the fear of God stricken through them, which was where I came in. I murdered many innocent men, women…even children."

She began to choke up. "I have nightmares about the things I did constantly. It wasn't until only just a few months ago, when I was set to execute another man, did the truth come out that everything I believed in was horribly, horribly wrong. It…it was them. They orchestrated the murder of my mother, in order to kidnap me and use me for my powers. They turned me into a weapon to kill innocents in order to maintain control of Athenas and display power to any threats. My whole life was a lie. And now I have no idea who I am. Am I a murderer? Am I a hero? I have no emotional or social skills. I'm basically a lost ch-child…" she stammered. "I came here to try and do good, and make something of myself, maybe even find a place to finally call home, since mine was now too dangerous, too tainted."

She had gotten lost in the story, only just realizing how close she was to Lilith's breasts. Her face warmed up and she chewed her lip, looking to Lilith. Her eyes were soft and caring, showing no signs of judgement to Maya's confessions, but she asked anyway, "am I a monster?"

Lilith smiled and reached forward, cupping Maya's cheek. "You're the furthest thing from. You came to Pandora for a place to call home, to find yourself, and do some good. You've done all of those things. You're home is with me, you're Maya the Crimson Raider, and you saved my fucking _life_. You've done more good than most have done in a lifetime. The things you did, that wasn't you. That was who they made you believe you were. This, this beautiful woman cleaning me up after saving my damn life, this is who you are."

Maya's blush depended. _Your home is with me._ She inched the sponge closer to Lilith's steadily rising mounds, her eyes searching Lilith's for permission. Lilith could see they were frightened and hesitant, yet curious and longing. "Go ahead," she whispered softly. "it's okay…"

Maya ever so slightly brought the sponge to one of Lilith's stiff peaks, gliding gently over the mound and back up again. Lilith took a deep breath, "oh…mnh.. " she whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed.

Maya had to suddenly squeeze her legs together, the small noise coming from Lilith had a tremendous effect in her core. "Ah…" she gasped quietly. "B-Brother Sophis told me that it was a sin to touch our private parts, or others. That we would peril for eternity. He said such things were perversions meant for bandits and criminals. He told me this when I got my first p-period…" Maya breathed, hoping she could communicate the reason behind her nerves.

Lilith rested her hand on the one washing her breast, applying the tiniest hint of pressure. "it's not a sin Maya, and it's not something disgusting or _bad_. It's a completely natural feeling that everyone experiences. You don't have to be afraid, you're not alone. I'm right here, and I'll walk you through it all, if that's what you want."

She moved the sponge to the other nipple, eliciting another low moan from Lilith.

Maya could feel her arousal soaking her, and her hand began to tremble. "Ungh, something's happening…"

Lilith caressed her arm, trailing her fingertips down to her hand. "That feeling is called arousal. I feel it too," she breathed.

She slowly took the sponge from Maya's hand, discarding it in the basin. Maya looked at her questioningly. She took the blue haired Siren's hand and slowly brought it to her breast, kneading it gently.

Maya's mind and body were on fire at this point. She had never done anything like this, and it was the most exhilarating feeling in her entire life. Liliths breasts were so soft and tantalizing. "Ahhh-hah, oh my God," she muttered, her other hand flying to her crotch trying to stave off the pressure.

"Mmmm do you like this?" Lilith asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh my God yes…" Maya said, her eyes sliding shut.

Lilith placed her free hand to the back of Maya's neck, causing her to open her eyes.

What she saw only made the pressure worse, Lilith's face was flushed and her pupils were dark. She looked to her with hooded eyes, a look Maya had never seen before. Lilith chewed her lip, it was adorable to Maya.

"Come here and kiss me, killer."


	14. Living In The Sky

**Chapter 14: Living In The Sky**

Maya happily obliged, leaning forward and catching Lilith's red lips in her own. Liliths were gentle and guiding and Maya couldn't suppress the sigh escaping from her throat. The red head flicked her tongue against her mouth, causing Maya to inhale sharply leaving Lilith the opportunity to catch her bottom lip in her teeth, causing her to shiver. She parted her lips more to allow Lilith entry.

Her hand had left her breast and was now entangled in Liliths hair, the other on the bed holding herself up. The kiss was soft and slow, as though Lilith were trying to pour all of her feelings into Maya and vice versa. The arousal was slowly ebbing away, for which part of Maya was thankful. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, her body already felt as though it was on the brink of exploding. She needed to approach these feelings slowly, and she hoped Lilith felt the same.

They parted for air and Lilith stared deeply into her eyes. Maya swallowed thickly, her head was spinning. The feeling of Lilith's nails caressing the back of her neck caused her to tremble.

Lilith chewed her lip, her eyes blazing. "Do you.. want to stay here with me?"

Maya nodded shyly. Lilith shifted herself up and Maya stood. "Wanna go to that dresser over there and hand me a new shirt? Top drawer."

Maya went to the dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a loose fitting t-shirt. She helped Lilith slip it over her head, careful not to bump her bruise. Lilith pulled back the covers and shifted over, leaving a space for Maya to crawl in and snuggle up to her, placing her hand on Liliths chest as to not cause any unnecessary pressure on her abdomen. She breathed deeply, happy to be here with the Siren.

"Thank you," she said.

"Pfft, shouldn't I be thanking you?" Lilith said playfully.

Maya grinned into her chest, "thank you for sharing your story with me, and listening to mine. I've never told anyone before. I was afraid, sometimes I still am. I'm so thankful I have you in my life, I never thought I could find someone as amazing as you. And thank you for…not rushing me I guess? I'm still trying to navigate through these strange feelings. You make it easier. Or maybe harder since you're the one causing them," she laughed.

Lilith laughed with her, "I have very strong feelings for you Maya. I want to be there with you on your journey. Every step of the way."

Maya just snuggled deeper, planting a light kiss on Lilith's neck causing a low hum of content to vibrate through the red heads chest. Liliths hand went to her hair and she ran her fingers through it lovingly.

Maya drifted off to sleep in her lover's arms, and no more nightmares came to her that night.

* * *

She awoke to sunlight pouring through her eyelids. She figured it must be late morning, but seeing as they didn't have a brief until tomorrow she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets. She lay for a few moments before realizing where she was. She shot up and looked around, Lilith nowhere to be seen.

"Lilith?" she called sleepily. She heard footsteps behind her and saw the Goddess herself standing in the bathroom doorway with a toothbrush sticking out of her lips. Lilith gave her a smile and a wink before heading back to the bathroom to finish up.

Maya felt her own smile grow as she fell back onto the pillows, feeling like a schoolgirl. Lilith came back out and sat on the bed, leaning down to give Maya a soft peck on her forehead. "Good morning killer. How did you sleep?"

"Fucking fantastic. Lilith, you look so _good_! Are you feeling better or something?"

Lilith chuckled, "I am feeling more than one hundred percent to be honest, I don't know how. It's like I healed at ultra speed. I'm actually gonna head down and talk to Zed about it, if you want to join."

"Yeah of course, I'm just gonna run back to my place and freshen up and put on some decent daytime clothes. I'll be back in a few!" she jumped up from the bed, swooping down to give still-sitting Lilith a kiss on her lips.

Lilith was surprised at Maya's boldness, her face almost splitting in two in a wife grin. Maya's cheeks were dusted pink as she headed out the door. Lilith's eyes lingered where Maya had stood, her own face growing warm. _Fuck, am I in love?_

* * *

Maya had returned to Dr. Zeds dressed in her traditional monk garb with her electric blue hair flowing freely. Lilith had waved her down from her window and told her she would be right down. She came sprinting down the stairs just as Maya walked in.

Dr. Zed had been in the middle of bottling a mysterious brown liquid at his desk. Maya did not want to ask. He did a double take when Lilith came down the stairs, "Jesus Christ girl look at you. How in the hell are you outta bed so quick?"

He stood up and rushed over to Lilith and began to check her vitals. "If I didn't know any better I'd say nothing ever happened to you!"

He studied Lilith's stomach which found the bruising to be nearly gone. "Remarkable…" He then turned to Maya. "The only explanation I could come up with is that its gotta have something to do with your blood. You must be quite a show on the battlefield little girl."

Lilith looked confused, "wait, _your_ blood?"

Maya bit her lip looking to Dr. Zed, "uhhh, yeah? You needed it Lilith, you were going to die! That's uhm…that's okay right?"

Lilith just lunged at her, embracing her in a fierce hug surprising her. She slowly returned the hug, resting her head on Lilith's shoulder.

Lilith sniffled, " _God_ Maya, I don't know what to say."

"How about thanks?" grunted Dr. Zed. Lilith just gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

Maya smiled at the exchange. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Axton, let him know about the good news."

"Right on, I'm gonna go take a look at the power core," Lilith responded. "we should probably get to changing it sometime today."

"Be fucking careful with that power core Lilith," Maya said sternly. "I don't trust it."

Lilith waved a hand. "it was powering Wilhelm was it not? And he sure seemed to have a decent amount of power. I'm sure it's fine. I'll see you later okay? Maybe we can have dinner," she winked.

Maya tried to force a smile but she couldn't shake her bad feelings. She hoped Lilith was right.

She stepped out into the sunlight and made her way back to the HQ. Just as she was about to open the door when Axton came through it, startling her.

" _Shit_ man! I was just coming to look for you."

"Hey Maya, what's going on? Wanna come with me to Moxxi's for a bite?"

"God yeah I'm starving."

They started in the direction of Moxxi's. "How's Lilith doing? Dr. Zed echoed Roland saying she's miraculously healed or something?"

"Yeah, it's the strangest thing…I guess it has something to do with my blood though."

"Well I guess all that matters is that she's better!" he exclaimed, clapping her on the back.

The reached Moxxi's and took a table, ordering a pizza. "So," Axton said, taking a bite, "you slept at Lilith's last night huh?"

Maya blushed, her thoughts going back to Lilith's milky breasts. She never wanted to forget the feeling she had last night.

"Yeah…we didn't-uhm…we-we,"

Axton laughed, "relax Maya, I didn't think you did. I'm really happy that you're happy though. So are you guys like a thing now?"

Maya wasn't entirely sure what a "thing" was. And she never asked Lilith. Were they a thing?

"Uhm, I'm not sure? Should we be?"

"Well I think only you two can answer that, but you seem pretty close to me. Do you like her?"

Maya smiled at the thought, "of course I do, it's more than that. _Way_ more than that. She's all I think about, I even dream about her. I want her to be the thing I see the moment I wake up and the moment before I go to sleep. When I'm in her arms, it's like the rest of the world just…falls away…"

She looked to Axton who was grinning like a maniac. _Ugh here we go._

"Maya!" he said excitedly. "don't get me wrong, but I think you're in love!"

Her ears began to burn, " _Love?!"_ she huffed. "I wouldn't even know what that feels like Axton."

His eyes softened and his smile turned reassuring. "enjoy it Maya, there isnt enough love left in this world. You deserve it."

She smiled back at her friend, thankful for his words. She was still in doubt of herself, she knew she had strong feelings for Lilith, but was it love? What was the difference? How would she know?

 _Love_?

Axton looked to his watch. "Hey, Roland gave me that power core to go swap it with the old one. Wanna come?"

"ugh, fine."

"What?"

"I just have a bad feeling is all," Maya said firmly.

"Me and Roland had a look at it, it's just a regular power core. Besides we need it in order to keep the shield over Sanctuary.

"Fine, after you."

* * *

They met up with Lt Davis at the power station. Maya was feeling anxious, and so she voiced her concerns. "Listen Davis, we don't know for sure what this core is gonna do. Its property of Jack's, you don't think it's possible it could be a trap?"

"Look, as much as I hate using Hyperion tech, that core you brought us earlier is nearly burnt up." Lt Davis replied. "Axton, why don't you pop it out."

Axton went to the station and pried out the old power core. "Now shove in that new core you found harder than a shiv in a truxican sternum. Sorry, old Crimson Lance saying."

Axton installed the new power core. It came to life with a few sparks. Maya unsung her SMG, glancing around worriedly.

"Okay I think were in bus-what the hell!?:

The shield protecting Sanctuary suddenly surged.. The three of them looked to each other in horror.

Jack's voice came over the echo, "you know, I think it's time to tell them our little secret. Angel's working for _me_."

Angels defeated voice responded, "Lowering Sanctuary's shields Jack. Executing phase shift."

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Angel was working for Jack the whole time?_! It added to the list of things she had to be pissed about. All this time she had thought Angel had been there to help the Crimson Raiders, when in fact she had been plotting against them. Just how much info and planning had fallen into Jack's hands thanks to her?

A sudden explosion hit the top of the stairs they had been standing on, sending rubble and debris crumbling around them. Maya and Axton had hit the dirt, shielding their heads from the falling cement. Maya looked to where Lt Davis had been standing. He was deduced to nothing but a pile of ash. "Axton!" she screamed. He got up from the ground and grabbed the back of her shirt hauling her to her feet. "LET'S GO!"

"Nicely done Angel! Now, let's kill ourselves some Vault Hunters!" Jack sneered.

They ran down the eroded steps and toward Sanctuary. Up in the sky, Helios loomed over the town.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SOMETHING GET THROUGH THE SHIELD!?" came Roland's panicked voice.

Scooters voice came through next, "The shields down Roland! Oh man, somebody start getting everybody underground!"

Maya and Axton ran through the entranceway to Sanctuary, the scene before them was utter chaos. Citizens ran screaming through the streets, explosive attacks causing the ground to quake and split. Smoke plumes were popping up all over the town, and there was blood and debris filling the streets. They ran as fast as they could through the alleyways towards the square, trying to avoid being trampled along the way.

"Everybody, I have a really bad idea! Scooter, get Sanctuary in the air. Roland, get me some Eridium!" Lilith said over the echo. Just what was she planning?

"Pretty sure we cant do that without killing everyone in the city, we ain't ready to fly Lilly!"

"YOU GOT YOUR ORDERS SCOOTER!" Roland bellowed.

"Meet me in the center of town Maya, Axton!"

They arrived to find Scooter fiddling with one of the boxes outlining the town square. It was hard to hear over the mayhem and gunfire erupting around them.

"Okay, uhh, if we cycle the ignition primers, I-It'll get us somewhere!"

Maya sprinted to one of the ignition primers, while Axton ran to another. She tried to focus on the task at hand and not the screams of women and children around her.

"ALRIGHT WE'RE PRIMED! EVERYBODY GET READY!"

Roland messaged Maya's echo, "I'm pinned soldier! You gotta get that Eridium to Lilith!"

Maya ran back towards the HQ while Axton tried to help people to any shelter he could find.

She ran upstairs to find the ceiling of the HQ completely carved in, Roland was struggling under the rubble. "Don't worry about me!" as though he was reading her mind. Lilith's voice screamed on the Echo, "I need that Eridium, get moving or we're DEAD! Get back to the center of town!"

Maya collected all the Eridium that had fallen from Roland's arms and sprinted back down the stairs, "ILL BE BACK FOR YOU!" she called over her shoulder.

She ran back out into the chaos to the center of town where Lilith was waiting. She appeared to be phasing the large structure in the middle of town with great difficult. She was perspiring and out of breath. Maya handed the Eridium to her.

"I've never used this much before, you might want to hang on to something!"

Maya was about to respond but Axton had come up behind her, pulling her to a crouch. "HANG ON!" he yelled.

There was a great flash of purple light, Lilith had nearly disappeared in its glow. She felt a great tremble beneath her, when suddenly, it felt as though her feet were touching nothing at all. She put her hands in front of her face, shielding herself from being blinded.

Her feet touched something hard and she nearly fell over. What, snow?

The cold air was cutting into her face, she glanced to her right and saw Axton next to her. But they weren't in Sanctuary anymore. Somehow, they had been teleported back outside of Sanctuary's walls.

"What the fuck just happened?" Axton demanded.

"Maya!? Axton? I'm so, _so_ sorry that wasn't supposed to happen, we've got to get Sanctuary out of here, I'll see you on the other side though I promise! HIT IT SCOOTER!"

_On the other side? What the fuck is happening?!_

There was a low rumble, the earth shaking beneath their feet. They watched with wide eyes as Sanctuary was literally coming out of the ground in the distance.

"Holy hell, she's phasing the fucking city!" Axton exclaimed.

"That's the best you got? A flying city?" Jack laughed as Helios continued to pummel Sanctuary. "What could you chumps possibly have that makes you think you have a chance against me?"

The city was alive with a tremendous purple glow, before there was a great surge of life and then it had just _vanished_. The entire city, gone.

It was silent save for the howling wind swirling around them. Maya just stared at where Sanctuary used to be, her mouth hanging open before twisting into a face of disgust. She told _everyone_ how she felt about that power core. She told Lilith, Axton, Lt Davis _multiple_ times about the dangers of using it. No one listened. Not even Lilith.

She could barely contain the rage that began to rise inside her. She bit her cheek until she could taste blood before turning on her heel and walking away from the rubble.

"Maya?" Axton tried gently, before following her a few steps behind.

Lilith came over the Echo, "Maya? Are you okay? I'm so sorry Maya but I had to-"

Maya didn't hear the rest. She unclipped her echo device and hurled it as far as she could. She didn't want to hear Lilith's excuses. She wasn't mad that she teleported them away from Sanctuary. She knew that wasn't her intentions. But she did intentionally ignore Maya's warnings, everyone did.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed, giving the echo another kick sending it further. She stormed away toward Three Horns Divide. Axton, knowing better than to probe the Siren while she was in this mood, followed slowly behind her, picking up her forgotten echo along the way.


	15. The Fridge

**Chapter 15. The Fridge**

They trudged through the snow in silence. Axton was unsure of where exactly Maya was heading, but he thought better than to question her. He figured they would stop soon to plan their next step.

Surprisingly, a message from Angel came through. "I know you're angry at me right now but we don't have a lot of time. I'll explain everything just…get to the Fridge, it's the only way to reach the Highlands. I detect Lilith may have phased your city there."

Maya scoffed, her tongue in her cheek. "Unbelievable…" she said shaking her head.

Axton cleared his throat. "Well, we don't really have a choice but to trust her at this point…"

"As if my opinion on the matter would even matter at this point, Axton."

"Maya, I'm sorry! You're right, we should have listened to you. We shouldn't have been in such a rush to use that power core without knowing more about what it does. But what's done is done now, and if were gonna get back to Sanctuary we need to work together. I need you."

Maya felt some of her anger ebb away and was replaced by guilt. She knew he was right, now was not the time to be upset. No one had any ill will against her when they didn't listen.

"Look, I know we had every reason to trust the power core. And I know that I had no reason other than a bad feeling for us to not trust it. So…I can see why no one listened anyway. You're right, being angry isnt going to change anything now." She sighed. She looked back to him, "you're still an asshole."

He grinned his famous shit eating grin, "I'm _your_ asshole," he handed her her echo. "You should probably message Lil and Roland. She's worried about you."

Maya felt a new wave of guilt wash over her for making Lilith worry. The red head was probably already blaming herself for accidentally teleporting them away, now she could add worrying to death to her list too.

Maya stepped away from Axton for some privacy, and sent her communication to Lilith.

"Lilith, it's me. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't message you back sooner. I was angry," her voice began to break, and she swallowed hard. "We're okay, me and Axton. We have a plan to get back to you guys."

She was met with nothing but silence on the other end. "Lilith?"

Had she broken her echo in her fit of rage? It would be just her luck. "Axton, can you try echoing Lilith?"

He pulled out his device and held it to his lips, "Lilith, you there?"

He gave Maya a confused look, before looking back to his echo. "Roland?" he tried again. "Ugh, nothing."

Great, they now lost coms with Lilith and Roland. Maya's stomach turned, "you don't think something happened to them do you?"

Axton shrugged, "I'm sure theres just something wrong with the network. Come on, there's a catch a ride not far from here. The Fridge is pretty far, it could take a days drive to get there. Sooner we leave, sooner we'll get back to Sanctuary."

Maya followed Axton toward the catch a ride station, worrying gnawing in her stomach. She knew how irrational it was to trust Angel given the circumstances, but right now she was the only one who knew the way back. There was no other way.

* * *

They drove for hours through Three Horns Divide, it was nearly nightfall by the time they reach Three Horns Valley. They were close to the entrance of the Fridge when Angel spoke, "You'll be able to reconnect with your friends after you get through The Fridge."

"Guess it was just the coms," said Maya. "I bet whatever is in The Fridge cant be good."

They got to a building with a metal set of stairs that led up to a rocky ledge. "Map says the entrance is up there. Guess we're on foot from here," said Axton as he hauled himself out of the runner, Maya following in suit.

They climbed up the stairs to the ledge. The path led into a cavern with what looked like an enormous steel door built into the wall. They approached, pressing the button to open it, but nothing happened.

"Son of a…a witch," said Angel. "let me help you with that."

Sirens began to sound off, Maya took a step back raising her weapon. "the fuck is this bitch up to?"

Flames burst forth from some piping that ran along the edges of the door, as though it was put there for that purpose. The ice around the door began to melt, and the door began to creak open, leading to a steel room. They walked over the threshold and the door closed behind them.

"Do you feel that?" asked Axton, his voice echoing.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "its freezing in here."

There was an ammo machine against the right wall of the room. Axton went to it while Maya looked around. The room was relatively dark and empty, save for the ice creeping up the walls. A fast travel station was up a few steps from the ammo machine. Looking to her left there was a giant red glowing sign that advertised "Fink's Slaughterhouse" with a bright flashing arrow pointing to a door. It was not where they needed to go, but perhaps a place to return for later. Maya never passed up an opportunity to showcase her talents.

Straight ahead from where they came in stood another steel door, presumably the one leading out to The Fridge. Angel began to speak, "I've been following Jack's orders from the beginning. Jack modified the power core you found to have a Hyperion network uplink. Through it, I was able to hack Sanctuary's defenses and lower them. It was all…part of Jack's plan."

Maya had enough of Angel, " _you mean your plan too!_ " she hissed into her echo, but there was no response. "Why are you even fucking telling us this?" she demanded. Silence.

She sighed in frustration and put back her echo. She turned to her friend, "you ready?"

He smiled and cocked his weapon, "born ready sis!"

The door to The Fridge opened and Maya felt as though her soul left her body. " _Jesus fucking Christ its freezing!"_

Axton too sucked in a breath, his face turning bright red. "What the actual fuck!?"

Maya shivered and pulled her monks hood over her head. "Definitely wasn't ready for this."

The Fridge appeared to be a long glacial cavern with high icy walls. There were a few snowy buildings on either side of them, a couple with small fires built into cans outside. Eerie statues of frozen bodies lined the path which led toward a bridge. According to their map, they had to make it to the other side of the cavern which was quite a ways from where they were. Maya hoped they didn't freeze to death along the way.

A shrill scream broke her from her thoughts and she immediately crouched down with Axton behind a slab of concrete. "What was that!?" she asked.

He pointed over the slab to a figure coming across the bridge. It was a gangly human-like being, wearing black clothes and a gas mask. The figure was carrying what looked like a small SMG.

"It's a rat," he said. "They used to live and work in the toxic mines underground. They went through years of mutation due to the toxicity. It caused their bodies to shrink and their minds to go mad. Hence the gas masks. I guess they have…cannibalistic tendencies as well," he whispered.

"Fuck eh? How many can you see?"

Axton paused a moment. "Well, I only see the one right now, but the rest will surely pop out of the woodwork when attacked. We might as well just hit them head on, it shouldn't be anything we cant handle."

"That's the spirit Axton ol' boy," Maya said with enthusiasm. She pulled out a shock infused sniper, taking her aim at the rat. "Boom," she whispered, and pulled the trigger.

The rat's head exploded on impact, then there was silence. Maya shot Axton a look of relief, before stopping, listening.

A slight hum began to reverberate through the Fridge's walls. The hum was getting louder, higher. It slowly turned into shrill screams and the scurrying of many sets of feet. Maya's look of relief quickly turned into one of horror. "Don't tell me-"

"Here they come," Axton finished. As though on queue, snow began to kick up I'm bursts as hatches buried deep in the ground began to fly open all around, with rats of all sizes filling out screaming all the way. On the bridge, more seemed to come from the other side. Unlike human's the rats didn't care much to find cover which was unsettling to the pair. Instead they ran out as a great horde, Maya felt like she could see at least thirty. Not to mention the ones creeping on the buildings and hiding in the shadows that she couldn't immediately see. One of the rats stepped forward from the group, pointing a long clawed finger at them.

"SSSSSSSLICE THEM OPEN RATSSSSSS!" it screamed in a shrill, gravelly voice.

The horde erupted into shrieks and they scattered in different directions, Maya's eyes could barely follow them all. Again, they didn't run for cover, instead they used their agility to dart back and forth making aiming a clear shot nearly impossible.

She unclipped a grenade and lobbed it at the bulk of the group. Thankfully it sent a good chunk of them exploding in every direction in a cloud of pink mist.

"Axton!" she shouted over the hail of bullets, "We have to try and kill them in bulk! You got grenades?"

"Tons!" he called back. He unclipped one of his own and sent it over the slab, the shrill screams after the explosion was a good indication that the projectile hit its mark. Maya pulled out an incendiary shot gun. "Time to warm em up!" Axton shrugged off his own shot gun alongside her.

The rats were slightly dazed from the multiple grenade explosions and there was a large cloud of smoke that hung in between them. Maya and Axton leapt through the cloud like bats out of hell, slugs bursting forth from their guns spraying holes into any unfortunate rat waiting on the other side. The scent of blood and the wails of the fallen had filled the air. There wasn't many left now.

She quickly switched to a high accuracy assault rifle and started picking off the ones that were still a ways away, while Axton deployed his turret in order to clear up the rest. By the time all of the rats had been turned to sludge, the pair were still whirling around glancing in every direction.

"Is that it?" Maya asked, breathing hard.

"I think so," Axton replied, equally out of breath. "Let's take a moment to do an ammo check."

"I've spent quite a bit of my shells, so hopefully there won't be too many more large hordes. I'm still alright for everything else."

"I think we should be fine. Any injuries?"

Maya gave herself a once over. "Surprisingly no. They're fast but terribly inaccurate."

Axton scoffed, "probably because they're brains are literal mush from all the fumes they endured down below."

Maya gave him a smile. She wondered about Lilith a moment. She hoped she was okay, that she wasn't making herself sick with worry. Maya couldn't wait to see her smile again, to taste those red lips. She really did miss her. Her heart ached with the memory of the night they shared, the intimate moment of cleaning her Goddess as they opened up to each other in a way neither of them ever had before. Axton was a true friend, and she would gladly put her life on the line for him, but Lilith was worth dying for, killing for, _living_ for. She would gladly bring this whole Fridge down in order to see her face again.

The sound of Axton getting up brought her back to the present. "Come on," he said. "Map says we got a ways trek north, there should be an entrance to the highlands there."

She got up and followed, crossing the bridge alongside him. Other than the rats, the place appeared to be abandoned. There was a burnt out car sitting on the bridge along with broken boxes and crates. The buildings that surrounded the area were decrepit and crumbling with torn up curtains and flags.

The made it to the other side of the bridge where a large concrete overpass hung over them. Angel began to speak again, "five years ago I tricked Roland and his friends into opening the Vault. I told them it was to protect Pandora from a great evil. That was a lie. Jack knew he could make a fortune off of the Eridium held within the Vault, but he was too much of a coward to open it himself. Through me, he got the Vault hunters to do his dirty work," she sighed. "I'm so tired of manipulating people."

Maya almost sympathized with her, but part of her felt like this was all a show in order to gain their trust once again. For all she knew, she could be leading them to their certain deaths at the end of The Fridge. The only reason they were following her now, was the fact that she was the only one who knew how they could get back to Sanctuary.

Now on the over side of the bridge, the map pointed west. They walked through the snow onto a metal platform overlooking a great icy lake. To the left they could see more houses lining up the bank of the frozen water. Maya was looking through her scope for any immediate threat when-

"What the fuck? Axton what the fuck is that thing?" she said nudging him, pointing down toward the lake.

He peered through his own scope in the direction she was pointing. He lowered his scope with a confused look on his face, squinting. He raised the scope once again. "I honestly have no idea…" he said trailing off.

It was a behemoth of a creature. Its jagged dark skin looked as though it was made of stone other than what would be its feet which had giant golden yellow crystals jutting out in a cluster. The beast walked on three legs like a tripod, moving at an exceptionally slow pace. The mere size of the creature still made it quite intimidating to Maya.

"Maybe its docile?" said Axton.

"Hah, on Pandora?"

"You're right."

They watched the strange monster saunter around some more. "Let's kill it," Maya suggested.

"I'm down!" Axton said excitedly, shouldering his weapon. He let out a breath and took his shot, hitting the beast in what looked like its head.

Nothing really happened. It barely took any damage at all, which was surprising because Axton had a very powerful rifle. Axton threw his hands up in the air, "WHAT!?"

Maya began to laugh earning a glare from her friend. "Let's see you try then!"

"Hehe-ah shit, I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes. She shouldered her own sniper still trying to contain her laughter. She figured since the creature appeared to be made of stone, maybe-

She took aim at one of it's golden crystal feet and pulled the trigger. Chunks of the crystals blew off and the monster seemed to limp with the impact. It lowered it's health a good chunk too.

She smiled at Axton who rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah aim for the feet."

Together they continued shot after calculated shot, blowing out all 3 of the monsters "feet" and watching as it exploded before their eyes in dozens of pieces of golden chunks.

"Maya…do you think that's _real_ gold?"

"I think it could definitely be worth something…wanna go get it?" Maya wasn't by any means too hard done by as it was, but more money was always handy. You never knew when you might need to buy your way out of a situation.

"Yeah, quick, then we need to get on our way.".

They shimmied down the slope to the frozen water below. She covered Axton as he gathered the gold rocks, inspecting them as he stuffed them in his bag. He began to laugh with glee, "Christ you know something Maya? I think this is real gold!"

Maya was distracted. Across the ice, where the buildings sat that they eyed from the slope, she swore she saw movement coming out of a garage in the building. She raised her scope, peering through to get a better look.

"Axton," she said in a low voice.

"I mean goddamn, were gonna be rich!"

" _Axton_!" She hissed. There was definitely a hulking figure inching towards them. She couldn't really see what it was. It somewhat looked like a man, but it dragged towards them slowly in such an alien way. It reminded her of a badass psycho, just…slower. Perhaps it was injured?

"-think of the shit we could buy. We could afford one of those fancy manors, or-"

"Axton!" she had spun around with a finger to her lips. "Theres definitely something over there!"

He threw on his backpack and went to stand beside her. "Over there," she said pointing to the buildings. Looking through his own rifle he spotted it. "It's a lab rat," he said. "it's one of the different mutations of rats. When that behemoth exploded it must've drawn some attention. Shit for us cause that's the way we gotta go. It'll probably attract more rats, so be on your toes. Oh, and we cant let it get too close. They have a sort of laser that comes from their eyes, and it can kill you in an instant."

Maya didn't see much of a problem considering how slowly this thing moved. It was still a good few hundred meters away, "look into my eyes!" the rat wailed, its raspy voice travelling over the ice to their ears as though it was closer than it was.

"So you've ran into these before? You know how to kill it?"

"Just the same as you would kill anything. Lots and lots of bullets?" He said shrugging.

"Smart ass," Maya said smirking. She raised her hand and put the rat in an unsuspecting phaselock, while Axton deployed his turret which began to rain hellfire on their victim. The large rat seemed to have a massive amount of health, when Maya released it it came thudding down on its feet and began to shuffle toward them once again.

"Uh shit?" she remarked. "Come on let's fall back abit!"

They doubled back across the ice to the bank and crouched behind some empty ammo cases. The rat continued to wail and pant as it dragged its deformed body towards them.

"I'm throwing a grenade!: Axton called as he lobbed it towards the mutated rat. A devastating explosion sounded off followed by a few smaller ones, sending a hail of ice crashing down around them.

There was a silence and they dared to peer over the boxes. There was nothing to be seen except for a large hole in the ice with chilled water sloshing about.

"Huh, must have fallen through?" said Axton.

"Let's avoid that hole just in case." Maya suggested. "We need to keep moving. It shouldn't take us too much longer if we keep a good pace. God Axton I hope she's alright…"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Everyone! _Everyone_ I meant I hope everyone is alright!" Maya said quickly, a light blush dusting her already red cheeks. "And I wanna get out of this frozen fucking wasteland!"

"Maya, all I want is for you to be happy. As long as she treats you right we good. Otherwise, I might have to kick her ass," he said with a wink.

"God you're such a brother."

"The brother you never had," he said playfully, putting her in a headlock. She shoved our of it, laughing as she felt her chest grow warm. He really was the brother she never had. Maybe she really did find where she belongs, a real family.

They began to walk down the frozen lake, the light sound of their feet echoing through the cavern. The way to the highlands was just on the other side of the body of water, they opted to walk the lake in order to avoid more chaos around the buildings. They expended a lot of ammo at this point, and would need to replenish soon.

"She does," Maya said quietly. "she treats me…like no one ever has before. When I'm with her it's like I'm a whole different person. A better person. She just gets me Ax, she doesn't shy away from her own bullshit or mine."

Axton smiled, clapping her on the back. "I'm happy you found someone to experience this with. Someone who takes care of you. Are you guys gonna…"

"Gonna what?"

"You know, take the next step."

Maya's thoughts immediately went back to those tantalizing breasts and she felt her stomach flip. "Oh…uh…I don't know. Maybe one day," she said shyly. "I'm still trying to navigate through all this. Besides I wouldn't know what I'm doing. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Who couldn't like you Maya! You're a badass and beautiful to boot. I think she likes you just the way you are. Besides, she knows your history, and that this is new territory for you. I think this is really good for you," he said warmly.

Maya couldn't help but smile as well. This was good for her. It felt better than anything she felt in as long as she could remember.

She checked the map, and saw the end of the Fridge was still nearly a days walk away. To their dismay there didn't appear to be any catch a ride stations anywhere. She couldn't wait to hear her Siren's voice again. The thought spurred her on, gave her newfound energy. She had to get to her, she moved move hell itself to do it."Race ya!" she called to Axton, already taking off. She could hear him follow and laughing behind her. _Hold on Lilith, I'm coming._


	16. The Highlands

**Chapter 16: The Highlands**

Lilith stood over the map in the war room, the umpteenth cigarette of the day tightly clenched between her two fingers. She ran her other hand through her hair wearily. Mordecai stood across from her, studying her face.

"Come on Lil, you need to get some sleep. You haven't slept in two days. Staring at that map isnt gonna do any good."

She took a long drag and stared at him with a look of disgust. "So what, I'm supposed to just lay on my ass and _sleep?!"_ she spat. "This is all my fault, for all we know they could be fucking dead. I still think I should go after them."

"Lilith you're the only one keeping this city afloat and away from Jack's line of fire. And besides, we aren't even on the fast travel anymore. We need you here to protect Sanctuary." _Fuck Sanctuary,_ she thought. She was too bitter to care anymore. The selfish part of her wished she had just grabbed Maya and phased them out of there. Let everyone else fall right into Jack's hands while she and Maya fled Pandora. She knew this wasn't right, and that it was just the anger talking. However, because she protected Sanctuary, Maya and Axton were no longer here. The whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Maya and Axton are a couple of the baddest motherfuckers I've ever seen," he continued. "They're gonna find their way back. You'll see."

Even if she wanted to, Lilith couldn't bring herself to answer him. She simply couldn't trust herself not to break down right then and there, and she needed to be strong. Though she found it difficult to think of much else. She butted the cigarette furiously, immediately sticking another between her teeth and lighting it. _Maya, where are you?_ She stared at the map as though it were to answer her, but it was silent.

As though there was a higher power sent to answer her longing prayers, her Echo began to crackle. She grabbed it at lightning speed, fumbling and nearly dropped it. She held a finger to her lips and the echo to her ear. The static was fading in and out, causing her to nearly snap.

"Hello? HELLO!?" she cried frantically.

A voice as sweet as honey came through weakly, but there was no doubt as to who it was. "Lilith?" came Maya's voice.

Lilith sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut and falling to her knees. Her shaking hand held down the talk button as she raised the device to her lips, trying to gain her composure but failing miserably but she didn't care. It was Maya. She was alive.

" _Maya_ ," she said tearfully.

* * *

Maya could've kissed the ground when they got out of the Fridge and into The Highlands Outwash. The air was finally warm again and the feeling was beginning to come back to her extremities. They stood on a grassy hill overlooking a river. Down below, there was a small building with some ammo and health machines. A structure resembling a lighthouse sat in the distance, and in the sky was- _Sanctuary?!_

"Fuck Axton look! Up there!"

Axton raised a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun. He whistled, "well I'll be damned! There it is! Let's go try that fast travel network down there!"

They started down the hill when Angel spoke, "Without you, Pandora has no hope. You have no reason to trust me. I get that. But if you're going to stop Jack from controlling the Warrior, you'll need my help. Because I know where the key is. It's with me."

Maya and Axton exchanged looks of confusion as they reached the Fast Travel station Maya went to punch in Sanctuary but was angered to find it wasn't there.

" _ERROR, LOCATION SANCTUARY NOT FOUND."_

"ARRGH!" Maya cried, punching the Fast Travel station.

"Oh no-the phase blast must've taken Sanctuary off the Fast Travel network. Uhm…okay, head to the Eridium extraction plant nearby. I think I know a way to get you back to your friends," said Angel.

Maya turned and kicked the loose steel wall from the building. "Its always fucking something isnt it!" she cried angrily, sitting on the cold concrete and placing her head in her hands. She was so damn tired. It had been nearly two days since they last slept, nor had they had much to eat or drink. She just wanted to get back to Sanctuary, back to Lilith. She needed to recuperate.

"Hey now," Axton said gently. "this is just a minor set back. Were gonna get back to them Maya." He placed a strong hand on her shoulder "Why don't you try echoing Lilith now that were out of the Fridge?" he gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked to the ammo machines to give her some privacy.

She couldn't stop the tremble in her hands as she brought the echo to her lips. She prayed that the coms were back up. Her heart was beating in her ears as she licked her lips and pressed the talk button.

"Lilith?" she tried. She bit her lip awaiting to see if there would be a response or not.

Her heart nearly leapt in her throat when she heard the tell tale static of the device. She held it close to her ear, afraid to breathe as to not drown out any words that might come through.

"Maya," came Liliths tearful voice, though it was music to Maya's ears. "Maya, are you okay?! I'm sorry baby, I-I'm so sorry for everything. Where are you guys? We should have listened to you, Maya I'm such an idiot-"

"Lilith it's okay, we're okay," Maya choked. "You have no idea how amazing it is to hear your voice again. Are you okay?"

"Yes, everyone's fine. I phased the city, but I lost you in the process. I'm so sorry Maya," Lilith sobbed.

"No don't apologize. You did what you had to do. Don't worry, we are on our way back to you. Have you communicated with Angel at all?"

"That traitor? Of course not, why?"

"She spoke to us. The vault key is with her, and she's the only one who knows how we can get back to Sanctuary. We are in The Highlands right now, heading to the Eridium extraction plant. I can update you from there."

"How can we trust her, Maya?"

Maya swallowed hard, "We…we cant. But we are out of options at this point."

"Maya, there's so much I want to say…but I want to tell you in person. So, you guys just get your asses back here. Get back here to me. I want to hold you and never let you go."

Maya tried to maintain her composure through Liliths words, but she could feel the dam breaking. She blinked the tears away and cleared her throat. "I'm coming back to you Lilith. I'll take out this entire fucking army to get back to you. That I promise. We-We should get going. I don't know how long this will take." Her heart broke to be saying goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Killer," Lilith said softly.

With that, she turned off her echo, sighing as she clipped it back to her belt. She stood dusting herself off and went to Axton, who had a sad smile on his face.

"Sanctuary is safe. Lilith phased them up there," she said, pointing. "The Extraction Plant is just at the bottom of this hill. Let's get moving."

It was nearly nightfall at this point. They were exhausted but they knew they had to press on. They could see lights below as the plant came into view. There was a large building and a bridge that led over a river with a gigantic steel wall on the other side. Within the wall was a large closed door.

"If you can cross the river and steal a supply beacon, we can get Sanctuary back on the Fast Travel network I promise. Little as I'm sure that means right now…" said Angel.

Maya pulled out her scope and observed the surrounding area. "I don't see anything, but I'm sure the place will be crawling with loaders once we get down there. We will use that bridge to cross over and see about opening that door on the other side. If something doesn't come through and open it for us that is."

She slung her rifle and pulled out a caustic shotgun. "come on, let's see if we can get down there without being spotted first."

They tip toed through the darkness along the edge of the railing over the water. Maya peered over and saw that it was quite a drop into the river below. The closer they got to the bridge, the closer they were to the building, which meant a definite risk of being spotted by loaders.

"Hold up," said Axton, crouching behind a sea can. Maya crouched next to him, listening intently.

"Alright, the bridge is just right there. I say we make a run for it. Loaders move slow, so if they do hear us we should already be across. Sound good?"

Maya nodded and peered around the side of the sea can, making sure the coast was clear. "Okay, let's move, now!"

Together they bolted from the sea can, dodging various boxes and pipes that lined the concrete floor until they made it to the bridge. Just as they were running across towards the large steel door, they could hear the doors to the building open behind them. They didn't stop.

" _Target in sights,"_ came the robotic voice of a loader behind them. She didn't look to see how many. They almost reached the door when suddenly it opened, revealing a large constructor on the other side.

They skidded to a stop, breathing hard. "Shit," said Maya. Axton, in his quick thinking, unclipped a grenade and tossed it at the constructor. " _Run_!" he said, pulling her past the constructor through the door. They dove just in time as the grenade exploded, taking a large portion of the constructors life with it. On the other side of the door was a grassy area with a few more scattered sea cans. They ran behind one for cover before the machine could begin to fire its missiles.

"Do you still have that launcher?" he gasped.

"I do," said Maya, pulling it off her back. She shouldered the cannon and leaned out from the cover. "hold on!" she shouted as she fired, hitting the constructor at its base and sending it sky high before it blew into a million pieces.

Axton smiled, "good thing you kept that!"

She smiled back. "After last time, you cant be too careful. The beacon is over there, I can see the light. Come on the quicker we get it the quicker we can get the fuck out of here."

They ran past some large hangers over to a rocky area of dirt where the beacon sat. "Thank fuck," said Axton, reaching for the beacon, when the ground beneath them began to tremble. A look of understanding dawned on Maya, before changing into horror. "It's a thresher! We gotta move! Back to the fucking sea can!"

She had ran into these beasts before. It was said that some idiot fired them over from Elpis, and they've been running rampant on Pandora ever since. They were extremely dangerous due to their ability to disappear underground and pop up in unknown places. Even worse, their tentacles could pop up _multiple_ unknown places. They resembled something like giant land squids, differing in sizes and colors and even elements. If the cracking and quaking of the earth below their feet as they ran was any indication, this one was _huge_.

They ducked behind the sea can and armed their weapons. "We don't got a lot of time," said Maya. "we need grenades, lots of em, and you need to cover me so I can get a shot with the launcher. We need to act quick, cause if it moves before I can fire that launcher, theres a good chance one or both of us will die." She shouldered the launcher and looked to Axton, "COVER ME!"

Axton leaned out from the sea can on the right while Maya took the left, but to their surprise the thresher was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," Maya said, before she was suddenly shot up into the air, effectively dropping the launcher and letting out a shriek.

"MAYA!" Axton cried in horror. The Siren was strung up in the air, the thresher's tentacle was wrapped around her ankle and holding her upside down nearly 30 feet high. The beast was massive, its body was the size of a bus with tentacles as thick and as tall as tree trunks.

"Axton! Get me the fuck down from here!" Maya cried. The sound of Axton's shotgun rang through the air, though it did little for her situation. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. She was looking down at the top of the thresher's ugly head and she attempted to phaselock it. While the monster was far too big to be gripped in a phaselock, it did cause some serious damage. The beast let out a bellow and began to thrash around, and much to Maya's dismay, it still had a tight grip on her ankle. She began to swing to and fro, making her nauseous and disoriented.

_I'm an idiot,_ she thought to herself. "Axton the fucking launcher! USE THE LAUNCHER!" _Come on you fool!_

He scrambled to where the launcher sat a few feet away. He only had one shot, Maya had the rest of the missiles on her person. He aimed the launcher at the thresher's head and pulled the trigger. He held his breath as the projectile sailed through the air, just praying that the creature didn't move.

Luckily for them, the missile found its target no problem. The thresher's head exploded in an impressive amount of guts and blood. Its tentacles, once flailing in the air, now began to fall and crash to the earth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" came Maya's cries and Axton looked up just as she came crashing down on him.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked from him as he fell under her. The pair lay groaning on the ground, before Axton broke into a fit of coughs.

Maya slowly got to her feet, dusting herself off. "Heh, sorry about that," she said sheepishly, lending him a hand. He groaned as he took it, hauling himself up to his feet. "I think you broke one of my ribs," he whined, but a smile was lit up on his face.

"Yeah thanks for the catch," smiling back. "That fucking sucked. I still feel nauseous. Let's get the beacon and get outta here."

They trudged over the broken earth to where the beacon sat. Axton picked it up and Maya assisted him in strapping it to his back.

"You got the beacon? Good," said Angel. "We can use that to request an uncalibrated fast travel unit from the moon base. You'll need a quiet place to set up the beacon. Head to the town of Overlook. Thanks to Hyperion's mining operations, the people of Overlook suffer from the skull-shivers. They won't disturb us."

"Ew, skull shivers, sounds shitty," said Axton. Maya just gave him a playful punch in the arm. She decided to echo Lilith and the gang to let them know their progress.

"Lilith, Axton and I are just checking in. We're okay, we got a lunar beacon and we are heading to the town of Overlook to request a fast travel to you guys. Is everything okay there?"

"Its good to hear your voice killer, I'm happy you're still in one piece. I miss you..." Lilith paused as though she wanted to say more, but changed the subject. "Well, we've got no plan to stop Jack, but at least the quakes from his drills aren't shaking the city anymore. Silver linings, you know?"

Maya chuckled. "Ever the comedian. I could use a laugh when I get back," she said softly, her temperature rising. She couldn't wait to see her Siren again. To make this real.

"I'll do more than that," Lilith said in a sultry voice. Lilith's flirting always drove Maya nuts.

She bit her lip, "I look forward to it." She replied softly, and with that she signed off the echo before turning around and catching Axton laughing at her. Her ears immediately burned and she turned away quickly, walking in the direction toward Overlook. "Shut up," was all she could muster, as Axton howled behind her.

* * *

The pair had made it well into the Highlands at this point. They got into a couple scuffles with some stalkers, but walked away unscathed. They stood atop a hill in a small cave, going over their supplies. "I wouldn't say we have enough ammo to get into too much trouble, but we will definitely make it to overlook I'm thinking. There's a catch a ride station just at the bottom of this hill," Axton said as he packed up.

_Finally_! Maya thought. _We're going home!_

They finished packing up their gear and sprinted down the hill to get a vehicle. Constructing a runner, Maya took the driver's seat while Axton manned the turret, naturally.

She took the road the map led them down going heavy on the gas. She couldn't stand another minute here, she desperately needed sleep and a shower and a proper meal. And perhaps a certain red head.

They were taken through a tunnel and on the other side the little town sat on the top of a hill to the left, facing a great canyon. She drove the runner up and parked. There was a wooden archway over the main road, with barriers preventing further entry by vehicle. Sad looking buildings ran along the side and by all appearances the town seemed deserted.

"You'll wanna set the beacon up over there," said Angel, "once the moon base processes our request you should have a fast travel station."

They ran up the main street toward a platform to place the beacon. "Hold up, theres ammo-ah, shit, never mind its busted. That's just great." Axton sighed, regarding the powerless ammo machine.

"Forget it, once we set up this beacon we should be back in Sanctuary and we won't have to worry about it," Maya replied. Together they climbed the platform on top of a large grinding machine and set up the beacon. It began to beep signifying that it was working.

Angel spoke then, "It's transmitting the supply request now. We just gotta wait a few minutes and-"

"Angel that's enough," Jack said angrily on the echo. "you can stop pretending to help the bad guys now! Angel!?"

"We don't have long until Jack realizes I'm not helping him anymore! Defend that beacon!"

Just then, loaders collided into the ground from Helios, maybe a dozen or so rained down from the sky. Unfortunately for the pair, they didn't have much in the way of cover that was close to the beacon.

"Fuck Axton, what now!?"

"We don't have much of a choice!" he shouted, cocking his weapon. "we just gotta hope that the moon base gets our request and _fast_! Start shooting!"

They had landed a distance down the hill and had now begun marching towards them, shooting as they came. Maya adopted the prone position and pulled out a sniper, hitting the bots at their "shoulders" to knock of their limbs, slowing them down. All the while more were getting shot to the earth. Gun loaders, War loaders, and every other kind of loader imaginable were beginning to surround them.

Axton had deployed his turret which began spraying down the robots in front, but it was too slow. For every one they seemed to cut down, another two emerged in their place. Maya phaselocked an incoming loader and slammed it into an oncoming group, blowing them to pieces.

She continued to rapid fire her weapon until she ran out of bullets, then switching to a scoped SMG. Axton too looked to be running out of ammunition, he was cursing to himself and resorted to his shotgun despite the range. He unclipped a caustic grenade and threw it at a large War loader, rendering it useless as the acid ate away at its armor.

Maya looked to the beacon and then to the sky, there was no sign of the fast travel yet. And all the while the loaders were closing in on them. A Gun loader suddenly leapt onto the roof of a building to their left, and began raining bullets down upon them.

" _Agh_!" Maya hissed as she felt a projectile tear through her left shoulder and out the front just above her heart, realizing her shield must have been depleted by the bot.

"MAYA! IM OUT OF AMMO!"

She did the only thing she knew she could at this point, and created a phaselock around herself, Axton, and the beacon. The bullets from the loaders were pummeling the shield she placed around them, causing her great difficulty to hold it.

"Maya you cant hold this forever!"

"Just…a little longer," she strained. She was praying hard for that fast travel.

The loaders were all around now, trying to force their way into the phaselock.

"Maya it's no use. I think…I think this is it."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Axton," she said, her voice trembling, "its been…an honor fighting with you. You're the best friend…ugh…I could ask for." He took put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze in response. His eyes too shone with tears.

There was a beam of light as the fast travel came crashing down to the platform. "The fast travel is here! Just give me a minute to calibrate it to Sanctuary!"

But they didn't have a minute. She reached a trembling hand to her echo. She had someone else to say goodbye to.

* * *

Lilith stood in the War room, as she had since Maya and Axton were separated, drumming her fingers on the map. Her stomach was in knots and her face was white. She felt sick with worry for her team, for Maya. Her heart skipped a beat when her echo began to act up.

"Maya? Is that you?"

"Lilith…"

Liliths eyes widened. Maya was in pain, she could hear it undeniably. "Maya what's wrong?!"

"We're…surrounded….loaders. We-we aren't gonna make it..."

"No Maya please, you cant say that. Just hold on!"

"Lilith, I-Im sorry, I just…w-want you to know h-how…happy you've…made me…"

"Maya," Lilith solved, "Maya, I lo-"

The echo static went silent, and Lilith's breath caught in her throat. She turned around, to see Mordecai and Roland's face matching her own. Defeat, despair, hopelessness.

"FUCK!" Lilith screamed, smashing the echo into the wall.

* * *

Maya could feel the blood running from her nose, and her head hurt _so bad_. She couldn't hold the phaselock much longer, that much she knew, but she would die trying.

"Lilith, I-Im sorry, I just…w-want you to know h-how…happy you've…made me…"

Axton suddenly took a hold of Maya by the scruff of her shirt, and she released her phaselock. She swore she felt her feet leave the ground as she was blacking out. Either that, or she was dead.

Then, all too quickly it was silent. Her face lay on something cool, but that was all she could feel. Quickly the memories came rushing back to her, they were in overlook and surrounded by loaders, there was no way out, the fast travel couldn't calibrate in time.

Or could it? Maya dared open her eyes and it felt as though her head was splitting in half. She slammed them shut again and began to dry heave, the pain was almost unbearable. She rolled to the fetal position, holding her aching head in her hands. She felt a strong pair of hands on her shoulder, and she moved to her back and tried once again to open her eyes to see the source.

There laid a bloody Axton, with a bloody grin on his face.

"Axton…?" Maya said weakly. "Did we…"

"We fucking made it Maya. We're in Sanctuary!"

Maya took in her surroundings, still holding her head. They were in the station of Sanctuary, she couldn't believe it!

"Axton you brilliant fucker you did it!" she cried, embracing him tightly.

He laughed, squeezing her back. " _You_ brilliant fucker! You saved our lives! Fucking Siren's man!"

Lilith! Her mind shouted with glee. She cared not for the blood still dripping from her nose or oozing from her shoulder. She paid no mind to the screaming in her muscles and her brain. She was powered on the adrenaline of being home, and wounds or not she pounced up and broke into a run.


	17. Her Sanctuary

**Chapter 17: Her Sanctuary**

The War room was deathly quiet. Lilith stared at the smashed echo before turning and punching a locker, taking the door clean off.

"Fuck," she said again, backing into the wall. She put her face in her hands and began to sob. Maya and Axton were most likely killed, and she couldn't even get to them. They probably would never even be able to give them a proper burial. And what's worse, she never got to tell Maya how she really felt. Lilith felt robbed of an opportunity, and poor Maya and Axton had been robbed of the biggest opportunity-their lives.

She pushed herself from the wall and started for the balcony, staring out at Sanctuary, the city that two of their own had lost their lives over. Was this an impossible war? Was she to lose everyone she ever cared for? She felt as though a knife was twisting in her heart, and for the first time ever she lost the will to carry on.

Roland's voice broke her thoughts, "well I'll be a son of a bitch."

She whirled around and felt the breath leave her body. There stood Maya, in all her bloodied glory. She looked like a blood splattered angel, looking right back at her. She couldn't believe it, surely it must be some cruel joke, but this was _real_.

Maya's heart was beating hard and she too was at a loss for words when she saw Lilith. Her makeup was running, she could tell she had been crying. Probably not getting enough sleep either, but she was the most beautiful thing Maya had ever seen in her life. For a moment she just stared, taking in the sight of the goddess, before her feet moved all on their own. She didn't even remember crossing the room, past Roland and Mordecai, past the smashed echo and overturned locker that were the remnants of her lovers pain.

Her lips were on the red heads, she had made the first move. She took Liliths head in her hands and pressed her bloodied mouth to the Siren's with reckless abandon. The kiss was needy and full of desire. It was desperate _, so_ desperate compared to their other few kisses they shared. She opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue between those blood red lips eliciting a moan from Lilith. She took her lip in between her teeth, biting lightly causing her to shiver in her hands. Lilith was hers, she needed her to know that. To know how much she meant to Maya, for Maya to kiss _her_ and take that first step.

She didn't want to break the kiss, the fire of it gave her an addictive warmth that she thought she would never feel again. But she knew all the things she wanted to say and do could not be accomplished here. They needled to brief the group on what went on, and get a god forsaken shower and some food.

She parted with Lilith slowly, her teeth dragging achingly slow off of her bottom lip. They stared into each others eyes, saying so much with just a look.

_Are you okay?_

_I'm sorry._

_I've missed you._

_I need you._

The sound of Roland clearing his throat broke their trance, Maya stepped away with a reddened face while Lilith stood in her cocky stance, a hand on her hip.

"I-im sorry," Maya stammered, looking from Lilith and back to the group. "Right, I guess we should give you the low down on what happened."

Axton nodded and looked around the room. "Angel has the fault key. Now, I know what you're thinking, she betrayed us. But I think she's been forced to. It sounds like Jack has her locked up somewhere and has been using her the whole time to gain power. I think she genuinely wants to help us, she went behind Jack's back to even get us back here. And now, I think he knows. We haven't heard from her since she calibrated the fast travel for us."

"She nearly got us killed," said Roland darkly.

"I know," Maya piped in. "But why would she go out of her way to get us back here? She could have easily left us to die back in Overlook. She must have wanted us to get back here for a reason, and that can only be for us to stop Jack."

Roland sighed, "I guess we don't have a choice. Maya, Axton, you both need to go pay Dr. Zed a visit, and get some sleep. We all do. It's good to have you guys back, you guys really gave Jack a run for his money back there. If you hear anything from Angel, let the rest of us know. We will all regroup soon."

Axton stood and left the room, heading downstairs to his own. Maya slowly turned around, walking across the hall to what used to be her room. She already saw it on the way up, she assumed it was taken out by one of Helios' attacks. Now it stood as a crumbling open room with little more than a few feet of concrete to stand on, the open sky laid out before them as Sanctuary floated through the air.

"Sorry about your room, killer," came Lilith's voice behind her. She turned to see the red head leaning against the door frame, looking out thoughtfully to the open sky.

Maya gave her a small smile, "it's a small price to pay. I'm sure there's another room."

"Yeah, mine."

Maya laughed in disbelief. "Yours?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not? You need a room and…and I wouldn't mind. If you want to," Lilith said looking anywhere but at Maya. It was cute to see her nervous, a rare occurrence.

Maya looked back out to the sky as well, a smile playing on her lips. "You sure I wouldn't be cramping your style?"

To her delight, she felt Lilith's strong arms wrap around her middle from behind. Her breath was on her ear sending shivers down her spine as she whispered seductively, " _never_."

* * *

They had arrived back at Lilith's, the room was dark and cold and the bed was made.

"Sorry, I havent been in here in awhile, I'll get the woodstove going. Why don't you go and have a shower? Theres towels in the cupboard in there. The taps are a little touchy and it takes a while to heat up but it gets the job done."

Maya watched as Lilith hurriedly put logs on the woodstove in the corner, and created a fireball within her hands and shot it into the stove, creating a warm orange glow in the room as the logs crackled and popped aflame.

Maya smiled, "your powers never cease to amaze me,"

Lilith smiled back, a pink blush resting on her cheeks. "Get going, I'll fix you some food."

And with that, Maya went into the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom was quite plain, everything was mostly white other than the-you guessed it-red towels that sat on the shelf in the cupboard. The shower was a large paned glass door, the glass was fogged so one couldn't see inside. She started the water and examined herself as she waited for it to heat up. She could scarce see skin below the vast amount of dried blooded that coated the majority of her body. Her shoulder ached and she could tell that a fragment of the bullet was still embedded in there somewhere, she should probably pay Dr. Zed a visit once she was done showering. As well as get something for her excruciating headache.

Her shoulder still had the nasty hole from the bullet, but the bleeding had stopped. Thankfully it didn't hit any major arteries. There wasn't much point in using a health booster until the bullet was extracted, so she did her best to clean around it.

She stepped in the now hot shower and moaned as the heat soothed her aching muscle. She lathered soap on her hands and washed the blood from her face and neck before moving on to her hair. The water ran red for some time, she had to wash herself twice just to make sure she got it all. That, and she didn't want to leave. It was so soothing it was nearly putting her to sleep. She realized just how exhausted from all the chaos they had been through.

Her eyes snapped open as she realized the magnitude of what she had just done. Lilith basically asked her to move in with her, she agreed, and now Lilith could very well see just how messed up Maya was and eventually turn away. Her night terrors, her awkwardness. _What if she wants to-to have sex, and I'm not ready?_! She thought frantically. Her nerves began to rise and she started to wonder if she made the right choice. She knew she was more than happy to live with Lilith, but she was terrified of this new change. _What if she messed it all up? I don't even know what I'm doing? What if I do something she thinks is weird, or doesn't like?_

She tried to still her beating heart as she exited the shower and into the steamy bathroom. She dried herself off, careful around her nasty shoulder wound which had opened slightly. She came to another realization that she didn't enter the bathroom with any clothes. Great.

She cleared her throat and clutched the towel around herself a little tighter, placing her hand on the doorknob. _Come ON Maya, it's just clothes. Just go out there and ask for clothes! You just killed a giant thresher_!

She turned the knob and opened the door. Lilith had been standing in the kitchen area, leaning over a steaming pot with a large wooden spoon when the sound of the door opening caused her to look over and immediately stop what she was doing.

Maya's face must have been as red as her towel as Lilith's eyes raked up and down her body. She saw Lilith shift slightly, rubbing her legs together _. Is she…?_

Maya bit her lip and said in a small voice, "Uhm…did I lose all my clothes in the attack?"

"Oh, OH shit yeah, sorry, I got some new ones for you, hold on."

Lilith hurried to where the bed sat, there was a dresser that stood in the corner. "I got you some new ones made while you were gone," she said pulling out a pair of loose pants and a shirt. She turned back to Maya and gasped, as though she just noticed her shoulder. "Jesus christ Maya your wound!"

She dropped the clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom. Maya wasn't sure what to do, she looked from the clothes back to the bathroom to where Lilith was rummaging. She opted to just sit on the bed and wait.

Lilith emerged carrying rubbing alcohol, two small towels, gauze, and a pair of medical pliers. She sat next to Maya on the bed, the springs squeaking was deafening in the silence. Maya was worried that Lilith might hear her heartbeat, too. She clutched the towel ever tighter in fear that it would do something drastic like fly out of the window.

Lilith poured rubbing alcohol onto one of the towels and gently began dabbing at Maya's wound, she was mere inches away. Maya bit her lips and was searching the red heads face, but all she could see was general concern. She let out a breath she had been holding, relieved Lilith hadn't said anything about Maya's lack of clothing.

Lilith grabbed the pliers and look deep into Maya's eyes. "I'm gonna pull the bullet out."

"What? Do you know what you're doing?" Maya said, smiling.

"Of course I do. I've done my own many times. It's not gonna feel great though killer. Bite down on this towel."

Before Maya could say a word, Lilith stuffed the towel in her mouth and leveled her eyes with the wound where the other part of the bullet had exited her front. "Okay , lean back."

Lilith gently pushed her down onto the pillows of the bed. Maya's knuckles had gone white squeezing the damned towel.

She took the pliers and hovered over the wound, looking to Maya's face sympathetically. "You ready?"

Maya nodded and Lilith dug the pliers in hard but with expertise efficiency. " _Mrrrgghh_!" Maya groaned in pain, breaking out in a sweat. Lilith found the shrapnel quickly, and deftly pulled it out with a slight _pop_ and dropped it onto the dresser.

Maya removed the towel from her mouth, " _fuck_ ,"

Lilith turned to look at her, it was as though a goddess was on her bed. Her hair was wet and wavy, it stuck to her face which was slightly flushed and her body had a gleam to it. She lay there breathing hard, her perfect breasts heaving. Lilith gulped and went to her, grabbing the rubbing alcohol and resuming her task. She poured the alcohol into Maya's wound, causing her to wince slightly. In her pack, she pulled out a health booster and handed it to Maya. Her wound would be closed over within the hour.

Lilith began to wrap her shoulder in the gauze, working quickly and carefully. The second time Lilith has bandaged Maya up. _She takes such good care of me._

When Lilith was satisfied with her work, she planted a light kiss on Maya's neck sending a small wave of pleasure to the Siren. "Lilith," she breathed as the red head kissed her again, just below her earlobe. "Lilith…what are we?" she sighed.

Lilith pulled back, looking at her with slight confusion. "Well, I cant speak on your behalf, but you're the only one I want to be with Maya."

"Like a…a girlfriend?" she whispered.

Lilith smiled wide at the question. "Yes, like a girlfriend."

Maya grinned back and placed her burning face in her hands. "Oh my God I have a girlfriend," she mumbled lamely.

Lilith laughed and stood up. "I'm gonna go outside and have a smoke so you can dress. Oh, and theres Rakk stew simmering on the stove. Grab a bowl killer," she said, as she turned to leave. Maya stood with her and took her hand, holding her in place. She was feeling confidence in knowing how Lilith felt, her previous insecurities were now at bay. She pulled her lover close and kissed her, deep and meaningful. She wanted-no, _needed_ Lilith to know just how much she meant to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lilith placed a palm to her face, before tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Anytime baby. I'll be right back," she disappeared out the door and left Maya feeling a sense of loss. Her feelings had her so confused. She so desperately wanted to be that girl that could've tossed the towel aside, pulled Lilith close to her, and let her have her way. But she couldn't escape that gnawing fear in her stomach, every time she had an opportunity she froze up.

She hastily put on the shirt and pants Lilith had gotten made for her and it all fit surprisingly well. She went to the kitchenette and found a bowl on the counter waiting for her. She had never eaten Rakk before, she didn't even knew it was a thing, but whatever Lilith did to it made it smell delicious and she was far too hungry to be picky. She gave herself a generous helping and she sat at a little table in the corner. She listened to the radio play. She enjoyed the music they had here on Pandora. On Athenas, it was strictly forbidden unless it was an approved hymn.

Lilith walked in and took off her jacket, revealing her taught shoulders and matching blue tattoo. Maya was overcome with a strong desire to touch her, but she kept to her stew.

Lilith flashed her a dazzling smile, "is it good? Can't say I'm a chef by any means, but I've picked up a few skills here and there. I was disgusted to try Rakk at first, just cause I've seen em you know. I was surprised how good it can be." She began to pour herself a bowl as well.

"Its fucking amazing Lilith, thank you so much," Maya said constantly.

"Anytime." She came from the kitchen and sat herself across from Maya. "Is it warm enough in here? Its must've been fuckin' freezing in the Fridge"

"It's a wonderful change, The Fridge was probably the most miserable I've been in a long time. Shit went straight to your bones, and the rats! My God I've never seen anything like them. Wretched little things."

Lilith laughed beautifully, "yeah they are something. Did you see any lab rats? I've been grazed by one of their eyes before lemme tell ya, not fun."

" _Yes_! Thankfully it stayed far enough away before we sent it through the ice. Actually, there was another creature there, it was huge and it walked on three legs, look like it might've been made of stone? And get this, it had gold feet. We got quite a bit of money's worth of gold out of it."

Lilith nodded, "That's a basilisk. You can make bank hunting those things, good on you for killing one. Got any plans for your winnings?"

Maya chewed her lip. She hadn't really thought about it until now, but as she looked up to Lilith she knew she had her answer.

"I want to take you somewhere nice when this is all over."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Maya said, looking away. "But…I'm not really sure where to go. I don't know any places."

"I'm sure you won't have a problem. Anywhere you choose, as long as it's with you, is a nice place to me."

Maya blushed at her statement, unsure of what to say in fear of making a fool of herself. Thankfully, Lilith stood to clear their bowls. She collected them and brought them to the sink, before turning towards Maya and leaned on the counter. "You look exhausted. We should really get some rest, you earned it after a day like today. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

Maya was horrified, she so _desperately_ wanted Lilith to hold her the same way when they last slept together! "God no, I want…I want to sleep with you-if you want." She said hurriedly.

Lilith smiled and went to Maya, taking her hand into her own warm one. Maya nearly melted at just the minor warmth her hand brought. She couldn't wait to be in her arms.

"Of course I want," Lilith said softly, pulling her hand and guiding them towards the bed. Lilith lay down first, opening her left arm to offer a spot for Maya. She happily obliged, snuggling up close to her beautiful lover and relishing in the warmth the Firehawk provided. Lilith had begun to run her fingers through her hair, a soothing act that Maya was sure would put her to sleep. Maya rested her hand on Liliths hard abs and began tracing them lazily with her finger. She liked the way Lilith's muscles would tighten ever so slightly when she hit a sensitive spot.

Lilith pressed a kiss to Maya's forehead, before speaking in a low voice; "I thought I lost you today."

She sounded heartbroken, and Maya just had to look at her. There was something there that you didn't hear in Liliths voice often. It was fear. Lilith wasn't looking at her, instead she kept focused on her hair. Maya imagined that it helped keep her emotions together, but she wanted her to look at her.

"Lilith," she said softly, gently. "I'm right here. I promised you I would get back to you. I'm never going to let you down." Even as she said those words, she herself even questioned them. Would she ever let Lilith down?

"At one point, you didn't think you would though," Lilith pointed out. "If that fast travel had taken a few more seconds to calibrate, who knows what could have happened. Handsome Jack almost took you away from me and…and sometimes I wonder if we can even win this war. How much more will we sacrifice? How many more must die?"

"If we don't stop him, we die anyway. So we might as well die trying, Lilith. We've come this far. Besides, it's not like you to want to give up. We can fight this-together!" Maya said with conviction.

Lilith just sighed and chewed on her lip. "I guess today I had a moment of weakness. A moment where I wanted to give up. Today might have changed me Maya, I know we've always had a lot to lose. But now I feel like…theres even more."

Maya knew what she was talking about. She felt the same feeling, every time they narrowly escaped danger it crossed her mind. She now had to worry about losing Lilith. Now that she had a taste of her, she didn't ever want to have that taken away.

Maya just held Lilith tighter and buried her face into the crook of her neck, breathing in everything that was Lilith. She would enjoy this moment as if it were their last, as it very well could be. The red head in turn held her a little tighter too, reassuring her through her actions that she felt the same, and cherished this moment as much as she did. Exhaustion hit her like a tidal wave, and she felt herself drifting off in the warmth of her hero's arms. It was lovely, what they had right here. For a few blissful moments, they _should_ forget about the dismal cloud that hang overhead, but their conversation left her heart feeling heavy.


	18. Something New

**Chapter 18: Something New**

_She was merely thirteen, she didn't always know what was right, or wrong, frowned upon, or rewarded. The older she got, the more curious she became. She was growing bored despite The Order being all she knew. A teen was bound to wander, bound to break the rules. But for most, the punishment wouldn't come close to Maya's._

_"See?" she said, as she phaselocked a cherry blossom that had been floating from a tree. "You think that's cool?"_

_The hand maiden nodded delightfully. "Yes! I've never seen anything like it, it's just…amazing. You're amazing," she said to Maya. She had never seen Maya's powers before. Her duties kept her busy, and she was not of high enough status to be around such a holy figure. Maya had found her when she snuck off from one of her lessons, to get away from it all for awhile. It drove her teachers, and Brother Sophis, nuts to no end, but she was never berated too harshly for such things. She had been wandering the gardens, when she saw her there. She was on her hands and knees planting seeds of some sort. She appeared to be of Maya's age, so she approached._

_"Hi," Maya said, startling the girl. The servant girls eyes widened in recognition of who Maya was, and immediately bowed to her. "Your Holiness, I apologize for my filthy appearance-"_

_"Ugh, just call me Maya. I don't feel 'holy'."_

_The girl was speechless a moment, before lowering her head and tending to her work. Maya was desperately in need of a friend, someone other than the monks and teachers. "Do you want to come walk around with me? I'm going to go to the stables."_

_The girl looked stunned for a moment, before looking back to the seeds. "I fear I could get trouble if I leave…"_

_"Don't worry about it! It's me, they cant say no to me anyway. I mean, only if you want to. But I promise you won't get in trouble."_

_She gave the girl an encouraging smile, and she received a small one back._

_"Okay then," the girl said softly. She stood to her feet and brushed herself off before following Maya down a back road towards the stables._

_"What is your name?" Maya inquired._

_"Hailey," the girl replied. Maya was noticing the girls beauty, she had long brown hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, with large hazel eyes and a sweet smile._

_They chatted about her work, the girl was slowly opening up and relaxing around Maya as she soon realized the Siren acted as any thirteen year old. Maya was overjoyed that someone was finally treating her like a person instead of worshipping her as some higher being._

_They reached the stables and sat under the large cherry blossom tree that stood just outside. Hailey spoke, "uhm…I know you must be sick of it, but….do you think I could see? Your powers? I've heard they are wonderful," she asked shyly._

_Maya chuckled, "They really aren't that special, see?" she said, as she phaselocked a cherry blossom in the air. "You think that's cool?"_

_"Yes! I've never seen anything like it, it's just…amazing. You're amazing," Hailey said. Maya turned to look at her and the girl was right there, their faces were inches apart. They locked eyes and Maya was stuck in some sort of trance, she could feel Hailey's breath ghosting her lips, and her face was dusted with a light blush. She hadn't even realized she was leaning in when all of a sudden-_

_"MAYA!"_

_Maya and Hailey jumped apart before contact could have been made. Brother Sophis stood some distance away. She couldn't describe the look in his eyes. "Maya, come. I must speak with you in my office. Come now."_

_Maya have Hailey an apologetic look, while Hailey just sat there looking mortified. Maya's eyes lingered on the cowering girl for a moment before she tore her eyes away, walking to Brother Sophis as though her feet were made of stone._

_When they finally reached Brother Sophis' office, she figured she was in deep shit this time. She wasn't sure what he saw, if he was mad about the lessons, or mad about the servant girl. Maybe both._

_"Place your hands on the table."_

_She was confused, but she complied._

_"Do not fight me on this child, or your consequences will be more dire than they already are. Now, I saw you."_

_She looked to him confused, "s-saw what?"_

_He went to the drawer of his large oak desk, rummaging around before pulling out a steel ruler._

_"Do not play me for a fool. I saw you and that servant girl," he spat. "Do you realize what you almost did? What this could have done? You almost gave into your perverted temptations and committed one of the darkest sins." He strode over to her menacingly._

_"B-brother Sophis, p-please, I wasnt-"_

_CRACK!_

_He brought the ruler to her hand with such force she almost didn't feel it for a split second, until the white hot pain struck her like lightening and her knuckles began to gush red. She screamed, "BROTHER SOPHIS WHAT-"_

_CRACK!_

_This time she removed her hands from the table, cradling them to herself as they stained her clothes and the floor beneath her. The wounds were angry and swollen and open, the skin peeled away from the force of the steel._

_"We had this conversation! You were aware of the sin and you disobeyed our Holy One! You will not be some harlot! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_

_"YES, GOD YES I SWEAR!"_

_"Be gone."_

_She ran from his office with her disfigured hands and tears streaming down her face. She ran sobbing all the way back to her room in the temple. She had broken two promises that day. The first was the one she made to Brother Sophis, the first time they had spoke on the subject. The second was to Hailey, for she assured her she would not get in trouble. But after that day, the servant girl was never seen again._

Maya woke, not with a start, but slowly and painfully. Her pillow was wet with the tears she had shed in her sleep, and she whipped around to make sure Lilith hadn't woken. The red head still lay asleep, her chest was rising steadily with each breath she took. Maya sighed with relief and leaned back against the headboard. She wiped her eyes and tried to forget to avoid her guilt bubbling up again. She looked back to Lilith and willed her mind to the present. She slid back down on the bed doing her best not to move around too much. But Lilith rolled over in her sleep, her hand falling to Maya's chest and brushing her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. The shockwave that hit her left her feeling mortified-and strangely intrigued. It was ironic after having such a devastating dream regarding this very subject.

She lay very still in fear she would gasp or worse, cry out. She carefully took Lilith's arm and moved it from her breast, causing another jolt to run through her. She slammed her legs together and was torn between wanting to do it again and wanting it to stop. It was immensely overwhelming but it felt so good.

After placing Lilith's arm to her side the red head began to stir. _Fuck_.

"Hmm...Killer…you okay?" Lilith said in an adorable sleepy voice, reaching up to caress Maya's flushed face.

"Uh-yes I'm fine…baby. I just…couldn't sleep." Maya said lamely. She was a shit liar thanks to The Order.

"Are your dreams back?"

Maya chewed her lip for a moment. She thought of trying to lie again, but something told her that Lilith would see right through her. However, she also knew Lilith would just drop it, being the saint she was. But Maya didn't want to put her through that. She wanted to be honest with her girlfriend, she shouldn't care about appearing weak anymore. She nodded slowly.

"Tell me," Lilith said softly. She rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on Maya's jaw.

"There…was a girl when I was younger. Just becoming a woman. One of the monks saw me and her…almost kissing. He punished me by beating my hands raw with a ruler. And she…I think she was killed." She finished quietly.

Lilith's hand went from Maya's jaw to her good shoulder, and was now kneading her there. It felt good

"You never saw her again?"

Maya shook her head. "No…I assume The Order must have done something with her. For being with me. You know I've been taught that s-sex is more than frowned upon. I know, logically, it's not. But I've literally seen people _killed_ over something so frivolous. I cant help but be afraid. It's funny, how I have no problem cutting down a hundred bandits and spilling their blood without batting an eye, but I'm afraid of something so silly. It must sound ridiculous. I guess it's because killing for some reason was never a sin in The Order's eyes. It's so fucking backwards."

"It doesn't sound ridiculous," Lilith said assuredly. "but you're right, everything they taught you was backwards. That's why we're gonna move forward together. Take your time Maya, theres no set rules to this. Enjoy your discovery as it comes."

"How is it…fair to you, going at my pace?"

Lilith raked her nails lightly on Maya's chest causing her to shiver. "I've done my pace killer, and had my own experience. It's your turn to have yours."

Maya looked into her lovers eyes, her heart beginning to thud under Lilith's ministrations.

"I think…I think I would like to try," she couldn't believe her own ears.

Lilith just smiled warmly at her before leaning in for a deep kiss. Lilith's tongue was gently asking for entry, and Maya obliged her, opening her mouth slightly to let her lover explore. Lilith was gentle with her, her tongue flicking carefully over her own with passion. Maya felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to grow and the pressure in her core was noticeable. She broke for air and was breathing hard. Lilith propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Maya. She rested a warm hand on Maya's stomach and was rubbing small circles, moving upwards ever so slightly. "Do you want me to touch you?" she breathed.

And she did. She did more than anything. She decided instantly she was going to take that leap, she knew Lilith would never do anything to hurt her, she would never take it further than Maya was willing to go. She merely nodded as Lilith's hand moved upwards, still outside Maya's shirt, and came up to cup Maya's right breast. Maya's face immediately turned many shades of scarlet, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Lilith slowly began to palm the soft mound, slowly and carefully and made no sudden movements to spare Maya's already pounding heart. She was deliberate in her movements and stayed away from her nipple for the time being, instead focusing on massaging the breast. Maya began to breath deeper, the initial shock was ebbing away and she began to melt under Lilith's touch.

"Is this okay?" Lilith asked softly, lovingly.

" _Ahh_ , a-yes…" Maya breathed, letting her eyes close and involuntarily arching her back. Lilith leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna do a little more, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop baby."

Maya just nodded. _Yes, more!_

" _Ahh_!" she cried out as Lilith rolled her nipple gently between her fingers. Maya was embarrassed by the noise she made, but Lilith was easily helping her forget. She couldn't hold back the moans that followed.

" _Hah-ahhhh…Lilith….mmhhmm…"_

Maya could feel the wetness seeping between her legs. Her palms were sweating and her head was swimming but it felt so good she surprisingly found herself lost in the moment. All of the overthinking seemed miles away, she just needed to take that plunge.

She felt emboldened. Perhaps it was the darkness of the room, they could barely see each other. Somehow it made her braver, as though in this light she could be a different Maya. Not the broken, scared girl anymore. In the cover of night she would do the things that were once forbidden, that were now addictive.

" _Ah, Lilith…please,"_ she pleaded.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want."

"Can- _ahh_ \- can you…take off your shirt?"

Lilith removed her hand and Maya felt the loss. It was but for a second as Lilith removed her shirt revealing her own breasts before she went to work on Maya's other mound, causing another moan to tear from her throat. " _fuck_ \- Lilith?" she breathed.

"Yes baby?" she responded before planting a hot kiss on Maya's neck.

"Under…can you?" Maya said in a small voice.

Maya was taking another huge leap, requesting Lilith go under her shirt. To feel her skin, this was it. She would bare her body to Lilith as she did hers, and just hope that Lilith would like it. That she would desire hers as much as Maya desired Lilith's. Lilith stopped kissing Maya's neck and straightened herself to look in Maya's eyes, searching for any hint of doubt or hesitation. But Maya was sure of this, and she bit her lip and nodded shyly, permitting her Siren to continue.

Lilith's hands went to the hem of her shirt, and Maya sat up to allow her to pull it over her head. It was a quick motion, but to Maya it was achingly slow, and as she watched the white fabric move across her face she wondered if she had made a mistake. But there was no turning back now.

Her first instinct was to hide herself once her breasts were exposed. It was dark, but Maya was sure she could still be seen in the pale moonlight. Her arms went to her chest but Lilith stopped them, gently touching her forearms. "Don't hide yourself baby," Lilith said comfortingly.

Maya slowly lowered her arms back down, allowing herself to be seen. She thought she would chew her lip till it bleed, her face was hopelessly on fire as she waited for Lilith to say something, anything.

"You're _perfect_ ," Lilith breathed. And it was genuine, it was full of what only could be described as love. Both of Lilith's hands went to cup Maya's breasts again. She mewled and arched her back into the touch. Lilith went up to a kneeling position, settling a leg on either side if Maya, before sinking down to straddle her. She captured Maya's lips in a heated kiss, it was more desperate than the last. Her hands were still on her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples into stiff peaks.

" _Fuck_!" Maya hissed, "this…this feels so-so…. _fuck_!" She whined into her lovers mouth. Her moans only spurred Lilith on.

"I want to suck them," Lilith panted.

" _Y-you what?"_ Maya gasped. "People do that?"

Lilith smiled, lightly grazing her fingernails over Maya's sensitive peaks causing another squeal of pleasure to burst forth and she nearly doubled over.

Lilith leaned into Maya's ear and nibbled her earlobe. "Yes," she whispered seductively. "I would love to see how good it would make you feel."

Maya was already falling apart at the seams. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she was sure she'd ruined her current pair of underwear, but she found the words coming out of her mouth nonetheless, " _Yes_ …"

Lilith kissed her neck once more, biting the skin gently causing Maya to hiss before she licked the area soothingly. She then kissed her collarbone, her clavicle, Maya couldn't keep up with all of the different sensations.

Lilith took a moment to sit back and admire the goddess sitting across from her. Her gorgeous blue hair was falling over her perfect breasts in sapphire tresses, and even though the dark Lilith could see her dark blush and the adorable biting of her lip.

"What is it?" Maya said unsurely.

"I'm just enjoying every inch of you," Lilith responded causing Maya's blush to deepen.

Lilith leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Maya's back. She slowly raked her nails down her skin, delighting in the shudder that the action produced. She peppered kisses down Maya's chest, before she hovered over her right nipple, her breath ghosting on the skin causing goosebumps to break out over her body.

" _Hah-ahh, Lilith please…"_ Maya begged, tangling her hands in Lilith's hair. She was so aroused there was no fear. She had forgotten why she was afraid in the first place. All that remained was the hot passion that lay between them, Maya drowned in it happily.

Lilith latched onto her heaving breast, gently swirling her tongue and sucking the peak with a slight pop. Maya was enthralled, there were explosions of ecstasy unlike anything she ever felt. It was a bigger rush than any battle, more important than any mission. " _aaaAAAHH! FUCK LILITH! YES ohhhh God!"_ she felt her legs begin to tremble, and she dared look down and the sight caused a fresh wave arousal to soak her underwear and her heart to skip a beat. Seeing her lover suckling on her breast, it was such a lewd act. She never would have thought in a million years she would be here in this moment, but here it was unfurling before her. The pressure in her core was beginning to feel unbearable and she shot a hand between her thighs, pressing hard, trying desperately to rid herself of the strange ffeeling.

Her other hand was still holding Lilith's head to her breast. She didn't want the sweet ministrations to stop, but she needed to address the situation down below.

" _Lilith-mhhhhmm fuck, theres s-something…"_ she began desperately.

Lilith stopped what she was doing and looked to Maya's face with a concerned look upon her own.

Maya was beautiful with her hair in a mess, breathing hard and shimmering with light beads of sweat and goosebumps. "Lilith, my…my…" she looked down to where her hand sat, still between her legs holding her privates. She hoped Lilith knew what she was trying to say.

"What's happening to me?" she asked breathlessly.

Lilith suddenly was scolding herself internally. She had been so wrapped up in pleasuring the Siren that she didn't realize that Maya was probably experiencing these feelings of arousal at an overwhelming pace, and she didn't know what to do about them.

"Come here sweetie," Lilith said softly, sliding off of the trembling Siren and taking her into her arms. "That feeling you have, I mentioned before it was called arousal. I should have told you how…intense it can be. It's your body telling you that you need release."

"Release?"

"Yeah, doing the things we are doing now is very arousing, for both of us. It causes the wetness and the pressure. Your body wants to orgasm. You uhh, know what that is right?"

Maya furrowed her brows, "I-I do, but…I thought only men did that? And that it was to reproduce with a woman? I thought that was the only reason we had s-sex?"

Lilith squeezed her a little tighter. "No love, we have sex for pleasure too. And women can have orgasms of their own. And let me tell ya, it feels _amazing_." She breathed.

Maya was surprised by this new information. She was totally unaware of female orgasms, and now that she was, she was all the more curious. The pleasure she got from Lilith fondling her breasts was in itself mindblowing, how on earth could there be a better feeling than that? She knew now that they would most definitely be taking it further, not now, but someday she wanted to experience the feelings Lilith was describing. Hell, she wanted it now, but the fear…

"I think…I would like that. S-sometime, I mean…does it hurt?"

"It doesn't have to. You see, I'm not sure how savvy you are with what goes on down there, but that nub at the top, your clitoris, can bring you to an amazing orgasm with stimulation. But you would remain a virgin, because technically you wouldn't be entered."

"So basically what you're saying is, we could have s-sex without taking my…virginity?" Maya whispered the last part. Lilith found her shyness endearing.

"Yes, we could. Although…one day, if you were ready and willing, I would like to be your first. And…only." Lilith said emotionally.

A blush crept on Maya's face, and she kissed Liliths chest, right on her tattoos. "I would like that too."

Lilith pulled her closer with the arm that was around Maya, while grabbing the blankets with her other hand and pulling it over them. She peppered Maya's face with gentle kisses, eliciting a giggle from the Siren.

"You are so beautiful Maya. I never want this, what we have, to end. I've never been so fulfilled in my life. Even vault hunting doesn't compare to you."

Maya laughed, it was like music to Lilith's ears. "I must be pretty special then. Lilith, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

_Why am I so nervous? Just ask her!_

"You might not remember, but…back when we were in Overlook, and I was saying g-goodbye to you, you were about to say something. Something before the echo cut out and Axton took us through the fast travel. What was it you were trying to say?"

Lilith looked down to Maya, her beautiful blue haired lover. The Siren of Athenas come to save the Crimson Raiders, to save the planet and had stolen her heart. She pushed a strand of hair from her face, and she could see Maya's eyes were on her, they looked hopeful and longing. Lilith leaned down suddenly, stealing a deep kiss from Maya causing her to squeak in surprise. She poured everything she felt into that kiss, sealing her fate with her Siren lover. She broke away, looking surely into Maya's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you I love you."

Maya gasped softly and her eyes began to well with tears, but she was smiling big. She had not been told she had been loved with such tenderness since probably her Mother, and she had forgotten the sound of her voice. She would never forget Lilith's for she vowed to never be without it.

"I-I've never been in love before. But being right here with you, right now, there is no question in my mind that I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you too."


	19. Sirens and Wildlife

**Chapter 19: Siren's and Wildlif** e

The night spent together was blissful. After their heartfelt confessions, they kissed passionately until they could barely keep their eyes open. Maya was hopelessly addicted to the red head, and now there was no going back. Lilith had opened doors Maya never even knew existed, and she would follow her through every one of them. She had awoken to the sound of running water in the kitchen, and she rolled over to see her lover busying herself with a delicious smelling meal. She was already ready for the day, dressed in her usual attire and her red lipstick on. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, Lilith looked up from her task and shot her a dazzling smile.

"Morning killer. Eggs?"

"Mmmm please," she said, sitting up to stretch. The air was unusually cold, and she looked down to realize she was still shirtless. In the bright light. Right in front of Lilith.

"Oh _Jesus_!" she exclaimed, ducking under the covers.

"Mmmm Jesus indeed. I must say you're even sexier in this light." Lilith drawled.

 _She thinks I'm sexy? Me?_ Maya supposed she was being a little silly, this was her girlfriend after all.

She did something daring, ripping the covers off and stuck her tongue out at the red head.

She laughed heartily, "keep it up killer and I'm gonna have to come over there!"

"Mmmmm is that a threat?"

"It's a _promise_!" Lilith declared, running full tilt at the Siren and jumping on the bed.

" _Ahhhh_!" Maya shrieked with glee, trying to hide under the blankets to no avail. Lilith ripped the covers off her and began placing kisses all over her neck and down to her breasts.

"Ah-ahhh Lilith, God the things you do to me," Maya whined.

Lilith just hummed in response and continued her assault, kissing Maya's belly down to her defined hip bones, nibbling at them gently.

"Mmm _fuck_ ," Maya moaned at the shock of electricity that shot through her from the sensitive area. An echo, unsure whose or both, began to crackle interrupting their fun times.

"I need the Crimson Raiders up to the war room in one hour. We need to discuss what our next move is gonna be, we have no time to waste," came the no-nonsense voice of Roland.

Lilith groaned in frustration, burying her head in Maya's breasts. " _Lilith_!" Maya scolded in jest, rolling her to the side and getting up from the bed.

"I can't wait for all of this shit to be over!" Came the red heads muffled cries in the mattress.

"Me either baby, but for now, duty calls. I'm gonna go grab a quick shower then we'll eat, yeah?"

Lilith just groaned in response, and Maya shook her head smiling all the way to the bathroom. Lilith was so different with her in comparison to when she was kicking ass in the field or hanging with the rest of the group. She was actually a big sucky teddy bear.

She showered and did her makeup quickly, and put on her yellow jumpsuit as the rest of her gear was in desperate need of a cleaning from yesterday. She pulled her blue hair back into a sleek ponytail and gave herself a final once over in the mirror before emerging back into the living area.

"Damn, killer, you look good enough to eat!"

Maya's chest warmed at the compliment, "You just eat your breakfast, Roland will be pissed if we're late because we cant stop foolin' around!" she laughed.

She sat with Lilith at the small table, digging into the eggs and toast she had prepared for them.

"So, what do you think all this is about?"

Lilith swallowed and looked thoughtful. "I'm not too sure…but whatever it is we have to do, I would like to go with you. If you'll have me."

Maya smiled, "I'd love to have you. We kick some serious ass together. Plus, Axton will be happy to know he can get some more rest."

"Pfft, rest, I bet Roland will give him some sort of shitty task."

"Very true," Maya said, giggling. "Wait, don't you need to stay here? What if Jack attacks Sanctuary and you need to phase it away again?"

"Don't worry about that. Jack is completely oblivious to Sanctuary's location, and besides I can always phrase back here if I need to."

They finished up and grabbed their weapons, assisting each other in putting everything on and stealing some kisses along the way. They were out the door and headed to the HQ with plenty of time to spare.

They arrived in the War Room to find Roland standing by the map, Axton was seated on the other side.

"Okay guess, I'm just gonna get this started." Said Roland. "We need a plan. Jack's getting closer and closer to digging up the Warrior, and we still don't know where he's got the vault key stashed."

"I can help you with that!" Angel exclaimed over Roland's echo.

" _You_!?" Roland snarled with disgust. "Damnit we told you to never contact us again!"

"Will you please just hear me out?"

"Sure, let's listen to the crazy computer that just tried to kill us. Hey, remember that time she told us the vault was full of loot?" Lilith said disbelievingly, but her expression softened when she saw Maya's pleading one.

"Its with me, I'm charging the vault key!" Angel said desperately.

There was silence for a moment. "continue," Roland said calmly.

"The key naturally charges itself once every two hundred years. Jack is patient, but he's not that patient. He's been using my power to forcibly charge the vault key with Eridium. If you find me, you find the vault key. The vault key is housed in my AI control atop Thousand Cuts. Its protected by three impassable security hurdles. The first is a competitor detterance field that will obliterate any non-hyperion entity passing through. Beyond that lies a second hurdle; a defense bunker outfitted with the most high-tech weaponry Hyperion can afford."

"That doesn't sound good." Said Roland.

"If you manage to get past both of those obstacles, you'll have to get through the final hurdle: a door that will only open for Handsome Jack."

"That sounds even worse," Lilith pointed out.

"This will be your only opportunity to steal the vault key and stop Jack from controlling the Warrior. I'm out of time - do what you will, but promise me this: no matter what happens - do not allow Lilith into my chambers."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Lilith said angrily. Maya placed a hand on her elbow, rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

"If she were luring us into a trap, she wouldve made it sound a little bit more possible." Roland said thoughtfully.

"If we're taking that bitch down I'm coming! Trap or no trap!" Maya could see the anger burning in Lilith's eyes, and she was afraid because she knew she meant those words. There must be a reason Angel is telling her to stay away, but Lilith is stubborn. Maya could only hope she could talk her out of it when the time comes.

"if anyone is gonna take her down, it has to be you two," Roland said, looking to Axton and Maya. "Head to the Hyperion Preserve, I think I know a way to get through that door. We'll need to get claptrap an upgrade. Considering he's Hyperion property, he's our key to getting in that door

"I'm going."

Everyone in the room looked to Lilith. Roland opened his mouth as though he wanted to object, but she held up her hand.

"Sanctuary is fine without me. I got us the fuck up here, and now I'm going the fuck down there. I wasn't there last time and I'm not gonna make that same mistake again."

"Lilith, you're far too valuable-"

"I am not the only valuable person here. I'm going and that's final. Axton, you stay here with Roland and keep an eye on things."

Axton nodded, not wanting to set the Firehawk off further. She was already in a bad mood.

"Come on, let's get a runner," Lilith said to Maya before turning on her heel and heading down the stairs. Maya shot the room an apologetic look, before turning and following in suit.

* * *

They drove through the Highlands in silence most of the way. Maya could see that Lilith was still fuming about the earlier conversation with Angel, so she figured it was best not to bring up the fact that she wasn't going. She could only hope Lilith would listen to her when the time came when she did have to bring it up.

Lilith sighed, "I'm sorry Maya. For losing my temper. I just-Angel almost got both of you killed. Almost got everyone in Sanctuary killed. The whole thing just pisses me off."

Maya placed a comforting hand upon the red heads, as they slowed to a stop outside of the entrance to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. "I know baby. I know none of this is fair, but we have to do what we can with what we have to work with. Let's just focus on the mission today," she leaned into Lilith's ear, and said with courage, "then, when we get back to Sanctuary, I want to put my mouth all over you."

It wasn't often you saw Lilith's face match her hair. She simply chewed her lip and got out of the runner with Maya in tow.

The Preserve was a large grassy area, with pink mushrooms the size of trees looming over them all over the field. Stalker sacs clung to them, a good indication of what was ahead at least. In the distance, a running waterfall could be seen along with a large Hyperion building to the right. Mordecai had met them there; he stood atop a high vantage point, providing fire support to the Siren's below.

They were on their way to meet up with him now. They went from the waterfall and followed the riverbed to the base of the mountain where the sniper stood atop. They had ran into a couple stalkers along the way, but with Maya's phaselock and Lilith's quick shooting, they were taken care of easily. They followed a winding cave up to the top of the mountain, finding Mordecai scoping out the ground below with his large sniper.

"Hey! I heard about Sanctuary, is everyone alright?" He said turning to them.

"Yeah, it was a close call," Lilith responded, glancing at Maya. "But we're all okay."

"Sorry I missed the action," Mordecai continued, "I saw some Hyperion movement out in Tundra Express, so Bloodwing and I checked it out. Didn't realize we were walking into a trap. Bloodwing gave me time to get away, but the bastards grabbed her and brought her here. Roland echoed ahead, all my data is on a chip in Bloodwing's collar, along with your claptrap upgrade. Some Hyperion jackass nabbed her, and took her into the preserve over there," he said forlornly, pointing towards the Hyperion building. "I'm glad you guys are here, I've been scouting the place for the last half hour. Looks like a two man job, er-woman job I guess. If you's can get into the shipyard, I can give you support and lead you to Bloodwing. I'll get my bird, and you'll get your claptrap upgrade."

"Don't worry Mordecai, we're gonna get her back, and take out as many of these Hyperion asshats as we can along the way. You have my word," said Lilith.

He nodded and they were off back down the mountain, headed toward the doors to the shipyard below. They reached the building and stay ducked behind a wall for the time being while Maya scoped the place out.

The place was what looked like a massive factory. There were a few scattered seacans laying about in the grass, which led up to the building itself. Maya could see at least four doors that she was sure would soon be flooding with loaders. To the right, there was a door built into a large steel wall.

"That must be the entrance to the shipping yard," Maya said over her shoulder. "You have a caustic weapon?"

"I do," Lilith replied, pulling out an SMG, and Maya a shotgun.

"Beauty," she said. "I guess there's no real plan except getting through that door. Let's kick some ass!'

"Anytime!" the red head said cheerfully, and together they sprinted from the wall across the grass toward the steel door.

" _Murderer detected."_

" _Combat Commencing."_

The loaders began to file out of the doors to the factory, turning their sights on the two Siren's as they sprinted towards the door.

"Cover me Lilith!"

Maya began to look for something to engage the door, finding a lever to the left. She gave it a pull, but the lever jammed and the light turned red. " _Unauthorized access detected. Releasing loaders."_

She got on her echo, "Mordecai, we cant open the door!" she said frantically. Behind her, Lilith was absolutely destroying the loaders. If Maya wasn't careful, she might end up in awe just watching her. She was a surgeon with that SMG.

"Ahh CRAP! Damn, give me a sec to think of something."

Maya had turned around and phaselocked a pair of loaders and was now assisting Lilith. "Take your time Mordecai!"

"Okay I got an idea! If you cripple some of those loaders, and don't kill em, they should open the door to send reinforcements."

"Great," Lilith said sarcastically as she shot the legs off another loader. "More of them!"

Together they began to blow off the arms and legs of surrounding loaders, leaving them with just enough health to call out.

" _Repairs needed."_

_"Medic."_

_"Error. Error."_

The female voice bot of Hyperion came over the loudspeaker, " _loaders damaged. Deploying reinforcements."_

The door then opened, sending more loaders their way. "Doors open, get inside and find Bloodwing."

Lilith threw a grenade at the fresh loaders, blowing them to bits. The hurried through the door before it could be closed again and found themselves in the Preserve Dockyard. It was a platform with railings over looking the water and stairs leading up to other parts of the buildings. "She should be in a holding cell at the other side of the facility."

"Okay, let's kill these loaders and get to those holding cells!" Lilith yelled back as she charged a group of loaders, phasewalking herself behind them and catching them by surprise. She turned them into a quick pile of scrap metal. Maya phaselocked a loader coming through a door, hitting it with a critical with her shotgun and it exploded into melted fragments.

They ran up two sets of stairs, at the top they came to a large steel archway that hung over a paved bridge. The bridge appeared to have some sort of nets running along the side. Below there was grass, and holes in the stony walls that could only be Skag caves. On the other side past the caves was the facility. There were glass walls, though one appeared to have been shattered out. Blood ran down from the shattered glass and into the grass.

"Guess we gotta go down there," said Maya, sighing. "I fucking hate skags."

Lilith chuckled, "Really? I was thinking we could get one as a pet someday."

"No."

They leapt from the bridge and immediately drew the skags attention. The growling and snapping of jaws could be heard echoing from the caves, before they reared their ugly heads and roared. One by one they started bounding towards them at full speed. Skags were easy enough to take out though, just shoot them in the face. Lilith was now using an incendiary shotgun, lighting the incoming beasts on fire filling the air with their screams. One suddenly leapt off the bridge right at Lilith, but Maya put it in a phaselock and blew off its head, unfortunately coating Lilith in blood and skag guts in the process.

Maya clapped a hand over her mouth as Lilith turned around and faced her, a look of shock on her face.

"Now THAT is fucking gross," said Lilith, unimpressed. She attempted to wipe the blood from her face, but with her hands being covered as well it was a pointless task.

"Lilith," Maya said, trying not to laugh. "I am SO sorry, but I mean, it was coming right at you."

"Yeah well when you phaselocked it you coulda given me just a little bit of time to take a step back!" she said in mock anger. "I'll be sure to get you back for that one day."

"You know, this _does_ give me another opportunity to clean you up," Maya said with a wink.

"And clean me you shall."

With all the skags dead they trudged towards the facility and jumped up inside through the broken window. Inside it looked like some kind of fight must've happened. On the other side the glass was broken there too, leading to another grassy area with an expansion of the facility in the distance. Looking around they were able to find some weapons boxes and replenish their supply.

They leapt out of the window into the second grassy area when Handsome Jack echoed the pair, "Oh look you're in the Preserve, I was gonna do this whole thing where I lure ya in here and kill ya but then you just kinda showed up! Thanks guys!"

"Ignore him, he isnt gonna kill shit." Lilith said firmly. Ahead there was a dome like structure with the Hyperion logo on it. More of the strange pink mushrooms were scattered about, along with a couple of stalkers slinking around.

"We gotta get to that structure killer. You take the right, I'll take left."

They ran down their respective lanes towards the dome, making short work of the few stalkers. Some rakks flew down unexpectantly, but thanks to their shot guns they never got too close to land a blow.

They ran past the large skull of an unknown creature, up to a door in the side of the building. Maya pressed the button, letting them inside into a dimly lit hallway. It led to a room with some ammo and health machines, and Maya went to stock up while Lilith looked around. The Hyperion logo hung above them, causing her lip to curl in disgust. Lilith couldn't help but think of that time where she could've killed Jack, but didn't.

Once Maya was sufficiently stocked up on ammunition, they continued through the building, eventually going up some steps leading to the dome area they had seen from outside. This part of the facility must not have been used in quite some time, for grass had now grown over the floor and a downed satellite lay have buried in the center. "Up there!" Maya exclaimed. Part of the concrete wall had caved in at the top, creating a ramp leading to outside.

They carefully climbed up the loose stone, emerging on the other side they could see more of the facility, hopefully that which contained the holding cells. Upon their arrival, loaders immediately began to get shot down from Helios.

"Jack can certainly try to kill us, but were getting that bird and that upgrade whether he likes it or not. Come on killer!"

They went to work shutting down the loaders, even Mordecai's sniper could be heard slagging the loaders to make them an easier kill.

"Come on!" Maya shouted, sprinting to the door. It opened just as they got there, and they came face to face with a Super Badass Loader.

"Shit," they said simultaneously and broke off into opposite directions to take cover.

Maya ducked behind a rock while Lilith phasewalked into invisibility. Maya peered from her shelter to see the red head reappear behind the giant loader and tossed a caustic grenade at its feet. She phasewalked again before it could turn around and see her. The grenade went off, eating away at the machines feet. It didn't do much, but it slowed it down and Maya knew how to make it even slower. She put it into a powerful phaselock and took out a sniper. Aiming for the critical spots she fired off deliberate rounds, taking down its health a considerable amount. The machine was heavy as fuck, so she decided to throw him into the wall with her remaining energy.

" _ouch. Nonono."_

The huge loader heaved itself to a stand, looking more than a little worse for wear. Lilith suddenly phased on top of the thing, much to Maya's shock and dismay.

" _LILITH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"_

The Siren reached down to the loaders red eye with both hands. Due to its injury, it was trying to throw her off of it, but it moved too slow to gain any momentum.

Lilith was twisting back and forth with a strained look on her face, and Maya realized the was trying to pull out the eye of the loader.

" _Unnghh_!" Lilith groaned as sparks began to shoot from the loaders eye, before she yanked it out with a great heave. Electricity shot from the socket where the eye once was, and the loader went crashing to the ground face first, dead. Smoke was rising up from the loader as Maya ran over to see where her lover had landed.

"Lilith!?"

"What?"

Maya whirled around to see Lilith had phased behind her, holding the eye with a triumphant look on her face. Maya stomped over to her, _"you're such an asshole_!" she said, giving her a smack to the shoulder.

Lilith just smirked, "hey I got the job done didn't I?"

"Was worried about you," Maya grumbled, still unimpressed. "Come on let's get moving, and if you pull any shit like that again I'll put you in a phaselock!"

"I kinda like the idea of being your prisoner."

"Smartass."

They walked through the door that the loader emerged from, and found themselves in a dark hallway with rooms on either side blocked with an orange force field. "This must be it," Lilith said quietly, trying to peer within the cells.

"Bloodwing should be in one of these cells," said Mordecai on the echo. "just get to her and you'll get your upgrade to get through that death wall."

They moved down the hall past the other enclosures until they reached a door at the end. Pressing the button to open it revealed a path before them into what looked like a make shift cave.

"Bloodwing's gotta be in here somewhere," Maya said as they continued down the quiet enclosure. They entered a clearing with a tree, and there was a sizable amount of blood at the base.

"Did you find Bloodwing?!" Mordecai asked in a panic.

Maya picked up a bloodied feather and looked to Lilith in alarm.

"Looking for Bloodwing? I moved her a few hours ago. Somewhere a little more… _dramatic_." Jack's haunting voice sneered over the echo. This did not bode well for the Crimson Raiders.


	20. Blood and Feathers

**Chapter 20: Blood and Feathers**

"Bloodwing again? DAMNIT! Jack's playing with us," said Mordecai angrily. "Ahh wait a minute, wait a minute, I'm seeing some commotion in the observation wing. Maybe they moved her there! Just keep pushing through the Preserve!"

The two Siren's exchanged solemn looks before heading out of the enclosure, back to the cells to see how they could get to the observation wing when suddenly Jack spoke again, "Hey, you know what I just remembered? Its feeding time!"

An emergency siren rang out through the hallways, and the pair watched in horror as the force fields disappeared and the doors to the enclosures were opened.

A shock skag came from the enclosure to the right, and a fire skag straight ahead. Maya knew Lilith had a fire weapon, so she made a decision. "LILITH TAKE THE SHOCK SKAG!"

She obliged her, removing her SMG and began to riddle the shock skag with bullets. She phasewalked around the beast and reappeared in its enclosure, firing continuously.

Maya lobbed a caustic grenade at the fire skag, and began blasting it with her shot gun. On her reload she threw it up into a phaselock for safety, and looked over her shoulder to see how her lover was doing. She had killed the shock skag and was running back towards Maya. She finished her reload and put one right between the skag's eyes, sending brain fragments everywhere.

"Let's go, through that door there!" Lilith said as she caught up to her.

They moved quickly through the door and found themselves on a paved road running through a glass tunnel. Looking through the glass, they could see multiple stalkers below in the grass. They would have to move through there.

They flew down the bridge until they reached a space where the glass had been broken and they leapt to the ground below. Stalkers immediately starting swarming them and turning invisible. But Lilith too, could turn invisible. She phasewalked right into the pack, coming back to and creating a fire burst that immediately lit up all the stalkers. Their screams were ear piercing. Maya could only stare at her beautiful Firehawk in all her glory, as the stalkers screamed and turned to char around her, she stood with her eyes blazing and her tattoos alight.

They had all burnt to crisps, including the grass in the surrounding area. "Lilith," Maya said in awe. "You are… _so_ beautiful."

Lilith's eyes had calmed to their less fiery selves, and her tattoos lost their glow. She smiled breathlessly to Maya, a small blush creeping on her face. "You're not too bad yourself."

 _There's cocky Lilith._ Maya smiled and shook her head, following the Siren to the other side of the clearing and up a set of metal stairs that led to a walkway to another area. Unfortunately for them, the walkway was broken which meant they would have to take the ground route. There were a few skags on the ground, nothing they couldn't handle.

They ran down the fallen walkway into the grass, blasting the heads off a few skag pups that dared to try with them.

Across the way was another entrance leading into another part of the facility. They entered the building cautiously, when a loader popped up from behind a desk. Maya and Lilith raised their weapons, but it didn't appear to be a gun loader, or any aggressive loader for that matter.

" _Visitors are reminded not to speak to or make eye contact with any of the test subjects. Any Hyperion soldier found guilty of experiencing sympathy will be forced to switch places with the test subjects."_

The funny little loader continued on as they rummaged through ammo boxes and crates. "Must be some kind of greeting robot," said Maya. Lilith hummed in agreement and began to load her weapons. "What's the map say? Are we close?"

"Its hard to say, but it looks like we gotta to through there," Maya replied, pointing down a hallway. They moved down the hall with their weapons at the ready, it appeared that they must be in some sort of storage warehouse part of the facility. A forklift was parked off to the side and there were large steel shelves lined with what looked like cages. A staircase in the center of the room led up to a catwalk that ran out of the room.

Maya crept up the stairs, with Lilith watching her back, until they reached the cat walk which led them to another part of the storage warehouse. Large tanks of slag were bubbling in the corners of the room.

"Hyperion really are a bunch of sick fucks, playing God like this," Lilith grumbled.

"Not for long," Maya replied. A set of concrete stairs lay ahead of them across the room. Maya checked the map again. "We're close now, this must be the upper level. Let's get moving, for all we know Bloodwing could be dead already."

Up the stairs was an elevator. They stepped inside and did a weapons check before pressing the button.

"Maya," Lilith said softly. There was emotion in her voice, and Maya looked to her immediately to see her face was serious. "Jack isnt just gonna let us waltz up there and take Bloodwing back. He's gonna have something up there protecting it. If things get too bad up there, I'm phasing us out of there."

Maya opened her mouth to protest, but the pained look on her lovers face stopped her.

"I…I almost lost you once. I'm not taking that chance again." She said with unshed tears.

Maya's eyes began to shine with their own, and she stopped what she was doing to pull Lilith in a tight embrace. "I love you, my Firehawk. We are going up there together, and we are gonna leave together. This brings us one step closer to stopping Jack. Another tick in the box. Now let's see what you can do."

Lilith grabbed her by the collar and kissed her so hard it hurt, but she kissed her right back, relishing in this moment as it was their last. It very well could be.

She didn't want the kiss to end, but they had a mission to complete. They lingered in each others eyes for but a moment, before Lilith turned and punched the elevator button. They held hands as they slowly ascended, but quickly broke apart before making it to the top. If Jack realized they were together, he would probably try and use it against them.

They reached the top and were now in the Observation Wing. It was a large circular opening of concrete, with a couple watchtowers lining the outside. The area was deserted, but both Siren's knew not all was as it seemed.

They walked slowly to the center, when the ground below them began to vibrate slightly.

"The fuck-"

Jack's voice cut her off, "You want Bloodwing back huh? Shame, I've been doing some really interesting Eridium experiments on her. Hate to see her go, but heck with it!"

A large circle in the center of the platform began to open, massive purple wings began to stretch out as a second platform started to rise from the hole. It was Bloodwing, slagged and crossed with Eridium, and she had grown nearly 20 times her size. She was the size of a small building now. Her eyes were angry and glowing, she must have been driven mad by Jack's experiments and now, they would be forced to kill their dear friends best mate. Maya's heart was pumping and heavy, and Lilith looked about as defeated as she felt. Nonetheless, they readied their weapons just as Bloodwing took to the sky with a great shriek that nearly burst their ear drums.

 _"Oh my God," s_ aid Mordecai, he sounded as though he were about to throw up. Bloodwing was circling the sky high above for the time being.

"Just give it up! Bloodwing's got all the elements at her disposal!" said Jack menacingly. "Fire, electricity, corrosion, slag! And…oh damn I forgot the last one…what was that again?"

"GODDAMNIT!" Mordecai cried. "just weaken her and I'll hit her with a tranq!"

Maya looked to Lilith with worry etched on her face, _"all_ the elements?"

Lilith kept her eyes upwards, "We're gonna have to keep switching between our weapons. She's slagged right now, do you have anything with high damage?"

"A sniper and a launcher, but shes moving way too fast for the launcher!"

"You'll have to do your best with the sniper then, quick here she comes, find cover!"

Maya attempted to phaselock the bird first, causing a sizable amount of damage already. She ran for cover behind a concrete slab as Lilith took a different on the other side of the platform.

She pulled out her sniper, the bird was moving quickly but she was able to fire off a couple rounds as it was coming at them head on. Across the way she saw Lilith firing a high damage revolver.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack, and last minute as Bloodwing swooped over them the bird erupted into flames, sending fireballs shooting in Maya's direction.

" _Ahgghh_!" she cried out as she felt her leg singe as she dove behind the cover. She looked down and patted out the remaining flame. It was so hot it had burnt through her fabric instantly, and her skin had been peeled. "Fucking hell!" she hissed. She attempted to phaselock the winged beast once again and it shrieked in agony. Lilith had now switched to a shock weapon and she was doing her best to stun and injure the bird. It swept off again, putting distance between them.

"You okay!?" Lilith shouted from her cover.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she responded back. She got her sights on the bird and began to fire upon it once again.

It turned around mid flight and came straight for Lilith, "WATCH HER CLAWS!" Mordecai screamed before Lilith was knocked off her feet, a nasty gash was visible on her shoulder even from where Maya stood.

"LILITH!" She shouted, running and skidding to a stop at her feet.

"I'm fine I'm fine, just keep eyes on that bird!"

Maya looked up at the bird circling above, its health was nearly at half at this point.

"ELECTRICITY!" Jack shouted with glee.

The bird burst into a blue electric wave, lightening was rippling all over its body. Maya decided on continuing with her sniper, while Lilith pulled out an assault rifle. Due to the gash on her shoulder, she wasn't gonna be very good with accuracy, instead she opted for a weapon that could spray. They fired some more shots as the beast swooped down. It let out another great shriek as it was hit with multiple criticals.

"Shouldn't it be dead?!" Maya cried.

"I think she's regenerating her health when she changes elements!"

"Then how the fuck are we supposed to stop her!?"

Lilith didn't reply, for Bloodwing came down dangerously close once more, but they were able to get some good shots in. They had brought her health back down below half, and she was once again shrieking in agony.

"CORROSION!"

"FUCK SAKES!" Maya screamed, phaselocking the now green bird immediately. It squawked and flew back up high to safety. Maya pulled out a shotgun and ran to the open, pointing it up at the bird.

"FUCKING COME AT ME! COME ON!"

She spotted Maya and dive bombed in toward her, but Maya was a good shot, and shot guns were one of her favorite weapons. She unloaded slugs into her head hitting critical after critical, until she came crashing into the ground with a mighty smash. Maya had to dive out of the way to avoid getting caught under her heavy body as she slid to a stop. The bird was breathing heavily, but not moving.

"Okay, she's still alive! Now, let's get the micro chip off her and get her back to Sanctuary!" Mordecai said frantically.

Maya approached the bird as Lilith ran and met her at her side. She reached down for the collar, when a rapid beeping filled their ears. _What the-_

"OHHHH now I remember," Jack sneered. "EXPLOSIVE!"

She felt Liliths arms wrap around her and suddenly they were across the platform. Bloodwing had moved up to her hind legs when suddenly-

BOOM!

Lilith was not the only one covered in blood now. The damned collar had been wired with an explosive. Poor Bloodwings large head was now splattered all across the platform, and all over the Vault Hunters. Maya's ears were ringing and she could barely see through the blood and brain matter that covered her face, the air was ripe with the stench of iron. She turned to Lilith to see she too was covered once again with guts, this time with feathers, and she wore a look of pure horror on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mordecai cried in anguish.

" _That_ is why you don't screw with me. Both of you, and all your stupid little friends better turn yourselves in, or that bird was just the beginning."

"GODDAMNIT JACK IM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!?" Mordecai was now hyperventilating.

Maya felt her lip tremble and she put her hands through her blood soaked hair, turning away from the gruesome sight. Lilith just stood and stared, her jaw set and her eyes aflame.

"I'm so sorry about Bloodwing soldier," Roland said on the echo to Mordecai. "But we gotta keep moving. Get that software update the claptrap so we can get through the security field leading to control core Angel."

"Roland are you fucking serious?! Give us all a fucking break for one fucking minute!" Lilith snapped.

The echo was silent. Maya was staring out the Observation Wing to the slowly setting sun. Lilith approached her, rubbing both her hands up and down her arms gently. "Come on love. I'm taking us home." She said solemnly.

* * *

Lilith had phased them safely back to Sanctuary. Word had spread about Bloodwing's death, and the streets were eerily quiet, even for nightfall. They walked in silence on their way to give claptrap his upgrade. When they reached his little hut at the back of Sanctuary, he greeted them with enthusiasm as though he didn't even notice their current state. Lilith went behind him and inserted his software chip.

"BUDDY!" he shouted in his ever annoying voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DO-DO-DO-DO WOOHOOO!" as the little robot turned invisible. "HOLY SKAG SACK IM INVISIBLE! THIS IS-YOU-I- MINION, GIMME FIVE! Oh wait you can't see me. Right," he came back to their visibility, holding up his hand. "YOU EARNED IT!"

"Lilith, can we just go?" Maya asked quietly. Lilith nodded and said her goodbyes to claptrap. She and Maya started making their way to the HQ as Roland echoed, "good, we can use claptrap to get through the force field now. Come on back. We may have a way past the bunker."

They entered the HQ and slowly made their way up the stairs. No one was looking forward to this conversation.

Mordecai had already arrived, he had a large bottle of booze in his hands and tears in his eyes. He looked to them briefly, but once he took in the sight of them covered in his best friends blood he had to look away. He took a long swig of the brown liquid and put his head in his hands, sitting at the table in the War Room. Axton sat there too, and he stood upon their arrival.

"You guys okay? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Couple of health boosters would be good, thank you Ax," Maya said gratefully. He just clapped her on the shoulder and headed to the back room where they had some supplies.

"Mordecai…I'm so, _so_ sorry," she said, her voice cracking. He just nodded at her and took another gulp from his bottle.

Axton returned and handed them each a health booster, instantly getting rid of their cuts and bruises and started to close up the gash on Lilith's shoulder.

Roland cleared his throat, "I know we suffered a tremendous loss today, in order to move forward. You all must be feeling like we're making sacrifice after sacrifice and getting seemingly nowhere. But I promise you, Bloodwing did not die in vain. We are one step closer to getting that vault key and stopping Handsome Jack from killing us all. We will raise a monument for Bloodwing when this is all over, but for now you all need to get some much needed rest. We will regroup tomorrow and figure out our next move."

And with that the group dispersed solemnly, each dragging back to their respective rooms for the night. Lilith and Maya exited the HQ and silently went back to the loft.

Maya shrugged off all of her weapons and her shield, before she felt strong hands assisting her. They glided deftly over the buckles and straps, and once everything was off she was pulled into her arms. They didn't care how filthy the other was. They were luckier than Bloodwing that day. They still had each other. Poor Mordecai would be going home to an empty house.

They held each other there for awhile. Maya didn't want to be without her Siren, so she had a request that she wouldn't have usually asked, at least not at this point in their relationship. But she was aching for her contact, and everyday was getting less guaranteed. To hell with modesty.

"Will you…shower with me?"

"Yes," Lilith whispered in her hair.

Together they silently made their way to the bathroom. Lilith got the water running and took Maya's hands in her own, as she leaned in and kissed her cheek gently and lovingly. Maya raised her arms and allowed the red head to slowly peel off the blood soaked undershirt. She raised her own arms and Maya did the same for her, she too pressed chaste kisses on her lovers jaw.

Lilith looked in her eyes for a moment, searching for any hint of discomfort. Finding none, she sank to her knees, and placed her hands on the hem of Maya's pants. For a second Maya's heart began to speed up, but she quickly swallowed those feelings down. She braced herself as Lilith pulled down the pants, revealing her spattered red legs and her soft shaven privates. Lilith came back up quickly as to not make the other Siren uncomfortable. Lilith went to remove her own pants when Maya placed her hands on the red heads, stopping her. Seeing the pleading look in Maya's eyes, Lilith complied and lowered her hands.

Maya pulled the pants down Lilith's strong hips, marveling at how beautifully feminine Lilith was when she was baring all. She stepped out of the pants and took Maya's hand, leading her into the steamy sanctuary of the shower. Once inside they pressed their bodies together for a couple of minutes; just holding one another and allowing the hot water to soothe their aching muscles.

They parted, and Lilith reached for the bottle of shampoo. "Turn around," she said softly. Maya complied, and she soon felt Lilith's skilled fingers running through her hair. She massaged her fingers into her scalp with the suds, washing all of the sticky blood from her blue hair. Maya allowed herself to enjoy it and let out a moan of approval. Lilith tilted back her head gently with a hand cupped to her forehead and brought her back under the hot water, rinsing the reddened soap from her hair. She then felt a wash cloth on her back as Lilith gently scrubbed her back. It felt like heaven.

The red haired beauty was gentle in all of her ministrations; she didn't just wash her arms, she caressed them, pouring her love into every movement she made. She pressed her body into Maya's back and started washing her chest. " _Mmmhnn_ ," Maya moaned as Lilith glided the cloth over her sensitive breasts, before turning her around so they were back to facing one another. Lilith kissed her slowly and deliberately, giving her bottom lip a small nip before she sank to her knees, face to face with her private area.

But Lilith wasn't looking at her. She wasn't gawking or staring. She was focused on the leg she was currently washing, the task at hand. Lilith knew they were here for different reasons. This wasn't time for a sexual experience, this was an intimate moment of taking care of each other. Lilith had an incredible gift of being able to hear all of the words Maya didn't say. She knew in the moment exactly what she did or didn't need, and her actions reflected that. Maya felt tears spring to her eyes while she marveled in the beauty that was her lover. She was so caring, so gentle.

Maya wasn't sorry that the first time they seen each others naked bodies was under such tragic terms, rather than that of sexual exploration. This act had just as much love poured into it as any others they had done.

Lilith finished washing her and straightened back up. Maya took the shampoo and performed the same gesture for her Siren. She washed her hair until it was clean as could be, before taking the wash cloth and meticulously washing every inch of her lover as she has done for her. The water had started to finally run clean into the drain, and they stood for a few minutes more inhaling each others now sweet scents.

"I feel so bad for him," Maya said quietly, her voice trembling.

"I know, me too baby," Lilith responded, holding her a little tighter.

Maya couldn't hold in her emotions any more. Her and Lilith differed in that sense, but Lilith had assured her it never meant one was stronger or weaker than the other. She wept in her lover's arms, the stress of all the events that had led up to this moment weighing down on her shoulders like a mountain. Lilith just held her tightly and allowed her to express herself, running her fingers through her hair and whispering sweet words of encouragement in her ear.

They stood there until the water began to run cold, and Lilith shut off the taps and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping Maya in it before grabbing one for herself. They dried and stepped out from the bathroom, the living area was warm and inviting as the woodstove crackled in the corner.

"Do you want some clothes?" Lilith asked.

Maya dropped her towel and took Lilith by the hand. "No."

She guided the red head down to the bed and pulled the covers over them, protecting them in their own private cocoon away from the harsh world. In here, there was only Maya and Lilith. Nothing else mattered.

She entangled her own naked self within her lover, snuggling up under the red heads chin and planting a slow kiss to her jaw. "I love you more than anything," she whispered.

Lilith kissed the top of her head and traced her nails in soothing patterns up and down the Siren's back.

_"I will always love you."_


	21. Thousand Cuts

**Chapter 21: Thousand Cuts**

Maya awoke first. She also awoke with the happy realization that no nightmares had plagued her last night, despite the tragic events that unfolded the day previously. It was still dark in the apartment, but she could tell by the pinkish hues streaking the sky outside that it must be early morning. Lilith was still sound asleep beside her, facing the other wall. She traced her finger lazily around the blue tattoo that wrapped around her shoulder, before pressing a soft kiss to her bare skin. Lilith let out a hum of contentment, spurring Maya to place another kiss. And another.

She slid up until she was pressed against the back of the red head, reveling in how it felt to have her breasts against her warm skin. She snaked her hand to Lilith's middle and was rubbing slow circles on her stomach, inching her way up to her breasts.

"Mmmm, feeling frisky this morning killer?" Lilith said in a low voice, before rolling onto her back and smirking up at her lover.

Maya bit her lip and looked away shyly, "Maybe…"

Lilith wrapped her arms around Maya's neck and pulled her down, taking her lips into her own. She swiped her tongue at Lilith's blood red lips, pleading for entrance. The Siren happily obliged her and were now gently exploring each other. All the while Maya had shifted until she was k on top. She broke the kiss and looked down at her lover, her Goddess. She looked so beautiful laying there, her hair spread on the pillow below, her lips puffy from the kiss. It ignited a hunger within Maya and she dipped down and began to pepper kisses along the red heads jaw, leading down her neck. Lilith mewled in pleasure, her hands flying to the back of Maya's head encouraging her to continue.

She nibbled the surface of her skin lightly at her collarbone, before continuing down her soft chest. She knew what she wanted to do, she just hoped her Siren would like it. She hesitated for a moment before taking one of her soft pink nipples into her mouth and sucked lightly.

"Ahh! Maya…shit that feels good…" she whined. Maya was filled with a newfound confidence, her heart soaring knowing that she had that effect on the Siren. She swirled her tongue around causing Lilith's grip to tighten in her hair. Heat pulsed in her stomach when she dared to open her eyes and see the flushed face of her lover.

"M-Maya…please…"

Maya was entranced with the view of the red head, she would do anything for her. Anything.

"What?" she breathed, releasing from her breast. It stood stiff and swollen and heaved with every gasping breath. " _tell me."_ She desperately needed to know.

"Can I…get myself off, on you?" Lilith said breathlessly.

Maya pushed her hair back, "get off?"

" _Orgasm_."

"O-on me?" the red head nodded.

"How? I mean, w-what do I do?"

Lilith captured her lips in a brief kiss, before positioning her legs one either side of one of Maya's own. She could feel the heat radiating from her core onto her leg, and the thought of her so close made her dizzy with excitement.

"Just k-keep doing what you're doing, I'll do the rest," Lilith said with a hint of desperation laced in her words.

Maya moved her attention to her other breast, taking her nipple between her lips and ran her tongue over the peak, sucking gently.

" _Yes_ ," Lilith breathed, arching her back to push her breast further into Maya's mouth. She let out a groan of her own when Lilith murmured in her ear, "y _es, May-aahh, please, don't stop."_

Maya was suddenly aware of the placement of Lilith's core to her leg, leaving a slick trail as she rubbed herself up and down in a slow rhythm. It drove Maya into a frenzy and she released her breast with a gasp, "Oh my God, Lilith, you're so _….so wet,"_ she whined. She dipped down and took a swollen nipple in her lips once again.

Lilith bucked involuntarily against her, as Maya grazed her stiff peak with her teeth. "Fuck! _Ahhh, that's w-what you do to me…ahhh I need more!"_

Her cries of pleasure shook Maya to her core; she began dripping with arousal herself, and she couldn't help but want to see what happened next. She ground herself into Lilith harder, moving her lips to the other breast. Her own core was pulsing now, desperately seeking the same pleasure as her Goddess was experiencing. Maya dragged her teeth across the tip of her nipple, causing her to shriek in pleasure.

"HAH! FUCK! _Fuck Maya i-Im close…"_

Close? Close to what?

Lilith had now lifted her hips from the bed, her rhythm growing in pace. "Maya please!" she cried desperately. Maya's free hand flew to Lilith's hip, pulling her harder into her leg. Maya was panting now herself, the breast long forgotten. She wished she could for Lilith, but she was too enthralled watching her. She shifted until they were face to face, Lilith's was alive with pleasure, her pupils were engorged and her jaw slack. She bit her lip, she couldn't tear her eyes away. She needed to see her, to see what happened.

Lilith began to move faster, clutching at Maya, desperate to find some semblance of stability. _"I-I-fuck-!_ "

Her body began to shudder beneath her, and Maya held her tightly. Lilith sobbed and dug her nails into her back, "Maya! Maya, Maya, _MAYA!"_

She hears a sharp, breathless gasp and Lilith's legs squeeze her own as they trembled and her body quaked. Maya held her tightly as aftershocks ripped through her body, before she slowly settled into smaller twitches. She panted as she buried her face into Maya's neck.

" _Oh fuck,_ " Maya moaned. "D-did you…"

"Yes," Lilith breathed, " _And it was fucking amazing_."

* * *

Maya couldn't help but flush at the fond memory of the lovers this morning. She had to force herself to mask her current arousal as they were in the War Room about to be briefed. She found herself getting more and more distracted with every progression of their relationship. The Siren had been on her mind quite frequently before, but now it was bordering an obsession. Lilith was showing her all these new and exciting things, stirring up equally new and exciting feelings. After this morning, all she wanted to do was go back and do it again. Maybe more.

Maybe she was ready to take that plunge. To allow herself to indulge in the acts that were forbidden all her life. She loved Lilith, and was it not best to do it with someone you love?

She chewed her lip and glanced to Lilith who was engaged in an animate conversation with Axton, but she saw Maya from the corner of her eye and looked back at her, displaying a dazzling smile. Maya had to look away in order to maintain her composure.

Roland walked in, and it was time for her game face. She shoved all of her sexy thoughts deep in the back of her mind for the time being.

"Maya, take someone with you to thousand cuts-"

"Axton can go."

Maya was a little shocked at Lilith's willingness to stay behind. She wasn't upset by any means, she trusted fighting by Axton's side. She was, however, a little confused consider the fight Lilith had put up just the other day about going with on every mission to end all of this.

"Gotta keep him sharp," Lilith continued, winking at Axton.

"Hell yeah I'm always down!" Axton said with enthusiasm.

"Good, then its settled. Take this note to a bandit leader called the Slab King. He used to be a part of the Crimson Raiders until his methods got too brutal. I didn't think ripping Hyperion officials limb from limb in front of their loved ones was an effective way to get intel. He disagreed. Still, he owed me a favor, and he can help us get past the bunker outside Control Core Angel."

"No time like the present! Maya, I'm gonna go grab a runner, can you get the ammo on your way out?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down," she answered as everyone dispersed from the room, leaving her and Lilith. Maya put a hand to her hip, cocking her eyebrow. "Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

Lilith sighed and took both of Maya's hands in her own. "Maya, you're a certified badass. Your powers are unique to you, and can do things I cannot. I trust you to be out there, kicking ass yourself. I cant just watch you all the time, worrying myself for no reason. It's not fair on you, I think higher of you than that."

Maya's smile grew larger, "That's very sweet of you. Yes, you have no reason to worry. I can most definitely handle a few bandits."

Lilith smiled back and wrapped her arms around Maya, pulling her close and taking in everything that was her. "Just be careful please," she whispered.

"Always." She assured her. She suddenly had a nagging feeling in her stomach, something about what Lilith said, she couldn't put her finger on it. She did her best to suppress the uneasy feeling down, and didn't question it.

* * *

They had driven up to the entrance of Thousand Cuts in the west of the Highlands. They decided to proceed on foot from there.

Thousand Cuts was a large bandit settlement built high on a mountain; it contained many different levels and winding staircases and makeshift bridges. Judging by the vast amount of bandit huts and buildings-

"-Looks like it could be more than just a few bandits," Maya sighed.

"Yeah, but I mean, they're bandits. Easy pickins'." Axton said confidently.

Maya had to agree. Bandits were clumsy and always rushing themselves. They had no grasp on teamwork and organization, and they merely sprayed bullets with no great aim. Of all the threats they faced thus far, they agreed that bandits were the easiest targets. Even with such a large number.

They made their way through a large skull of a long dead animal following a path that led them to the first set of bandit huts. A few marauders and a bruiser tried to give them trouble, but they didn't have much to say once Maya put them in a phaselock and Axton's turret went to work. They even managed to shoot down a buzzard with ease when it came to investigate the commotion below.

They continued on, and God was the place ever dirty. Junk and steel lay piled up all around, and a hangar with barely a ceiling lay in the distance.

"Wait!" Axton hushed quickly, taking a crouch behind an overturned steel drum. Maya crouched beside him sporting a questioning look. "Wanna have some fun?" he said, gesturing ahead to the hanger. A burly Goliath patrolled in front of it, along with some marauders spread about the perimeter.

Maya nodded and smiled with glee as Axton removed his sniper rifle, firing off a carefully aimed shot right into the Goliaths helmet and knocking it clean off.

"DO IT! TAKE THIS THING OFF!" The now-raging Goliath roared, and he immediately turned on his fellow bandits, sending them flying with his massive fists. Bandits left and right were getting punched into pink mist, and Maya and Axton could barely contain their laughter.

The Goliath had beaten all his comrades into bloody pulps, and had now set his sights on the duo. Maya wipes her eyes, still busting up as she phaselocked the incoming beast and Axton blew him to bits with a shotgun blast.

"Fuck, that was great!" Maya giggled. "What next?"

Axton was still sporting a large grin, "Lemme check-"

As though on cue, Roland began to message through the echo. "Control core Angel is at the top of that mountain." They whirled around facing off the edge into an canyon where a large mountain stood on the far distance. "the Slab King is up on the other cliff. He can help us get inside the bunker outside the control core. Hopefully."

"Guess we gotta get to that cliff," Axton quipped.

They continued on through the Slab town causing somewhat of an uproar with a group of marauders.

"INTRUDER! WE GOT AN INTRUDER!"

A deep booming voice came through their echo, presumably the Slab King himself. "Intruder huh? Sounds like Hyperion sent another assassin! Alright boys, fight like badasses, or die like bitches!"

"You'll have to fight through the slabs to reach the King. Be careful."

But Maya and Axton had already blasted through everyone in the nearby area. These Slabs didn't stand a chance against the duo. If the Slab King wanted to get rid of them, he'd have to do better then that.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall as they made their way through the bandit camp, the Slab King taunting them all the way, until-

"YOU LET YOUR BOSS KNOW IM GONNA DO TO YOU, EXACTLY WHAT I DID TO HER, EXCEPT SLOWER! YOU- Wait what do you mean they arent from Hyperion? Ohhhh, must be a new recruit! All right boys, let's put em through the ringer!" the Slab King exclaimed.

Maya and Axton exchanged exasperated looks before Roland chimed in, "Oh yeah, the Slab King wont talk to you unless you join his gang. Just survive whatever initiations hes got planned for you then give him that note."

"Thanks for the heads up," Maya said, slightly irritated. She looked to Axton and rolled her eyes, "come on."

They had finally reached the cliff. Sat atop it was a large building with various scaffolding littering around the outside. Ammo boxes lay scattered along the edges, and they took the opportunity to stock up on supplies before entering.

Maya climbed up a set of metal steps with Axton closely behind. At the top on the catwalk was a hole in the floor leading into the building.

"Ladies first!" said Axton with a smirk. Maya just stuck her tongue out at him and jumped down the hole, landing in a large room with various walkways overhead. Jeering on the walkways stood nearly 10 Slabs, pointing and hollering at the pair, thirsty for blood.

"You made it to my throne room recruit, now it's time for the real initiation! SLABS!"

"Watch out, we got a badass!" Maya shouted to Axton, immediately running for cover behind some large crates Marauders came spilling into the room, a badass one leading the charge.

"Axton deploy your turret and cover me!" Maya stood from the crates and grabbed the badass in a phaselock. Axton deployed his turret which began spraying nearby enemies trying to close in. He stood up using a scoped assault rifle trying to get critical's on the badass still hung in the air, as Maya was shooting with her SMG. A carefully placed headshot blew off the badass' head, and Maya was just crouching down to reload when Axton raised his gun, "MAYA LOOK OUT!"

There was a huge explosion and intense heat as Maya was thrown forward from her cover, luckily landing behind a pillar not far. Her ears were ringing and she saw white spots in her vision, but her limbs were working as she stood shakily to her feet. Axton was mouthing something to her.

"WHAT?" she shouted over the chaos and the ringing.

"I said are you okay?! Fucking suicide psychos!" his voice still sounded far away, but she was glad she hadn't gone dead. Slowly the ringing was subsiding.

"Fuck!" she hissed, shaking her head as she stepped out from her cover to kill more bandits. One by one they were cut down with the duo's calculated shots, their skill far surpassing those of the Slab clan.

Until more flooded through. Maya had thought they would pass the initiation with ease, but she was quickly realizing the sheer number of troops the Slab King had at his disposal. She figured it was still nothing they couldn't handle, though there was a few close calls with some Goliath's and psychos.

Bloodied and bruised, the two stood panting, now on opposite ends of the room. They listened for the sound of more incoming Slab's, though all they heard was their own heavy breathing and the occasionally drip of blood that came off them. Maya still had her weapon raised and was glancing all around her, before looking to Axton to see if he was okay. He looked about as beat up as she did, but he was still standing and conscious.

The Slab King spoke, "you killed some of my best men, just to get to me. _I only got one thing to say to you!"_ he roared, his voice now filling the room. Maya braced herself as did Axton, once again whirling around checking their surroundings. By the sound of it, the Slab King was about to pop out at any minute and try and kill the both of them. Their eyes went upward and saw a large figure sitting upon a throne decorated with lights. He donned a large helmet with horns, and to say he was massive was an understatement. He was larger than a raging Goliath, in fact Maya was sure that must be what he was at first. The walls shook with dust as he stood and slowly walked to the edge of the platform to face them.

"That…was…. _AWESOME_!" he bellowed with great enthusiasm, before removing his helmet to reveal the scar ridden face of a man with short sandy hair. He leapt from the platform, landing in front of them with a mighty tremble.

"So what'chu want? Names Brick!"

Maya and Axron exchanged strange looks, considering this guys bandit clan had just tried to kill them.

"Uhm…Roland wanted us to give you this note," Maya said unsure.

"Ha, I was wondering when Roland would call in that favor. So, the bunker. Now that you two are one of us, my buzzards will help take er down. Go tell Roland I'm in!"

"Great job," Roland echoed them. With Brick on our side, we should have an easier time getting past the bunker protecting Angel. Come on back and we'll see about getting open that door that'll only open for Jack."

"Here, follow me out!" Brick exclaimed in his booming voice.

They made their way to a large garage door, stopping for some health boosters along the way.

"So you and Roland go way back huh?"

"Yeah me, Roland, Lilith and Mordecai actually. We came to Pandora to vault hunt together! Until creative differences lead us down separate paths. Oh well, I'm happy to be back fighting with the Crimson Raiders. Especially if it means taking down Hyperion."

Maya wondered to what it was like in those times. She wondered if she and Lilith could ever Vault hunt together too one day, once the fall of mankind stopped looming above them. Speak of the devil, Jack's sarcastic voice came unwelcoming over their echo devices, "So, the Vault hunters met the Slabs, what a lovely opportunity to kill 3 bandits with one mortar assault! _Targeting beacons initialized. Beginning mortar bombardment."_

Suddenly, loud explosions erupted all around as the beacons were shot to the earth.

"Aw crap! Slabs, we gotta stop those mortars or there wont be nobody left to help you with the bunker!" Brick shouted to them. He quickly busied himself unlocking the door to rip it open.

Lilith's sweet voice came onto Maya's echo, "Maya? Are you okay?"

Maya gulped, "Jack's set a mortar assault on us. Don't worry, were getting out of here. I'm coming back to you." She said firmly.

"Just stay near Brick and you'll be fine. Hes a good ally on the battlefield. Even if his methods are a little…different."

 _He tried to get us killed_! "Heh, you got that right. Cant wait to tell you all about it."

Brick opened the mighty door, and turned back to them, "We gotta destroy those beacons, and we gotta move fast! Stay close and fucking RUN!"

They ran from the shelter of the building and back down the cliff through the Slab towns. Explosions set off all around them, gun loaders and war loaders were being shot down from the sky, but they just kept running. Now and then Brick would impressively punch one that landed close enough, his arm going right through and breaking the machine in half.

The mortars started coming down, causing large explosions all around them. One wrong step, one wrong move and they would be blown to smithereens. They ducked and weaved through the towns avoiding the mortar fire, and it was terrifying and exhilarating and dare Maya say, _fun_.

Axton and Brick sported large grins as well, laughing as they made leaps and bounds down the hills. Maya couldn't help but laugh along, pulling out a pistol and shooting scattered loaders along the way. Coming to Thousand Cuts was the most fun she had in awhile, overall it had been a good day even during their bloody initiation. It was a fun challenge.

They found the first beacon in the first little bandit town. A little ways further, they found the second one. The last one wasn't far now.

They kept running through the settlements as hellfire rained down on them, but the dodged it every time. Maya couldn't imagine how pissed Jack must be.

They found the last one near their way out. Brick used his mighty fists and tore down the beacons shield, while Maya and Axton went to work destroying it with caustic weaponry.

The beacon exploded and Jack snarled with anger, "COME ON! How hard is it to wipe out two Vault hunters and a walking slab of meat? GET EM!"

Loaders began to surround them, giving Maya a flashback to how this turned out last time. But this time they were three strong, and Brick jumped from Loader to loader, smashing them into pieces. With newfound confidence she pulled out her shotgun and began blowing some apart herself. Axton released his turret and began firing his assault rifle. Together they were a never ending barrage of destruction, no matter how many loaders Jack sent none of them stood a chance. Jack was silent when they finished the last of them, but they knew it was only a matter of time before his next appearance.

Together they ran back through the skeletal remains of the unknown beast, until they reached the fast travel network.

"Holy shit!" Axton exclaimed. "I gotta say, that was awesome!"

Maya had to agree, "That was the most entertaining encounter with Hyperion I've ever had."

Brick let out a booming laugh. "it was a good time fighting with you two! You guys are some serious badass Slabs. You've earned it. I am sorry though about the whole initiation thing, but hey you guys proved it was a piece of cake!"

Maya was proud to be a Slab today. Looking to Axton, she knew he felt the same. She clapped the two men on the back, smiling fondly at them. "Well guys, it was a successful day, but I could really use a shower. Come on, let's get the hell home."


	22. First Somethings

**Chapter 22. First Somethings**

The gang arrived back to Sanctuary safely. Together they went up to the HQ to where the others were waiting. When Maya walked in and saw her lovers smile her heart nearly stopped. She had been sitting on the railing of the balcony, staring out into the streets of Sanctuary with her chin in her hand and her elbow resting on her knee. Her red hair glowed in the setting sun, her orange eyes lit up like fire. When she turned to Maya once realizing her presence, her face lit up with a smile and Maya was sure the world was standing still.

"Hey killer. Long time no see."

She jumped from her place on the railing and took Maya into her arms, holding her there as though she was the most precious thing in the world. The boys could be faintly heard in the War room as Axton and Brick animatedly filled in Roland about the days events, but Maya had no care for the mission. She was just happy it was over, and she was here. For now she would forget that she would inevitable have to go back out and do it all over again.

"I've missed you," Maya whispered.

"I've missed you too," Lilith said lovingly, stroking her silky tresses. "Would you like to come shower?"

"Oh my God yes!"

They entered the War Room where they found the boys catching up. "Hey fellas, we're gonna go grab a shower. We will see you at Moxxi's in a few hours yeah?" Lilith called as they walked through.

"Hell yeah Lil, you gotta tell me all the bad ass shit you've been up to while I was gone!" Brick boomed, smiling.

Lilith returned the smile, happy to see her old friend, "wouldn't miss it! See you guys there."

The pair ventured down the stairs and back into the streets, walking in the direction of their loft.

"Will you…shower with me again?" Maya asked quietly. She so wanted Lilith's hands washing her body again.

"I'd love to baby," she said, grabbing her by the waist and pressing a kiss to her temple as they continued to walk. I hope Brick didn't give you too hard a time when you got there? He really loves violence that one. Thank God he prefers to inflict it on Hyperion."

Maya couldn't help but laugh, "he is a beast, but he was also very kind to us. Despite that uhm, initiation. But it was fun regardless! The mission went off without a hitch."

Lilith chuckled, opening the door to their apartment. "I'm glad."

They entered the apartment and locked in a fierce kiss, desperate and needy. Maya clung to Lilith kissing her victoriously. The only thing that could top a perfect day was coming home to this.

Lilith smiled into the kiss, "seems like you had a good day."

Maya nodded, biting at her lip playfully then breaking the kiss. "it really was! I wish you could've been there, I'd love to see the state of Hyperion if there had been four of us there."

Lilith sobered slightly at this and she began to peel off her clothes. Maya wouldve been drooling had it not been for her lovers change in attitude.

"What is it?" she asked softly, carefully taking off her own clothes and watching the red head.

Lilith bit her lip, "We're getting closer and closer to Jack. Roland thinks is best I stay away, he thinks there might be some plan to hurt me, or even kill me, cause' of what Angel said. But...I hate not being there." She started the water to the shower and stepped in, not caring if it was heated up or not. Maya hung back, waiting for Lilith to continue. "The next mission is gonna have you go to Opportunity, a city built by Handsome Jack. It will be teeming with trained Hyperion soldiers and loaders, i-I know that Roland would have probably preferred you wait to be briefed, but I needed you to know. The road leading here was dangerous, but this is different." Lilith swallowed hard, looking as though she did not want to continue, but she went on, "This will be yours and Axtons biggest test. And there's nothing I can do to help."

Maya went to Lilith now, stepping in the shower and pulling her close as the hot water washed over them, the sound of it running and hitting the floor was comforting. "Axton and I will make it," she said firmly. "We have only improved an already amazing partnership on the battlefield. I promise you, we will come back. What…what is it we're doing there?"

Lilith sighed held on a little tighter. "You gotta kill Jack's double and find a way to get a recording of his voice in order to open that door. Then once your in control core Angel, who knows…Jack himself might be there. He's not going to give up Angel without a fight."

"He can fight all he wants," Maya said, pulling back to look at her lovers face. "We're getting that vault key."

Maya hummed as she was cut off with a soft kiss from the red head. Lilith's mouth began to wander, trailing kisses down the left side of her jaw and down her neck. She sucked at the skin where her pulse had been throbbing causing her breath to catch. Lilith's words sat heavily with her; death was a very real possibility, it was so before this point and even more now. Opportunity was going to be one of their most dangerous missions yet, and infiltrating control core Angel was going to prove to be near impossible. She found herself wanting to remember this moment, clinging to her lover in the shower. Gaining all these new experiences with Lilith. She didn't want to be experiencing any feelings of regret should her time come, and so she made a decision right then and there. Her body was Lilith's, to hell with what The Order told her. She knew now she wanted to experience all of it with her Siren.

But somewhere during her thoughts Lilith had stopped her ministrations and had begun squirting shampoo into her hand, directing Maya to turn around so she could wash her hair. How would she bring it up now? She had hoped it would just happen organically right then and there in the shower. _Can people even do that in the shower? Should I just ask when we get out? Is asking for…that, too forward?!_

The uneasiness began to settle within her once again and she found herself way too embarrassed to ask for such a thing in words. So for now she just bit her lip and let Lilith wash her hair. She tried not to focus too much on her worries, but they kept hammering at her mind. _Ask her, don't ask her, ask her, don't ask her_. She knew logically that Lilith would never make her feel embarrassed, and she would in fact most likely oblige Maya in her request. She just couldn't find the words.

Maya turned to face her lover and took her turn in washing her hair. If Lilith did notice the gears turning in Maya's head, she didn't show it. Lilith had been speaking on about the happenings at Sanctuary while they were gone but Maya could barely hear her. She managed to nod and engage enough to hide her anxieties.

They finished washing rather quickly and all too soon Lilith was stepping out from the shower and grabbing for a towel. She tossed one to Maya, "here ya go killer," and began to scrub at her hair with her own, padding out of the room and back into the living area.

Maya chewed her lip and wrapped the towel around her, clutching the front until her knuckles were white. She needed to stop freaking out. Did she just expect Lilith to make the first move? Is she always going to make Lilith act first? She loved her, and that love was returned. _I don't have anything to worry about damnit!_

She followed Lilith out to the main area and watched as she went to the dresser and dropped the towel that had clung to her. Pale flesh complimented with rippling muscle filled her vision and she felt her core grow warm. Her gaze shifts away, a flush creeping to her face.

"What do you wanna wear?" Lilith says absentmindedly as she rummages through the drawer.

Maya swallowed and tried to ignore the pounding in her ears. "I don't think we should get dressed yet."

Her voice was so quiet she wasn't quite sure she had even said that out loud. But Lilith had heard, and she turned to face Maya, her beautiful breasts on display and her gorgeous red hair dripping and messy. She looked beautiful, and her nakedness spurred Maya on further, and she too dropped her towel to the floor. Immediately after she wasn't quite sure why she did that, and wrapped her arms around herself with embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Lilith crossed the room to her with what seemed to be a look of understanding. Maya was afraid, and Maya needed her. She needed that reassurance that she was beautiful, desired, and _loved_. That this was all okay. That everything will be okay.

The red head stops mere inches from Maya's trembling lips and begins to trace her fingertips along Maya's jawline, up to her cheekbones and across her forehead and back down along the frame of her face. Maya couldn't help but lean into her touches. When Lilith's touch ghosts over her full lips she couldn't help but sigh. She now wanted this, whatever this was badly. She saw how it made Lilith come undone, she wanted to be there with her.

Liliths hands go to the back of her neck, her fingers snaking up into her hair and digging into her scalp and giving such an ever so slight tug causing Maya's next breath to come out sharp and ragged against her mouth. She seizes the opportunity to take Maya's lips into her own in a fierce display of passion eliciting small cries from within her throat. Maya was tense however, almost frozen clutching onto Liliths arms with her nails digging so hard it nearly hurt.

Liliths hands went from her hair and back to the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks and rubbing soothing circles on her jaw as she broke the kiss and panted into her mouth.

"its okay, don't hold back." Lilith said in a low voice. " _Show me."_

Maya's response was immediate; it wasn't that it was rough or forceful, but it was clear that she had finally let herself _go_. The moan that tumbles from her lips is enough to send shudder vibrating down Lilith's own spine and the electricity in the room only intensifies as Maya leans in to kiss her with newfound fervor. When she feels the shy Siren's tongue gently nudging, begging for entrance, she can only happily oblige.

Maya's mind feels like it's somehow exploding but blank all at the same time. Lilith's hands clasp hard on her hips and she's pulled closer to the red head with as much enthusiasm as she herself felt, and she realizes that Lilith and Axton had been right all along. The feeling she had plaguing her mind and groin ever since she had met the Firehawk had been _desire_ , and it was now a raging inferno threatening to swallow her whole. It was painfully evident now as the juices pooled between her legs and her nipples began to stiffen. Her hands involuntarily go to Lilith's hair to grip the base of her skull and she can feel her arms trembling as she does it, desperate to be closer. The sensation of Lilith's tongue exploring every inch of her mouth was so hot her body is reacting in ways that can only be described as overwhelming yet incredible. She is trying to memorize every little thing that gains a reaction out of the red head as well, but is failing miserably as Lilith was quickly taking away any focus she had.

Suddenly she feels hands in her own hair, and her head is being tilted back and the hot mouth that was once on her lips was now leaving opened mouth kisses against her throat. Every so often she would linger on a certain patch of skin and suck gently before moving on again. She knew the sensitive area where her pulse raced underneath the soft skin, and ghosted her breath across it and gently nipped at the beating flesh with her teeth. Maya shudders, a moan tearing from her lips and she was sure she had said Lilith's name.

But the love, the love she could feel radiating off of the red head was thick and heavy and beautiful. Lilith had leaned back and softened her kisses until they were the barest touches and Maya quickly relished in the feeling and how sweet it was, and she knew it would always leave her longing for more.

But the fire still burned brightly below in Maya's loins, and she pressed forward once again deepening their kiss. Lilith let out a low grow, "I love how you're not holding back."

This allowed Maya to push further, and she found herself finally getting them off their feet and onto the nearby bed, Maya going first and pulling Lilith on top of her. The red head reached behind her and pulled the blankets over them before she went to work sucking on the sensitive flesh of Maya's neck. Her mind went blank and all she could do was dig her nails into Lilith's shoulders and gasp.

It was all so much, but at the same time she couldn't get enough. When she felt warm fingers trailing up her stomach she feels her back begin to arch, her body desperately seeking more of whatever feeling this was. It started with her back, and then her hips rose with it, when suddenly-

A cry echoed in the room around them, and she knew it was hers as Lilith's mouth was still latched on her pulse. When her core made contact with the red heads strong thigh, there was an electricity that ran through her and caused a fresh wave of wetness and arousal to hit her center so sharp and so fast that for a moment she thought she might faint.

Lilith ceased her ministrations on Maya's neck and leaned back to look her in the eyes and God, she was beautiful. Her orange eyes were blazing like fire, her lips full and red and just so kissable. She was looking at Maya as though she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

"If there's anything you don't like, or if you just want this to stop, you let me know okay?" she said softly, lovingly.

Maya just nodded because she felt as if she tried to speak it would be an incoherent mess. Besides, she couldn't imagine Lilith doing anything she wouldn't possibly like and she definitely didn't want this to stop. The fiery need was still burning out of control, and she needed something.

Lilith suddenly began moving herself down Maya's body and when her face got near the apex of her legs she thought she may die of embarrassment and anticipation all at once, but Lilith had kept going and settled between them. Her hands had wrapped around her legs and pulled one of them close to her and began to lightly suck the soft flesh of her inner thigh. The warm feeling of her tongue combined with her heated breath that fluttered over her skin and down to her dripping center could only be described as intoxicating. She can't think, and certainly can't look, for she knew it would be too much for her heart to handle. When Lilith groans into her flesh her hand can't help but fly into her red hair, tightening her hold as though it were the only thing grounding her in this moment. The Siren shifts her mouth in some sort of way Maya can't describe, and she hits a spot that puts the arch in her back all over again and her hand removes itself from her hair and instead clutches the bed sheet tight, for it is more solid, more stable. She knows she is crying out now, swearwords and gasps mixed in with the whimpers and moans.

" _HaaaAAAAH_! FUCK! Lilith oh fuck….oh my _God_ …"

She clutches the sheets tighter as Lilith's mouth finds another spot, and now nearly her entire body has lifted from the mattress , an involuntary cry ripping from her throat and she suddenly finds that this is too much. Her mind was blanking, she was sure her heart was about to give out-

"AHHH FUCK LILITH _WAIT-stop_!" she cried, jerking away from the red head who had now sat up and crawled to her, concern etched on her face.

"Maya? Are you okay? I'm so sor-"

Maya placed a hand on her lovers heaving chest, her other going to her lips effectively silencing her. "Shhh, no, don't-It was just so much, I got…scared for a moment," she said, sounding small. "I just need you to stay close to me during this?" it sounded more like a question.

Lilith's gaze softened and she lowered herself to Maya, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "Of course baby."

Maya feels a hand shaking underneath her and resting on her back. Lilith pulled her close, so close their bodies were pressed together and the feeling of Lilith's breasts on hers is so much-but not too much-combined with every slight feeling in between was enough to send her mind reeling. She kissed her deeply, but Maya was also aware of the knee gently pushing her legs further apart which sent a tremble of anticipation rippling over her body. There was another touch, light as a feather, ghosting along her hips and gently caressing her abdomen. Lilith's fingers were tracing her muscles, before they trailed even further south causing her breath to hitch and a moan escape into Lilith's mouth. When the touch ghosts outside the wetness between her legs she let's her head fall back and whimpers.

" _Ahh, Lilith…ohhhh…"_

She's only faintly aware of the warm breath by her ear accompanied by the soft kisses placed here and there on her cheek. The other hand is still under her, pulling her even closer and Maya can't help but wrap her arms tighter around her Siren. They were in a beautiful embrace, and Maya couldn't think of a more perfect moment to give herself to the Firehawk.

She almost speaks when she feels the finger trace her soft, wet folds. She immediately forgets how.

Her whimpers grew louder as Lilith's warm hand caressed her lips gently and purposefully. The fingers press deeper until she is deep in her slit, but not quite inside. A long, low moan tumbles from Maya's lips, the feeling is every bit as amazing as her lover described it would be. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she was actually experiencing sex with a lover. The idea was once absurd and terrifying, but now it felt so right. It was _everything_.

Lilith is whispering something sweet in her ear but she can't hear her now. She doesn't have the slightest clue in what she is saying but she loves the sound and she clings to it, for it is the only recognizable thing she has at this point. The fingers moving up and down her slick folds seem to be searching, until they find something that has Maya's head flying back and a sharp cry echoing through the room.

"Look at me," Lilith whispers, and Maya isnt sure if she can. The fingers had found what they were looking for, a throbbing swollen nub that had Maya's body set on fire and her mind turned to mush and the fingers were still rubbing and caressing the strange nub that had been hidden within her folds. An area so sensitive it made other areas pale in comparison. She can't look, instead her body lurches forward and her head was now resting on her lovers shoulder and all she could do was breathe hard and hang on for dear life as Lilith's hand was still working magic on her.

"Maya please, let me see you."

The desperation in her voice forces her eyes open, and all she could see was the burning fire in the eyes of her lover, along with a blue glow lighting up the features of her face and she realizes with a start that both of their Siren tattoos are glowing and it's beautiful- she is beautiful- and she wants to tell her but there was something building inside of her, something bigger then words could say. With every stroke to her dripping center something was rising closer and closer to the surface, she wondered briefly if it was her first orgasm but she couldn't be sure for she had never felt one.

"Lil-Lilith, _haaaaah_ , ohhhh FUCK s-somethings…happening!" She cried as she tore her eyes away and squeezed them shut, burying her face into Lilith's neck.

"I know baby, it's okay, just let it out. I'm right here," Lilith said softly as she tightened the grip she had on Maya's back, holding her to her as her other hand stroked her faster.

Maya's body was thrown into an utter chaos, her entire body trembling and jerking. Her hips began to buck uncontrollably into the hand, grinding into deeper trying to satisfy the building feeling that was now shooting from her core to the rest of her body. The pressure was building impossibly higher, whatever was happening it was going to come to a head. Her breath was now coming out in heaving, ragged breaths and gasps, it was all she could do to get any oxygen at all.

" _AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH LILITH!"_

Her hips bucked furiously for a few moments until a flash of heat, hotter than the scorching sands of Pandora starts low in her core and explodes outward to the rest of her body. Her nails dug desperately into her lovers perfect pale skin, and she thinks-no, knows she is yelling something, but then there's just Lilith.

The world slowly comes back into focus, her body still spasming with aftershocks of whatever the hell that was. She feels tender hands slipping through her hair, brushing it from her face and she realizes that Lilith has climbed off her and was now laying on her side next to her, propped up on her elbow. She wraps an arm around Maya and pulls her close, pressing their fronts together in delicious warmth. When she dares to open her eyes, they are met with glowing orange orbs looking at her lovingly and it's almost too much all over again and she feels tears begin to well.

"I hope those are tears of joy," Lilith whispered with a slight smirk. She reaches to Maya's eyes and gently dabs away a tear that was threatening to fall. She nods immediately because while she knows Lilith is just teasing, there is an undercurrent of worry laced in her voice and expression, worry that Maya really was okay and that she held no regrets.

"That was-that-we-" Maya stammered, her face turning scarlet at her own incoherent babbling. Lilith just chuckled and leaned down gifting her with a soft kiss to which Maya surrenders immediately and sighs into Lilith's mouth.

The tears were coming down now and she couldn't stop them. But they were most _definitely_ happy tears. She never knew the human body could feel so good. She had missed out all these years thinking something terrible would happen but she was so wrong, but she was relieved she had waited for Lilith. She wanted her to be her first, only, and forever.

She smiled wide when Lilith broke the kiss, and the two laughed together as Lilith wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks.

"Amazing," Maya whispered. " _You're_ amazing."

"You're not bad yourself," Lilith joked earning a loving tap to the shoulder from Maya.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Maya said forlornly.

"Once this is all over, we will stay here forever."

Maya buried her head into Lilith's chest, her grin growing wider. She felt nothing but utter perfection in this moment. Little did she know, Lilith was stewing in silent torment.

As the red head held her lover, she couldn't help but think of the things to come. It worried her deeply to think that this could very well be the first and last time she would make love to Maya. She didn't want to worry her, but she knew what was coming. She knew how badly it could end. _Maya, I'm sorry…_

Maya squeezed her tightly, "I love you so much," she whispered.

Lilith felt her own tears sting at her eyes, but she just squeezed Maya back and never let her voice e falter. "I love you too," she said kissing the top of her head. " _forever_."


	23. Hell of an Opportunity

**Chapter 23: Hell of an Opportunity**

Maya awoke from her slumber feeling reborn. Her outlook on life had totally changed, despite currently being involved in the horrific throes of violence that ran amok on Pandora. No, there was a great amount of beauty here too, and it was in the form of a beautiful woman who was currently still sound asleep next to her. She grinned wide and stretched, letting the sunlight that was pouring in bask her naked figure. _I'm gonna make her breakfast!_ She thought with enthusiasm. _Shower first!_ Their night of passion had left her with a musky scent from her juices, and as much as she enjoyed the smell she wasn't quite sure others would.

Once she was showered and dress in her monks outfit, she went to work cooking them a big meal. She knew she herself was starving and she could only assume Lilith would feel the same once she woke. She had eggs and bacon sizzling in the pan, and she popped down some bread into the toaster and poured them some fresh coffee. Her mate began to stir from her slumber and let out a satisfied sigh.

" _Mmmmm_ something smells good," she said into the pillow.

Maya grinned wide, happy her lover was awake. "I cooked for us."

Lilith sat up slightly and blinked sleepily at her girlfriend, Maya couldn't help but giggle. Her hair was a mess but God she was as beautiful as ever.

"And I'm fucking starving. You're the best babe. Do I got time to shower?"

"Yeah itll be about 10 minutes."

"Stellar!" Lilith exclaimed, heaving herself from the bed and padding towards the bathroom. Maya tried not to ogle at her tantalizing figure.

"I see you lookin'!" Lilith called back. Maya could practically hear the smirk in her voice. She shook her head and busied herself with her task of cooking once again. Her mind couldn't help but be filled with images of a certain naked Siren.

When Lilith had emerged fresh and dressed in her usual gear-minus the makeup for now- Maya had just finished playing there meals and setting them on the table. "Perfect timing!"

Lilith smiled and slid into her seat, taking a cup of coffee in her hand. She took a long sip and sighed constantly, "fuck that's good. Thank you so much Maya, you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to," Maya said blushing. She pushed around her eggs with her fork, chewing her lip. "Last night," she said suddenly, "Last night was the closest I ever felt to you. It was literally the….the best night I ever had. Uhmmm.. " she cleared her throat nervously. "So…am I…still a-a-"

"Virgin?"

Maya blushed furiously, and the sheer absurdity of being embarrassed by such a thing after what they did last night only made her blush harder. _Stupid Maya_.

She nodded and continued to pick at the eggs. Lilith watched her with amusement. "Actually, yes you are."

Maya was…kind of surprised at that. And what's more, she was disappointed in a way. She had woken up so giddy with the idea that she had given that to Lilith.

"But…I thought-"

Lilith smiled sweetly at her, "we had a form of sex yes. And you did have an orgasm, but I didn't penetrate you. I figured we should take things one at a time, and let you experience how good it can feel. Penetration can hurt a bit at first-nothing you can't handle!" she said assuredly when Maya looked to her with slight horror. "It feels amazing afterward. But like I said, I wanted to start with just the good stuff first. Give ya a good first impression," she said winking.

_She really is sweet_ , Maya thought to herself and smiled wide at her lover "I guess…next time, you'll have to show me _all_ of it," she said boldly, surprising even herself with her flirting skills as of late.

Something flashed in Lilith's eyes at that statement, something that was hard for Maya to interpret. It was so quick, and so subtle, it was mere chance she noticed it at all. Was it…sadness?

But Lilith was already chewing her lip with a seductive lopsided grin, her eyes back to their sultry flame. "Next time I'm gonna make you _scream_."

Maya almost spat out a mouthful of coffee she was trying to swallow and she ended up a choking blushing mess. All the while Lilith laughed heartily, she really did love making her lover flustered.

* * *

"To be honest, I have no idea how to get past the door that'll only open for Jack." Roland said forlornly, looking around the table at the group of Crimson Raiders. Everyone exchanged looks of worry with each other. Roland sighed and continued, "I figure we could start in Opportunity. Maybe theres-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have little time," Angel said on the echo. "Get to the city of Opportunity. To breach the final door to my chambers, you'll need to _be_ Jack. That means passing a bio scan and speaking a password in his voice. If you can kill one of Jack's body doubles in Opportunity, I can get you through that door."

Now Maya was confused, and everyone else looked like they felt the same way. How were they going to possibly pass a bio scan? Or even voice his password for that matter?

Roland sighed, "as much as I hate telling you to listen to her Angel's the best lead we got. We already know not to trust her, but be careful. Axton, you and Maya head to Opportunity. Brick, Mordecai, I have a different job for you guys so just hang back, and Lilith-"

"I know," Lilith said gloomily. "Stay here and protect Sanctuary."

Roland gave her a tight smile, before nodding to Maya and Axton, "See you soon soldiers."

With that, Roland turned to head downstairs, Brick and Mordecai in tow. Axton informed her that he was grabbing the runner, as usual, so Maya could say goodbye to Lilith.

Lilith approached her and hooked her thumbs into Maya's waistband. She pulled her close, letting out a bare whisper, " _Maya_ …"

And _God_ , when she says her name like that Maya finds it difficult to keep her brain working. She does the only thing that makes sense to her in the moment and kisses her hard. Lilith kissed her back with great fervor, clutching tightly at her hips and moaning into her mouth. She was kissing her as though…as though it could be the last time.

But when they broke the kiss Lilith had on her stoic face, albeit a bit flushed. "The city will be busy. But it wont be the hard part. When it comes time to infiltrate control core Angel…" Lilith just trailed off and pretended to brush something off Maya's shoulder. "I imagine Roland is gonna call you guys back after this to replenish your supplies and prepare for the actual infiltration. So…I guess I will be seeing you pretty soon Killer," she said with a small smile.

Maya smiled back, leaning in for another quick peck on the lips. "You will."

* * *

The city was a sight to behold indeed. In fact, it was impressive and dare she say, beautiful in a way. Perhaps once this shit was over they could take this city as a new Sanctuary. The buildings were nice and modern, and there was quite a few of them. She imagined they probably had much nicer living quarters than what Sanctuary currently had. They would just have to get rid of the Hyperion logos. The place was clean, with large well trimmed plants decorated around various balconies. They stood on the edge of the city, a large hologram screen was in front of them depicting a picture of Handsome Jack, behind it was set of stairs leading up to one of the large grey buildings with tall glass windows.

Axton whistled, impressed. "This place is like a city for rich people!"

"Yeah, I was just thinking we should take it as our own once we wipe out Hyperion." Maya said in all seriousness.

"fuck yeah I second that!" He removed his corrosive shotgun and brought it to the ready. Maya did the same with an incendiary SMG. "You get the loaders, I'll get the engineers. The good thing is, the city will give us lots of cover. The bad thing is, it's probably crawling with Hyperion solders. Let's take our time, I'm sure theres plenty of ammo machines."

Axton nodded and pulled out the map, "it says Jack's double should be somewhere in Opportunity Square, that way," he said pointing up towards the stairs. "let's go."

They followed the steps up onto a platform that wrapped around the building, giving them something of an advantage seeing everything down below. The Square was fairly close, and to both of their surprise the city was eerily quiet.

"Either something isnt right…or everything is just going weirdly…well.. right," Axton said, looking around for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. Still, they tip toed along the platform to avoid drawing any attention to themselves. There was no guesses as to what could be _inside_ the buildings.

The platform took them around the building until they came to another set of stairs descending onto a lower level, then further descending into what looked like an underground hallway.

"Let's take this route, less chance of running into baddies," Maya whispered. Together they quickly and quietly moved through the hallway, Hyperion propaganda was plastered all over the walls. _Yuck_.

The hallway quickly ended, unfortunately it wasn't as long as Maya was hoping it to be. Once again they found themselves outside, though they appeared to still be on a lower level of the city. Thank God for their maps otherwise it could be very easy to become lost in here.

A crash came from their left, and the pair jumped to see what had happened. A war loader had jumped down and set its sights on them.

" _Shit_!" Maya cursed, and phaselocked the machine. Axton pulled out a powerful sniper and shot it with a critical, shutting it down with a single bullet. Maya carefully set the broken loader down to the ground.

"Someone definitely heard that," Axton said in a low voice.

"It wont be long until they send reinforcements to check it out, come on!" she whispered back and together they began to run from the area, staying as light on their feet as they could.

They bolted up a set of stairs that led to the residential quarters before crouching down and catching their breath. Once again, this area was strangely quiet too.

"This is weird, everyone assumed this place would be crawling with loaders and personnel?" Axton said with a hint of confusion.

Maya shook her head and shrugged, "I'm sure it probably is, and they probably have certain patrols, like that loader. I think the everyone else must mostly be inside or somewhere else. But Jack wasn't ever expecting us to come here I don't think. Which means Angel really must be helping us, if she hasn't led us into a shit storm."

"That makes sense, but I still don't trust her."

"Neither do I," Maya agreed. "But as Roland said, she's our only lead. Let's get going."

They continued through the immaculate streets of Opportunity; every so often passing by a small group of loaders and engineers, but they were able to make it through without being detected. They were almost to the square, there was more twists and turns in this part of the city and the buildings were closer together than they had been when they had arrived in the outskirts.

Rounding a corner, they spotted the square. It was a large area built under a building that was bridging overhead, much like the outside it was rowed with large neatly trimmed bushes, with Hyperion flags and logos posted up all along the walls. There was a set of stairs on either side leading up and out of the square straight ahead of them. Thankfully, the area provided various covers, because the moment they approached engineers began to emerge from the doors to the left and right of the square.

Maya pulled Axton down behind a large stack of boxes once she noticed, and held a finger to her lips.

"Guess this is where the part's at," she whispered. "Any sign of Jack's double?"

"Not yet," Axton said peering in his scope through a gap in the boxes. "Should we wait out?"

"I think so, if we try and kill these guys it will just draw more reinforcements, who will then alert the entire city. If the double's not here, I don't want to be getting chased by Hyperion looking for him."

They sat for a few minutes, watching the personnel make their rounds about the Square. Maya counted maybe 8 men, give or take. That was easy enough, it's the men she couldn't see that she worried about. Preferably, this would be a get-in get-out kind of job. Put a bullet in the doubles head and be done with it. She figured they wouldn't be able to take this entire city, so it was best to just make a break for it once they had what they needed.

" _There he is!"_ Axton hissed, gesturing to her 1 o'clock. Sure as shit, there he was, looking just as Handsome Jack did, strolling out from the door on the right.

Angel quietly spoke through the echo, "that's one of the body doubles Jack uses to confuse assassins, and impress his underlings."

Axton snorted, "God this asshole is so full of himself."

"Let's get this done, Hyperion is crawling all over this Square. Should I phaselock him first?"

"Probably a good idea, no risks missing the shot. As soon as I deploy my turret, hold him up and I'll take a headshot. On my count."

Maya raised her hand, ready to phaselock him at Axton command. Her fingers followed him as he paced the Square, unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold.

"Three..." Axton whispered as his grip tightened on his turret at his side. Maya quickly glanced around to assess the situation around them. There was still eight to ten men patrolling the area, though none were very close. Not yet.

"Two…" She wondered where all of the loaders were hiding; were they outside? Inside? All of this seemed shockingly easy so far, was this a trap? Maya tried to dispel her feelings. Trap or not, they could definitely kill the double, and they shouldn't have a problem getting out of here if they were quick. _Shouldn't_.

" _One_!" Axton hissed and he immediately tossed the turret into the Square while Maya simultaneously threw double in a phaselock, enjoying the shocked look on the face that was Jack's though it wasn't him.

Axton placed a carefully aimed shot right at the doubles head sending his brain matter splattering across Opportunity Square. Successful, and easy, as they knew it would be; but alas the victory was shortlived.

_"-target death imminent-"_

_"-charging primary weapon-"_

_"-ouch, no no no-"_

_Ah. Theres the loaders._ Angel then spoke, "grab the pocket watch device he dropped. It echoes his bio signature to every machine in the immediate area, so his doubles can do all the hand shaking and baby kissing for him." She said with disgust.

Thankfully, Axtons turret was mowing down any nearby threat, but the loaders were making their way to the center of the square fast. If they got boxed in, they probably wouldn't make it. They had to be quick and get out of there.

" _COVER ME!_ " Maya yelled as she ran from their cover, her trusted friend covering her with his sniper. Maya ran to the now headless body of Jack's double, skidding to a stop and flattening herself to the ground as bullets whizzed past her head. She saw the glinting pocketwatch shining in the light like a beacon laying near what was once his face. She snatched it and stuffed it into her pocket before running back to her friend. "LETS GET OUTTA HERE!"

They fled from the Square, which was now filling with a steady amount of loaders and engineers. Hyperion personnel from the surrounding buildings had heard the commotion and began to flood out of the doors and garages. Pretty soon the entire city would be alerted to their presence. They bolted from the Square, ducking and weaving through the maze of corridors and alleyways that ran through the city like veins before stopping to catch their breath. They could faintly hear commotion in the distance, but figured they would be safe here for a few minutes. They crouched behind an ammo box and waited for Angel's instructions. They didn't have to wait long-

"That pocketwatch also records audio- Jack loved to listen to the praise of his underlings," Angel said with distaste over the echo device. "We need to create a voice modulator. Get to an info kiosk."

"Info kiosk?" Axton inquired.

"Hold on, let me just check the map," Maya said. She glanced at the map on her device and her heart sank. "Fuck," she said, chewing her lip.

"What is it?"

"The closest one is back in the fucking Square," Maya said angrily before standing up. "Thanks for telling us when we were still back there Angel! Appreciate it!"

"Son of a bitch!" Axton said as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Come on, I'll need you and your turret to cover me while I upload the audio. I'll create a phaselock around for as long as I can as well. We get in, and we get the fuck out. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," he agreed.

Just like that they were back on their way. They took a longer way around in case they had been followed during their first escape. The Square came into view, and the pair hid behind a ledge running along the outside of a building across the way. There were a few engineers and loaders still lingering around, though significantly less then when they had left. They must have been sent on a patrol to search for the pair.

They could see the info kiosk set up in the center of the Square. "Okay," Maya started. "I don't see this requiring much of a plan. Let's just run out there, I'll create the phaselock and you deploy your turret. We gotta get this done as quickly as possible."

"Got it, let's go!"

They sprinted for the kiosk in the center of the Square, their feet pounding on the pavement and her breath was like fire in her lungs. She didn't feel like getting shot in this city, and Hyperion was already on the lookout.

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone shouted. _Spotted immediately_. Luckily, they made it to the kiosk at lightning speed. Maya threw the phaselock around them just as the bullets started raining down. Axton deployed his turret and took out an assault rifle and began providing her cover as she pressed play on the info kiosk and hit record.

" _Did you know some people on this planet still believe in superstitions like angels, demons, and alien warriors? We like to call them 'bandits'."_ Came Jack's chilling voice through the speaker of the info kiosk.

"Yes!" Angel said happily. "This is going to work, if I get a few more samples of Jack's voice I can make a voice modulator for you. You need to get more voice samples from the other info kiosks!"

Thankfully they could move on, because Maya had broken out in a sweat as she strained to hold the phaselock against the barrage of bullets. "Ready… _urgh_ …to make a break f-for it?" she said hurriedly to Axton.

"Yeah let go, now!"

She broke the phaselock that protected them and they ran from the square as Maya looked at the map and guided them through the streets. Thankfully, they were all nearby but far enough that they should be able to stay ahead of Hyperion. She skidded to an stop, panting in front of the second kiosk which they found in an open space, surrounded by the alike buildings. She hit play and record, as Axton kept his weapon at the ready for any incoming danger.

" _Hey kids! Did you know your chances of being disemboweled increase by eighty thousand percent upon leaving Opportunity? It's a scientific fact!"_

"I almost have what I need, just activate a few more kiosks!" Angel pleaded.

They found the third kiosk just down a level from the last one, and the fourth was found a little ways away in what was known as the Hyperion Office Complex. There was a few engineers patrolling below but they had them dead before they even made it to them. Maya quickly recorded the audio and tucked the pocket watch away as they began to run for the last one. Maya didn't care at this point, when they had what they needed they were going back to Sanctuary first. Her heart ached for her red head love. Maya found it strange she hadn't heard from her, but she brushed it off. Lilith probably just didn't want to distract her. She could be _very_ distracting.

The final kiosk was the furthest away, back near where they had entered Opportunity. They bolted through the many levels before nearing the edge of the city, Maya could see the large hologram 'H' that hovered over the kiosk and she couldn't be happier to be nearly done with this godforsaken place. Despite how attractive it was, it was full of Hyperion scum intent on killing them in the worst way, and Maya had someone important to see.

She stopped at the kiosk and took a deep breath, " _Finally_ …" she huffed. She hit the record button and glanced around, letting out a sigh of relief to see the coast was clear.

_"Did you know littering in Opportunity is punishable by death?"_ Jack's voice sneered.

"Ah! So that's why it's so clean!" Axton remarked. Maya just shook her head.

" _If not, you also oughtta know that complaining about Opportunity's laws is considered verbal littering."_

"there's a computer nearby you can use to upload the samples to me. In turn I'll create a voice modulator for you. Hurry!" Angel said urgently.

Once again they found themselves running through the winding streets until they reached what appeared to be a small underground office with a dusty computer sat against the wall. Maya took the pocket watch and used it to upload the voice recordings to the computer.

"I see the files…" Angel said. "All done, now grab the voice modulator."

Maya grabbed the device from the computer as Axton kept watch. Maya was relieved they were finally going to be out of this town-

"now, unfortunately you will speak in Jack's voice until you reach the security door. I will tell you the password to open it at the appropriate time."

Maya's breath caught in her throat, a look of horror dawning on her face. She turned to Axton, who seemed to be mirroring her expression. "Maya, wait-" he started, but she cut him off.

"A-Are you-" she said, her voice sounding terribly unlike her own. Sounding terribly like Handsome Jack's. She couldn't believe this. Her hands began to tremble as she ran one nervously through her hair.

" _What the fuck Angel?! WHAT THE FUCK!"_


	24. Road to Angel

**Chapter 24. Road to Angel**

Maya was seeing red. Since the beginning Angel has done nothing but screw them around and nearly get them killed in the process. And now she had stolen Maya's voice and replaced it with that of a lunatic's. What was next?

" _Angel you FUCKING bitch_!" she hissed, as she sat on a nearby ammo box and placed her head in her hands. "Why the fuck would she change my voice now when were not even there yet?! Could this not wait until we actually needed to get inside? I'm stuck like this for god knows how long until we _actually_ get there! Could've given me a fucking heads up or something!" she ranted.

Axton sat beside her and sighed, placing a comforting hand on her back. "All the more reason we better get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get your voice back. I don't know, maybe it could only be done here in Opportunity where the computer was? I don't think Angel did this to intentionally make you miserable-"

Maya cut him off with a bitter laugh. "You don't actually believe that, do you? She's a lying, manipulative bitch. Guaranteed she did this as one last 'fuck you' before we shut her ass down!" she kicked at some dirt in front of her. " _unbelievable_ …" she muttered.

"Come on," Axton grunted as he stood, giving her his hand. "I'm sorry Maya, if I had known I wouldve used the modulator myself."

She took his hand and hoisted herself up, her heart rate slowly going back to normal. "Its fine…we didn't know. Let's just get moving. Where to ne-"

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!" Angel's pained screams crackled over the echo device, stopping the pair in their tracks just as they were about to leave the city.

" _You seriously thought you could hide from me, Angel?_ " came the angry, real voice of Handsome Jack. His words were barely a deadly whisper. "Is that what you thought? Say goodbye to your friends Angel _. Say. It."_

"ugh…see you soon," Angel struggled, before the echo went dead.

"Jesus Christ what do you think hes doing to her?" Axton inquired.

"Not sure…" Maya replied. Whatever it was it didn't sound good.

Roland echoed next, "we found a way past the final door huh? Well at least she kept up her part of the bargain. Go and meet Claptrap in Thousand Cuts; being Hyperion tech, he can get you both through the barrier and then to the bunker."

"Maya, Maya you there?" came Lilith's voice on Maya's echo device. Maya inwardly cringed, she dreaded speaking to her lover in the voice of such a foul being.

"Yeah…it…it's me," she said forlornly.

"What? Maya you sound like-"

"Handsome Jack I know," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "it's the voice modulator used to mimicking Jack's voice to get us to Angel. It's stuck like this until we get in there." Tears stung her eyes as she spoke. She wouldn't be seeing Lilith for the foreseeable future, and she hated that when they spoke it wasn't even in her own voice.

"Its okay Maya, its what needs to be done to get us that piece of the Vault key. Without it, we don't have a hope at stopping Jack. Everything you and Axton have done for the raiders, for _me_ , it wont be forgotten. I love you so much Maya. Please come home safe to me."

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. Lilith was right, this was what needs to be done. There was no sense crying over it. "I will baby. I love you too." And she signed off.

She put the echo back on her belt and together they made their way to the fast travel station outside of Opportunity. Finally it was time to hatch their plan to get that final Vault piece.

* * *

They found Claptrap at the other side of Thousand Cuts at the large red Hyperion barrier blocking their path. It was nearly nightfall at this point, and the wind was blowing hard on the mountain.

"Minions, I have started my attack! I'm gonna tag every inch of this mountain if it's the last thing I do!" Claptrap shrieked. "let's go! Were gonna make Jack regret ever setting up shop on this cliff. Itll take him minutes to wash this graffiti off! MINUTES I SAY!" with that he wheeled up to the barrier with Maya and Axton in tow. He passed right on through the barrier, leaving the Vault hunters on the other side. Maya and Axton exchanged looks of exasperation. "Uhhh-"

"Hey, you comin' or not?" Claptrap questioned before turning around. "Oh. Right. You're not Hyperion robots. I forget that sometimes." The little robot went to the electrical panel and began screwing around with the wires. "AAAAAAND OPEN!" shockingly enough, the barrier came down. "Onward!" Claptrap shouted with glee.

"Sending some buzzards your way Slabs!" Brick said on the echo. Maya was thankful to have friends in high places. Who knows what obstacles Jack has laid out for them.

"I will defend you to the death minions!" Claptrap continued as the group ran up the road going up the cliff. They reached a barrier and Brick's buzzards could be heard coming in. They shot out the barrier just as a war loader was shot from the sky.

"Oh God NEVER MIND NO I WONT!" Claptrap cowered as he rolled for cover.

Maya took cover herself behind a barrier, while Axton did the same on the other side of the road. Claptrap was already up and off down the hill, waving his little metal arms frantically as he hightailed it presumably back to Sanctuary.

"Theres a turret mounted up over there!" Axton shouted, gesturing up the hill. "We'll never get up this hill if we don't take it out!"

"You get the turret, I'll get the loader!" Maya yelled back before phaselocking the war loader that had been fired down and using her shotgun to blast off its arms and legs. Axton wielded his sniper rifle and began firing at the turret mounted a ways up. With the war loader no longer serviceable, Maya let the pieces fall to the ground and turned her attention at the other loaders making their way down the hill towards them.

Poor Axton wasn't making much progress; everytime he got a couple rounds off at the turret, the gun would move its attention to him and let off a barrage of projectiles causing Axton to duck behind his cover.

Maya was picking off the loaders and when they seemed to be far enough up the hill to give her some time, she stood from her cover and attempted to phaselock the turret. Luckily, it did a healthy amount of damage and rendered the turret useless as it began to smoke.

"COME ON!"

They bolted from their cover and began to make their way up the hill when Handsome Jack spoke on the echo; "oh, you made it past the security wall huh? That's, oh, that's real cute. Course the bunker's still gonna obliterate ya, but nonetheless-cute."

"Ignore him, let's go!" Axton said as he continued to push up the road. A couple of loaders and engineers weren't enough to slow them down.

They found some ammo boxes at a platform further up where the turret had been. They replenished some of their supplies and kept moving.

"Be careful Slabs!" Brick warned. "My boys seen a ton of bad guys between you and the bunker. I know you can do it!"

"Ton of bad guys, no sweat right?" Maya said with a smile. They took a few steps before a noise stopped them. A whistling through the air, something she has heard before-

"MORTAR FIRE!" She called out, and they began to run as fast as their legs would take them up the winding road as the mountainside began to light up with fiery explosions all around. "DON'T STOP!"

"I'm making my way up the cliffside soldiers! Keep pushing your way up and I'll meet you at the bunker!" Roland yelled over the echo.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, they found a Hyperion compound with a large metal door. As it opened, engineers and loaders began to flood out, firing at will. With some calculated sniping from the pair they took them out with ease and continued through the door laid before them. A large crane stood to their left holding a large container dangling in the air. A couple repair surveyors hung in the sky and Axton quickly sniped them out.

Weapons at the ready, they moved slowly through the compound towards the large Hyperion building up ahead. They had to get past that building to get to the bunker, and they knew that loaders would soon be flooding from the doors once they approached. Together they took a moment to crouch behind a container. A set of steps lay ahead leading up the building where they needed to go.

"There's gonna be a shit ton of loaders comin' outta there, isn't there?" Axton said with a half smile.

Maya smiled back, "oh for sure, no worries though."

"Never."

They reloaded their weapons and cautiously made their way from their cover towards the steps. They expected the immediate opening of the door. They expected the sizable group of loaders that came out of them. What they did not expect, was the insanely large, insanely dangerous badass constructor that came over the building, casting a large shadow over the structure before landing on the top level.

"WATCH OUT, BADASS!" Maya shouted as angry red missiles were launched high in the sky before plummeting, coming down to blast them to pieces.

"Fuck let's fall back!"

They doubled back to the door they had entered the compound through, taking shelter behind the high wall. The missiles still had range here, but the concrete was strong and walls of the compound provided safety if they stayed behind it. The problem was, they couldn't stay behind it forever.

The missiles were exploding all around them, drowning out their voices. "Any plans?!" Axton shouted over the hellfire.

Maya tried to peer around the wall, but the red glare burning her face caused her to jump back. The missiles were still incoming, multiple ones at once. There was no way they could expose themselves enough to get a shot in, let alone get to that building. She was at a loss.

Axton looked to her before looking to the entrance. "I have a really shitty idea!"

"What's that!?"

"I'm gonna run out there, draw the missile fire. No-hold on theres plenty of cover!"

"Are you fucking mad?!" Maya shouted in disbelief, "theres no way you'll survive out there!"

"We don't have a choice! I'll draw out the missiles, you hit it with that launcher you got! As many times as you can!"

Maya couldn't believe her ears, "Axton…please," she said, her stomach twisting painfully.

"I'll be fine, just trust me!" and before she could stop him, he had already taken off. The missiles started to ebb away, enough for her to hit the dirt and lean her torso into the doorway, aiming the launcher on her shoulder directly at the center of the constructor. She fired off one, two rockets but it wasn't enough. The constructor took damage, that much was clear, but the missiles were still firing in succession. She couldn't see Axton, the smoke was far too thick. She hoped to God he was somewhere in there still in one piece.

She reloaded the launcher as fast as she could, hitting it with another pair of rockets causing another chunk of damage, but alas she was out of time. The constructors red, glowing center had shifted its focus to her, and missiles started being launched in her direction. She rolled back behind the wall. _Now what? Where the fuck is Axton?!_

As quickly as they came, the explosions stopped for a moment. She dared to stick her head into the doorway, and saw the constructor, as well as the gaggle of loaders, had turned their attention to the left of the compound. She followed their gaze to the crane, and running across the top nearly a hundred feet in the air was Axton himself.

"AXTON WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screamed up at the soldier. The constructor was firing missiles, all of them missing him by a hair. Any second now one of them would hit, and he would come crashing down with that crane. "GET DOWN!" she put a phaselock around him, praying it could protect him from a major explosion.

He unclipped what appeared to be a rather large grenade from his belt, she must not have noticed it behind his slung weapons.

"SUCK ON THIS YOU TIN CAN FUCKS!" He shouted before lobbing the grenade at the constructor. And damn, what a grenade it was.

It was a dazzling light show as the grenade exploded, sending child grenades flying into the surrounding area. The constructor exploded in a mushroom cloud so large it lit up the sky. The blast took out the surrounding loaders as well. Maya was thankful for the protection of the wall, she could feel the heat blasting past her through the doorway.

 _Could Axton have survived such a blast?!_ She suddenly thought with a panic. She stepped from the wall with her rifle at the ready in case any loaders made themselves known. She squinted through the smoke and tried not to trip on the uneven ground that had been kicked up from the missiles.

"Axton?" she called. There was no answer, and her heart began to thud painfully in her chest. " _Axton!?"_

"Over here sis!"

And he was, standing at the base of the crane wearing a cheeky grin and waving. He appeared to be covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, but miraculously no blood was seen. She ran to him and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Thought that was handsome Jack calling me for a sec!"

She released him and punched his shoulder. "You're such an _asshole_! I thought you died! And that's what you have to say?" She knew she couldn't stay mad at him though. She was just relieved he was alive, she was unsure if she would be able to carry on this mission without him.

He laughed and threw up his hands, "Hey hey! I was only kidding. You rock that voice much better than he does."

"You're not helping. But good job back there. Might be the highest kill count with one grenade thus far."

"Thank you!" he said with a flourish. Maya just rolled her eyes.

* * *

They had made their way up to the top of the building and were now ducked behind some ammo boxes on a platform. A set of stairs ahead led up even further to the bunker, but first they had to resupply and take care of any surrounding loaders that were nearby.

Maya was opening up the ammo boxes that lay before them and scanned the area surrounding them for any more possible supplies when something caught her eye. Up in the sky she could actually see Sanctuary in a distance, and her heart began to ache painfully. _Lilith_ , she thought, and her mind wandered to that wonderful night spent together. Lilith had given her the gift of her first orgasm, and her face heated up and she got a giddy feeling inside. Never in a million years would she have thought shed find herself underneath another person in such a way, but after being with Lilith she was almost sad she didn't discover her sooner. The doors that her Siren had opened for her were never going to close, and slowly Brother Sophis' abuse was becoming a distant memory. She couldn't wait to give Lilith her virginity. The thought made her anxious and excited all at the same time.

"Yoohoo, Pandora to Maya!"

Axton's voice shook her from her explicit thoughts and she turned to him with a reddened face.

"HA I can guess what you were thinking about!"

"Shut up Axton, let's get going."

They went up the large set of stairs leading up towards the bunker when the real Handsome Jack began to speak through the echo.

"hey, you know how I got my hands on that vault key? See, a few years back Wilhelm and I paid a visit to your little friend Tannis, and we beat her for hours. We ripped it out of her broken fingers. But we let her live because that's what heroes do. They show mercy."

"What a sick fuck," Axton said darkly. Maya nodded in agreement, once again finding herself sickened donning his voice. She reminded herself it was only temporary.

Atop the building lay a long walkway, stretching over the sands of Pandora hundreds of feet high, nearly a hundred feet long. In the dusty sky they could make out Helios in front of Elpis, with Sanctuary not far off in the distance. Further than Maya would have liked.

They walked down the walkway when Brick messaged them; "Slabs! You're coming up to the Bunker! I'm sending my boys to help you out!"

Maya cocked her weapon, glancing at Axton as they came before the entrance to the Bunker. "Piece of cake right?"


	25. Breach

**Chapter 25: Breach**

They exited the door leading into the Bunker. The sound of gunfire was immediate; it appeared that the Bunker was made up of outdoor levels, leading up forming something like the shape of a hive. The Slab's buzzards could be seen flying around, occasionally getting shot down and sending men flying to their deaths.

"Take out those auto cannons Slabs! They're tearing up your air support!"

Brick was right, the cannons were sending buzzards out of the sky left and right. If they didn't hurry, they would have no backup at all, and countless lives would be lost.

"Come on Axton we don't have much time!"

Together they ran through the lower level of the hive, trying to fine a way into the upper levels. They stopped as a large force field protected door caught their eye.

"That force field protects the final door to my chambers. It will only deactivate once you've destroyed the bunker," Angel said quickly over the echo.

"Wait, is this not the bunker?" Axton said inquisitively.

"I'm not sure," Maya replied. "Let's get up top and find out. It must be on the upper level."

Taking a set of stairs to their right took them up a level; another set took them even higher. They had reached the top level of the hive which appeared to be a walkway wrapped around a platform that stood slightly higher. It was chaos around them as buzzards were shot down left and right, the fire from the blast was close enough for them to feel the heat. Maya hoped she didn't take a huge chunk of debris to the head. On the platform, they saw one of the auto cannons firing up into the sky, but there were more scattered around the hive.

"Axton, there's too many and were quickly losing our air support. Let's split up, you take this one and I'll go find another!"

"Got it!"

Axton deployed his turret and pulled out a caustic shotgun, spraying lead into the auto cannon in an effort to shut it down. Maya turned and ran back to the walkway to circle the platform for more cannons.

Down the walkway, she found another cannon and quickly disabled it with her launcher. Loaders were being populated quicker then she could take them down, so she did her best to dodge their attacks as she went to destroy more cannons. There was no way they could take on all the loaders before they could destroy the cannons, and saving their air support was priority. Without them, they wouldn't have a chance in hell in destroying the bunker.

She counted seven different locations where the missiles were being fired from, so she started off to the closest one. Finding another cannon, she blew it apart quickly with her launcher once again. Across the way, she could see Axton destroy another. Only five left to go.

Destroying the cannons were relatively easy, as they were preoccupied with the buzzards in the sky. Avoiding the loaders on the other hand-

BOOM!

She was sent sprawling in surprise to the ground. Her back was burning as though it was on fire, and she quickly realized it was.

" _SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_ she cried as she rolled on the ground to douse the flames. Her back was partially burned, but thankfully it was non life threatening and she hoisted herself to her feet. Turning around to find the culprit, she saw the scattered remains of an EXP loader that must've detonated behind her. She would have to be more aware of her surroundings.

"Fuck Maya are you okay?!" Axton said as he ran up to her.

"Surprisingly yes!" she replied.

"Come on, theres only a couple left!"

This time they teamed up on the remaining cannons. In hindsight, while splitting up had been effective in taking the cannons down quickly, it was a bad choice when it came to protecting one another. This time, as they shot at the cannon Axtons turret provided them protection from the incoming loaders.

The cannon exploded in a smoking pile of molten metal and electricity. "Theres just one left, down there!" Axton called, pointing to the walkway surrounding the platform.

They ran to it, shooting any loaders that came too close. Once they reached the cannon, Maya shouldered her launcher and took aim so Axton could hopefully take down some of those loaders. Her back was screaming in agony, but she was too hopped up on adrenaline to care. She would take care of it later.

With the last cannon destroyed with a satisfying _BOOM_ , Brick shouted with glee, "HA-HAH! No more auto cannons! Good job Slabs! My boys have dropped some ammo for you!"

The fight wasn't over; they still needed to find and destroy the bunker, but first they had to resupply. There were still loaders about, so they made quick work of running to the dropped ammo box and filled their packs with clips and grenades.

"How do we get to the bunker?" Maya asked breathlessly.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer. The sound of hydraulic hissing and metal groaning had filled their ears, and a slight vibration ran under their feet. They turned to the source of the noise and observed the ground opening up on the platform.

The humming of engines joined the other sounds as a very big, very dangerous looking machine emerged from the platform, hovering in the air like some kind of spaceship. It was grand really, the sleek metal shone in the sunlight, the engine emitting a bright blue flame below the ship sending waves of heat in their direction. It was massive, nearly the size of a small building.

Jack's haunting voice came through their echo, "did you really think I would protect Angel with nothing but a couple of bots and some flimsy turrets? You see, you're not at the bunker right now. The bunker isnt a place."

The machine hovered up in the sky, it was shaped as a large round disk. Angry red beams pointed in their direction as it towered over them, blanketing them in a dark shade.

" _That's_ the bunker. Meet the BNK-3R! The greatest defense bot ever built. Designed her myself. Now do me a favor and die." He said menacingly.

"Oh CRAP! The bunker went airborne Slabs!-this is gonna get messy!" Brick exclaimed.

The bunker took off, flying a few hundred feet away from the platform and began to circle the hive. Meanwhile, loaders will still slowly moving in on the pair.

"Maya, we're gonna have to split up, were sitting ducks here together. I'm gonna get the loaders to follow me and lead them away, you need to take care of that bunker!" Axton said as he pulled out a pistol and loaded it. She grabbed his arm before he could run off.

"Be careful Axton," she pleaded. He smiled at her.

"Kick some ass girl! I'll see you when it's over!" And with that, he took off, firing single shots at the surrounding loaders gaining their attention. His plan worked and they began to follow him as he ran to the other side of the hive. With the heat taken off of her, she set her sights on the still circling bunker. Being far away, she pulled out her sniper and just hoped the could land some shots on the moving target to draw it near, so she can hit it with a rocket launcher.

She took her shots, they didn't do much damage but her plan worked regardless. The large machine began to draw near, with multiple turrets appearing on the body, along with two big mortar guns mounted on the left and right side. It drew alarmingly close, and Maya realized just how massive the thing was and panic began to set in. She tried to phaselock it, knowing she obviously couldn't hold such a large machine, but to her dismay it did very little damage as well. She shouldered her launcher and took aim at one of the turrets just as the mortar guns swiveled to meet her position. The rocket soared through the air and hit its mark; now _that_ did damage.

Angry, red mortar fire began to rain down on her, and she jumped and sprinted away just in time. The platform breaking beneath her almost caused her to lose her balance, but she kept going.

The turrets and the mortar guns were clearly the bunkers weakness. If she was going to succeed, she had to take out those guns. If she could disable its firepower, it would be nothing more then a flying junk of metal and utterly defenseless.

She took cover behind some empty boxes that had been dropped by her air support and switched to an SMG. With the bunker moving, it was hard to hit the turrets. She couldn't risk wasting her rockets unless she had a sure shot. Thankfully, the buzzards were also aiding in her efforts, riddling the bunker with bullets and keeping the turrets off her for the time being.

She emerged from her cover and took aim, spraying the bunker with lead and managed to disable another turret. There was only one left, along with the two mortar guns.

The bunker began to ascend to safer height, smoke billowing from where the turrets once stood. She took out her sniper once more, and took aim at the last remaining turret. She shot, and missed. She tried again, another miss. Cursing under her breath, she began to reload the rocket as the bunker came swerving back towards her, the mortar guns glowing red getting ready for another barrage. She aimed the launcher at the turret, hoping that even if she missed, the debris would hopefully destroy the gun anyway. Holding her breath, she had to take it now before the mortar fire came down.

Her aim rang true, thankfully for her, and the last remaining turret exploded in a shower of sparks and fire.

The bunker tilted forward, and a massive auto cannon rose up from inside the center of the bunker, taking out a couple of buzzards that had been circling the machine.

"It just never fucking ends!" she said angrily, pulling out a caustic sniper and tried to take out the cannon. She knew the bunker was nearing the end of its life, resorting to any firepower it had left. She had to act fast as they were quickly losing their air support. Axton was spotted running up the stairs and back to the platform to join her, which was nothing short of a miracle.

"Figured you could use some help!" he yelled. "I took out most of the loaders!"

"You're just in time!"

He threw out his turret, which drew the fire from the auto cannon long enough for them to fire some carefully aimed shots. The auto cannon blew up in a dazzling display, causing the bunker to lose some of its altitude and it was now flying sporadically.

"its not gonna hold up much longer, come on we gotta take out those last guns!"

Before they could make the first move, the mortar guns changed their fire, shooting electric orbs in their direction, striking Axton in the shoulder.

" _AGGHHHHRRRGGH_!" he screamed as electricity engulfed his body momentarily before sending him crumpling to the ground.

"AXTON!" She screamed, running to his side.

"Ugh…I'm fine….agh, go Maya. You have to stop it, or were all dead," he groaned as the volts began to subside.

Before she left, she injected him with a health booster to ensure his safety, and took off running towards the smoking bunker. It was now or never.

The flight pattern was too sporadic; instead she pulled out her SMG again and loaded a fresh clip. For good measure she phaselocked the bunker once again, to delay its weaponry at least which gave her an opening to put some heavy fire on the machine. As she fired the machine hovered closer, leaving her an opening to fire the launcher. She took her chance, firing the launcher at the remaining mortar gun.

It was a direct hit. What she didn't calculate, however, was the direction the massive machine would start falling out of the sky. The bunker might have been destroyed, but the debris was heading straight for her and Axton.

"aweh FUCK!" she spun on her heel and ran back toward where Axton was still kneeling on the ground, his body still locked up from the electric shocks that had coursed through him earlier. The shadow of the bunker was growing exponentially around them. She was almost there, she willed her legs to move faster, her breath puffing out in short harsh bursts. She was going to make it. She had to.

The heat was unbearable against her already blistered back, but she did her best to ignore it. She ditched her weapon and slid into Axton with a grunt, throwing a phaselock around them just as the bunker came to a crash directly where they were.

Her phaselock held strong, causing the bunker to flip up over them and fell over the edge of the hive with a mighty crash. Pieces of hot metal and fire rained on them but she held on tighter. After making it this far she'd be damned if she died under the crushing weight of one of Jack's robots.

The dust began to settle and she released her phaselock, gasping for air as she rolled onto her aching back and squinted into the sunny sky. Axton too rolled onto his and together they took a moment to catch their breath.

"That was soooo fucking close," he said, covering his face with his hands.

"Too close," she agreed.

She sat up and took in their surroundings; a good deal of loot that had been stashed on the bunker had littered the platform, and together they took a few minutes to scrounge through it. You could never pass up an opportunity for new weapons.

They had some pretty good finds all in all, and they regrouped in the center of the platform. Angel echoed them with further instructions.

"with the bunker destroyed you can now access the door to my chambers. Move quickly!"

They ran back down to the lower level of the hive, back to the once protective force field that separated them from Control Core Angel, which now stood clear.

"I'm nearly there soldier! I'm climbing up the rear of the control core! I'll meet you inside!" Roland relayed to them.

They approached the door to Angel's chambers. It was set up like some sort of pod, presumably where she would have to use her Jack voice in order to unlock the door.

"Thank fuck, I can't wait to feel like myself again," she muttered as she stepped inside the pod.

" _Preparing bio-scan. Please stand on the Hyperion Emblem_ ," came the voice of the Hyperion she-bot. She planted her feet firmly on the Emblem.

" _Scanning bio signature."_

She was engulfed in a blue light, the beam travelling up and down her body. As she was being scanned, she sincerely hoped this pod wasn't booby trapped.

" _Bio signature confirmed. Hello sexy."_ Maya did her best not to gag.

" _Awaiting password."_

"The password is I love you," Angel said with a hint of hesitation.

"This voice modulator had better work or this will have all been for nothing," Axton added.

Maya cleared her throat and pressed the intercom button on the wall, "I love you." A pause. Maya felt her stomach clench. Please work please work please-

" _Access granted."_

There was a hiss and a groaning of gears and the door before them began to open. Maya breather a tremendous sigh of relief and she felt Axton give her a clap on the back.

"Consider this your-no, consider this my final warning. Turn around and I promise I'll make it quick, but I swear you take one more step, and every soul back in Sanctuary will die staring at their own lungs as I rip them from their chests!"

Lilith flashed in her mind. She kept going. Through the door was an elevator, she looked to Axton and he nodded. She hit the button and they began to descend into the darkness. A bad feeling in her stomach began to grow the further they descended. All the way down.


	26. Catalyst

**Chapter 26: Catalyst**

The elevator was nearing the bottom floor when Angel spoke, "Eridium alone could never charge the vault key. It needs a catalyst, something to awaken its power. It needs a Siren. Jack acquired his Siren catalyst a long time ago. He kept her hidden from the world for years but finally…you'll be able to set her free."

Maya was confused, and Axton's expression showed he was feeling the same. Did this mean that Angel was a Siren too?

"Hey!" Axton said suddenly. "is your voice back to normal?"

"Ugh, I hope-" she stopped and a large smile grew on her face. "Thank GOD! I finally feel like myself again," she said happily.

Axton smiled and gave her a playful shove, "I must admit, you sound much better this way."

The happiness was short lived for Maya, for she could not seem to shake the tense feeling building inside her. She wasn't sure what would be waiting for them in Angel's chambers, but she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. She was about to voice her concerns to Axton when the elevator came to a stop.

"I detect you're getting close," said Angel, "hurry and reach me, you must get the vault key and…deal with me."

A hallway was stretched out before the pair, leading to a door at the end which presumably lead to Control Core Angel. They started down the hallway with their weapons at the ready. Upon reaching the door, Maya opened it tentatively and stepped inside, Axton following behind her.

They were in a dark room. Another hallway was laid out to the left with glowing purple lights leading all the way down. They went down the hall, and found a control pad in the center of a round room. Maya pressed the button on the pad and waited.

"Executing phase shift."

The whole room began to change, as though what it once was before was merely an illusion. The walls stripped away almost digitally, along with the floors and the control pad and everything else. Maya was unsure if it truly was the room transforming, or if they had been taken to a different room entirely. In the center, she spotted the vault key suspended in the air.

"The vault key is here, but to truly stop Jack from waking the Warrior you can't just steal the Vault key. You must destroy his catalyst, you must destroy me."

There was a flash of light, so bright they both had to shield their eyes. When it dimmed, Maya squinted through the light and saw a woman. A beautiful woman, with wings almost like Lilith. But this woman dresses in black, and her wings were white. She had long black hair, and her head was shaved on the side. Her Siren tattoos glowed magnificently, even against the flash of white light. It was true, Angel _was_ a Siren.

She hovered in the air but a moment before floating gracefully to the ground. Maya and Axton slowly approached her. Upon closer inspection, she actually looked frail, maybe even sick. As though the life had been drained from her. Her eyes were sad, distant.

"Jack's spent years pumping me full of Eridium," she said sadly, "using me to charge the Vault Key and manipulate his enemies. Destroying the Eridium injectors that keep me…alive…will stop the Vault key from charging. And it will end a lifetime of servitude, now-"

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Jack screamed angrily. _Daughter_?!

Angel was sucked from the room by an invisible force, out through a doorway as she screamed in terror. Maya and Axton bolted after her, through the door was a large round room. Television screens lines the walls all around, displaying the angry face of Handsome Jack. Angel had been taken to the center of the room, she was surrounded by some sort of orange force field preventing them from reaching her. A stream of concentrated Eridium had her engulfed, it appeared it was coming from a machine above. Looking closer she spotted the large purple tanks, three of them. _They must be the Eridium injectors,_ Maya thought.

"What the hell are you doing? Angel!?" Jack said frantically on the monitors.

"Stopping you, you piece of-!"

"Agh! Language!"

"The Eridium injectors! Destroy them!" Angel pleaded.

Maya's eyes went to the tanks hanging above; she pulled out a shotgun and began shooting at the tanks, Axton following in suit.

"Yes! Just like that!"

"Oh no you don't! Shields up!"

Suddenly an orange protective force field, mimicking Angel's, was guarded around the tanks.

"Fuck sake what do we do now?!" Axton yelled.

" _NO_!" Angel cried, "I'll try and expose the injectors, just hold on!"

"Bandit, you keep this up and I'm heading down there to blow your brains out myself. YOU HEAR ME!?" Jack said furiously.

"He's lying, the coward would never face you in person!"

Maya was at a loss; she looked to Axton who also stood looking dumbfounded. If they couldn't break those Eridium injectors, what were they to do?

To make a bad situation worse, doors began to open up around the room, with loaders piling out. It was going to be like Overlook all over again.

"Where the fuck is Roland?" Maya called as she began to shoot at the incoming bots.

"Hope he gets here soon!" Axton yelled back as he deployed his turret and armed himself with an assault rifle. They did all they could to keep the loaders at bay, buying Angel time until she can lower the shields.

"I cant stop Jack's defenses!" Angel shouted. "be careful! I'll help you anyway that I can, I'm sending ammo to you!"

Sure enough, ammo began to be dispensed by some sort of chute near Angel's captivity. It was a good thing, too. They had expended quite a bit fighting the bunker, and weren't able to resupply as much as they wouldve liked.

Things were getting chaotic, _very_ quickly. They knew getting to Control Core Angel would be more than difficult, but this was just insane; shock field generators were rising up from the floor, giving them less distance to move around to avoid the loaders. Maya realized very quickly that if Roland didn't get here soon and provide support, that this would be a pointless battle. One that would be over very quickly.

She phaselocked an incoming loader, and threw it into one of the shock generators, rendering both the loader and the generator useless and broken. "Hmm," she said with a half smile. _Pretty effective actually_.

She repeated this; soon she had cleared the shock generators and a few of the loaders, but they still kept coming. It was though Jack had an unlimited supply. Even if Angel had unlimited ammo to combat them, their bodies couldn't keep this assault up forever. Something had to give.

Her powers were growing weak, and sweat had begun to drip from her face. She suddenly felt white hot pain rip through her right calf, knocking her from her feet. Her shield must have depleted from the surrounding shock generators, and a gun loader had managed to get a shot in right at her leg. She gritted her teeth and fired back, blasting the loader into pieces. She took the time to inspect the bullet wound, it at least appeared that it hadn't gone through bone, but it tore up her muscle some.

Gingerly, she stood back to her feet. Spotting a health booster on the floor, she limped for it, phaselocking an ION loader along the way and letting Axton's turret do the rest. She stuck the booster in near the wound, relishing in the near instant relief.

"Angel how's those shields coming?!" Axton yelled, alarmed.

"Working on it!"

"We don't have time Angel!" Maya yelled back as she dodged an EXP loader, destructing itself mere feet from her. The heat and debris slammed her already burnt back.

"HEY! UP HERE! Need a hand!?" came the glorious voice of Roland.

She spotted him up on a walkway above, heading towards the tanks.

"ROLAND! Fuck man are we glad to see you!"

"Roland!" Angel called, "I need you to lower the shields around my Eridium injectors!"

"Uhh, did I miss something? Or is Angel a Siren?!" Roland shouted.

"I meant NOW Roland!"

"Right, I'm on it!" he replied as he went to work. Once he lowered those shields, her and Axton would be able to destroy those injectors. They just had to hold on a little longer. She and Axton continued to fire at the incoming loaders, doing their best to keep their fire off of Roland.

"So this is how you bandits fight is that it? Cant come straight for me, you gotta kill an innocent girl!?" Jack said angrily over the monitors.

"That's how he works, he'll try to guilt you, to make you think it's your fault. Don't listen," Angel warned.

"Shields down! Shoot the injector!" Roland yelled down to the pair.

Maya wasted no time in running towards the unprotected injector, while Axton gave her cover. Roland deployed a turret of his own.

"Get to my turret, it will protect you!"

She spotted the orange glow of the turret shields and made a dive for it, skidding to a stop and aimed her weapon up at the injector. It busted open with only a couple shots, no wonder Jack felt the need to build shields around them.

The amount of loaders flooding in was beginning to become overwhelming; Roland jumped down to provide some needed support, but they also needed to destroy those injectors. They were running out of time.

"I'll expose those injectors, just stay alive!" Roland shouted, as though reading her mind. His advice was easier said than done, however. He climbed back onto the walkway overhead, and began fucking with the control panel trying to lower the shields.

"You are endangering my baby girl. This is my vow; every friend, every child, every person you ever passed on the street, I'm gonna kill them all. You didn't follow the rules, bandit!" Jack shouted at Roland. Jack desperately turned his attention to Angel, "sweetheart, everything you could ever want is within these four walls! Angel, do you have any idea how much I've sacrificed for you? The bandits I've killed, the people I manipulated- everything I've done was to protect YOU!"

"Promise me you'll kill him!" Angel pleaded.

"I lowered the shield! Hit the injector NOW!"

This time Axton had been closest to the injector in question; he deployed his turret and began putting holes in the injector, rendering it useless. There was only one left now. Unfortunately, the weight if the injector crumbling broke the walkway Roland was standing on, sending him tumbling to the ground. Thankfully he was able to roll back onto his feet.

"DAMNIT! Now I cant reach the last injector panel! I don't know what-"

"How ya doin?" came Lilith's, _Lilith's_ voice.

No.

Oh God no.

"Lilith what the hell? I told you not to come!"

"Yeah and I didn't listen!"

There she was, she had phased to the other side of the room and began firing at loaders.

Maya saw red. It was a white hot, angry feeling bubbling up inside her, mixed with the heavy feeling of betrayal. She _promised_ her she would stay. She promised she would be smart. She shouldn't be here, Angel warned her. She wasn't safe here, she knew that, but she went against her word anyway. Went against everything she told Maya. She took out a nearing gun loader, and stormed over to where Lilith was standing.

"LILITH WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed in anger.

"Not now Maya-"

"No, FUCK you Lilith," she said, pointing a trembling finger at her. "You fucking-"

"Worry about the loaders Maya!" she said, looking over her shoulder.

Angry tears unshed burned at her eyes. She felt like she was being treated as though she were a petulant child. She spun around pulling out a shotgun, blasting away incoming loaders into piece. She was furious, and this wasn't over. She turned back to Lilith, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. Loaders be damned.

"You fucking _lied_ to me Lilith! All this time you were so cool about us going out, even though it meant you stayed behind, it was all a fucking act wasn't it?!"

"Maya please-"

"God the things I did with you," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I told you I loved you, you told me you loved me too!"

"Maya I _do_ love you!"

"Then why wouldn't you just tell me the fucking truth?! You were planning this from the start!"

Lilith broke free of her grip, shooting a loader that had been coming up behind Maya.

"Maya please, we cant talk about this now!"

"Apparently we couldn't talk about it before either you FUCK! YOU HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!" The tears were falling now, she knew it wasn't the time nor place but she didn't care anymore. She couldn't keep her emotions in check, not this time. She was hurt. She began shooting furiously at the loaders, before turning back to Lilith.

"Its clear I cant fucking trust you at all anymore. You and Roland and all of the crimson raiders have just been _using_ Axton and I as part of your master plan! You never gave a fuck about either of us!"

That hurt Lilith. She could see her falter for a moment as she shot at the loaders. She looked at Maya, pain written all over her face.

"Maya…that's not true at all. I love you," she pleaded, reaching for her scorned lover.

But Maya would t hear the rest of it. Her anger was already allowing words to spew forth from her mouth like vomit. She needed to try and keep her temper in check if they were gonna get out of here alive. She was done with Lilith.

She phaselocked an EXP loader, slamming it into the wall with a small explosion before taking off across the room towards Axton, leaving Lilith speechless on the other side with Roland.

"You okay?" Axton said loudly over the gunfire.

She wasn't. "I'll be fine," she said, thus ending the conversation.

"Lilith we need to move!" Roland called out. She grabbed him and phased him up to the remaining injector panel. Maya shot them a glance before re-focusing on the loaders. With the initial shock of seeing Lilith here subsiding, her chest was gripped with a new emotion: fear. It was fear that caused her chest to constrict and her blood run cold, and it echoed her earlier feelings of worry she had coming down the elevator. Lilith shouldn't be here. She was in danger. Something bad was going to happen, and Jack knew it. She tried to keep her attention on the onslaught of loaders, but the fear was suffocating her.

"Please, okay. Are you hearing me? Please don't kill my baby girl," Jack pleaded. He almost sounded human. _Almost_. And Maya felt for Angel, she really did. Angel had been on their side all along, and it was a shame to have to do this to her.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOURE DOING?! Who cares about the goddamn Vault Key?! You're gonna end the life of an INNOCENT GIRL!"

"Jack ended my life long ago, this has to end NOW!"

"Got the shield down! NOW MAYA!" Roland shouted.

She aimed her SMG at the last injector and fired a spray of bullets, filling it with holes. It was over.

The shield around Angel went down, along with her. Maya approached her as she collapsed to the ground.

"Its done, its finally done…thank you…friend," she said as she lay slumped to the side, gasping for air. Lilith phased her and Roland down beside her, and Axton ran to join them. Maya met Lilith's eyes briefly, and for a second it looked as though Lilith wanted to speak, but Maya looked away.

"Angel, you can stop this! I'll still forgive you baby!" Jack cried.

"Dad, I have to tell you something…you're an asshole."

She slumped over with her final breath, much to Jack's anguish.

"Angel! NO! ANGEL!" He screamed, and the monitors went blank. For a moment, the room was quiet.

"What kind of a person would do this to their own daughter?" Lilith wondered aloud.

"The kind that deserves to die," Roland replied darkly. He kneeled in front of Angel and grabbed for her wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"Shes dead. Jack just lost his only way to awaken the Warrior." It was a bittersweet feeling. He stood, "we've got the Vault Key, but this isnt over yet. We've gotta find Jack and take him out. Lilith, you take the Vault Key to Tannis. We'll go after Jack-"

Her vision filled with a red mist before she even heard the shot. It happened so fast, it took a moment for her brain to really catch up with what was happening. Roland's face twisted into surprise, his sentence cut short, and that was all she saw before she was temporarily blinded by the red. Her hands went to her face, furiously wiping the red that blinded her. When she opened her eyes he was already on his knees, blood spewing from his mouth, from the gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"ROLAND!" Lilith shrieked, before running to his side. Behind him stood Handsome Jack, holding a smoking pistol and grinning maniacally. He had appeared so fast, no one had a chance. It was as though he digistructed himself out of thin air.

Maya went to move, but something held her back. She looked to see her ankles and wrists restrained by some sort of force, Axton as well. It was as though a force field had held her in place, and panic started to set in.

Lilith's eyes blazed red, and her great fiery wings exploded from her back.

"YOU BASTARD! IM GONNA-!"

The sound of electricity cracked in the air, and Jack had Lilith suspended in an orb of some sort, probably made of the same force that was currently holding the two in place. She suddenly fell to the floor, gasping and clutching her neck which was now fitted with a metal collar. It looked as though it was causing her a great deal of pain. Maya felt her heart stop, all of her worst nightmares were coming true right before her eyes. Angel was right, he is going to kill Lilith.

"NO JACK PLEASE! TAKE ME! TAKE ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Jack just chuckled darkly, "what's that saying? Don't pick a fight with a man that has nothing left to lose? See, I'm going to show you just how much you have to lose, and I got the most powerful Siren on the planet to do it with," he said as he roughly grabbed Lilith by the collar, holding her up in front of Maya's face. It broke something in Maya, she fought desperately against her hold but it was no use. She could see the fear in Lilith's eyes, along with the regret. _I'm sorry_ , her eyes said.

"Lilith, kill the Vault Hunter. We've got a date to keep with the Warrior."

Lilith's hand forcefully was held up to Maya's face. If there was a God, he was cruel, Maya thought bitterly. To be killed by the hand of her lover would be a fitting end to a bitter battle. She looked into Lilith's eyes, tried to tell her it would be okay. That she forgave her, that it wasn't her fault. She began to sob, _"I love you Lil_ ," she said. It was all she could say.

Lilith's face twisted in determination, desperately trying to fight against Jack's commands.

"NO!" she screamed, and Maya braced herself for the end.

But the end never came. There was a flash of light, she held her hands in front of her face to protect them, before feeling her feet hit something solid.

She squinted her eyes open and found herself in what looked like a dusty old storeroom, Axton and Lilith were nowhere be found.

The realization hit her like a shotgun blast to the chest. She began to hyperventilate, the room was spinning. She heard a voice on her echo, Mordecai maybe? But she couldn't make out the words. She collapsed to her knees and threw her SMG to the side, and desperately clawed at her slung weapons trying to get them off. She unzipped her jumpsuit part way, she couldn't breathe. She was being suffocated, and she was sure she was going to die right here in this storeroom.

She thought of all the things she wished she said to Lilith. She thought more of the things she wished she didn't say. She wanted, no, _needed_ to take it all back. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean any of it. She was foolish.

She pounded her fist into the floor. Unsatisfied, she did it again. And again, until she was leaving bloody prints on the floor.

" _No no no no no…Lilith,"_ she choked. Her and Roland, gone. Roland was dead, Jack would surely kill Lilith once he was done with her. It was over.

_Well Maya, you cant save everyone!_

The damn nightmare was coming back to haunt her. She was an idiot for brushing it off. She was an idiot for a lot of things.

Someone was screaming, she was sure it was her.


	27. Taking Down The Sawteeth

**Chapter 27: Taking down the Sawteeth**

Hands, soft and gentle, were picking her up from under her arms. But they weren't her lovers hands, and that realization made her heart break all over again. She had no idea how long she had been on the floor of that storeroom, and she didn't care. The ground was a blur, but she felt herself being steered away, one foot in front of the other up a set of stairs.

"What the?! How the hell you get back there? Friggin' vault hunters." _Was that Marcus?_

She blinked away her tears and looked to her companion. It was Axton, thank the heavens, and she hugged her arm around him tighter, and he squeezed her back in kind.

"Come on Maya, that's it. Were going to the HQ, Mordecai and Brick are waiting for us there. We're gonna figure this out."

Her lip trembled, she tried to speak but only a wracking sob came out. It was hopeless.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay. Were gonna get her back," he said with resolve. All she could do was shake her head. Utterly hopeless.

Her echo began to crackle, and she ducked out from under Axtons arm, her heart racing. _Could it be?_

"Maya-" Axton began to protest, but she held her finger up, listening intently.

"Maya, are you okay? Did I get you to Sanctuary?" Lilith's voice was trembling, she didn't sound like herself.

Maya released a breath she was holding, and did her best to keep her voice even. She had to be strong for her. Lilith needed her.

"Lilith! Oh God Lilith I'm sorry," her voice was shaking and tears began to fall. "I'm coming for you baby, I'm gonna get to you. _Please hold on, I need you,_ " her voice cracked.

"I feel…wrong…this device Jack's using on me…" the echo went silent.

Maya felt utterly helpless. She shook her echo in frustration, "hello?! Lilith?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Silence.

_"No no NO NO NO!"_ Axton once again took a hold of her.

"we have to go Axton now!" she cried. "please Axton she needs us PLEASE!" Maya was hysterical. Lilith sounded like she was in pain, and she couldn't help her lover.

"Maya please! Were gonna get her! Come on let's get to the HQ so we can figure out what to do next, quick!"

Spurred on by Liliths voice, knowing she was still alive, they took off in a run to the HQ together. They burst through the door to see a very solemn Brick and Mordecai standing over the map in the War room.

"Guys," Mordecai started, "you're all we got left. Jack killed Roland. He killed Bloodwing. But he is not going to kill Lilith. Jack still needs time to charge the Vault Key. We just need to find out where the Warriors buried. Theres only one place on Pandora that would have that kind of info, the Hyperion Info Stockade. Get there."

There was no time to waste. They were tired, but they couldn't rest, hungry, but they couldn't eat. Time was against them, they had to leave now.

Maya sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She needed to focus and stop letting her emotions get in the way. It was not the time to dwell on her regrets or worry. They had to save Lilith.

"People of Pandora," Jack's gloomy voice came on the echo. It took all of Maya's resolve to not throw it across the room, "My daughter is dead. Murdered. By the Vault Hunters. So I've decided to rescind the bounty on the Vault Hunters. If you should kill those child murdering sonsofbitches before I do, I will find you, and you will regret denying me my vengeance."

The room said nothing. Maya chose to ignore Jack's message, for she would soon show him what real pain feels like. She wouldn't stop until the life went from his cold, dead eyes.

"Where will we find this stockade?" she asked, her voice sounding strange and foreign to her own ears.

"Eridium Blight."

"Axton, on me, let's go."

* * *

The pair fast traveled to The Dust, but the would have to drive from there. It was a quiet drive, Maya sat in the back as Axton manned the vehicle. He glanced back at her, "Maya, we got about a half hour till' we reach Eridium Blight. You should think about trying to sleep a little yeah?"

Maya said nothing and continued to stare out the window. She could not rest until she had Lilith back and Jack was no more. The aching, empty feeling inside her was enough to make her sick. Just what would she do if they arrived too late? With Lilith already gone? The thought made her stomach lurch and she tried to put that thought away as quickly as it came. She would cry, had she any tears left.

"We gotta get her back Axton…" she said, the pain evident in her voice.

"We will," he said firmly, "I promise."

After the rest of the drive in silence, save for the impatient jittering of Maya's leg, they had finally exited the tunnel leading to Eridium Blight. They continued down the paved road through the mountains, the hills were pulsing and lively with violet, glowing ore jutting from the rocks. Maya might have been able to marvel in the wonder of it all, had they been under different circumstances. It might even be a beautiful place had it not been for the ghastly dark sky, which added to the already gloomy appearance. To their right sat a catch a ride station, sitting outside a large concrete wall with one of the big Hyperion metal doors in the center. A small group of bullymongs straddled the cliff where the wall had met rock.

"Welcome to the Eridium Blight. Before Hyperion this place was…huh, well it was still a shithole. But it wasn't _this_ bad," Mordecai echoed them. "Head to Arid Nexus, I'm gonna mark it on your maps."

Sudden firepower entered her ears, and she whirled around to see Axton had manned the machine gun and was shooting at the Bullymongs in the distance. She grabbed his arm.

"Axton what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Now is not the time," she grumbled. "We got a waypoint on our map. Sit your ass down and let's go!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. She couldn't blame him. She too loved taking down monsters as much as he did, but they had a bigger, more dangerous monster to take out first. The one who snatched her life and lover right in front of her eyes.

They continued their drive along the paved road, a few rakks tried to give them trouble but with a runner's machine gun they didn't last very long. She had jumped on the gun and began shooting, while Axton jumped the runner off a high cliff before slamming into the ground, successfully losing and more Rakks that had been coming their way. Maya had to admit, it was always fun when Axton took the runner off jumps. She settled back into her seat and checked her map.

"We're coming up to Bruiseboulder Quarry, theres a bridge we can take there," she said pointing.

They pulled up to the bridge, " _intruders detected. Locking path to Info Stockade."_

_That_ _damn Hyperion bitch!_ A portion of the bridge rose up, effectively blocking them from continuing any further.

"FUCK!" She cried, punching the door of the runner. "Now what?"

"Damnit! Jack doesn't want us getting close to him. Brick, you got a plan to get into the Stockade?"

"Blow stuff up that's my plan! Slabs, get to Sawtooth Cauldron."

He marked it on their map. Maya gritted her teeth, "it's just one thing after another. If we gotta go here there and everywhere, it gives Jack ample time to…to…" she couldn't say the words.

"Its not going to happen Maya. We will get to Sawtooth Cauldron and get out as quick as we can. No time to waste."

He revved the runner and took off like lightening, driving through the hills of Eridium Blight in a blur. If there were enemies trying to get at the vehicle, theres no way they could catch it.

They reached the cave leading to Sawtooth Cauldron. On the other side, the sky looked more normal then it had before. She immediately saw the twisted, ugly buildings resembling bandit camps, and she knew what was coming next.

"To get to where Sawtooth bandits keep the bombs, you gotta go through Guano Grotto. You'll have to push through a fuckton of Sawteeth but hell-wouldn't be fun any other way right?" Brick said gruffly.

"Great, guess this wont be as quick as we thought."

"Not necessarily," Axton assured her. "We got tons of grenades, and you got that launcher. Bandit camps aren't built with the most stability. If we can use their poorly made buildings to our advantage, we could bring this entire place crashing down on top of them, while minimizing the risk of us getting shot."

It wasn't a bad idea, "that makes sense to me."

"Let's follow down this path; we will hold onto our explosives for now, cut down and Bandits that come our way with our firepower. Once we get down below and we have a big group of them lured out, we can let the fire works begin."

"isnt there a risk of blowing up the bombs as well though?" she questioned.

"We can lure them away from the bombs. Besides, they might not even be down here. It's just the two of us, we'll let them think they are closing in on us, that they have the upper hand. Then we will bring their shit shacks down on top of em" he sneered.

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," she said, inserting a mag into her sniper.

"Thanks love," he said winking, loading a rifle of his own. "let's go."

They moved slowly down the path, keeping an eye out for any signs of movement. Up ahead, outside of a poorly made bandit shack, they saw a few Nomads and Marauders patrolling outside.

Maya shouldered her sniper rifle and leveled her breathing; she took the shot at the closest Nomad, sending a bullet right through his jugular.

Naturally, chaos ensued as the Nomad went sprawling to the ground with streams of blood shooting from his neck. She continued to fire as Axton set up his turret, taking care of the patrol easily.

Axton checked the map. "The bombs are down there," he said, pointing towards a ledge to their right.

"Well, I'm sure they already heard the gunfire," she replied. "Let's jump?"

"Jump!" he agreed, and together they leapt over the side, tucking and rolling to their feet down below.

Immediately shouts began to ring out around them, the bandits obviously alerted of their presence. Maya tumbled over to Axton, placing a protective phaselock around them and pressing her back to him. They began shooting at incoming Marauders and psychos, the phaselock ricocheting the enemy bullets back into the hoard. Maya used a heavy duty assault rifle, easily mowing down the first wave of Sawteeth, Axton was doing the same behind her.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Maya called out. Their destination wasn't far, just behind them actually. "We need to throw these grenades and move!"

"Right! Just hold on a little longer! Explosives out!"

Axton unclipped three grenades and chucked them towards the swarming marauders. Just as planned, they exploded at the base of the shoddy buildings towering overhead, which in turn caused them to begin to crumble in a cloud of dust and debris. Screams from the terrified bandits echoed all around as they tried to scramble out of the way, but it was too late. Most were crushed by the fallen concrete, or blown to bits in the explosion. Maya's phaselock safely protected them from the explosion and any falling hunks of concrete and wood. The dust was beginning to clear, and Maya released the phaselock with an exasperated sigh. Going on no sleep, and battle after battle, her phaselocks were holding less and less and taking more and more out of her. She knew she couldn't stop though, everytime she pictured Lilith's pained face in her mind she was spurred on with renewed energy.

"Are you okay?" he said, grasping her shoulder.

She swallowed hard, "y-yeah, just give me a sec," she said breathlessly.

"You wont be fighting fit without rest sometime Maya-"

"No," she said sternly, effectively ending the conversation she knew was coming, "I'm fine. Let's go." She hauled herself to standing and grasped Axtons hand to hoist him up as well. "Any survivors?"

Axton and her took a second to look around. There was various small movement, and a few groans to be heard, but no one was getting up to fight them anytime soon. They might as well save some ammo and just leave them be. "None worth doing anything about."

They made their way to a hangar built into the wall of the cliff, which lead into an underground area known as Smoking Guano Grotto. There were no bandits to be seen inside on the catwalks and platforms, they must have been part of the group they buried under the rubble outside.

They walked through the underground platform, their footfalls echoing in the quiet. To their right, another tunnel led outside to what was called the Main Street Reservoir, but where they needed to go was up a set of stairs, which led to a catwalk then back down into another area of the underground operation. In there, they should find the elevator that allowed them to ascend Inferno Tower.

They crept along the catwalk above that stretched to the room with the elevator, when suddenly a shot rang out, pinging and ricocheting off of the railing mere inches from Maya. They both hit the deck, raising their weapons. Chaos ensued, as the room they were entering had close to ten bandits inside. Nomads and marauders alike began hooting and hollering as they sprayed the area with bullets. Maya put a phaselock around them just in case.

"We can risk destroying the elevator with a grenade, were gonna have to take em out!" Maya shouted over the gunfire.

"No worries!" Axton replied, deploying his turret and shouldering his sniper rifle. The turret made quick work of the bandits close by, while some calculated headshots from Axton swept the rest.

Once all was quiet, Maya released the phaselock, and was suddenly overcome with an intense wave of nausea. She swallowed, her mouth watering, and she glanced quickly to Axton to see if her noticed. He didn't, as he was busy reloading his rifle. She swallowed the feeling down again, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. She stood, trying to ignore the tremble in her legs.

Axton cocked his weapon and looked to her, his gaze scrutinizing.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Maya…you're white as a ghost. I just think-"

"Axton, I appreciate and understand your concern, but now is not the time. Somewhere, right now, Lilith is in a worse condition than you or I. She's alone, and hurt, and…and…" she began to choke up. Curse her emotions and how deep they ran.

Axton gave her a sad smile and pulled her into an embrace. "I know Maya, I know. We are going to get through this. Just please," he said, as he stepped back from the embrace, "let me know if you cant go on. Trust me, I'm feeling the exhaustion too. But with your Siren abilities…you know I just don't want to get hurt."

"I know Axton, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Let's get to the elevator."

They stepped into the elevator, it was dark and damp. Maya pressed the button to go up, and-

"Awww look! It's the witty bitty Slab's trying to use the elevator! GET EM!"

Four ambush commanders, along with a handful of marauders, suddenly emerged from all around. She should have known that some sort of alarm would go off, alerting their presence on the elevator. She knew she was too weak to phaselock any of them long enough to fight the rest off. Axton was right, she was not fighting fit. She couldn't phaselock a handful of bandits, how was she to save Lilith?

Her ears were ringing with all of the gunfire, Axton was saying something, but she couldn't quite hear.

"-gonna use my turret as a distraction, and draw them away! Then we blow em up!"

Maya could only nod dumbly, as Axton chucked his turret as far from the elevator as possible. With the turret now spraying them with heavy lead, the bandits turned their attention away from the elevator, and went to close in on the turret. Axton unclipped two grenades, lobbing them in the direction of the bandits, and pulled Maya to the ground with him. They could only pray the elevator didn't get damaged in the process.

"GRENADE!" One of the bandits shouted, before he was promptly cut off by the explosion. Acid rained down on the bandits, killing the ones that didn't instantly die in the blast. Debris came close, but it didn't look like the elevator had been touched. They stood, surveying the area for survivors, but it was quiet.

Maya tried the elevator button again. Nothing.

"hmmmm, looks like the elevators not moving. You'll have to piss off Mortar so that he'll bring the elevator down. The boombringer! Mortar's prized Buzzard! Go find it!" Brick exclaimed on the echo.

Maya let out a shaky breath and slumped down the wall, "it's never that easy is it…"

Axton echoed Brick back, "We need to take a rest for a bit Brick, we cant keep going like this. I'm gonna take Maya somewhere quiet and we'll nap in shifts, only for an hour or so."

"Understandable Slab, echo me when you're ready to go."

Maya started to protest, but Axton cut her off, "Maya, you can barely stand. You'll be no use to Lilith if you're dead, and we still have a long ways to go and a lot of enemies to face. Come on, let's go under the stairs where its dark. You grab a quick nap and I'll keep watch."

She knew there was no fighting it. He was right, she was sick from exhaustion. By the time she reached Lilith it wouldn't take much to bring her down. She had to be ready for Handsome Jack, or else this would all have been for nothing.

Under the stairs, once she stretched out, her eyes immediately felt heavy. She closed them, and drifted into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares of a dead Roland and a screaming Lilith.


	28. Ready or Not

**Chapter 28: Ready or Not**

"Maya, time to get up," Axton said as he shook her gently. "We need to move."

She blinked the sleep from her eyes. She had only slept about an hour, but it did make a huge difference. The nausea was gone, leaving her with nothing but slight grogginess.

"Thanks Axton, I needed that."

"I know," he replied, smiling.

They stood from their hiding spot and checked the map. "Looks like we have to double back to the Main Street Reservoir, the Buzzard should be in a hangar over that way." Axton said thoughtfully, pointing at the map. Maya put her assault rifle at the ready, and they went back that way towards the Reservoir. They emerged into the late afternoon sun, the Reservoir overlooked a river and was lined with more less-than-soundly built bandit houses.

"We're at the Reservojr Brick," Axton said over his echo.

"Ahhh that place takes me back. Last time I was there I had Tiny Tina riding piggyback right, throwing grenades at the Sawteeth while I punched em' into red mist. The looks on their faces!" he exclaimed, letting out a hearty laugh. "Ohhhh I killed a lot of people," he said almost fondly.

A slight left took them through a large clearing, so far there didn't seem to be any bandit patrols. But Maya knew looks to be deceiving.

A message began to come through her echo, causing her heart to skip a beat. _It could be Lilith!_ She whipped it out with lightening speed, holding her breath in fear that she wouldn't hear the message. The voice that came though, was not that of her lovers, but of the very last person she wanted to hear from.

"Hey, do me a favor," Handsome Jack snarled, "you think about all of Roland's training, all his experience counted for _nothing_ when he met me. And ask yourself, if I could kill the wise leader of the Crimson Raiders without breaking a sweat, how easy would it be to kill a wild bandit king and a drunken fucking sniper?"

Brick and Mordecai, he was speaking of them. They had to get to Jack quick, before he wiped out everyone she held dear. Her emotions were bubbling up again, and she was about to give him an earful when another voice was heard. It was Lilith.

" _UGGHH¹_!" she cried in pain, causing Maya's knees to buckle. "I can feel…this thing around my neck…sapping me dry," she choked out. "promise me, so long as theres a bullet left in your gun…promise me you'll make Jack pay!" and just like that she was gone. Maya had no more tears left to cry. She felt as defeated as Lilith sounded.

"I promise," she whispered.

* * *

"Here we are."

They reached the hangar a little ways from the Reservoir. They ran into a dozen or so bandits along the way, but with Maya's renewed energy they didn't prove too difficult. If anything, Axton had to warn Maya to slow down. She knew her emotions were getting the better of her, causing her to rush, in turn causing her fighting to be sloppy. She couldn't allow any room for mistakes when it came to Handsome Jack, and she vowed to get her shit together.

"You think Mortar will be pissed?" Axton asked jokingly, pulling her from her thoughts. She snorted, "from what it sounds like, this Buzzard is his pride and joy. This should go off without a hitch."

He nodded in agreement and pressed the button to open the hangar. Immediately they jumped over the railing to a platform down below, and scrambled to the safety of some cover in the form of debris and road blockades scattered in the area. They raised their weapons, waiting for the bandits to come out.

"Blast Boombringer to bits! Mortar wont be happy to see his Buzzard go up in smoke. He should take the elevator down to come fight you. Oh, and after you blast Boombringer, don't look back at the explosion. Just walk away from it! You guys will look so badass!"

Maya and Axton couldn't help but smile. Even in their current situation, Brick was the type to stay positive. It wasn't nearly enough to take her mind off the worry for Lilith and Sanctuary completely, but it was something. They could most definitely make Brick's wish happen.

The hangar opened up like a flower, revealing Mortar's prized Buzzard. Along with it, the bandits inside the surrounding buildings must have heard the commotion, as they began flooding out in hordes.

Axton deployed his turret, while Maya phaselocked a Goliath and threw him into the crowd with great force, crushing a handful of bandits. She then used her incendiary SMG, lighting up incoming psychos causing them to stop in their tracks as they screamed in pain through the flames. Axton was taking down Sawteeth one by one, before shooting the helmet off another Goliath.

"Mistake! BIG GODDAMN MISTAKE!"

The Goliath bellowed and began to mow down his own clan, slamming them into red mist and broken bone. Meanwhile, Maya and Axton stayed out of sight and let the Goliath do the work so they could save their ammo. They heard him fast approaching once he was finished with his fellow bandits, huffing and snorting as though trying to sniff them out. Maya jumped from the shelter and put him in a phaselock, and using all her strength, sent him flying through the air straight into a building, destroying it in the process. The Goliath lay motionless in a pile of rubble.

Once all was settled and they were sure they were alone, Maya and Axton ascended the steps leading up the Boombringer.

Axton let out a low whistle, "I'll be damned, _that_ is a nice fucking machine."

Maya had to agree. The Buzzard was painted the color of solid gold, and was mounted with two huge cannons, bigger than the standard size of most buzzards.

"Shame we gotta destroy it," she said as she unclipped a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it into the cockpit of the Buzzard. "Might wanna stand back!" she called, as they leapt down from the hangar together. They walked away from the exploding Buzzard, without looking back, like the badasses they were.

"NOOOO!" came a shrill voice over the echo, assumed to be Mortar's, "Boombringer! That's it Slab's, I'm coming down there and YOU are gonna find out what it's like to eat your own throat!"

"Sounds like you can take the elevator now," Brick chuckled. "Feel free to kill Mortar on your way up!"

They doubled back the way they came, back underground to Smoking Guano Grotto. When they got to the elevator, it had just been arriving, and out stepped the gangly figure of a man. To be honest, he looked part of the rat variety, the guns on his back were thicker and longer than the twiggy little arms attached to him. Maya raised her eyebrows at Axton, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"IM GONNA-"

Maya phaselocked the rat like being, holding him suspended in the air as Axton approached. He put the barrel of the shot gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Needless to say, Mortar was no more.

"Man," Axton said as he slung his shotgun. "These bandit leaders are getting more underwhelming by the day."

"I heard that," Brick grumbled into the echo.

"Whoops. Not you Brick," Axton said hurriedly, looking sheepishly at Maya as she snickered.

Finally, they were in the elevator and on their way up. And up. _And up_. Maya peeked out the side at the rapidly shrinking ground, wondering just how high they were going.

They had finally reached the top, an open flat platform called the Buzzards Nest. Brick messaged them with further instructions, "my boys are gonna come in and steal the explosives. But the skies gotta be clear first! Take out those buzzards! Man, why don't these guys just give up? Ya'll already killed their boss!"

Brick wasn't lying; five buzzards suddenly took flight from various spots on the platform, hovering over them and taking aim. Maya and Axton quickly stepped back inside the elevator where they were effectively hidden from the buzzards firepower. Axton threw his turret from the elevator to the middle of the platform, the buzzards had powerful guns, but they were no match for the turret. It quickly set one buzzard aflame, sending it smoking to the ground below with a huge crash. Leaning out the elevator with their machine guns, they took aim to the skies, every so often ducking back inside to reload. The pilots were getting wise to their whereabouts, and flew away to the other side of the platform. The only hope they had to taking them down now was by exposing themselves.

"Let's just run out there," Maya said.

"Are you nuts? I thought we agreed to slow down!"

"Axton you know we don't have time for that. The only way we can hit them is if we go out there! Here, take the launcher," she said, handing it to him. "keep your turret out, I'll phaselock the buzzards. I cant hold them, but it will knock them off their flight path, slow them down. Then you hit em with a rocket. First cover we see out there we take it."

He sighed, but he knew she was right. They had to fight head on.

"Go!" she shouted, and they took off running. Behind the elevator on the other side of the platform lay some ammo boxes, and they quickly slid to cover as bullets pummeled the platform around them. Miraculously, they were unhurt.

"Throw the fucking turret quick!" she shouted over the deafening gunfire. Axton chucked it out in the open, while Maya phaselocked an incoming buzzard; the turret tore it to shreds within seconds.

Axton was putting heavy fire on the remaining three still circling the sky, Maya soon following suit. Another buzzard fell from the sky, spinning and weaving sporadically before crashing to the earth, the screams of the Sawteeth just barely audible over the engine of the two remaining buzzards.

"Steady the launcher!" she called to him, and he shouldered the launcher and followed the nearest machine's movements. She phaselocked the Buzzard, causing it to dip and spin around, smoke billowing from one of its mounted guns. Axton fired the launcher, clipping it on the other side, but it was enough; lopsided, the pilot lost control and the Buzzard careened into a hangar that had been on the outside of the platform, igniting the entire buzzard and the surrounding rubble into a consuming fire.

Maya had readied herself to phaselock the existing buzzard, but Axton's turret had already done the rest. The machine began to spiral to the ground far below, out of sight, before the sound of a telltale crash echoed through the canyon. Maya put a hand on her hip and huffed, the other hand going to her forehead to wipe her brow. Axton dusted himself off and joined her.

"Cool, now mark the crates for pickup and my boys will come and get em. They'll need those charges to blast open the path to the Info Stockade." Brick echoed.

There were four crates in total scattered around the compound. Maya took off towards one while Axton went towards another. She knelt down and fastened the small beacon to the large wooden crate, and stood up with a groan, her back cracking and aching from the previous battles. Axton quickly attached beacons of his own onto the remaining crates on his way back to her.

"My buzzards have arrived!" Brick exclaimed with joy as the friendly machines dipped in towards the compound before lowering Slabs to the platform, allowing them to fasten the cargo. Maya's hair whipped around from the force of the buzzards, she pushed it back with a huff.

"What now?" she echoed Brick.

"just jump off the east end of the tower if you wanna get back to the fast travel station in the quickest and badassest way possible!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Axton whooped. "I am here for this!"

Maya smiled; any other time she would see this as a wildly fun moment, but fear has already gripped her heart. It won't loosen its hold on her until she has Lilith back safely. If such a feat is able to be accomplished.

They got their fill from various ammo boxes laying about, along with looting some of the packs found on the surrounding dead. Axton turned to her as they walked to the edge of the tower and put a hand on her shoulder.

"To the next step?"

She couldn't help but shoot him a smile, "off we go!"

Together they jumped, and shit, was it ever higher than Maya first anticipated. No matter to a nimble vault hunter though, and for a few brief seconds she forgot about her troubles in the world. The scenery around her blurred by, and the fresh air rapidly filling her lungs left her somewhat feeling somewhat rejuvenated, alive. As if everything really was going to be okay.

The ground approached quickly, and the duo tucked and rolled to their feet, taking off in a sprint back in the direction they came from. Back to Eridium Blight.

* * *

Her breath came ragged and wheezed, as though she were breathing through a straw. Every so often she would choke, and a hacking cough would wrack her body, draining what little energy she had left. The device Jack put on her was still tight around her neck, she could feel her pulse beating weakly against it. Lilith had no notion of just how long she might have been there, wherever there was.

She sighed a long wheezing breath. _I just have to hold on a little longe_ r, she thought. _They're coming for me. Maya is coming for me. Maya…_

Lilith refused to cry at a moment like this. The last thing Jack needed to see was any weakness in her. She wasn't sure if Jack knew of their relationship or not, but if he didn't, it was probably best to keep it that way. If he does, Lilith just wasn't sure what difference it would make at this point. He already had her captured after all.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Her life was being sucked out of her in order to charge the damned Vault key. She knew they must be on a race against time. She didn't know when the Vault key would be charged enough to release the Warrior, but she could only hope that Maya and the group would reach her before that could happen. Problem was, how could they possibly know her location?

 _They'll come up with something_ , she told herself. _They'll find a way._

Finally, her thoughts drifted back to Roland. God, how could this have happened. Lilith knew there was no bad blood between them, despite everything that happened. They broke each others hearts, true, but he was her dearest friend. They came to Pandora together, and went to hell and back side by side. That friendship had blossomed into love, and even though it fizzled out, the loyalty and the bond remained unbroken. Still, she fought back her tears. There would be plenty of time to cry at his funeral. Once she was out of whatever hell this was.

She groaned and tried to move, but the bonds made of energy prevented her from doing so. All she could do was continue to sputter and cough until she was red in the face. She gave up, heaving deep, troubled breaths.

_Maya, please find me. I need you._


	29. Eridium, Everywhere

**Chapter 29: Eridium, Everywhere**

The Arid Nexus Boneyard was, as the name might suggest, a dry dusty wasteland. The sand beneath their feet was nearly white, and paired with the bright sun that beat down upon them Maya had to squint her eyes just to look around. They stopped at the nearby catch a ride station to get their bearings. In the horizon, two beams of blueish light were shooting up into the sky, visible even against the harsh sun's rays. Axton wiped some sweat from his brow and echoed Mordecai.

"You see that building with the lights shootin' outta it? That's the Info Stockade. We're gonna get you there through the main Eridium Pipeline. Head there now, there should be a ladder on the side of the pipe leading to a maintenance hatch, you can use that to get inside the pipeline. Itll be messy, but Itll lead you to the stockade."

"Might as well take the runner," Maya said as she checked the map. "it's not far."

They climbed in and took off at full speed, taking advantage of the flat, open landscape. Along the way they passed some pools of Eridium run off that had collected under the pipe winding overhead. That was it, no enemies yet to be seen.

The lights in the sky drew nearer, as did the waypoint on their map. "Pull off over there," Maya said, pointing towards the pipe. Up a ramp next to it, the ladder could be seen hanging off the side of the pipe. They climbed out of the runner and ran up the ramp.

"Ladies first," said Axton, gesturing goofily at the ladder.

Maya smirked at him and put a hand on the bars- and watched in horror as the rusty ladder crumbled from the pipe and fell to the ground below.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she cursed. Even Axton knew not to laugh in a time like this. Instead, he echoed HQ.

"The fucking ladder broke Mordecai."

"Goddamnit…still, it looks like the pipes cracked. If you could raise the pressure you could bust the pipe wide open, get in that way! Yeah…head to one of the pumping stations!"

"Alright," Maya said with a sigh, "to the pumping stations."

They got in the runner and backtracked the way they came; in order to build enough pressure, they were going to have to override the two valves at the pump station. Once completed, they would have to go to a second pump station and repeat the process, then a third. Only foreseeable problems would be the place teeming with loaders. They stockpiled on ammo and weaponry back at the catch a ride station, they could only hope it would be enough.

They parked outside of the large station to figure out a plan of attacked. Axton cleared his throat.

The valves should be up there on the top level," he said pointing up to the platform. "You're nimble, so I thought-"

Maya snorted, "what do you mean I'm nimble?"

"Well, more so than I am."

"How do you figure?"

"Look at me!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his body. "I'm big, and well, youre-"

She shot him a look before he could say "small". She sighed, "what is it you'll have me do?"

"I'll cover you, you just worrying about running up there and shutting off those valves. We shouldn't hang around trying to take down all the loaders. Besides, times a wasting."

"You're right," she agreed. "looks like a pretty straightforward route to the valves, you sure you can keep up with me?" She exited the vehicle, Axton following in kind as he rolled his eyes. They could see loaders patrolling about on the platform above, so far none need the stairs they needed to use.

"Okay, ready? _Run!"_

They took off at breakneck speed; the loaders above took notice and began to scramble. Up the stairs, around the corner smack into a war loader. Maya phaselocked it, hoisting it into the air and sliding beneath it, Axton sliding with her, safely to the otherwise as Maya tossed the loader over her shoulder. You could hear the crunch of metal as it found its target into a wall.

They continued up to the second level, where swarms of loaders began to trail them. Once they reached the valves, Axton would have to stand and fight. Maya, needing to even the odds for him, spotted a large metal ammo crate coming up on their right. She phaselocked the crate, spun around and heaved it with all her might at the incoming loaders that were making their way up the stairs behind them. It was very effective, knocking down the loaders like bowling pins while also partially blocking the way in a pile of twisted metal, making it difficult for the rest of them to follow.

"Theres the first valve!" she called, skidding to a stop and began to crank on it with all her might. It was rusty, but soon there was a give and she had the valve moving until she had twisted it all the way. Meanwhile, Axton covered her back, shooting at the stairway where the loaders had begun making their way through. "The second ones over there! Just past the first!" he yelled over the gunfire, nodding his head in a direction in front of her.

She threw herself at the second valve, pulling it to the left as hard as she could until she broke out in a sweat. The wheel groaned and creaked until she had it all the way.

"COME ON AXTON LETS GO!"

He threw a grenade at the crowd of loaders that had gotten close before turning tail and chasing after her. The grenade behind them exploded, pushing them from behind as they leapt from the upper ledge. They landed hard, kicking up dust as they pushed off from the ground towards their runner. Maya clambered in the gunner seat as Axton took the driver.

"Go go go!" Maya yelled. Axton hit the gas so hard she nearly flew out of her seat, and they were off, the pumping station shrinking quickly behind them.

"Woohoo! One down one to go!"

Maya chewed her lip, willing the runner to go faster. They were one step closer to saving Lilith and putting and end to this madness. Axton turned to her, a small smile gracing his features.

"So what're you and Lil gonna do once all this is over?"

She gave a small smile of her own and hummed,, gazing out of the window as the scenery passed them by. "Take her somewhere nice…somewhere we can forget about all the shit that's happened. Where we can finally focus on each other. I want to stay in Sanctuary with her and the Crimson Raiders, if that's what she wants. What about you?"

"Of course I'd stay," he said with a smirk, "I gotta shoot my shot with Moxxi again!"

They laughed together over that, before falling silent once more. Maya pinches her brow and groaned.

"I didn't mean anything I said before…" she said quietly.

"I know," he replied. "Lilith does too."

She could only hope.

* * *

Lilith felt rough hands grab her by the collar of her shirt, hoisting her to her feet. The figure had to keep a grip on her lest she fall flat on her face. She grew weaker with every passing minute, and had reached the point where she wonders how she hasn't died yet. She struggled to open her eyes and saw the chilling mask belonging to Handsome Jack, breathing heavily in her face, his grip tightening as he shook her fully conscious.

"Wake up Firehawk, that's it. You're missing all the fun that's happening right now. You see, I've caught word that your little bandit friends have infiltrated _my_ Info Stockade. No doubt to get information on where you are. Unfortunately, my loaders attempts and capturing those cockroaches have failed as seems to be the common trend. No matter though," he leaned impossibly closer, snarling in her face, "even if they get that information and even _if_ they somehow found you it will be far too late. The vault key is nearly charged and they still haven't a clue where you are. By the time they get here, The Warrior will be awake and he will tear the bandits apart for me. And I'll make sure you watch every bleeding second of it, let's see, we already have _Roland_ ," he laughed, counting the fingers on his free hand. "Then Brick and Mordecai, hmm…that young fellow, Axton? Yes and of course, that _bitch_ Siren from Athena. Maybe once I'm through sucking the life out of you, I'll keep her alive so I can do the same thing to her. I'm sure I can find some use for the whore-"

Lilith used every ounce of strength remaining in her to cock her head back and spit directly in his face. He immediately released her and she crumpled to the ground, but she was satisfied. He growled with fury as he wiped a hand vigorously over his face, before bending down to undoubtedly give Lilith a beating, but something stopped him. A look of understanding dawned on his face, and Lilith felt her stomach turn to ice.

"Its _her_ , isn't it?

She said nothing, as she was pretty sure she already said too much. Jack cackled and straightened, clapping his hands together.

"Ohhh this is rich! So the great Firehawk, leader of the Crimson Raiders, heart of stone so cold that she even up and dumped her old dead boyfriend, has a new soft spot. Oh Lilith, your fiery emotions always were your downfall. You're gonna regret telling me that."

He continued to chuckle as he strode away, leaving her on the floor. "Oh yes, you'll regret it when you see what I'm about to do with her."

* * *

"I cant believe we're about to do this."

Maya was furiously scrubbing soot from her face. Getting to the other two pumping stations proved no easy task; both stations had been infested with loaders, and Maya had a particularly close encounter with a Hot Loader which resulted in her current blackened state. Axton wasn't without his wounds either, as he held a hand to a rather nasty looking bump on his head after a jet surveyor had collided with him. Nothing major afflicted the pair, and the mission was a success. The pipe was under tremendous pressure, all it needed was a little push.

Axton tightened his grip on the wheel, "Nervous?"

"Not so much nervous, just tired of the abuse I've been putting my body through."

"I hear ya," he revved the engine, "ready?"

She tightened her seatbelt across her chest and braced herself. "As ready as I can be."

"It might be fun?"

"Just drive."

He hit the gas and they took off in a cloud of dust, speeding towards the makeshift ramp that lay before them just in front of the pipe. If all went according to plan, they would take the runner up the ramp and slam it into the pressurized pipe, causing it to blow. Hopefully with minimal injuries as well. The ramp was quickly approached and Maya planted her feet and grabbed onto the overhead bar.

" _Hold on!_ " Axton shouted as the runner slammed onto the ramp for a split second before being launched straight at the pipe. Everything happened so quickly, all Maya felt was a sharp, painful lurch of the vehicle as it collided with something solid and her vision was filled with purple as a waterfall of Eridium gushed forth. The strength of the spilling Eridium sent the runner flying back, eventually tumbling to the ground and rolling onto its roof.

Maya and Axton were both groaning, their necks stiffened and strained from the whiplash in the impact. Maya felt her collarbones gingerly and winced. She didn't think anything was broken but she would most certainly be bruised from the seatbelt.

"Hahahaha! I heard that all the way back in Sanctuary!" Mordecai shouted gleefully over the echo. "You can get to the Stockade through the pipeline now. Get inside and find out where Jack's got the Warrior."

Axton jumped up into the busted pipe, reaching his arm down for Maya to grasp and hoisted her up with him. There was no point in trying to stay clean, there was Eridium everywhere. Dripping from the ceiling and up to their ankles. They sloshed down the pipe as quick as they could, before ending up in a maintenance shaft at the side of the Info Stockade building. A ladder led them up to the main platform. They ascending it cautiously with their weapons raised but found no signs of loaders at the top. They bolted in the direction of the waypoint on their map, and came to a large door leading into the Arid Nexus Badlands, home of the Info Stockade. She looked backed at Axton who nodded at her and raised his weapon to the door. She opened it carefully, stepping back so Axton could push through with his weapon, but they found no resistance on the immediate other side. She came in after him, closing the door behind her. The info Stockade was just past the town of Fyrestone, or rather what was left of it, which lay before them just ahead.

She had heard of Fyrestone from Lilith. It was crazy to think that she had started her journey on Pandora right here where Maya was standing. The place was pretty much abandoned now, ever since Hyperion took it over and drove out all of the residents.

They sprinted their way through the abandoned settlement, only running into a few loaders along the way. The roadway to the Stockade was built above them, nearly a hundred feet in the air. According to their echo device there should be an elevator to take to get them up there.

"There it is, at the end of the road!" Axton shouted. Before they could reach it, a beam of light cut through the air, hitting the roadway above with a crash.

"Shit they're sending down loaders!"

Maya watched with horror as the monstrosity above them rose to its large metal feet.

"Looks like just one _really_ big loader!" Maya replied, and was it ever. The loader stood as tall as a building, the largest model Maya had ever seen. The loader fired up its engine and rose from the roadway and lowered itself towards them, its cannons glowing menacingly.

"Run!"

They took off, behind them lay some old abandoned buildings. They dove through the window of one, tumbling on the concrete floor and remained there as missiles went off all around them.

"I don't think this building will hold long!" Maya yelled over the explosions as she crouched under the window.

"It won't, we're just gonna have to shoot and hope we take it down first!"

Axton chucked his turret out of the window, while Maya brought her trusty rocket to her shoulder. She began to fire upon it, the loader couldn't get at her through the small window. It was the structure she was more worried about. More and more debris from the ceiling began to chip away and fall on the pair, and a loud groaning began to fill their ears.

"We gotta get outta here!"

" _We'll be exposed!"_

" _We'll be dead if we stay!"_ she yelled with finality as she grabbed his collar and put a phaselock around them as dangerous chunks of rock began to fall. She bolted through the back door just as the building was brought to ruins.

"Come on! To the elevator!" she gasped and they ran at breakneck speed, ducking and weaving through the mortar fire that rained upon them, creating massive craters upon impact. The elevator was nearing, but they would have to take out that loader first. Maya had an extremely risky plan, downright stupid, but she had to try. She broke off from running with Axton and instead ran for the loader.

"Maya what the fuck?!" He yelled, faltering a moment.

"keep going! And trust me!"

He looked torn, but as her best friend he knew he had to trust her. And he did. So he kept going for the elevator. It was currently at the top, so he slammed on the button and looked frantically for Maya. He couldn't believe where he found her.

Maya frantically climbed her way up the monstrous loader. Her plan was to make it to the top and to chuck a couple grenades down into its engine on the back. She just had to make her way up there without being thrown off.

The loader lurched forward, then back, trying desperately to get her off. It even slammed it's own robotic hand into itself trying to swallow her away, but she was far too nimble. She reached the top of the giant, and peered down into its flaming engine. She unclipped all of her grenades and tossed them down with a smile, before leaping from the top onto the bridge above.

The loader gave a great heave as the explosions went off inside, smoke bursting forth from its gun and its head. It tried to step forward and reached out, but fell to its knees instead. With a mighty crash the loader toppled forward onto its face, kicking up a cloud of dust as it lay there unmoving.

Axton had just exited the elevator and ran to her on the road and scooped her up into his arms.

"That was fucking reckless, you know that!" he said, laughing. "But, also totally badass."

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said with a mock bow. "I figured I needed to get my reckless stunt out of the way before facing the Warrior."

Axtons face turned serious. "Unfortunately it will probably take a reckless stunt to pull that one off too."

Maya couldn't argue with that. Instead, he clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get inside. It's time we find out where that fuckers hiding."


	30. For Sanctuary

**Chapter 30: For Sanctuary**

"I know you think I'm a monster. You think I enslaved Angel. But you didn't see what she did to her mother. I had to restrain Angel's power. You get that? I had to!"

As they approached the doors of the Info Stockade Jack had begun his plea. Maya wasn't too sure why he cared what they thought of him, seeing as he wanted them to all die a painful death.

"Maybe we got him running scared? He's starting to realize we've foiled his plans this far, maybe he's worried we'll actually find him and The Warrior?" Axton suggested.

"I'm not sure," Maya replied. "if he was scared, I don't think he'd ever admit it."

"And I'm sure you had to exploit her for profit and power too!" came Liliths weak, but angry voice.

"Lilith!" Maya cried, stopping in her tracks.

"Don't listen to him Maya, he killed Angel long before we pulled the plug…Maya…where are you?"

The line wasn't secure, she couldn't give away their location. "We're coming for you Lilith," she said tearfully.

"Give me that!- no more talking to your little lover!" Jack sneered, and Liliths echo went dead.

"He knows…" Maya said softly. "Fuck…Axton, he knows about Lilith and I. He could use that against us."

"He already has Lilith, he's already using it against you," he said darkly. "All the more reason we gotta move, now."

They went to move towards the door, before Jack's voice stopped them once again. "Lilith has quite the little mouth on her, doesn't she? And as it turns out when that Eridium is pumping through her body, I can stab her over, and over, AND OVER and it just heals right back up! I'm told its agonizing. Ahahaha, she looks pissed!"

Maya saw red, she knew that Jack knew about their relationship, and was purposely trying to rile her up. And it worked.

"Listen here you little FUCK!" Maya screamed into the echo, "I'm fucking coming for you, you hear me!? Anything you do to her, I will do to you tenfold, you better fucking PRAY someone else finds you before I do! _Pray for your miserable life Jack, because I'm fucking coming_!"

Her hands and her voice were shaking. Axton gently grabbed her echo and switched it off for the time being, so they wouldn't have to hear Jack's nasty rebuttal. Starting an argument would only waste more time. He grabbed Maya and pulled her into him, whispering soothing words in her ear until she calmed.

"I'm sick of this Axton," Maya said, pushing herself from him. "All my life I feel like I've been…been _tortured_ , first by brother Sophis and now this. I'm tired of getting beat down at every turn I take. I can't handle it anymore." She looked to the Info Stockade. "I'm taking my fucking life back. For me, for Lilith, and for all of the Crimson Raiders. For those we lost…" she trailed off. "I won't let him have this hold over me, never again."

* * *

"Great job amigos, now that you're in, there oughta be an info terminal nearby. Find it."

Mordecai's task might be easier said than done; the Info Stockade was massive, hallways and doors led every which way and direction. Luckily, their echo was able to pick up the closest one, but it was a vague determination. It appeared that the terminal was on an upper level, and getting there would prove no easy feat. This place was bound to be heavily guarded with Jack's minions.

"Welp, if we're going up, might as well take those stairs," Axton said, leading the way to the stairs to their left. They went up cautiously with their weapons raised, peeking around the corners at the top of the flight.

Surprisingly, there was nothing save for a few ammo boxes. They rummaged through them quickly, grabbing as much as they could carry. Maya was feeling more weighed down than they usually were, but they needed any extra ammo they could get.

According to the echo, they were still too low. They would have to try another level. They rounded a corner down a hallway, leading to another set of stairs. They ascended, once again cautiously, and found large energy windows with the Hyperion emblem blazed across them. After examining them a moment, they turned to continue on, until loaders began to be shot down from Helios, first one, then another. And a third. Suddenly the explosions were all around shaking the entire level.

"Fall back!" Maya yelled, and they ran back down the stairs to the previous floor.

"How many do you think are up there?" Maya said breathlessly.

"Too many!" Axton replied. He unclipped a grenade and climbed to the middle of the stair set. The shuffling and occasional robotic voice could be heard from the loaders. He tossed the grenade to the third level and jumped back down to Maya. The explosion went off and the loaders began to scramble and panic, their voices drawing nearer.

"Throw another!"

Axton tossed another in the opposite direction, destroying some more loaders that had been wandering the level.

"Let's go!"

They burst through the entrance to the third floor and began spraying. Axton took the right, tossing out his turret and taking down a few remaining loaders. Maya took the left, her back to him, as she phaselocked an iron loader and blasted another to pieces with her shotgun. She took the Ion loader and tossed it out of the open door way that led to an outside platform, listening for the satisfying crunch of metal as the loader was thrown to the ground below.

"Fuck there it is!" Maya exclaimed, bolting across the room to a control panel tucked in the corner. A large screen was mounted to the top, cycling through various security cameras.

"You got the stick?" Maya asked Axton and he nodded, tossing it to her. She plugged it into the panel.

"There!" Mordecai explained over the echo as the screen stopped on an image of what looked like a large metal Hyperion door. "Jack's sent all of the Eridium hes mined straight to the Hero's Pass. That must be where The Warrior's buried! Get back to Sanctuary, it's time to get ready for the final assault."

Maya looked to Axton, her jaw set in determination. His look matched her own, and no words were needed. He nodded and together they left the Info Stockade to find the nearest fast travel station.

* * *

Maya and Axton trudged up the stairs of the HQ, their bones and muscle screaming with every step. They entered the War Room to be greeted by Brick and Mordecai. They were standing around the table, a look of determination set on their faces.

"This ends _now_ ," Mordecai said darkly as they approached. "Jack, Lilith, and The Warrior are at Hero's Pass. So that's where we're headed. This is the final fight amigos, so if you gotta prepare do it now. Honestly, I would suggest grabbing a quick shower and changing into something new. Get a bite to eat too, stockpile your ammo. You're gonna need any ounce of strength you can get. I understand sleep is out of the question, which is why I'm suggesting you eat something at least."

Maya and Axton nodded in agreement, and turned to leave.

"And guys?"

They turned back to Mordecai expectantly, surprised to see his eyes shining with emotion.

"We appreciate everything you two have done for the Crimson Raiders, what you've done for us. You will always have a home here, and we will always have your backs. We're family now."

Maya's own eyes began to shine with emotion, before she felt herself smushed into Axton and lifted off her feet.

"Agggghhh two Slabs if I've ever seen them!" Brick said cheerfully as he scooped the pair up in his big arms. "Let's show Jack what we're made of huh?!"

Maya chuckled as he lowered them down. "We plan on it Brick, believe me. Axton," she said turning to her friend. "I'm gonna go grab a shower and I'll meet you at Moxxi's sound good?"

"Yup, I'll see you there!" and he was gone down the stairs to head to his room.

"Maya," Mordecai said gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I havent seen someone so badass since the days I used to run with Lilith. She's very proud of you you know, we all are."

Maya sniffed and looked away smiling, "stop it Mordecai, you're gonna make me cry. And I cant show up to Hero's Pass looking like I've been crying."

"Theres nothing wrong with crying Maya. God knows I've spent countless nights doing just that myself. You got this, you hear me? Jack doesn't have shit on you. You can do this."

"I know," Maya said, wiping her eyes. "I will."

With that, she left the room, making her way down the stairs and back out into the street, towards hers and Liliths loft. She willed her feet to move, part of her dreading to see the shared space they called home. To see it missing her lover.

She said a greeting to Zed, letting him know she will be back down to see him once she was done upstairs. She creaked open the door to their room, and the smell of their life overwhelmed her senses.

It was just how they left it. The bed was made, albeit a bit messy. Some of Lilith's things were strewn about, the pan still on the drying rack from when they last shared a meal together. She sat on their bed, running her hands along the soft sheets beneath her, the memories of the new beginnings they shared in this bed hitting her with such a force that it nearly took her breath away. She reached a trembling hand to Liliths pillow, knowing what she was about to do was going to break her heart but she couldn't stop. She pulled the fluffy pillow to her and hugged it close, lowering her head and breathed in that familiar, intoxicating scent that was Lilith. She started to inevitably sob against the pillow, clutching it ever tighter, her tears straining the blood red color of the pillow case, turning it to a dark mahogany. She kept holding it tight, breathing in and out hard, trying to imprint the smell into her memory. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she knew that time was of the essence. She placed it gently back in its spot on Lilith's side of the bed and sighed. She was absolutely miserable, the feeling only matched by the day she left Athena.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and looked down to her attire. Blood, sweat, dirt, tears and more stained what was once a yellow jumpsuit. The back had been burned completely through from her run in with the EXP loader and the Bunker. That fight seemed so long ago.

She peeled the filthy layers from herself and tossed them into the bin. She would have to get a new set made, there was no salvaging this one unfortunately. She made her way to the bathroom and inspected herself in the mirror and almost laughed.

She was covered head to toe in ugly, purple bruises. There were far too many lacerations to count, and the dried blood made her look as though she had just been born, a thought that tickled her. She turned to look at her back, and it was about as ugly as it felt. It was raw and peeling, large blisters had formed and threatened to pop. _That's gonna hurt in the shower,_ she thought. _I'll definitely have to stop at Zeds and get patched up a bit._

She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, as she absentmindedly picked at various specks of dirt and blood that had embedded under her fingernails. She thought to her time with Lilith in the shower, her face and core getting warm at the mere pleasant memory.

_Now is not the time Maya!_

She shook her head and ran her hands over her face roughly before getting up and stepping into the warm shower. Just as she thought, the water burned her wounds to no end, but it was satisfying watching the rust colored water go down the drain along with all the dirt and filth that layered her body. She squeezed shampoo in her hand and scrubbed her hair hard, wincing as she felt every little knot pull through her fingers. She had almost forgotten her true hair color.

She definitely needed more time to get completely clean, but she couldn't spend anymore in here, since she spent so much reminiscing on their bed. Once she was acceptably clean, she stepped back out and dried herself off before making her way back to the living area. She went through her closet, wondering which outfit would be best to tackle such a mission. The thought seemed silly, but it was actually of great importance. She wanted to be intimidating to Jack, heroic to Lilith.

She went with her traditional monk garb. It represented who she was, while also providing the mobility she needed. She finished getting ready and looked in the mirror. Her hair flowed a magnificent blue, her makeup sharp, and her hood was raised giving her a menacing, mysterious look. She wouldn't pick a fight with herself in a back alley, that's for sure. She took one last look around their loft. She vowed she wouldn't be back unless she had Lilith in tow.

She made her way downstairs to Zeds. He was just washing his hands at a sink when he turned at the sound of her entering.

"Hey there Kiddo, gotta say you're looking much better after getting cleaned up."

"Thanks Zed, I feel better. Mind giving me a once over? I think I could use some health boosters, I got a nasty burn on my back."

"Hop on up."

She complied with the requested and hopped onto one of the clean beds. She pulled off her top and he whistled as he inspected her back.

"She's nasty alright. I'm gonna have to pop these blisters and I'll apply some antibacterial cream and throw a bandage on. With some health boosters it should clear up in a couple hours and you can remove the bandages. Just gimme a sec," he said as he bustled around the drawers. He pulled out a nasty looking needle, some gauze, tape, and boosters.

"Hold your breath now, that's it, one, two-"

On three he stuck one of the large blisters with the needle, the sting was immediate as the air touched the newly opened blister and she felt a warm ooze on her back being quickly swept up by a towel.

"One more to go," and he stuck the other, repeating the process. Maya swallowed to avoid being sick. She by no means had a weak stomach, but the thought of her own back blisters being popped was less than desirable.

The sound of tape being torn echoed through the room and the warm soft gauze was pressed to her back.

"Just stick that there and voila," he exclaimed. "You're good to go."

"Thanks Zed," she said as she jumped down and dressed.

"Give em hell for us kid. Sanctuary is rooting for you and Axton."

She gave him a small smile as she headed out the door, "we will. I'll be back with Lilith, I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

She found herself at Moxxi's watching Axton devour a pizza like there was no tomorrow. She absentmindedly nibbled on her slice, growing more anxious by the minute.

"You should eat more Maya," Axton said with a mouthful of food. "You'll need it, and we havent eaten in days already."

She sighed, knowing he was right, and willed herself to eat more. "I know it's just hard, I'm…I'm scared Axton."

He downed his entire cup of water and wiped his mouth. "I am too Maya. I mean fuck, we are about to face an ancient monster and Handsome Jack himself. It's normal I'd say," he reached across the table and took her hand. "But I'll be with you every step of the way, as always."

She smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "Thank you, I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you."

"Hey now don't get sappy on me! We got a war to win," he shoved the remainder of his slice into his mouth. "Come on, let's go get ammo and get the runner ready."

She went to the ammo machine just outside of the HQ, while Axton went to the catch a ride to ready a vehicle. She packed her bag with as much as she could fit, along with some courtesy health boosters Zed was kind enough to give her. Axton pulled up with the runner, and Brick and Mordecai came downstairs to meet them in the street. In fact, the entire city had come to the main square to see them off.

"Axton, Maya, we won't waste your time saying the shit we've already said. So all that's left to say is good luck, and see you soon," Mordecai said with conviction. "link up with Claptrap once you get there, he will get you in to where you gotta go. I'll echo you."

They nodded to the pair and looked to the crowd, who erupted into glorious cheering.

" _For Sanctuary!"_

_"Fuck his ass up!"_

_"Fuck Hyperion!"_

Maya and Axton waved to the crowd of hopeful faces, their hearts warmed by the display of affection by the city. It gave Maya a boost of confidence, seeing exactly what they were fighting for. That they were not alone, they had the whole city behind them, supporting them. With that, they climbed into the runner and took off. Maya watched as the faces waving them off grew smaller, until they were gone.


	31. Heroes Pass Bound

**Chapter 31: Heroes Pass Bound**

" _Hmmm_ you feel that? That electricity in the air when you're just _aching_ to murder someone? I havent felt that in such a long time."

Jack had begun taunting them as soon as they had reached Eridium Blight. They weren't going to satisfy him with a response. They would tell him in person how they felt.

"You do what you have to to stop him from waking the Warrior. Even if it means taking me out. I'd rather be dead than a damsel!" Liliths strained voice came over the echo. Maya grabbed it to tell her they would never _ever_ let that happen but Axton stopped her.

"We will show her in person," he said as though he could read her mind. "Enough chit chat. We're here to end this."

Maya swallowed hard and lowered the echo. He was right, there was no point in answering. They would go there and rescue her and bring her back to Sanctuary alive.

"Brick and I are gonna meet you guys in Hero's Pass. You think we'd just sit by and let you guys have all the fun? Win or lose, we're gonna finish this together!" Mordecai said over the echo. Brick chimed in, "We might not make it Slabs, but I want you to know hehehe, it's been a hell of a lot of fun!" Maya breathed a small sigh of relief knowing their friends were coming. They would need all the help they could get.

They pulled the runner up to the meeting spot. Claptrap was already there, bouncing and rolling with more enthusiasm than the situation called for. They dismounted and approached the little robot.

"This is it minions! Our vengeance is finally at hand! LETS TEAR THIS PLANET A NEW ASSHOLE! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!" He charged forth towards the large Hyperion door, waving his little twig arms in the air the whole way as Maya and Axton followed behind exchanging looks of exasperation.

"Hyperions gonna regret ever setting foot on Pandora! Minions, I'm gonna get that door open so I can take care of that Handsome bastard myself!"

"Gotta give him credit, the things got heart," Axton murmured.

"You hear me Jack, you killed my friends! You destroyed my product line! I am the last Claptrap in existence, AND I AM GOING TO TEABAG YOUR CORPSE!"

" _Ugh_ ," Maya said. "The fuck does he learn this shit from?" Axton on the other hand, found it hilarious. They had just reached the door when loaders began to construct on either side.

"AHHH! MINIONS! Draw their fire with your face while I cloak my way over to the door!" Claptrap shrieked.

Axton and Maya took turns rolling their eyes as they fired upon the loaders, taking them out easily.

"Good job Minions! I'm uncloaked over here by the controls! Just gotta get this door open!" Claptrap said cheerfully. "You think a door can stop me Jack?! I was made to open doors HAHAHAHA!"

They watched as the little robot fiddled with some buttons. "Aaaaaand OPEN!"

_"Access denied."_

"The hell Claptrap?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! I said 'aaaaaand OPEN' not 'aaaaand close a secondary set of doors'!"

" _Dispatching additional troops"_

"Oh great" Axton said sarcastically. "Take cover!"

He grabbed the robot by one of his arms and chucked him over a barrier, while he and Maya ducked behind another. Four loaders began to be constructed outside of the doors. Axton chucked a grenade, taking out two, while Maya phaselocked a third and sent it flying into the fourth.

"I'm gonna try and override the controls! Cover me minions!" and out the robot went, surprising the pair with his newfound bravery. They disabled the loaders with ease once again and waited.

" _Dispatching additional troops."_

"Badasses incoming!" Claptrap yelled.

Two badass loaders were constructed, immediately setting fire upon them. Maya was hit with an electric shot, and she went down behind the barricade, her muscle spasming and twitching painfully.

" _Aarrrghhh_!" she cried, doubled over as she waited for it to pass. She took a few deep breaths and stood, firing back at the loader. She hit it with a couple critical with a caustic sniper and sent the loader flying back into a melting pile of metal. Axton had used a launcher to take the other one out.

"You okay!?" he called to her. She gave him a thumbs up and gritted her teeth. Her muscles still felt locked but she knew it would pass.

"Reinforcements depleted."

"Thank fuck," Maya said rubbing her shoulders. "That electricity hurts like a bitch!"

"AAAAAAAAND OPENNNNN!" Claptrap cried once more, and the doors began to creak open. "Theres no stopping us now minions, together we shall free Pandora! I will lead you into battle, I will destroy Jack myself with my bare hands, I will-"

The door opened fully, revealing a very long, very steep set of stairs.

"STAIRS?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried in anguish. "Minions, you'll have to go on without me, do your master proud!"

Maya was sure her eyes would roll out of her head if she spent another second with the robot. "Don't worry Claptrap, we will."

They left the robot mumbling to himself about his weaknesses for stairs, and began to ascend. It was quiet as they reached the top, save for the clicking of their fresh mags sliding into place.

"Here we are, Hero's Pass," Axton sighed. "Let's go get your girl, huh?" he said nudging her. She smiled with determination.

"Let's."

* * *

They ascended a second set of stairs once they passed through the door leading to Hero's Pass. Jack was still echoing them, anger and desperation evident in his voice.

"Mmmm do you feel that you fucking child killers? Hmmm?! The vault key is nearly charged, this worlds gonna end!"

"Fuck Axton we gotta move!" They took off in a run, passing some overturned sea cans and ammo boxes along the way. They were sufficiently stocked up, right now the main priority was getting to that Vault Key.

They went through what looked like the mouth of a cave leading into an underground passage. They ran into a couple loaders near the entrance but they were dealt with efficiently. The continued up the rocky underground slope, passing various structures that looked like housing along the way. This must be an operation Jack had been working on some time.

A few engineers came from the houses, Maya put a bullet between one of their eyes and Axton slammed the butt of his rifle into another's teeth as they ran by. The third was riddled with bullets before he could even raise his weapon.

They came to a large area of the cave, an opening leading back outside was just across the way. A BUL Loader and a PWR loader were incoming, alerted of their presence.

"I fucking hate these things," Axton said as he struggled to hit the PWR in between its spinning arms.

"Fuck it let's just blow it up," Maya said as she took the launcher off her back. She fired one shot at the loaders and sent the first one flying into a million pieces, leaving just the BUL loader.

"I hate these too," Axton said again.

"I'm not wasting more rockets on loaders, hold on."

She phaselocked the loader, allowing Axton to spray it with a caustic SMG. The loader was no more once Maya released the phaselock, just a pile of goop.

They took the path that lead outside onto a bridge. As they were about to cross, a large ship came into view over the bridge. The thing was massive, even bigger than the bunker, but it looked old and worn.

"The hell is that thing?!" Axton asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but-" The large ship spun around, revealing two auto cannons mounted on the back. They began to glow and fire beams straight at the surrounding loaders and engineers. Maya grabbed Axton and pulled them behind a sea can on the bridge. Painted on the side of the ship in large black letters read "DOWN WITH JACK."

"Its Brick and Mordecai!"

"SLABS! Lemme get this outta the way!" came the booming voice of Brick. The backup had arrived.

Brick had ran into the fray, killing engineers and loaders alike with his bare hands. The ship had landed and the engineers that tried to run out of it's way didn't get very far. Standing on a lowered ramp on the ship was Mordecai, picking off the enemy with his sniper rifle.

Brick ran to a barricaded door guarded by a Hyperion force field. He destroyed the barricade with ease, and Axton and Maya followed.

"Mordecai's in position, and my fists are hungry! LETS GO!"

They went across another bridge that angled upwards, doing their best to keep up with Brick and his bloodlust. Explosions and mayhem were surrounding them now, but they had to keep moving. If anyone got too close, they were dealt with swiftly. To their left was a third bridge leading to a platform where loaders were being constructed rapidly. Brick ran to the platform, eager to take the robots out with his fists, while Maya and Axton hung back and sniped as many as they could see so they could make it safely across.

Once they had caught up to Brick, it was evident that they were in a supply cache for Hyperion. They took advantage of this and re stocked their ammo and health boosters as quickly as they could before continuing. Maya had a whirl of confidence flare up in her chest, and she looked at her comrades with pride. They were really doing it, everything was going to plan superbly.

They rushed over another bridge hanging dangerously over the lava below. The place they had built here would have been spectacular under different circumstances. It was the size of a small city, the operation they had here.

They had almost reached their destination, ahead lay another large orange force field blocking their way, but they would deal with it when the time came. The were currently preoccupied with the incoming loaders and auto cannons that were mounted up high, ready to take them out.

The sound of Brick's fist pounding flesh and the echo of Mordecai's rifle pinged off the sides of the great cavern. Maya happily joined them with the sounds of her own weapon as she tore apart the auto cannons with expert efficiency. Axton was sniping EXP loaders that threatened to get near Brick as he walloped engineers and loaders alike. They were working like a well oiled machine, she would gladly fight next to these Raiders anytime.

She huddled up next to Axton behind a barrier. Brick was working on some loaders up ahead, while Mordecai circled in the ship taking out as many loaders as he could from here he was.

" _Dispatching Jet Loaders"_

"We're taking fire! Just hold on!" Mordecai cried.

As well as things were going, they hit a rough patch. The loaders had nothing on them skill wise, but when it came to numbers they were quickly becoming overwhelmed. Maya phaselocked a Jet Loader and sent it flying into the lava. Then another. She was beginning to weaken, there were far too many.

"Gonna run out of fucking ammo before we even reach Jack at this rate," she said breathlessly as she slid another clip in her assault rifle. "We need a miracle!"

"Almost there, just hold on a little longer!" Mordecai relayed as he circled back around, blasting loaders to bits and pieces. He went back towards the force field door, blasting the auto cannons at full power until-

"WOOHOO! The paths clear!"

Axton and Maya jumped from their places and ran towards the door, but they were still in trouble.

"Shit, I'm surrounded! Brick, go with them, I'll stay here!" Mordecai cried out as his ship started to smoke.

"Like hell you will! Slabs, you go on ahead!" Brick jumped from the platform onto the ramp of the ship, just as it began to take heavy fire.

"NO!" Maya screamed, as she made to go back towards the ship.

"MAYA NO!" Axton stopped her. "We have to keep moving, they will get out of this, I know it, now MOVE!"

She tore her eyes away painfully, trying to keep the glimmer of hope alive in her heart that they would in fact make it. She prayed Axton was right.

They ran through an area known as the Drift Mouth Access. This platform was significantly quieter, now that they had taken out most of the personnel. But it wasn't without its obstacles.

War loaders began to appear left and right, along with a handful of engineers at their side. Axton deployed his turret and sprayed his SMG while Maya climbed a sea can, desperate to get a view on the situation.

"We're not far Axton! Keep shooting!" she placed a phaselock around herself and helped him out, killing any close range engineers and loaders that threatened the pair. Together they ran, the place was a maze in itself. All they could do is keep heading towards the waypoint, stop and destroy the loaders, and repeat. Bridge after bridge, bullet by bullet.

After much bloodshed and broken robots, they finally reached the end of Hero's Pass. Ahead of them lay a dark cave, the entrance to the Vault of the Warrior. This was it, everything they fought for, everything they _died_ for, was leading up to the final battle. Just through that cave, her lover would be waiting. She felt giddy with the thought of satisfaction received by ending Jack's miserable life. To watch his eyes go dim as he exhaled his last breath, Maya knew it would outshine the death of Brother Sophis tenfold.

The ground lurched and shook and the pair were nearly thrown from their feet. They spun around quickly as a constructor descended upon them, its angry red eye aglow. It fanned out its scanner, constructing a massive War Loader, then another.

Axton pulled Maya down behind a barrier, breathing hard and not letting go.

"Axton, what-"

"You have to go."

She almost laughed, "Okay, well let's get them then we-"

"No Maya. _You_ have to go."

Now she did laugh, "have you lost your mind? I'm not leaving you!"

He lessened his hold on her arm. "If we go, they will follow, and we have to get inside that Vault. You need to go, I'll hold them back."

He was serious, she could tell, which made it all the more painful. Tears sprang to her eyes when she realized that no matter what she said, he was not going to follow.

"Axton," she said, her voice cracking, "No, please-"

He grabbed her around the shoulder, pulling her to him and planting a kiss on her forehead. "This is your time Maya. This mission, everything we've accomplished, has been because of _you_. Only you can take the Warrior down and save Lilith, save Sanctuary. You don't need me to do that."

She couldn't believe her ears, "I do need you Axton, I do!" she shouted as the loaders began to shoot the barricade. "I need you! I cant-"

"You _can_! Everything you've been through has been leading up to this moment. Maya, you can do this. You will do this!"

"What about you," she sobbed. "What if something happens to you? Axton, I couldn't go on…"

"I'm gonna be okay, I promise, I'm going to see you when this is over. After you end this Maya!"

She sniffled, knowing his stance was final. She had no choice but to move on. She touched the side of his face gently, "please be okay Axton…"

He cocked his weapon and gave her a push towards the cave, "I'll be fine, just get moving!"

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, tearing her eyes away before she lost all composure. She forced herself to move towards the cave, her heart breaking with each step.

"And Maya?" he called. "Make the bastard pay. Make it hurt."

All she could do was nod, placing a hand over her chest as a promise. She ran.


	32. Finished

**Chapter 32: Finished**

Her feet echoed a lonesome sound through the dark, damp cave. The only other noise to be heard was her heart thudding painfully in her chest, anxiety shooting through her veins like a dizzying drug, but still she trudged on. She tried to steady her breathing to no avail, so she stopped a moment and took a knee. She glanced over her shoulder, torn between going back for her friend and continuing forward. But she already had her answer, there was no turning back. She had come too far now to even think of going back. Lilith, her lover, her savior, now needed her more than ever. She would not let her down.

Her breathing regulated and she listened carefully for any signs of movement ahead, but all that could be heard was the occasional drop echoing off the cave walls, and the thudding of her damned heart. She let out a whoosh of air and stood, raising her hood to her head. She unslung her largest assault rifle, gripping it tightly, menacingly, as though it were a natural extension of herself. She stepped light on her feet, pushing herself forward. Her jaw set, she knew she was as ready as she could have been.

The cave opened up slightly as she carried on, the walls lit up with a purple luminescent glow. She realized that there would most likely be Guardians to stop her from reaching the Vault, and she found herself wishing she hadn't left Axton behind. She would have to be careful not to do anything to reckless, lest she get herself killed before she can even reach Lilith.

"You're a plague, bandit. You and your kind have corrupted Pandora with your greed and your hatred. It comes down to me to save this world from your kind. But I'm more than happy to do it." Jack sneered over her echo.

The man was sounding more unhinged with each day, and now he had finally reached a breaking point. It baffles her that he truly thought he was doing good, and had the nerve to call them bandits. After everything he's done, everyone he's murdered, he still thinks himself a hero. Well she had Jack running scared now, and he knew it. She could hear the fear in his voice, but she was not afraid. He didn't even expect them to make it this far.

She surprisingly wasn't thinking much about the Warrior. All she was thinking about was getting Lilith to safety and murdering Jack. The Warrior was more of an afterthought, which she knew was foolish, but it just seemed so insignificant in comparison to Lilith and Jack.

She noticed the temperature rising some time ago, and she could now see why. Through a mouth in the cave to her left, a great lava fall was pouring from somewhere up above, giving an idea of just how deep underground she must be. The heat should be unbearable, but once again the forefront of her mind was occupied with more important things.

She approached a Hyperion bridge leading over the lake of fire as she exited another mouth of the cave. The heat was blasting from all around, but she almost didn't feel it. She breathed deeply, in and out, with every step she took across the narrow bridge. She could somehow sense what was coming on the other side.

Once she got there she was on an elevator, descending down closer to the lake of boiling lava. Great bursts of fire and magma threatened to splash her once she reached the bottom, but she paid no mind. She followed the cat walk that sat atop the lake, topping up on ammo and supplies she found along the way.

Large, concrete steps descended before her, and she had the startling realization that she wasn't deep underground at all, but on some unknown location on Pandora. When she looked up, she could see Helios and Elpis against a fiery orange sky.

She couldn't see too far from the bottom of the steps, but she somehow just knew she had arrived. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jack messaged her again,

"This is where it all ends. Once Lilith here charges the key, I'll control the Warrior and wipe you bandits off of my planet. When you get to hell, tell your Vault Hunter friends said hey."

 _Lilith_. She was here, and Maya could finally see her with her own eyes, still alive. There was still a chance to save her, and heart started beating hard once again. She missed Lilith, missed waking up with her, caressing her, telling her that she would love her for the rest of her life. And she would, she knew since they first met nothing would be the same. She couldn't give that up, not to Jack.

She reached the landing and continued forward until she saw a bright light shooting from the ground and hovering in the air above. That figure-

It was Lilith, and Maya took off in a dead sprint, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest. She kept going, faster than she had before. Not being stupid, she summoned a phaselock around herself, should something jump out at her.

" _Lilith_!" she screamed, as she approached the base of the light. The three Vault Keys were spinning around her, glowing a dangerously bright purple, and Lilith didn't seem to hear her.

She looked around, desperately trying to find something to stop this, to get her down. Then she saw Jack, constructing himself on the other side of the light.

He looked menacing, but she guaranteed it was only because of the mask. Seeing him here, in front of her, she realized he is just a man. Shorter than her, even, and while he tried he just wasn't intimidating to her. She could picture his brains splattering all over the rock already. Then she would gladly kick him into the lava, never to be seen again. No, she wasn't afraid of this man, because his army of loaders screamed insecurity, the way he treated his daughter screamed of an inferiority complex, for he was but a mortal, and she, Lilith, and herself were all Sirens, all trying to go against him and his master plan.

She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Hey you're right on time," he said, clapping his hands together, "the keys nearly ready. But before I cleanse this planet for good, I'm gonna avenge my daughter."

He disappeared, deconstructing as quickly as he arrived. She raised her weapon, glancing around before taking a few paces back in order to get a better visual.

There was only so many places he could go, unless he wanted to throw himself in the lava. She just needed to catch him in a phaselock once, and she could put a bullet in his head without even breaking a sweat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him, sprinting towards her. She fired off a well aimed shot before he even got close, getting him dead in the eye. The triumph was short-lived, when she realized it was a fake, a copy.

Then, there were dozens at him coming towards her. This definitely fucked up her plan a little, she couldn't phaselock all of them. But they were easy to take down.

She would just have to eliminate them, one by one, and hopefully leave the real one standing. She just hoped she didn't run out of bullets by then.

She pulled out a pistol, and began putting bullets in skulls. She whirled around gracefully, one, then another. She rolled to the left, another one, and the one behind it. One of the Jack's tried to grab her, but she tossed him over her shoulder, putting a slug in his belly on the way down. Looking up she caught another just under the chin, and another that jumped at her from the right, into the heart.

"Over here!" came Jack's teasing voice, a little further ahead closer to Lilith. The doubles were gone, and she raised her cannon. Before she could fire, he disappeared again.

Cursing, she phaselocked herself, quickly running in a zig zag motion towards where he once was. Invisibility could definitely give him an advantage over her, but he would have to come out sometime.

Sure enough he did, right behind her. But she heard him, and there was no way he was faster than her. Besides, she was still protected by her phaselock.

She whirled around and fire, hitting him in the shoulder causing him to cry out. He had tried to simultaneously fire at her, but the bullet ricocheted harmlessly off of her. She smirked as he disappeared again. The fight was painfully easy, and she wondered if it showed. Jack was nothing without his loaders and constructors and Siren captives.

He appeared, further away, and began shooting at her with a pistol. She was sure he had some state of the art Hyperion weaponry, even if he didn't know how to use it, and she made a mental note to grab it off his body when she was done.

He made the mistake firing at her like that, enraged, completely out of control. It's as though he forgot she was even a Siren at all. Or perhaps, he wasn't underestimated her powers.

"I'm not dying yet!" he screamed, and he looked up to where Lilith was still in the air. She followed his gaze, and watched with horror as the Vault Key came together. She thought she heard Lilith say something, but she couldn't be sure.

The Vault Key slammed into the ground, fitting into the groove beneath it perfectly, and Jack began to cackle maniacally. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding like a stuck skag, though he didn't stop laughing.

The beam of light died and Lilith came crashing to the stone, crying out in pain.

"LILITH!" Maya screamed, but she was still too far away. She ran as though she didn't feel the ground beneath her begin to quake.

"You're too late, Bandit!" Jack wheezed from the ground, "I WIN! The greatest alien power Pandora has ever seen- and its MINE TO CONTROL!"

A great roar came from ahead, loud enough to tremble the entire rock they stood on. Maya wasn't sure what she expected the Warrior to look like. It had never come up, presumably because no one had ever seen it. If asked, Maya would imagine it would look something like in the stories of old she had read when she was younger, in the books snuck to her by handmaidens and servants. Great beasts that were taken down by glorious knights, back when mankind was first developing. She knew all of these stories to be fairy tales, however. She knew the existence of monsters, sure. But surely nothing as grandiose as a fire breathing dragon, or a kraken or a demon, right?

But the question, if she were to think of what the Warrior might look like, she could easily see herself conjuring the very image towering before her.

It could only be described at some sort of reptilian looking creature, but instead of scales it was made of hot, black stone. In the creases and cracks of its body she could see the fiery orange glow, same as the lava surrounding them. It made sense, coming out of the lake of fire. Two great horns mounted its ugly head, which held two burning, red eyes that were nearly the size of her. It scaled up the rock, the rock where they stood, exposing more of its body. It was frightening to see how big it really was.

The beast reared its head and let out another earth shattering roar, as Jack raised his fists in delight.

"WAAARRRIOOOOOOR!" he bellowed, looking at the monster with awe. "Kill!" he pointed at her.

The Warrior leapt from atop its rock, crashing to the platform below where she stood, kicking up lava and debris. She phaselocked and leapt back, unscathed.

It jumped again, soaring through the air before splashing into the lava to the right of her. The weight of the beast in the lake caused the lava to rise dangerously close to her.

She doubled back to where the cliff was, near the entrance, narrowly avoiding melting her foot along the way. She bit her tongue as she felt the burning sensation in her heel spread, her boot melting to her skin. She climbed the wall, and hung off the side.

The Warrior's ugly head was surfacing, and she aimed her rifle with one hand as best as she could. Thankfully, she had a big target to work with. She would have to use her phaselock on herself, it would be useless on something as large as the Warrior. Even then, she would have to use it sparingly to ensure she didn't run out if energy.

The rifle was doing little damage, and the Warriors tail shot out of the lake in her direction.

She released the cliff just in time, phaselocking herself as the tail crashed into the rock, sending boulders flying in her direction. She grunted under the force of the rock smashing into her shield, but she held on.

She ran towards a different set of rock a little ways away, hopefully to gain some cover. She slid to a stop, praying the creature didn't jump back into the lake too soon. She shouldered a sniper and aimed for its eyes. She was only able to get one shot, for it bellowed and tossed its head in pain. The beast was now blinded in one eye, but it was also thrashing around violently now. She scrambled away just as its tail collided with the rock she had been crouching behind.

"The lavas rising again!" Lilith cried weakly.

She pulled herself up to a ledge surrounding the platform, terribly exposed from here. The lava crept dangerously close to her, and she pulled her knees to her chest and tried to think.

The Warrior came out of the lake again, and she threw a grenade as hard as she could, hoping it would reach it. It hit its mark, and it curled in pain thrashing its tail around itself. She put a phaselock around herself in case the tail reached her.

She jumped from the ledge, and backed up towards the exit, shooting it with her assault rifle again. It let out a roar and jumped at her.

She promised herself she wouldn't be reckless, not when she was facing the Warrior alone. But she soon found it she wasn't going to have a choice in the matter, if she wanted to take such a beast down. The thing was far too large, its rocky skin far too hard for bullets. She ran back to the cliff and began to climb; making the Warrior follow her with its snapping jaws. It reached closer, nearly swallowing her, and she pushed herself off the cliff, towards the Warriors head, hoping he didn't angle his head enough for land in its mouth.

It didn't, but she didn't exactly stick the landing either. It had cocked its massive head the last second, causing her to slip to the side. She cried out as she felt herself fall a short moment, before clinging onto a crack on the side of its head.

She was face to face with its mangled eye; she knew better than to shoot it and cause it to thrash around some more, possibly mangling her in the process. Instead she unclipped a grenade and stuffed it into the meat of its eye, giving her a few seconds to jump away.

She pushed herself off the beasts head and went falling feet first to the ground. Before she got there, the movement out of the corner of her eye was all she needed to know she fucked up.

Its tail came whipping at her, colliding with the side of her body and just kept going, as though she were made of nothing. It send her flying into the ground below violently, and the pain that rippled through her was unlike anything she felt before.

She immediately knew the right side of her ribs were completely broken. She both felt and heard that shortly after she heard the tail whipping through the air. The pain came after, then the panic of not being able to breath.

She saw white spots, and began to suspect her lung of being collapsed. If her ribs had pierced her lung, she likely only had minutes until she began to choke on her own blood.

Panic began to set in as she reached for a health booster in her bag, screaming in pain as every slight movement felt like fire in her chest. She trembled as she injected it into herself, moments away from blacking out.

She gagged on the air as she felt her lung open up slightly, and began to cough in agonizing breaths, each time feeling like a hot poker in her lung. She gagged again, rolling to the fetal position, desperately trying to will the pain away, but she couldn't. She didn't taste blood, which meant she would live from the blow, but surely die from the Warrior. She couldn't get up.

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, the pain making her dizzy, and for a moment she thought she was going to throw up.

She could hear the Warrior shrieking in pain behind her, but she knew it wasn't enough to kill it. They were all going to die here, and Axton had been wrong. She wondered where he was now, wondered if things would have been different had she forced him to come with her.

She was foolish, to think she could save everyone.

All she could think about now was Lilith, laying not far from where she lay now, and she will never get to touch her again. She got so close, but never actually reached her. She failed everyone else, but failing her hurt the most.

She wont even be able to say goodbye.

She heard faint screaming through the ringing in her ears. She tried to focus on the sound, anything to ground her to reality, to keep her from blacking out completely.

"… _Maya!..."_

They were calling for her. She knew the voice, even though the ringing, she knew. She felt it.

_"…MAYA!..."_

She screamed as she rolled onto her knees, resting her head on the ground. She took a few deep breaths, but they weren't as painful as before.

"…MAYA GET UP! PLEASE, MAYA!"

It was Lilith screaming for her, and she heard the desperation, need, and utter fear in her voice. It was so jarring it tore her from her own body, lifting the white spots and the bone crushing pain that threatened unconsciousness.

" _Uurrghhh_!" she heaved herself from the ground, blinking furiously in an attempt to focus her eyes. She stood shakily, her breath coming out in short, pained gasps.

The Warrior was still thrashing around dangerously, near the lake, and it was a wonder she hadn't been hit by it yet. A large portion of its head had been blown off completely, leaving it misshapen with lava oozing from the side.

She had to finish this now. What little strength she had was draining, and she was surprised she was even standing at this point. If she didn't put it down now, she wouldn't be able to. If not now, then it might go after Lilith at Jack's command.

She pulled out an explosive pistol she had, rigging a scope onto it. She would have to hit it in its other eye in order to kill it, and doing so with a pistol wouldn't be easy. But with an explosive pistol, it should only take one shot.

She held the gun up shakily, closing one eye and tried to follow the Warriors head. It hadn't yet seen her, where she lay, and she knew that she was about to give away her position.

Frustrated, she used her other hand to support the pistol, which was beginning to feel like a thousand pounds. She followed, carefully, if she missed, she was dead.

She held her breath painfully, as the Warrior reared its head again, letting out a painful roar. This was her chance, and she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

She watched with bated breath, praying it didn't move last minute, praying her weak aim was good enough.

There was no good enough, it had to be perfect.

She heard the scream before the explosion. The Warrior bellowed once again, though greater than before, before its eye exploded in a fiery blast, along with the rest of its head. Fire and magma spilled from its maw in a river, and the beast fell in a dangerous crash. Lava and rock spewed up, hurtling towards her, but this time she created a phaselock when she had to. She squeezed her eyes shut until the sound of rock subsided, and she dared look from where she crouched.

The Warrior lay unmoving, its body crumbling before her eyes as it was engulfed by the lake from which it came.

" _MAYA_!" Lilith screamed in agony again, jerking her from the moment.

She half ran, half limped towards the Siren, her lover, before she spotted Jack. It seemed with all the excitement she had almost forgotten about him. Almost.

She had her eyes on Jack as she approached, where he lay curled on the ground bleeding out onto the rock. She thought she had seen fear in his eyes before, but now he looked terrified. He looked like a man afraid of death, a look she had seen before.

She phaselocked him, enjoying the surprised squeal that came from his hanging body. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to kill him. The man was so light, so weak, she could honestly hold this phaselock all day, despite her condition.

She burst into laughter as she approached him, heard his strangulated cries as his muscles spasmed in her tight grip. She saw the veins bulging in his neck, and thought of how easy it would be to cut them now, but that would be letting him off too easy.

She stood before him, cocking her hip and placing a hand there. "You look like a puppet!" she laughed, feeling genuine happiness for the first time in a while.

" _You…f-fucking….cunt…"_ he groaned, as she tightened the phaselock just a little more.

"I want you to know, Jack, that the only one avenging Angel here is me. For everything you put her through. You were her _father_ for fuck sake, you were supposed to protect her."

" _Angel…arrgh…w-was….happy!_ "

"If you took the time to listen, you would know that wasn't the case. You know it even now, don't you? You're scrambling to excuse your actions, because you know what a monster you are!"

She didn't expect an answer this time; she knew she was constricting him past the point of talking now.

"For everyone you've hurt, for all the damage done, we will all take comfort in knowing you won't ever have the chance to take advantage of, manipulate, or harm anyone again," she said with finality, venom dripping from her voice.

She thought of Brother Sophis as she watched Jack writhe in her grip; how traumatizing, but how sickeningly satisfying it had been to have him in this same grip, to watch the life leave his eyes before they burst forth from his skull, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. It was the most freeing time of her life.

That moment paled in comparison to this. In this moment, the satisfaction was beyond compare.

She clenched her fist together, and that was all it took.

His body combusted in on itself in a quick implosion, as though he had been squeezed by a giant. She saw as his body turned to jelly on the inside as his form took a very unnatural form, and blood spurt forth from his orifices, covering her in a red blanket.

And then she released, and allowed the pile of mush to fall in a heap on the stone. She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve, breathing a painful sigh of relief.

She ran to Lilith, laying like a broken angel on the pavement. Maya desperately wanted to get her off of that pavement, and she used her strength to drag Lilith to her arms, cradling her.

"M-Maya," she whimpered, and she had never seen Lilith like this before. She had always been skinny, but now she was gaunt, like the life had literally been sucked out of her. Dark circles framed her tired eyes, which were now dulled of their fire. Her breath came out in shuddering gasps, and tears began to flow.

"Maya…it hurts…" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Maya quickly pulled out the second health booster she had, the one she saved for Lilith. She gave her the injection and held her as they waited for it to take effect.

"You came for me," Lilith said as though she were surprised. Maya let out a tearful laugh and kissed her forehead softly.

"Of course I came for you," She pressed their foreheads together, drinking her in. She let out a quiet sob, "I cant live without you after all."

Lilith just gave her a weak smile, too worn to say anything more. Maya leaned down and kissed her gently on her dry, cracked lips, pouring as much love as she could into the simple gesture. She was overwhelmed with relief, and everything that happened before was non existent; she found her, alive, and nothing could mean more to Maya in this moment.

She left the loot behind, Lilith was far more important. There would be other Vaults.

"Let's get you home."


	33. Heal You

**Chapter 33. Heal You**

Maya didn't remember much from their initial return to Sanctuary; everything was happening very quickly once they arrived at the fast travel. She vaguely remembered the cool pavement on her knees, before the feeling of Lilith being torn from her arms. She tried to protest, but someone was already scooping her off the ground to take in their arms as well. Someone was shouting, but she was to exhausted to try and decipher where the voice was coming from. She felt horribly sick, and her ribs were screaming in pain. Before long, she allowed unconsciousness to grip her, now that Lilith was safe.

Waking up was a miserable affair; it was quiet, save for the faint hum of machines and a low beeping coming from across the room. The bed she lay in was soft and faintly smelled of bleach, piecing together that she must have made it to Zeds. As her senses came flooding back, so did the intense waves of pain in her side. She groaned and curled back into herself. She wanted desperately to sit up and see where Lilith was but the shooting pain in her ribs didn't allow her much movement.

She heard a rustling behind her, and she was about to force herself to roll over to see who it might be, when she felt a strong yet gentle hand grip her shoulder. It felt familiar.

"Hey, whoa, settle down there Maya. Don't need you falling out of bed now."

The voice had her turning over quickly, pain or no pain.

" _Axton_!" she cried, relieved to see his goofy smile looking down on her. He gave her an awkward one armed hug, minding her injured side. She clasped the back of his head and buried hers into his shoulder. "Axton, thank God you're okay, I was so worried that something happened to you. Where is-?"

He chuckled in his throat, patting her arm as the stepped back, "Don't worry Maya, Brick and Mordecai are fine too, save for a few bumps and bruises. The fucking constructor I was shooting blew up in my face, tearing down the walls of the entrance to the cave. I tried everything I could to blow it out of the way, but the buildup was too much. Good thing there was a fast travel in there for you to use." He waved his hand, "Anyway, I doubled back to where Brick and Mordecai had been fighting the loaders off the ship. The whole thing got destroyed, turns out Brick and Mordecai were able to jump off before they got incinerated. The fucking place was still crawling with loaders, by the time we got through and Brick smashed his way into the cave you were already gone. We found Jack's body, and rightfully assumed the best," he finished, smiling.

"Yeah, not so sure about the best," she said, wincing and gesturing at her shattered ribs.

He tousled her hair, "You'll get through this. You've seen worse," he joked with a wink.

"Not so sure about that," she replied, before she turned serious. "Where's Lil?" she whispered, as though she were afraid of the answer. If she was being honest with herself, she was.

He pursed his lips together, exhaling through his nose. She followed his eyes across the room, and tucked in a bed in the dark corner was Lilith.

Maya let out a small gasp, and started moving without even realizing it. She was quickly shocked back to reality when the stabbing pain nearly knocked the wind out of her. Axton rushed forward, gently trying to push Maya back down to the bed.

"Maya, you gotta stay in bed, you're pretty hurt," he pleaded, concern evident on his face.

"Axton," she breathed, her eyes as pleading as his, "Please…help me to her."

She needed this, and she hoped Axton could see that. He sighed, looking between her and Lilith as though he were judging the distance there.

"Okay…okay, let me help you."

She used her good arm to link onto his bicep, and Axton being so strong, lifted her off the bed with ease. Every slight movement was still agonizing, and she signaled him to stop for a moment once she was on her feet. She groaned, digging her nails into his bicep.

"Maya, are you sure?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deep. Now that the adrenaline from the battle had worn off, she felt every bruise and break in her body with every step she took, and she thought how miraculous it was that she managed to even carry Lilith to the fast travel.

They reached Liliths bedside and Maya grabbed onto the guard along the frame for support while carefully releasing Axton's arm. Maya was grateful for the few steps he took back after that, in order to give her some privacy.

Looking down at Lilith, Maya's relief waned slightly as she assessed the other womans injuries. Her appearance was startling, to say the least. She was frail, as though she lost too much weight, and it dawned on Maya that, sadly, it was probably the only reason she was able to carry her out of the Vault.

Her eyes had dark circles, standing out in stark contrast to her sickly pale face. Lilith's complexion had always been light, but now it was unnaturally so. Her breathing was also shallow and slow, and as Maya grasped her wrist for her pulse it was found to be very weak. Almost like she were dead.

Maya swallowed hard. She spoke, her eyes never leaving Lilith, "What…what did Zed say?"

Axton was quiet for a moment, doing nothing to abate her anxiety. She clenched her fists on the cold metal of the rail, bracing herself for his answer.

"The Eridium wreaked havoc on her body. She had it pumping into her for so long…her body is weakened without it. Almost like she's going through withdrawals. Zed put her in a medically induced coma to help heal her body, while also sparing her from the intense sickness, pain, and other side effects."

Maya closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp, painful breath, as the tears that were filling her eyes with every word he spoke began to fall.

_Lilith, what has he done to you?_

She sniffed, brushing a stray hair off of Lilith's clammy forehead. "When will she wake?"

"Zed said it should be within the week, but it will be quite a while still before she's back to normal. The initial shock should be over, but she will still be very weak. But, she will make a full recovery, it's just going to take time."

With that Maya breathed a less painful sigh of relief. Lilith would recover from this, and after everything they had been through, this would be the easy part. Lilith would bounce back, as she always did, and Maya would be there to aid her.

"Okay," she muttered, mostly to herself, and she signaled Axton to come and help her back to bed.

Once he carefully laid her back in her own bed, she notice how tired he actually looked, and she suddenly felt guilty. He must have stayed up ever since he got back waiting for her to wake, and they hadn't even slept for days before that. The dark circles under his eyes and the scruff of his beard were every indication.

"Axton, you need to go get some rest," she said, clasping his hand in her own.

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up. Wanted to make sure you knew I was okay." His words were playful, but he was right, she was genuinely grateful he thought to let her know. She would have been terribly worried waking up alone to wonder about the fate of her friends.

"Thank you," she said genuinely, her own eyes feeling heavy. "For everything."

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze as he stood. "Anytime, sis. I'll come find you in the morning okay?"

She nodded, and with one final smile he was off, turning the bedside lamp off with him.

The room was filled with nothing but the hum once more, and Maya drifted off to sleep looking at the corner where Lilith lay, the monitors next to her bathing her in a soft red glow. She slept deeply, with not a nightmare to plague her.

* * *

Within a few days, Maya was able to move about herself again, and began to help with preparations for Roland's funeral, though everyone knew better than to hold the ceremony until Lilith was able to be present. When she hasn't at Lilith's side, waiting for her to wake, she was helping the gang with that along with repairs throughout the city. After Jack's attack on Sanctuary, many of the buildings were left in disrepair. Plus, it helped her to keep busy. She knew it wasn't good for her mental state to sit at Lilith's bedside every second of the day, and Zed had promised to send word when she woke.

That day came a week later from when they had arrived.

She had been in the HQ, repairing helping Brick repair the wall of what was once her old bedroom. Besides, Brick still hadn't one of his own, and had been opting to sleep in the War Room. He didn't feel right about taking Roland's old room.

There was the frantic pounding of feet coming up the stairs, and she whirled around to see Axton standing breathlessly in the doorway.

"She's awake."

It was all Maya needed to hear. Wordlessly, she dropped her tools and bolted past Axton, flying down the stairs and into the street.

She burst through the door of the clinic, to find Zed standing over Lilith, mumbling something to her.

"Lilith?!" Maya cried, and Zed promptly stepped off to the side to allow Maya to approach.

Lilith's bright orange eyes shone back at her, and it was everything Maya needed to feel whole again. Once more, she even had a weak smile gracing her features, but it was the most beautiful smile Maya had ever seen.

"Hey, killer," Lilith said weakly, and Maya was delighted to see the ordeal hadn't taken away from Lilith's sense of humor. She could see that the Lilith she knew and loved was still there.

"Hey baby," Maya said tearfully. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Lilith grimaced slightly at that, "Hurts everywhere, and I feel like death. I was just asking Zed if I could go back to the loft."

"That would be nice," Maya hummed, looking to Dr. Zed. "What do you say, Doc?"

Zed went to a fridge near the front, returning with a handful of bottles full of clear liquid.

"Make sure she drinks three of these a day, you can come down and grab more when you run out. Itll help keep her electrolytes up. Now, if she has any troubling symptoms, come and get me."

He handed her the bottles, and she smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Zed." She turned back to Lilith, "I'm gonna go find Axton to carry you up, I don't think I can manage with my ribs."

A look of sadness flashed across Lilith's face, and Maya was quick to comfort her.

"I'm fine Lilith, let's just worry about you," she leaned in closer, "I'll give you another wash when we get upstairs, like last time."

Lilith hummed her approval, eager to get upstairs with her lover.

Lilith sighed contently once Axton had left the pair alone, "fuck it feels so good to be back in our bed," she said hoarsely.

Maya went to the bathroom to fill the washbasin and fetch a clean rag. When she returned, Lilith was smiling coyly from the pillows.

"But I think I missed this, even more."

Maya sat next to her, pulling the cotton shirt gently over her head, revealing a too taught stomach and defined rib bones. She tried not to wince at the sight, but Lilith saw through her anyway.

"It's okay, my love," she said sweetly, as though reading Maya's mind. "I will be good as new in a couple weeks, you'll see."

Maya pursed her lips and said nothing as she dipped the cloth in the warm, soapy water. She took Lilith's hand, as she did before, and began to wash her gently, scrubbing away the days worth of filth and blood.

"I'm sorry…" Maya whispered, barely hearing herself.

"What for?" Lilith responded almost as quiet.

Maya dipped the cloth back in the basin, then resumed the task of washing up her arm. "For everything I said back at the control core. It was childish of me…we wouldn't have made it if you hadn't showed up."

Lilith's other hand came to rest on Maya's forearm, effectively stopping her from continuing. "Maya, you don't need to apologize for that…you were right. If the roles were reversed, I probably…I know, I would've done the same. I guess I just wasn't used to the idea that someone cared so much for me, and I shouldn't have put you through that worry."

Maya smiled, feeling tears prick at her eyes, "I guess we can agree on that."

"I'm proud of you," Lilith blurted out suddenly, "Back there, with Jack. You saved Pandora Maya, and I know Roland would be proud too. I cant thank you enough, for everything you and Axton did for us. We would have never made it without you."

Maya brought the cloth to Lilith's chest, marveling at how her eyes slipped closed in ecstasy when she ran the cloth over her breasts.

" _Mmmm_ God, you know there is something else I missed-"

Maya laughed, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Liliths mouth, "No strenuous activity, you. There will be plenty of time for love making."

"So you're saying?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Maya said with resolve. "I don't want to go anywhere if it's not with you. Axton and I are staying with the Crimson Raiders, with Sanctuary."

Lilith beamed, and she bit her lip and looked away almost shyly, a rarity in Lilith.

"What?" Maya said with pretend shock, "You didn't think I would up and leave after everything, did you?"

Lilith looked back to her, "I would never want you to feel like you're being pressured into anything."

Maya pressed her lips to her again, deeper this time, trying to show Lilith just how happy she was to be here with her.

"I love being with you. I love you, Lilith. And wherever you go, I go."

Lilith hummed contently, "So, what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted to take me somewhere nice," Lilith said with a smirk.

Maya's face went serious a moment, unsure of how to bring up this topic with Lilith. But when she looked down and saw Lilith's hand caressing her own, she knew she would understand.

"What…what would you think about going to Athena?"

Lilith's face twisted in confusion, "Athena? Why there?"

Maya sighed, focusing on their entwined hands, "As you know, I have a ton of unresolved…issues, from my time spent there. I also feel like I've grown so much in a short amount of time and… I don't know, I want the people there to see that I'm nothing to be feared anymore. Besides, it is really beautiful there."

Lilith puckered her lips, earning another kiss from Maya. "If Athenas is where you want to go, then that's where we go. We can start planning once I'm feeling better."

Maya's face broke into a disbelieving grin, "Really?"

"Of course, I'd love to see where you're from."

Maya appreciated that Lilith took an interest in where she came from, despite how much pain it caused her in the past.

She dried Lilith off and put an extra blanket over her, forcing her to drink one of her electrolyte drinks before she fell back asleep, stubborn as Lilith was.

She was surprised that Lilith was even as talkative as she was. She still looked very frail and weak, and Maya figured a week long coma would probably do that to you. She turned off the main light, returning to the bed to find Lilith fast asleep, so she snuggled up to the Siren and drank in the sight of her.

It would be a long road of recovery ahead, for all of them. The trauma of everything they had been through was still fresh in all of their minds, along with the citizens of Sanctuary themselves. There were homes to rebuild, funerals to prepare for, and there was still the matter of the Vault Key. Maya had taken it with them at Lilith's request before they fast travelled back to Sanctuary, Maya was unsure what she wanted with it but she assumed she wanted to either destroy it or, at the very least, keep it out of the wrong hands.

None of that mattered at this point. Vault hunting was in Maya's veins, as it flowed through all of theirs, and she knew this wouldn't be the last one that her and Lilith would go searching for. She looked forward to that, to them doing it together, along with Axton, Brick and Mordecai, her new family she never thought she would have. There would be dangers, there would be inevitable heartbreak, but Maya knew they would survive anything thrown at them.

It was funny, how not so long ago she was that frightened girl who broke her chains and left her prison, merely trying to survive, never actually living any kind of life. Until she found the Firehawk, who guided her through love she never felt and physical intimacy she never experienced. She would be forever bonded to her now, this much she knew. Her life has changed for the better, and she finally found her purpose.

But for now, she would take care of Lilith, aid her through her healing, and focus on enjoying their time together, after so much was stolen away.

Laying her head on Liliths chest, she felt a new peace envelope her, different, but in no way unwelcome.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Killer!"

Maya turned from the kitchen sink where she had been washing dishes at the sound of her lovers voice, her heart skipping a beat as it always did when she was rewarded with Lilith's dazzling smile, her eyes on the red head as she stood leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. She almost had to do a double take- Lilith had been slowly recovering over the past month, and she had made leaps and bounds in progress, but here she stood in her Vault Hunter attire, her hair and makeup done to the nines, and Maya finally saw the old Lilith.

"Lilith…you look-"

She was cut off quickly when Lilith crossed the room, taking Maya into her arms and lifting her from the floor eliciting a delightful squeal from the Siren. Lilith pressed her lips greedily to Maya's mouth, which she happily obliged. They still hadn't had any relations since their return, much to Lilith's dismay Maya had insisted they wait until Lilith felt like herself again. She could tell the red head was getting impatient, and she was honestly starting to feel it too, especially when Lilith looked so delicious in front of her now.

Her hands went to Lilith's face, cradling her softly as she opened her mouth to grant entrance to her tongue. The feeling was divine, and she could feel herself quickly losing control under Lilith's enchanting touch.

They parted breathlessly, before Lilith continued her ministrations on Maya's neck, kissing and nipping at her pulse causing a soft cry to escape Maya's lips.

"L-Lil," she chuckled in her throat, "We're gonna be late." She moaned as Lilith sucked on her earlobe, only slightly aware of Lilith's wandering hands going to give her butt a rough squeeze, prompting another gasp of pleasure.

"Let them wait," Lilith growled, pressing herself flush against Maya's body, holding her against the counter top. "I've waited long enough for you."

Maya dug her nails into Lilith's perfectly made hair, effectively turning it into a mess, but her lover didn't seem to mind one bit. She melted under Lilith's touch, mewling as Lilith's hands travelled up the back of her shirt and began to rake her nails down her soft skin. "Don't you wanna see what that Vault Key is all ahh-about?" she stuttered, as Lilith's deft fingers unhooked her bra.

"I'd rather see what you have under here," she replied hungrily, her hands snaking their way to Maya's breasts. Maya squeaked as she took a hardened nipple in her fingers, pinching and rolling the nub until it was straining in Maya's shirt, and she thought for sure her knees would give out under her.

" _Ahh_! Lilith, please…"

"Please what?" Lilith breathed, her eyes hooded and full of lust. "Tell me Maya, tell me what you want me to do."

Maya let her eyes roll in the back of her head, shutting them tightly as she felt another wave of wetness pool in her underwear. "Lil, I-"

" _Excuse me?!"_ their echo's blasted simultaneously on the table, causing the pair to jump apart. "I don't know what backwoods planet both of you are from, but where I am from, it is considered very rude to keep people waiting, especially when it involves alien tools guarded for hundreds of years. I would suggest coming down to the HQ before I go ahead and do it myself."

Patricia Tannis sure knew how to dish out the guilt. Maya and Lilith looked at one another sheepishly, before Lilith sighed.

"Fucking Tannis. Guess we better get down there before she pops a vein in her crazy head."

Maya wrapped her arms around Lilith from behind, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple, "We can resume this once we get back my love, there will be plenty of time."

Lilith harrumphed at that, "You know, you keep saying that, yet everytime I try and get you alone something always comes up," she said dejectedly, almost petulantly like a child.

This made Maya laugh, as it wasn't often she saw her lover complain like this. Lilith did have a point though, once she was well enough to walk there was much to be done.

Roland's funeral was one such thing, something that she knew Lilith had been dreading, but also knew she wouldn't dare miss it. Not wanting to put it off any longer, Maya helped Lilith hobble to the small hill where it was to be held, and held her the entire time not only to prevent her from falling in her weakened state, but also because Lilith simply needed her to. It had been a beautiful affair, everyone had something kind to say about their dearly departed friends. They had even had Ellie help create a statue in his likeness to honor him, along with the plaques for both him and Bloodwing. The whole gang was spent afterwards, especially Lilith. She didn't say a word the rest of the evening, opting to go to bed and let her tears fall silently as Maya held her. It had been a rough day.

But things got better, and life went on. It was what Roland would have wanted after all.

Maya could only smile warmly at the red head, before giving her butt a smack out the door. "I know I know," she said sympathetically. "I promise, you can have me wherever you want right after the meeting."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

They had all gathered in the War Room, the Vault Key sitting on the table on front of them, glowing a purple hue. They ignored the annoyed look Tannis shot them as they entered, opting to look at Axton instead, much to Maya's regret, as he wore a shit eating grin as though he knew what the pair had been up to.

 _To hell with them all,_ Maya thought to herself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys," Lilith started, ignoring the scoff that came from Tannis, and not offering any further explanation. "Time to get rid of this thing. If I never see this thing again, it'll be too soon."

She took the key in her hands, the glowing beginning to increase in intensity. "All right you alien piece of sh-"

She was cut off when the purple light suddenly burst forth towards the ceiling, almost like a projection. Nobody moved, instead they all stood staring in awe at what was about to happen next.

Slowly, small, orange orbs began to pop up in the purple mist hanging over their heads. With the dots, came small symbols, and Maya squinted her eyes trying to make out what they were over her head. Were those-?

"Vault symbols?" Maya said quietly, and Lilith's head snapped to her before looking back up at the orbs.

"What-are those Vaults?" Brick asked, looking around the room.

Suddenly, Mordecai began to chuckle, before it turned into a booming laugh. "Well, you know what that means!" he said excitedly.

Lilith crossed her arms, an excited smile dawning on her own face, before the whole room followed in suit. "Yeah, heh, no rest for the wicked."

Everyone began to murmur excitedly at the prospect of hunting more Vaults, and Tannis had immediately ran downstairs to her lab, no doubt to do whatever crazy preparations she had in mind for their next excursion.

But Maya was still staring intently at the map, mumbling something to herself that Lilith couldn't make out.

"Maya?" she asked, concerned.

"Lilith…I mean, I could be wrong, but I think…" she pointed a slightly trembling finger to one of the orbs hanging in the purple mist which was now a map. "I think that's Athenas. I think theres a Vault on Athenas!"

Lilith looked around, noticing that the conversation was turning into something better kept private for now. "Come," she said simply, taking Maya's hand and guiding them back outdoors, into the street.

"I cant believe this," Maya breathed, running a hand through her hair. "if this is true, how could I have not known about this before?"

"I don't think any did, without this Vault Key there would be no way of knowing," Lilith said thoughtfully. "I guess we have an excursion to do when we go and visit your planet, though," she said, bumping shoulders with her playfully, eliciting a smile from the other girl.

"Very true," Maya replied, "But I mean, its gonna take us a while to even get there. There's a lot of preparations to be done, we don't even have a ship." She said pointedly.

"I'm sure Ellie will take care of that, but you're right, its gonna be a while before we could get something like that up and running."

"Guess our vacation will have to be put on hold," Maya said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Not necessarily."

Maya looked to Lilith with narrowed eyes, confusion evident in her features. Lilith chuckled, pretending to look at something in her nails.

"A flying ship will take a long time to build, yes. But a boat is something we can obtain quite easily."

Maya was still confused " We can't get to Athenas by boat," she said, as though it should be quite obvious.

Lilith laughed again, "I know that, Maya, I wasn't talking about Athenas. Tell me, have you heard of the Wam Bam Islands?"

* * *

The sand was hot, though not unwelcome, against her back, while the bright sun beat on her front, giving her a subtle tan even in the short few days they had been here. She breathed deep, relishing how the salty air seemed to clear both her lungs and her mind.

She didn't hear Lilith sneaking up behind her.

She cried out as a freezing cold ice cube was dropped onto her stomach, and she whipped off her sunglasses to see a smirking red head looking down on her, a pair of cold beers in her hand.

"Lilith, you little shit!" she said, laughing with her lover. Lilith plopped down beside her, handing her one of the beers and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "You love me," she said, batting her eyelashes from behind her own sunglasses.

"I do," Maya said, never tiring of telling her. She enjoyed the soft blush that graced Lilith's cheeks, happy she still had such an effect on the Siren.

"So," Maya said, taking a large swig of the beer. "It's only noon, what's the plan for today?"

"Hmmm," Lilith hummed, running a playful finger up the length of Maya's thigh, causing the girl to shiver internally. "We got dinner with the guys later, but I figured the afternoon could simply be spent here. Me and you, sun and waves, tits and ass-"

"Lilith!" Maya scolded playfully, rolling onto her side to give the other woman a sweet, slow kiss. "I would love to spend the afternoon with all of those things."

They had arrived to Wam Bam island a few days ago, along with Brick, Mordecai, Axton and even Moxxi, who Axton had persuaded to come with as his date. She must see something in him, since Moxxi wasn't so easily persuaded by man, as she was usually the one doing the persuading. They had rented their own beach house down the way from Lilith's and Maya's in order to give the pair some privacy. But she was happy her friends came nonetheless, as they all deserved a vacation after everything they endured.

Maya immediately fell in love with the island; all of the vibrant colors of the buildings, the crystal clear water, white hot sand, the entire place was a beauty that Maya had not experienced before. She had no idea places like this could even exist on a planet like Pandora. The plan was to stay for a couple of weeks, perhaps even a third. God knows they had the money to spend after the loot they accumulated from their adventures.

Better still, Lilith and Maya had splurged for a private beach just for the two of them. The beach was surrounded by lush palm trees and flower bushes, blocking anyone from seeing in or out.

The first couple of nights were spent full of passionate lovemaking, though they still hadn't went _all_ the way with Maya just yet, and she wasn't quite sure why. The only reason that seemed logical in Maya's mind was that Lilith was unsure if she was ready at this point, and it just hadn't been something they discussed. The notion of taking things slow once again used to be a rational thought in Maya's mind, but after almost losing one another so many times, it just seemed silly to continue doing it at this point.

Especially with Lilith making her way on top of her now, causing the familiar heat to pool between her legs.

She gasped as Lilith's teeth grazed her collarbone, and she felt herself involuntarily arching up to meet her, to get closer. And then Lilith was surging forward, pushing Maya's back gently against the sand, kissing her until she was breathless.

The pleasant, familiar buzz was back in Maya's mind, quieting her thoughts, as was the usual effect Lilith had on her. She arched into Lilith again, rewarding her with a delicious moan that tumbled from Lilith's bruised lips, making the wetness between her thighs ever more prominent.

Lilith's hand had traveled up the length of her tight stomach, the lightest of touches, coming to rest where Maya's bikini top tied up in the middle between her breasts. With a slight tug she had the knot undone, letting her milky breasts spill forth, and Lilith wasted no time taking a hard, pink nipple into her mouth.

Maya shivered and the wetness grew, arching her center into Lilith's muscular thigh, desperately seeking contact of any kind.

She could feel Lilith smirking against her moistened breast, and she released her nipple with a slight pop much to Maya's dismay. Her groan of frustration from the lack of contact was quickly silenced as Lilith captured her mouth with her lips once again.

Lilith's own nipples were hardening in response through her own bikini, and Maya desperately wanted to remove the thin cloth separating them. Not breaking the kiss, Maya reached behind Lilith and undid her strap, letting her own beautiful breasts release. She reveled in the feeling of their nipples rubbing together, and she pressed their bodies even closer, deepening the kiss.

Lilith broke away, eliciting yet another groan of frustration of Maya, leaning back to straddle her. Maya's eyes were on her breasts, looking at her as though she were a Goddess, until she felt Lilith's gentle hand cupping her chin, pulling her face up towards her, to look in her eyes.

"Maya…" she breathed, looking uncertain for a moment. "I want…"

But Maya, at least she hoped, already knew what Lilith was going to ask her. She found herself nodding her head almost too enthusiastically, "Yes, Lilith, please," she panted.

Lilith gave her that adorable half smirk, "Guess I don't have to ask if you're sure?"

Maya shook her head, "Come here," and she grabbed the back of Lilith's neck, yanking her down for another tender kiss.

She let out a wanton moan, as Lilith's hands grazed the drawstrings of her bikini bottoms, before giving those strings another gentle tug and pulling the entire piece away, discarding it to the side. Maya lay bare on the beach, in the gorgeous sun as the waves crashed soothingly behind them, and she had never felt more liberated in her life, not even when she killed Jack. To be taken, here, on the beach by the woman she loved, nothing could compare.

She let another moan fall from her lips, not caring if anyone heard, as Lilith's fingertips traced gentle patterns on the inside of her thighs, teasing her to no end.

"Lilith, _ahhh_ , please touch me," she begged, not caring how needy it sounded. It seemed to spur Lilith on, as her hand moved from her thighs to settle in the wet folds of Maya's center, where she rubbed her entrance teasingly. Lilith dipped her head, taking Maya's nipple in her mouth once more.

"Lilith!" she cried, as the sensation of her rubbing her folds and sucking her breast came to a head. " _Ahh! More…m-more…"_

Maya moved her lips to wherever she could find contact; sucking Liliths pulse, enjoying the heat that shot to her core whenever Lilith let out a delicious moan.

Her fingertips had started circling Maya's clit, causing pleasant spots of light to appear behind her eyelids. She gasped at the contact, her breath cutting short in the air, as Lilith began to quicken her movements.

 _"Fuck!_ Lilith, I want you," she cried, never wanting the feeling to end. "I _need_ you…"

"Maya…" Lilith breathed, her face flushed with arousal. "Tell me to stop, and I will. Tell me…"

" _Lilith_ ," she mewled.

"Don't be afraid Maya," she said, as she continued to rub on Maya's sopping clit, her finger teasing her entrance.

" _D-don't…ever…ahhh, don't you dare stop,"_ Maya hiccupped between every jolt Lilith's fingers sent through her.

Lilith's mouth went back to her nipple, grazing it in her teeth, and this time Maya was unable to hold back the scream that tore from her lips, for she was sure she would have bit her lip off if she tried.

Lilith raised her head again, to look into Maya's eyes, though her hand never left from between her legs. Her expression was almost searching, looking for any hint of hesitation in Maya's eyes. But there was none.

When she felt Lilith's finger curl at her entrance, she almost let out another cry at the foreign sensation, but opted to wait and see what happened next.

Her finger pushed deeper still, and Maya dug her nails into Lilith's pale back, desperately trying to cling on to her. Lilith came down closer to her, until their breasts were pushed together once more, whispering sweet things into Maya's ear, but Maya's mind was buzzing too loud to make out what she was saying.

There was a slight jolt of pain when her finger had made entry, breaking her hymen in the process. But the pain melted away as quickly as it came, transforming into a pleasure that Maya had not yet experienced in their bouts of lovemaking. A feeling that Maya was unsure of how she lived without it before, a feeling she never wanted to end.

" _Hah! AHHHHGGH FUCK!"_ She dug her nails almost painfully into Lilith's back, though the other Siren didn't appear to be bothered. She rocked her fingers slowly, rhythmically, in and out of Maya's entrance, while her palm kneaded her clit with unmistakable intent. Maya gasped at the new sensation, crying out everytime her skilled fingers reached closer and closer to her center, and she arched her hips to meet her hand halfway, desperately trying to seek the contact deep inside her, where the jolt starts everytime her fingers went deeper.

She felt a wetness spurting forth from her tight hole, onto Lilith's hand and the beach towel that lay beneath her. She rocked into the hand with more vigor, as she felt the familiar burning in her stomach intensifying, knowing what was about to come next.

She whimpered as Lilith's rhythm began to speed up, as though Lilith could read her mind, and knew what she was desperately seeking. She made a keening noise as Lilith slowed for a moment, before slamming her fingers as deep as they could go within her, and Maya saw a burst of white as her body was enveloped with that sweet orgasm she had missed so much, but this one was better than the others she had experienced before.

" _Ah, AH, AHHHH FUCK LILITH, YES!"_

White hot liquid shot forth from her vagina as Lilith slowly extracted her fingers, grabbing Maya by the thigh with one arm and cradling her close to her around her back with the other, as her body was assaulted with aftershocks from the tremendous climax.

Lilith felt a warm wetness on her shoulder, as she rubbed soothing circles on Maya's back, tears of the overwhelming feeling spilling forth and Maya let them, unbidden.

"Did I hurt you?" Lilith whispered against Maya's temple, pressing light kisses to her forehead.

"N-no…" Maya whispered back. "No, Lilith…it was… _Gods_ …it was everything I could have hoped for."

Lilith pulled back to look at Maya's face, the pads of her thumbs gently sweeping the tears out from under her eyes, searching for any detection of a lie. But Maya smiled reassuringly at her, and after a moment Lilith smiled too, before collapsing in a heap together in the sun.

Lilith took a swig of her quickly warming beer, not seeming to mind, and propped herself on one arm to look down lovingly at Maya.

They didn't speak for a few moments, instead Maya traced lazy circles on Lilith's chest, occasionally dipping down to her breast to tease a nipple, causing the red head to blush.

"Lilith…" she said tentatively.

"Yes, my love?"

Maya cleared her throat, about to bring up something that she knew she should have before. Lilith was very gracious of Maya's lack of reciprocating, and had never once said anything about it. But Maya knew Lilith had needs too, and she had been so patient and kind with her thus far. Maya desperately wanted to return that favor, though if she were being honest with herself, it was almost more nerve wracking to make love to Lilith rather than being on the receiving end. The thought of disappointing her in any sort of way was enough to make Maya feel sick. But as she looked into Lilith's eyes, in this moment, the eyes that were looking at her so lovingly and patiently, she knew Lilith would never judge her.

"I want…" she looked to the sand, pinching it in her fingers absentmindedly. "I want to touch you." She said quickly, her ears burning.

"Oh Maya," Lilith said sweetly, brushing a strand of hair from Maya's face to tuck it behind her ear. "You don't have to worry about that, I don't want what's supposed to be a beautiful thing to cause you inner turmoil. I love giving to you."

"No," Maya breathed, "I want it, I really do. I want to see you, as you see me."

"Ah, so this is for selfish reasons!" Lilith jested, taking another swig of her beer.

"Stop it," Maya laughed, giving her a playful slap on the thigh. "You know what I meant."

Lilith smiled warmly at her, before laying out before her, her beautiful body on display just for Maya. "Why don't you show me then?" she whispered seductively.

Maya licked her lips, feeling slightly unsure of herself, but then Lilith pulls her down until she is flush with her body, and she's kissing her so tenderly, her worries quickly fade.

They pull back slightly, their breath ghosting on each others lips. Lilith gazes at her with hooded eyes, their expression almost pleading, and Maya can't wait another second denying her lover what she deserved most.

She leans back onto her knees, while Lilith remained on the beach towel, in order to slip her thumbs into Lilith's bottoms and slowly remove them, exposing her beautiful folds, dripping wet just as Maya's had been. She discarded the bottoms where her own lay, and crawled forward until she was back on top of the red head, smiling nervously at her.

Lilith cupped a hand to Maya's face, looking at her with all the love in the world. Maya couldn't resist dipping her head down for another kiss, capturing her lowering lip in her teeth and giving it a light suck, making Lilith's breath catch.

She moved lower, peppering kisses along her jawbone and down her neck, stopping to nip at her pulse. Lilith arched into her and mewled in response, her wet center brushing against Maya's bare thigh and Maya felt a fresh wave of arousal hit her. She found it very exciting, seeing Lilith writhing beneath her, having such power over her.

Her hand went to Lilith's breast, and began to roll a hard nub in her fingers, and Lilith cried out in sheer desperation.

"Maya, _God_ …don't stop," she keened, filling Maya with a newfound confidence, and she wanted to hear more of Lilith's sounds, as though she were an addict.

She removed her lips from Lilith's neck, propping herself up slightly so she could look into her eyes. She caressed her thigh, slowly with her other hand, inching her way close to Liliths center, but her eyes were still searching.

Lilith took both her hands in Maya's hair, brushing it from her face. Her lips were swollen from their kissing and her cheeks had the most beautiful tinge of rouge that Maya had ever seen. The red head bit her lip adorably, smiling warmly at Maya.

"Just do to me, what I do to you. You can't be wrong, Maya. Nothing could be wrong with you."

And damnit, despite Lilith's hard exterior, how she masks her true feelings by being standoffish or downplaying her worry with dark humor, she had these moments where she said words that took Maya's breath away. Moments where the side of Lilith, the side reserved only for Maya, made itself known in the best of ways.

Her words reassured Maya of her advances, and she moved her hand to Lilith's wet folds and began to gently explore, watching Lilith's face for any sign of discomfort. Lilith smiled and panted slightly, nodding her head almost imperceptibly, encouraging Maya to continue.

She moved her hand upwards, until she found what she thought to be Lilith's clit. When the hands that were buried in Maya's hair suddenly clenched, and a curse fell unbidden from Lilith's red lips, she knew she had found her mark.

Lilith bucked into her hand and let out a wail as Maya sped up her ministrations. She loved how wet Lilith had become in her palm, and she had a sudden urge to taste the sweet juices pooling below.

She removed her hand, much to Lilith's disappointment, if her keening was any indication. She brought the hand that had been rubbing Lilith's center up to her lips, giving it a tentative lick. It was sweeter than anything she had tasted before, and she eagerly lapped up the rest covering her hand as Lilith looked on, her face tinged pink with arousal, her jaw agape as she watched her lover in the lewd action.

"Oh _fuck_ , Maya…" she moaned, the sight turning her on immensely.

"Do you want more?" Maya asked quietly, gazing at her through hooded lids.

"Yes, God yes, _please_ …" she moaned, reaching for Maya's hand to put it back in the apex of her thighs.

Maya happily obliged her, surging forward to steal her breath away in a kiss, as she began to rub her circles again, bringing Lilith closer and closer, she hoped.

" _In-inside_?" Lilith gasped, pressing her center firmly into Maya's hand.

Maya licked her lips, excited for what was about to come next, while simultaneously hoping she didn't fuck it up.

She inserted her middle finger in the wet folds, marvelling at how the walls of her wet core tightened around her as she went all the way to the knuckle.

" _AHHH! FUCK!"_ Lilith cried out, bucking her hips into Maya. Maya kissed her again, opening her lips so Lilith could slip her tongue greedily inside, lapping every inch of Maya's mouth so deep she almost gagged. It was the hottest thing Maya had ever experienced with Lilith, and she wondered if she might be brought over the edge again just from watching her.

Together they found their rhythm, and soon they were moving in unison, Lilith setting the pace for her. When Lilith's thrusts began to pick up speed, Maya followed, and before long Lilith had to break off their kiss.

With their lips barely touching, Lilith began to pant hotly into Maya's mouth, the pants turning into moans, the moans into pure cries of pleasure. Maya happily swallowed every one of them, and she pressed her forehead to the other woman's in a bid to get closer. Lilith shrieked against her lips, over and over again, and even Maya knew that she was about to reach her climax.

" _Ah, ah, ahhh fuck Maya FUCK MAYA, MAYAAAAH!"_

Maya adores how vocal her lover was, as though she was crying out praise for her and her lovemaking. When she reached her peak she gushed into Maya's hand, her cries turning into soft whimpers as she buried her head into the crook of Maya's neck.

Maya held her tightly, pressing kisses to her temple and rubbing soothing patterns on her trembling thighs. Maya's heart never felt fuller than in this moment, and the sound of the waves and the chirping of the birds were almost enough to lull her into sleepy bliss.

She swallowed, leaning back to look at the red head, "was…was that good?"

Lilith sighed contently, stretching herself out like a cat, "Maya, it was every bit amazing as I knew it would be."

Maya smiled, blushing as she looked away, quite pleased with herself. She looked back, and saw Lilith staring back at her lovingly, as though she were the only girl in the world. On this island, together, it felt almost true.

"I love you," Maya said in earnest, taking the Siren's hand into her own, rubbing her knuckle absentmindedly with her thumb.

"I love you, Maya," she replied happily, as she propped herself up on an elbow. She looked at Maya, a sudden serious expression overcoming her features.

"Marry me."

Maya nearly choked mid-swig of her beer, turning her head so fast she almost kinked her neck.

"You- _what?!_ "

Lilith sat up abruptly, her beer quickly forgotten, and she took Maya's hands in her own. Her gaze was soft, yet there was a determination behind it. Maya waited with bated breath, afraid that what she heard was some delusion of her mind.

"Maya," she started, and Maya was hanging on every word with utmost attention, "Before you, all that drove me was the prospect of hunting Vaults, getting loot, and getting the hell out of town with my riches, with not a care of what I had to do to get there. Before you, I thought I was okay with being alone, and prepared to spend the rest of my life that way." She took a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly becoming emotional.

"Before you, I lived a shell of a life. But after-"

The tears began to fall, and Maya was quick to take her face gently in her hands, wiping every one that fell from her beautiful eyes.

She took another breath, trying to resolve herself, before continuing, "After you, the Vault, which was once my sole purpose, was suddenly insignificant. Like it was never a part of me. After you, something was awakened in me that I honestly didn't even know existent. And you know what?"

"What?" Maya breathed, desperate to know the answer, as though the very fibres of her existence might shatter if she didn't.

"I can't imagine how I could have ever thought I was living, without that feeling. Living without _you_."

Maya's own tears were welling now, complimented with a beaming smile. That side again, the side that took her breath away.

"And after almost losing each other more times than a couple should, theres no time to waste in letting you know that you are the most important thing in my life. I've never been more sure about anything, than how sure I am that we are meant for each other. Uhm-" she stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck as she blushed, "-if you'll have me."

Maya couldn't have leapt forward any quicker if her life depended on it, tackling her to the ground eliciting a squeal from the red head as they collided with the ground. Maya kissed the air out of her lungs, trying to pour every ounce of love she had onto her lips, but it was difficult when she wore a grin as big as hers was.

"Yes, yes, a fucking million times!" she cried in between kisses, afraid her heart may burst with affection. Lilith chuckled as Maya peppered kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring," Lilith said with a hint of hesitation.

"That doesn't matter. Nothing matters but you."

And she kissed her again, passionately, fully prepared to spend the afternoon making love to her now-fiance as many times as she could, to explore every inch of her, and to delve into this new and wonderful life that Lilith had breathed into her.

Her savior.

Her Firehawk.

* * *

"Hey, there they are!"

A small cheer went around the table as Maya approached, her arm linked with that of her lovers. The had just arrived to their friends beach house, finding the gang lounging outside on the deck as Brick manned the grill, filling the air with the scent of smokey spiced meat and vegetables.

"Grab a beer!" Axton said, and it was clear he already had several himself. Moxxi sat next to him, massaging the man's muscular bicep and smiling warmly at them.

"Nice of you lovebirds to join us," she drawled as she swirled her wine.

"Sorry guys, but seriously, how can I resist?" Lilith said seductively, winking at Maya, earning her a playful slap.

"hah hah," Maya called back as she grabbed a couple out of the cooler for her and Lilith, after which they plopped down in a couple of free seats around the fire.

"Seriously guys, I'm thinking more and more of retirement, staying on this beach!" Mordecai exclaimed, looking to the ocean longingly.

"Pfft what, you can't retire yet, we just found that map!" Axton exclaimed, looking to see who agreed.

"He's right, at least wait until after. Then we'll all really be living in style. We'll never have to risk our necks again," Lilith said wistfully, and Maya got a glimpse of just how tiring Lilith's life as a Vault Hunter has been. They both loved the fight, the guns, even the mayhem, that is until the situation with Jack. It's one thing to slay monsters and look for some loot, but none of them could have expected a reaction such as that. The desire for the Vault was dangerous, almost enough to destroy the planet.

"Besides," Maya added, "We can't risk these Vaults being opened by the wrong people. We all saw what happened there." There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Yeah, I know you're right. Still," Mordecai sighed, his eyes going to the ocean once again, "its gonna be hard saying goodbye to this place."

"We'll be back," Lilith said with determination. "I'm sure I'll need another vacation after whatever bullshit this map brings us."

"Amen to that!" Brick boomed as he served up a platter of burgers and corn. "Dig in!"

The drinks and conversation flowed freely between the friends, and it was something that they had never had the chance to do before, not without a cloud of stress hanging over their heads and tensions running high. Everyone was laughing, enjoying the time spent with one another, and it almost felt like the past months never happened.

Lilith cleared her throat, tipping her beer towards the group. "Actually," she began, flashing a smile in Maya's direction, "We have an announcement."

The chatter died down and everyone turned to the pair, expectant looks on their faces. Lilith looked to Maya once again, who beamed back and nodded to her, and Lilith didn't try to hide the excited grin on her face.

"Maya and I are getting married!"

Another excited cheer erupted from the group, and there friends surrounded the Siren's clapping them on the back and talking excitedly.

"When's the date?"

"Where we having it at?"

"Well we simply must do a bachelorette party for you two," Moxxi chimed in.

Lilith chuckled, leaning back in her chair and swinging her arm around Maya, and looking to her for a response.

Maya bit her lip, looking to Moxxi, "Well, actually, are you not ordained?"

"I am," Moxxi replied, a sly smile growing on her face.

"Well, we were wondering if you would do us the honor of marrying us, here, on vacation?" she asked, looking to the rest of the group. "I mean, everyone we would want to be there is already here."

Moxxi took a long sip of her wine, no doubt to add to the suspense as everyone waited for her response.

"Honey," she said finally, setting down her wine glass, "I think we have ourselves a wedding."

"FUCK YEAH!" Axton cheered, downing his entire beer. Brick came up behind the pair and squeezed their heads together, his booming laugh ringing in their ears.

"I love me a wedding!" he exclaimed, "and I'll drink to that!"

Everyone began to excitedly speak of decorations and food, where on the beach would be the best location, what Maya would wear, and Lilith too. And Maya sat back and observed it all, the smiles that lit everyone's faces when too long they held sorrow and fatigue. Too long had they went without sleep, or food, without even having time to grieve, let alone have fun. And here they were, her new, strange, adoptive family, and she couldn't imagine a better group of people. There was no one she would rather have at her side, for while the world held Maya down in her old life, these people took her in, and lifted her up, encouraging her to be the best version of herself.

And no one lifted her up like Lilith did, who she now watched with sparkling eyes as she chatted animatedly with Axton about something, the pair bursting into laughter. She looked so beautiful when she was carefree, and Lilith's head turned to her, as though she knew she were staring.

But she just smiled warmly at her, an expression that could only be described as love, and she took Maya's hand into hers, giving it a squeeze. Maya would never get sick of the butterflies it gave her.

There would no doubt be more obstacles to come. Just because Jack was gone, didn't mean there wasn't other dangers lurking in the dark, waiting to make themselves known. But Maya now had a newfound optimism that they would get through anything thrown their way, as long as they stuck through it together, as a family.

Family.

A wife.

Yes, Maya could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. That's all folks! That was my take on BL2 the LilithxMaya addition! I am so happy you guys enjoyed this story, your comments meant so much to me and provided the motivation to keep this going, especially with it being my first fic and all. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you readers.
> 
> For future MayaxLilith fics, I'm thinking of doing a short story for the events of Commander Lilith, so we can have a smoother transition into the BL3 story? What do you think? I got some ideas bouncing around anyway.
> 
> I finish this with a final thank you, I know how important fanfic was to me during this time of crisis, I am happy I could give back with my own. Stay safe everyone out there!


End file.
